Christmas Break
by dublin writer
Summary: A Christmas inspired story for our favourite detectives! Disclaimer : As usual the characters do not belong to me but to Quinn Martin and I merely borrow them and usually put them back where I found them unharmed or at worst on the road to recovery. Seasons Greetings to you all!
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Break**

Chapter 1

It had been a very long shift for the young Inspector down in Bryant Street. Having volunteered for one of the Christmas shifts, in order to allow those officers with children the time off to spend with their families, Steve Keller was starting to feel the effects of his long time at work. He had put down for the long twenty four hour shift from five o'clock on Christmas Eve until five pm on Christmas Day so that he could at least get to join Mike and Jeannie for Christmas Dinner at six pm over at the Stone residence.

The shift had started off quietly enough, and Steve had torn through a pile of reports to be typed up. Little had he known that it had been the calm before the storm. As nine o'clock on Christmas Eve approached, for some unknown reason, hell had decided to be unleashed and without much warning the phones had begun to ring off the hook. Steve, Norm and Sekulovich were the only officers in the Office and Healy and Jefferson were already dealing with two other crime scenes down town. Norm, Art and Steve struggled to keep up with the phone calls and taking down details and by the time the phones calmed down there were three more crime scenes to be dealt with. Steve and Norm sighed heavily and took one each and agreed to meet up at the third just after. The next eight hours were busy ones as crime scenes were attended and cordoned off, lab boys and the coroners office informed and by the time all three crime scenes had been looked after, a very tired Norm Haseejian and Steve Keller arrived back to Bryant Street and collapsed into their chairs. Healy and Jefferson were back at the office by then and looked equally worn out. Art made them all some coffee and they gratefully accepted it and taking out their notebooks they started with their various investigations.

By the time it was three o'clock on Christmas Day they had all made great advances in their various cases and were feeling exhausted. Sekulovich was looking after the four detectives very well, seeing how run off their feet they had been and admiring the four men for sacrificing their holiday time to allow the other men to be home for the holidays with their kids so he supplied them with regular sandwiches, doughnuts and coffee to keep them going. The men were very grateful to the older officer as they wouldn't have had time to eat otherwise. Norm threw down his pen and rubbed his sore eyes and sighed heavily causing Steve to look over his shoulder at his colleague.

"You ok Norm?"

"Yeah ... Just great." he said somewhat sarcastically and wearily and then seeing Steve's unsure reaction he continued quickly." Sorry kid. Some shift huh? Why do we keep doing this to ourselves huh? Trying to keep this place ticking over while everyone else is home eating turkey and opening presents. You know we do this every year."

"Well, we do it so they can spend time with their families Norm. You and I, Art, Healy and Jefferson are the only ones who don't have any kids or family expecting us anywhere. You know that. It's the right thing to do Norm."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right kid. Don't mind me ... I'm just tired that's all. But hey speak for yourself. She mightn't be family but I have a hot date later this evening with the lovely Brenda. Ooh and is she hot. "

"Ok, ok Norm." Steve said smiling." You don't have to tell me anymore. I get the picture. Spare me the rest of the details. Huh?"

Norm laughed and getting up he wandered over to Steve's desk and taking a well earned break he sat down on the corner of Steve's desk.

"Say, aren't you having dinner at Mike's later?"

"Yeah, at six o'clock. "

"That doesn't give you any time to catch up on some sleep first ... let's hope you don't fall asleep before the starters arrive. You see I'm not meeting Brenda until ten. Gives me time to recharge my batteries before we get together ... if you know what I mean ..." Norm winked and nudged at the younger inspector.

"NORM! Enough already. Spare me anymore sordid details ok? And don't you concern yourself with my stamina. You just worry about your own. Especially after the amount of Art's doughnuts you've managed to polish off over the last eight hours or so." Steve teased, poking Norm's abdomen.

"Hey watch it kid. I'll have you know, my body is a temple and what you're poking is pure muscle." Norm added defensively.

Steve laughed.

"A temple for junk food Norm. Don't you realize the damage you're doing to yourself eating that junk?"

"Well, if the opposite is turning out as skinny as you then I'll take my chances kid. You're the one that needs more meat on your bones. Why my elderly grandmother weighs more than you do."

Steve laughed heartily again.

"Don't let the skinny fool you Norm. This body maybe lean but it's strong and fast when required thank you very much." Steve said still chuckling.

Norm smiled broadly and patted Steve's shoulder.

"I know that kid. I'm just teasing you. "

Norm walked back to his desk and for the next hour all four men busied themselves with their cases. At four o'clock, the door to the bullpen opened and Bill Tanner and Lee Lessing walked in. All five occupants of the bullpen looked up surprised to see their replacements arrive an hour early for their shift.

"What's up guys? You get fed up eating turkey and needed some real food instead?" Norm asked holding up the bag of leftover doughnuts on his desk.

Steve laughed constantly amazed how Haseejian always seemed to think through his stomach. Tanner and Lessing looked at each other and laughed too.

"No, the turkey was quite tasty actually." Tanner answered " But we just figured that as you guys have been stuck in here for the festivities so far, the least we could do would be to come in early and make sure you finish your shifts on time."

"Ooh, ooh! ... Good thinking fellas. Much appreciated. I really need to leave on time. " Norm spluttered through a mouthful of chocolate doughnut and waved his case file at Tanner looking for assistance.

Again Steve returned his gaze to his notebook and shook his head at his colleague's forthrightness. He reckoned the lovely Brenda must be high on Norm's list of priorities and then glancing over at Mike's empty office he thought about his own plans for the evening.

Mike had finished up work early two days before and had taken some well earned leave. Jeannie was coming home for the holidays and Mike had gone straight from work to collect her off the bus. He knew Mike had been looking forward to seeing her as he had been super distracted all day in work that day. Steve laughed as he remembered how Mike had stirred his coffee with his pen in one distracted moment at his desk staring at Jeannie's photograph and he had talked about practically nothing else but his beloved daughter all day long. Steve hadn't managed to see Jeannie yet as with so many men on leave for the Christmas holidays Steve had been filling in extra shifts. Mike had scolded him for volunteering so much but Steve always felt that it was the least he could do. He figured that if he was ever fortunate enough to have a wife and kids of his own he would appreciate a young free and single detective doing as much for him and he knew the other guys appreciated his efforts. It used to sadden him that he had no family to speak of to spend the holidays with but since being partnered with Mike Stone that was no longer an issue. Steve knew that he was always made welcome at the Stone Residence for Christmas and was always made to feel like one of the family.

Steve smiled as he thought about Mike and Jeannie and the thoughts of Jeannie's fabulous home cooked turkey dinner actually started to make his stomach rumble. He thought of how Mike always proudly carved the turkey and how warm and welcome he always felt when he was there. He was looking forward to heading over there soon and relaxing with the two people he cared about so much. It made all his hard work at the office seem somehow worthwhile as when he finished this shift soon he wasn't due back into work for another thirty six hours and boy was he going to make the most of every minute of his downtime.

Suddenly Steve's back and shoulders seemed to ache. He was feeling really tired and started to regret the lack of sleep he had managed to get over the last two days. After Mike had headed off early, he had warned Steve to make sure he got some rest before starting his long holiday shift but the guys had been heading over to Arnie's bar for a Christmas drink after work and asked him to tag along. Normally, he would graciously decline but with the season that was in it he didn't want to seem like an old Scrooge so he had agreed to join them, hoping to slip away after a beer or two to catch up on some shut eye.

But the guys who were scheduled for time off were in full holiday mode and anytime Steve had tried to call it a night he had been dragged back to the group reluctantly and begged to stay longer. Despite only having two beers himself the entire evening he somehow managed to have landed himself the role unwittingly of making sure that the by now well inebriated officers were safely deposited into taxis and sent home to their wives and by the time he got home to Union Street and practically fell into his bed still clothed and exhausted, he had just five hours left before his next shift started, to sleep, shower and make his way back to the Office.

Now that fatigue was catching up on him, he started to panic that maybe Norm was right. What if he did fall asleep in Mike's before the dinner was served? Jeannie would not be best pleased and he could only imagine the lecture that Mike would give him for not going home and resting like he had been told to. So in that instant he stood up and headed for the coffee machine for a double strong dose of caffeine to keep him going. He was so lost in his tiredness and his thoughts that he hardly noticed Lee Lessing approaching his desk, as he stood at the coffee table outside Mike's Office. Turning with his coffee he almost banged straight into his colleague and proffered apologies, glad that the hot liquid had not spilled on either of them and grateful that at least his reflexes were still as sharp as ever.

"Sorry Lee. I was miles away."

"That's ok. You look exhausted man. Tough shift?"

"Yeah, you could say that. How did the kids get on this morning? Were they pleased with what Santa left them?"

"Oh yeah. Smiles all round man. Except between you and me, the toy piano that Lisa got is one of the reasons I came in early. She hasn't stopped banging that thing all day man. I sure hope the novelty wears off by the time I get home."

Steve laughed and patted his friend's shoulder and took a long reviving drink of the strong coffee.

"You know it's not coffee you need my friend it's some sleep. That stuff will just have your nerves on edge man. How about you show me some of your casework and I'll continue on it while you head off early and catch up on some well needed shuteye. Huh?"

Steve finished the coffee in one swallow and placed the empty cup on his desk.

"I can't Lee. I have to be at Mike's for six. Jeannie is doing dinner for then and she HATES people being late. Sleep is going to have to wait I'm afraid. So for now, caffeine and nervous energy are all I got." Steve said smiling at his colleague.

Then together they sat down at Steve's desk and Steve filled Lee in on his latest case and what he had managed to find out so far. As Lee took the files and Steve tidied up his desk it was just coming up to five to five and four other detectives filed into the bullpen all looking like they had over indulged on Christmas food and festivities. Steve smiled, grabbed his jacket and after wishing his colleagues all the best, and wishing Norm all the best with his hot date later, he wearily headed down to the locker rooms. He changed his clothes and retrieved the presents he had bought for Mike and Jeannie. They weren't much or at least that's how Steve felt about them considering all they did for him but he hadn't had much time to go shopping with all the extra shifts he had pulled and he never regarded himself as the best gift buyer. He also had a bottle of wine and some chocolates in his locker to bring and a bunch of red roses for the chef. With all his belongings collected he headed down to the car park and prepared himself for the drive to Mike's just hoping that the traffic would be light as the time was now five fifteen.

As he pulled out of the carpark and headed down town in the direction of De Haro Street, Steve's worst fears were realized. The traffic was heavy and congested and turning on the radio he heard about a major car pile up on the Bay bridge that had resulted in things slowing down all over. Steve banged the steering wheel in frustration and cursed his luck. He was tempted to use the gumball to get to Mike's quicker but thought better of it seeing as Jeannie's love of punctuality when she was cooking wasn't really deemed as emergency protocol for using the siren even if Steve thought that perhaps it should be.

As he crawled along in the traffic, and grew more frustrated with every passing minute, he was only too grateful that at least he didn't have too far to go from Bryant Street to Mike's house. Stopped at a street corner he opened the window for some air and a high pitched scream startled him to his left. Looking in the direction the scream came from, he saw an elderly lady on the pavement struggling to stop her bag being taken by a tall hooded assailant. In mere seconds the lady had been thrown to the ground and the assailant took off with the lady's bag. Without a further thought about the traffic or where he was heading, Steve pulled his car in towards the sidewalk and exited the car at high speed. As he reached the lady on the ground other people had gathered. Satisfied that she was being cared for, he took off after the assailant with all the strength he could muster. Drawing his weapon, he stopped and pointed it after the running man.

"STOP! POLICE! " he shouted but the man kept running and as too many pedestrians got in his line of fire, Steve resigned himself to a chase instead.

Holstering his weapon again, and cursing his luck under his breath he took off after his man, struggling to keep him in sight amongst the crowd. The pursuit was a tough one. The man he pursued seemed to know the area very well and was every bit as fast and agile as himself. Dodging down alleyways and crossing busy streets, it took Steve every ounce of energy he had left to keep up with the young man, but to his credit, keep up with him he did. As they raced down the next alleyway, Steve knew he had to try to take him down soon. His energy levels were depleting and due to lack of sleep his leg muscles were protesting the pursuit. If he didn't take him down soon he would surely lose him and he didn't want that to happen. As luck would have it the robber stumbled and lost his footing briefly allowing Steve, the few yards he needed to make up the difference between them and throwing himself wrecklessly forward he tackled the hooded man and took him down. As the two men fell forward and their bodies twisted due to gravity, the hooded man hit the ground winded by Steve's weight but Steve hadn't been so lucky and the momentum saw Steve's left shoulder hit the alley wall at speed causing a blood curdling pain to shoot through his shoulder and into his neck muscles. Steve was temporarily floored by the agonizing pain but luckily, the assailant was struggling to regain his breath too having been taken down so hard by Steve. The woman's handbag lay discarded beside the young man and reaching behind him with his right hand, Steve retrieved his handcuffs and fastened them securely on his prisoner. Breathlessly and in gasps, both from the pain that was still mercilessly throbbing through his left shoulder and from the exertion of the pursuit, Steve started to read the perp his rights. Standing up gingerly and pulling the young man somewhat painfully up with him, he added, picking up the tan colored handbag.

"You know, by the way, this colour really doesn't match your outfit."

This statement was met with a glare from the young assailant who viciously spat in Steve's direction. Steve moved sideways, narrowly avoided it hitting him.

"Well, that's not very nice of you. Come on. Move it. We've got a special Christmas cell down town all decked out especially for hard noses like you." Steve said pushing the young man ahead of him and suddenly feeling tired at the prospect of the long walk he just realized they had back to his car.

"What's the matter pig? Don't you have any other pig family to spend the holidays with huh?"

"Oh well, it's much more fun chasing thugs like you all over the city and stopping you from hurting little old ladies. Beats charades anyday. Now MOVE IT!"

As they got half way back, Steve hailed down a black and white that was passing and explaining to the officers what had happened and showing his badge, he hopped in the back with his prisoner, glad of the lift. Along the way, Steve had them radio the incident into dispatch so by the time they had arrived back at Steve's car, the scene was fully attended. There were paramedics attending to the victim and another black and white was interviewing eye witnesses. Steve got out gingerly from the back of the patrol car and thanked the Officers for their assistance just as another unmarked car pulled up and Lee Lessing emerged and headed towards him.

"STEVE! You just can't take time off. Can you? I'd swear you have a radar that just looks for trouble sometimes. Aren't you supposed to be heading to Mike's? I couldn't believe it when I heard the radio dispatch say you were after apprehending a mugger on your way home."

"Yeah, lucky me huh?" Steve said wincing and rubbing gently at his shoulder. The awful initial agonizing pain had dulled but it was still aching mercilessly and Steve reckoned that with the bang it had gotten it was going to be every colour of the rainbow before very long. Then looking at his watch he saw that it was five forty five and he groaned audibly."Oh man! I'm going to be late for sure now. Jeannie is not going to be pleased."


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Break**

**A/N My heartfelt thanks to all those who took the time to read this new story of mine and for all those who left such kind reviews. Here is the next instalment and may I take this opportunity to wish A very Happy New Year to all my readers.  
><strong>

Chapter 2

Steve hung his head and rubbed his right hand through his hair and truly looked exhausted. Lee felt sorry for his friend and colleague in that moment and knew it had been pure bad luck to have stumbled upon a mugging on his way home. Although at the same time he admired the young man for having pursued the suspect and apprehended him despite being off duty.

"Listen. This is a fairly straightforward case. We have the victim and several eye witnesses who saw the mugging and you caught the suspect red handed running away with the lady's bag. Why don't I just take a brief statement from you now and I'll take the suspect down town and process him. That way you can head off to Mike's and you can type up your full statement when you're back on duty. What do you say?"

"Oh Lee. That would be great thanks. I owe you one." Steve said finally more hopeful that he wouldn't be too late for Christmas dinner at Mike's.

Lee took down Steve's statement of what happened but all the while Steve was talking he appeared to be subconsciously nursing his left shoulder. As Lee finished writing, he questioned his colleague and friend unable to hide the concern from his voice.

"Steve. What's wrong with your shoulder? Did you hurt it during the pursuit?"

Realizing in that moment that he had been favouring it a little, he righted himself painfully and stammered.

"No, I just banged it a little when I took him down. It's fine. Just a little sore that's all."

"Looks more than just a little sore to me. Maybe you should get it seen to by the paramedics while they're here Steve?"

Not wanting anything else to delay him getting to Mike's, especially just a bruised shoulder, he quickly brushed off Lee's concern.

"No, no it's ok. Really. How's the lady doing?" Steve asked realizing that he needed to change the subject fast.

Lee eyed Steve up, not fully convinced that his shoulder was as ok as he was making it out to be but answered all the same.

"Looks like she hurt her hip when she was thrown to the ground. The paramedics are looking after her. Let's hope it's not broken."

Steve was getting anxious as he checked his watch again and saw that it was six o'clock exactly. He was now officially late. Running his right hand through his hair again and shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, Lee could see his colleague's anxiety so he spoke up again.

"Ok Steve. I have your statement. You head off now." Then as Steve thanked him and headed quickly for his car, Lee shouted over to a patrol officer a short distance away. "Hey, Harrison! Get Steve here through the traffic to De Haro Street please will you? He's running late."

Steve stopped momentarily before he sat into the driver's seat of his car and looked over the roof of the car at Lessing.

"Thanks Lee."

"No worries man. Enjoy your meal, take it easy and stay out of trouble. Ok?"

"Ok" Steve said smiling at Lee's thoughtfulness and he sat in and started the engine.

Lee watched as Harrison's black and white pulled out with it's lights flashing and Steve expertly drove out straight behind him. Then hoping that the young man's shoulder was really ok, he turned his attention back to the crime scene.

Steve followed Harrison closely, admiring the young driver's expert driving skills and within ten minutes they had pulled up in De Haro Street. Steve waved his thanks at the young officer, who having done what was requested of him, headed off back to his patrol. Steve sat for several seconds in the car as his shoulder was really starting to hurt. As he had drove, his left arm had protested every time it had turned the wheel and he began to wonder if maybe it was more than just bruised after all. But not wanting to spoil Mike and Jeannie's Christmas Day especially after they had been kind enough to include him, he decided that he would try to suffer the shoulder pain until the meal was over and then he would make excuses about being tired and head over to San Francisco General later and get it seen to. Yes. That was the best plan he had.

He looked in the rearview mirror and realized how disheveled he looked. He had changed his shirt earlier but the long chase on foot meant that his nice fresh shirt didn't quite feel so fresh anymore and his clean jacket was dusty and marked in patches from where he had tackled the suspect. He tidied himself up as best as he could. He combed his hair, brushed down his jacket and discovered to his horror that his shoulder was starting to stiffen up a little and that he couldn't quite raise his left arm as high as he normally could. He felt a slight pang of panic and began to doubt whether he could keep up an act with his shoulder throbbing as badly as it was. Especially as Mike and Jeannie always managed to see through his mask at times like this but he couldn't just sit in the car either. Looking up at the house he saw the curtain move and knew he had been spotted. There was no more time now to think about what to do anymore. The longer he remained in the car now the more suspicious it would seem so resigning himself to whatever fate awaited him he got out of the car, gathered his gifts and made his way up the steps to Mike's front door. Before he had reached it, he heard it opening and knew he had been right about being seen.

Mike appeared at the door beaming from ear to ear and ushered the young man into the house.

"Buddy boy. Come on in. Good to see you. You made it. Merry Christmas Steve "

"Merry Christmas to you too Mike. Sorry I'm late. Things were busy down at the Office. Here I brought you these." Steve said handing the wine and chocolates to the older man.

"Oh thanks Steve. But you shouldn't have. You just had to bring yourself. And don't worry about being a bit late. Jeannie is actually running a little late herself this evening. Something about the turkey taking longer than she figured it would. Come on in and sit down. You look tired. Rough shift?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Wow. Dinner smells delicious. And I love the decorations Mike. It's looking very festive in here." Steve said smiling.

Steve looked and saw the Christmas Tree standing in the corner of the room but there was something odd about it. Two sides of it were decorated but the third side was completely bare except for the fairy lights that were lighting on it. Mike saw Steve looking curiously at it and smiled to himself waiting for Steve to ask his next question. Sure enough, knowing Steve as well as he did, he didn't have to wait long.

"Mike. This might seem like a silly question but why did you guys only decorate two sides of the tree? Is that a special Stone tradition?" Steve asked and then suddenly wished he hadn't, reckoning that maybe they left it that way as a sort of tribute to Helen Stone who was no longer able to be with them to decorate her side. Hoping that wasn't the case and looking at Mike sheepishly he saw Mike smiling broadly and was glad at least, that whatever the reason for the strange looking tree, he hadn't upset the older man.

"No. No tradition buddy boy. Actually it was Jeannie's idea. She thought that as you couldn't be here to trim the tree with us the other evening that you could trim that side after dinner."

Steve stared at Mike openmouthed, very touched by the thought and smiled at the older man. It had been a very long time since he had trimmed any Christmas tree and he felt somehow honoured to be included in theirs. Momentarily stunned by the gesture, he was glad of the distraction when the kitchen door opened and Jeannie emerged.

"MIKE? Did I hear you open the door? Has Steve arrived?"

Jeannie stopped in her tracks and saw Steve standing over by the tree with Mike and raced over to them.

"Steve. Oh it's good to see you. Merry Christmas."

Steve hadn't quite expected so intense a greeting and hadn't time to protect his sore shoulder before Jeannie arrived beside him and grabbed him into a hug. His shoulder erupted in a burning pain as Jeannie hugged him unaware of the pain she was inflicting on her guest. Hugging her back, and almost biting his tongue to stop the yell that threatened to escape his lips he pasted a false smile on his lips and tried to keep the agonizing pain out of his voice as he shakily answered.

"Merry ... Christmas to you too. You look great Jeannie. Arizona is obviously being good to you huh? Sorry ... I was a bit late. Dinner ... smells wonderful. Here, these are for you." Steve said handing her the red roses with his good hand.

Jeannie released him, and smiled at him.

"Oh they're beautiful. Thank you Steve. Oh and don't worry about being late. The turkey wasn't co-operating anyway. Dinner is still about a half hour away. What did you think about my idea for the tree?" Jeannie said watching him so intensely for his reaction that Steve feared the pain he was in would be written clearly all over his face.

Turning slightly away from her to pretend to be admiring the tree he answered.

"It was a lovely thought Jeannie. Thanks. It's been a long time since I trimmed a tree."

Jeannie beamed proudly, reckoning that it probably had been and then luckily for Steve she suddenly remembered something that needed watching out in the kitchen and turned to head back in there.

"You need any help in there sweetheart?" Mike called after his daughter.

"No, Mike. Thanks. Everything is under control. You two just relax and I'll let you know when it's ready" and with that she disappeared back into the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

Mike laughed and Steve turned to see what he was laughing at.

"You know, she does this every year? She disappears into that kitchen to make the Christmas Dinner and I'm not allowed anywhere near. You'd swear her recipes were top secret."

Steve smiled, the awful searing pain starting to ease a little, settling back to the uncomfortable nagging pain that had been there before. But this time his left jacket and shirt sleeve felt strangely tighter and he began to wonder if it was swelling.

"I guess ... she just wants it to be special for you Mike." Steve answered, albeit distractedly as he worried about his shoulder some more.

"Yes, I know buddy boy. It just makes me smile that's all. Here let me take your jacket. I'll hang it up for you." Mike said next, advancing towards Steve to take his jacket.

Sheer panic consumed Steve as he suddenly wondered if he would be able to remove it at all and taking a step back he countered quickly.

"NO! ... Actually I'll keep it on for a while if you don't mind. I ... I ...eh... feel a little cold. I'll take it off later... you know when I warm up. We ... eh ... were out at a lot of crime scenes today. You know how it is, the cold air coming off the Bay and all. Guess it just chilled me a bit."

Steve hoped he had convinced the older man but saw the distinct worry and doubt in Mike's distinctive blue eyes. Mike hadn't expected such a reaction from his young partner and coupled it with the slight discomfort he thought he had seen on Steve's face as his daughter Jeannie had hugged him earlier. Suddenly he began to wonder was there something that the young man was hiding from him but instead of trying to coax it painfully from him which tended to be how things went with Steve's tendency to keep things to himself, he decided instead to just observe the young man more closely and inwardly hoped that he was just being over paranoid and protective.

"Say why don't I light the fire? That will warm you up in no time at all."

"NO! Mike you don't have to do that on my account really." Steve stammered.

"Oh it's no trouble. I'd intended on lighting it this evening anyway." and with that Mike set about lighting the fire in the fireplace and soon he had the fire blazing and Steve could feel the heat from the armchair where he was now sitting. He had placed his gifts for Mike and Jeannie under the tree along with the others that were already there and had been touched and heartened to see his name emblazoned on two of them. Beads of sweat appeared on his brow and he worried how he would explain not removing his jacket now.

Mike glanced over at his partner and saw his discomfort. Noting the beads of sweat he reached over and without warning placed a hand on Steve's forehead.

"I hope you're not coming down with something." he announced. "Are you still feeling cold?"

Steve hadn't been expecting that move and pulled away slightly from Mike's ministrations.

"No, no I'm warming up nicely now. Thanks."

Steve's forehead hadn't felt feverish but there was still something odd about Steve's behaviour that bothered him. Maybe something had happened at work. Pulling away from Mike had jolted Steve's shoulder slightly again and he rubbed at it gingerly forgetting in the height of his discomfort that Mike was still watching his every move like a hawk. The move wasn't lost on Mike who immediately commented.

"Is something wrong with your shoulder buddy boy? It seems to be giving you some trouble."

Steve swallowed hard and cursed his stupidity. Releasing his shoulder he once more attempted a cover story.

"No, it's just stiff that's all. I did a lot of typing today. You know how it gets sometimes?"

"Here, let me work it out for you. It's probably just the muscles all locked up." Mike announced.

And to Steve's horror Mike stood up to come and massage the shoulder for him. Again the thoughts of Mike even touching his shoulder was enough to send goosebumps down his spine let alone having him massage it, so he stood up and backed away again.

"NO! That's ok. It will loosen out itself Mike. Really. I'd just as soon you didn't ... touch it ... if you don't mind."

Again Mike was astonished and perturbed by Steve's reaction and was about to insist on examining the shoulder in question when the kitchen door opened and Jeannie appeared again with cutlery and napkins in her hand.

"Hey fellas! Could one of you please set the table for me? Dinner is just about ready!"

"I'll do it." Steve countered immediately grateful for a reason to escape Mike's clutches realizing that the older man had become suspicious that something was wrong with his shoulder and not wanting Mike to probe the matter any further. He rushed past Mike narrowly avoiding the grab Mike made for his good arm, to stop him from escaping the situation.

Not wanting to alert Jeannie to something being wrong without knowing for certain, he watched as Steve feigned normality and set the table knowing his every move was now under the watchful eye of his partner. Jeannie smiled at Steve and thanked him and then equally as enthusiastically turned to her father.

"Oh Mike. Now that Steve is here, he can help us get that item from the attic for us like we said earlier?"

Mike shook his head vehemently, trying to discourage Jeannie from her plan thinking that with something wrong with Steve's shoulder, sending him up a ladder into the attic was NOT a good idea. But much to Mike's annoyance Steve continued to play along and asked Jeannie.

"What item do you need from up there?"

"Oh, it's an old wooden crib that used to be my Mother's favourite Christmas item of all. Mike forgot to get it out when he took down the other decorations and I didn't want to send him back up for it. The beams are very low up there and it hurt's Mike's back rooting around up there. Oh Steve. Do you think you could find it for us?"

"Sure Jeannie. Lead the way." Steve said sounding confident but inwardly wondering how he would manage the task with his shoulder hurting so bad. But at the same time the last thing he wanted to do was let Jeannie down and if she wanted her Mom's crib down from the attic then he would get it for her no matter what.

"Jeannie, sweetheart. I don't think your Mom would mind if we do without the crib for just one Christmas. Besides I'm sure Steve doesn't want to go rummaging around our dusty attic this late on Christmas Day. Let's just leave it ok?"

"Mike! Steve said he doesn't mind. Relax." Jeannie countered and Mike watched helplessly as the two young people headed upstairs towards the attic access up on the landing. Mike placed the fireguard around the fire and quickly followed them, getting a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach that this partcular endeavour mightn't turn out quite as well as Jeannie had hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Break**

**A/N : As a special New Year gift I have decided to upload two chapters this morning. And thank you all again for your unwavering support ... It means so much to me.  
><strong>

Chapter 3

By the time Mike reached the upstairs landing, Steve and Jeannie had the attic trapdoor open and the ladder lowered and Steve had already made his way almost to the top, already supplied with a torch from Jeannie. Going up had been relatively easy, Steve found, as he hadn't needed to lift his left arm too far and was using his right arm to climb the ladder with. Mike was very apprehensive but again not wanting to alarm Jeannie unnecessarily he spoke to his daughter sweetly.

"Jeannie honey, why don't you go watch the dinner? I'll keep an eye and help Steve. Don't worry."

"Ok Mike." Jeannie answered and then spoke up to Steve. " I'm going to keep fixing dinner Steve. I'm leaving you in Mike's capable hands." she teased and skipped past her father and back downstairs.

Mike smiled sweetly after his daughter but as soon as she was out of sight, Mike's worried look returned and holding the end of the ladder he shouted up at Steve who had just made it through the opening and was now half way in and half way out.

"Steven Keller! You get your rear end back down here now. Do you hear me? You might think you're fooling Jeannie but you're NOT fooling me. Now something is badly wrong with that shoulder of yours and going up in that attic is NOT, repeat NOT a good idea."

Steve sat at the hatch his legs dangling down and sighed heavily. He knew Mike would see through his facade but he had hoped to get through more of the evening before he did. Now hearing the frustrated and exasperated tone in his partner's voice, suddenly the solitude and protection of the dark and dusty attic seemed like a good place to be. Calling down to Mike he risked the possible wrath of Mike Stone but he was damned if he was going to let one sore shoulder ruin the lovely evening that the Stone's had planned.

"Mike. Stop fussing will you? My shoulder is just stiff. I told you. And it's fine. Just tell me where to find the crib. Ok?" and before Mike could protest further Steve hauled himself up inside the attic and quickly took himself away from the trap door and Mike's fussing.

"STEVE! " Mike shouted as the bottom half of his partner disappeared into the dark hatch above his head.

As he strained to see up above him, all he could see was the light of Steve's torch as Steve shone it around.

"Buddy boy. Be careful up there. The beams are very low and watch where you're stepping." Mike warned, but inwardly he just wanted to get the young man back down in one piece before he tackled him for his blatant insubordination.

Meanwhile up in the attic, Steve was glad of the quiet retreat to allow his mask to slip even temporarily. His shoulder was throbbing mercilessly now and his shirt and jacket sleeves were feeling tighter. He reached his right hand gingerly under the collar of his shirt and as his fingers reached his left shoulder he could feel how tight and swollen the skin was. It was very tender to touch and Steve gasped as low as he could without being heard down below. He tried to probe the area of the shoulder where he had made impact earlier with the wall but the swelling was making it difficult and Steve could feel a strange pins and needles sensation heading gradually down his left arm, which he felt was not a good sign either.

Deciding to concentrate on the task at hand, and hoping that it would prove a distraction from his current dilemma he shone the torch around the attic space he found himself in. Mike was right. The beams were very low and with Mike being of a taller build, Steve could understand how rummaging around up here would prove more difficult and awkward for the older man. The attic was fairly big and seemed to be full of boxes and discarded memorabilia of various kinds. As he shone his torch around more, the phrase needle in a haystack came to his mind so he shouted back towards the hatch.

"MIKE! You want to give me directions here? There's so many boxes up here I don't even know where to start looking. "

Mike rolled his eyes in frustration. He really wasn't happy about where Steve was. If anything happened to him up there, he worried about how he would get to him and get him back down. So he decided that the best thing to do was to help him find the crib, get him back down and then tackle him about his shoulder.

"Head towards your right Steve. Along by the wall. That's where the Christmas decorations are." Mike directed.

Steve dutifully headed carefully in the direction he was sent and sure enough he spotted a plastic snowman covered in a layer of dust to his right. He smiled at the sight and shouted back at Mike.

"Ok, I think I'm in the right place. There's a plastic snowman up here."

"He used to light up. But he hasn't worked for years. The crib should be behind it somewhere in a red box. It's fairly heavy Steve, so be careful."

Steve groaned when he heard that it was heavy. He was starting to get a little apprehensive himself. After all, coming up had been fairly easy but how he was going to hold the heavy box and get back down the ladder with no good arm left to hold on with, was starting to prey on his mind. Heading further into the corner of the attic, Steve was watching his footing so carefully that he wasn't looking up and walked right into a faceful of cobwebs. Caught off guard by the sensation, Steve dropped his torch and gasped loudly and pulled the web from his face in disgust as a distinct shiver went down his spine.

Mike heard the bang as the torch fell, and a loud gasp and feared the worst.

"STEVE! What happened? Are you alright?"

Steve removed the web fully and bending down very gingerly he felt around for the torch and retrieved it. Luckily it was still working. Hearing Mike's panicked yell, he cursed his own stupidity for the second time that day and shouted back.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I just dropped the torch while I was getting acquainted with some of the residents up here. "

Mike laughed mostly from relief that Steve was ok but also from his memories. He had walked into more cobwebs up in that attic over the years than he cared to remember and figured from Steve's description that was what had happened to Steve.

"Have you found the red box yet?" he called up still more anxious than ever to get him back down.

Steve resumed his search and sure enough in behind the snowman lay a wooden red box. He lifted it out and was glad to see that he was able to hold it with one hand. It wasn't quite as heavy as he had feared it would be. He blew the dust from the top and opening it up he saw that it was full of lovingly carved wooden crib figures all hand painted and Steve thought that it was the nicest crib set he had ever seen. No wonder, Helen Stone had treasured it and he understood why Jeannie wanted it out on display. Coming out of his thoughts he closed the box and gathering it up under his good arm he turned to make his way back towards the hatch and called out to Mike.

"I have it Mike! I'm heading back to the hatch now."

As Mike heard Steve's words he just remembered that in that particular corner of the attic there was one inconspicuous beam that was lower than the others and you had to swerve slightly to avoid it. As panic gripped his heart he yelled up to Steve quickly.

"STEVE! WATCH OUT FOR THE LOW BEAM TO YOUR RIGHT!"

But Mike's warning came seconds too late as Steve turned and his left shoulder impacted with the beam. The ensuing pain that shot through his shoulder momentarily robbed him off his breath and he couldn't stop the loud yell that came involuntarily from his lips. The agonizing pain brought tears to Steve's eyes and he stood shakily glued to the same spot, desperately trying to get a handle on the pain and trying to get his ragged breathing back under control. Mike heard the blood curdling yell and his heart skipped a beat.

"STEVE! ARE YOU OK? STEVE!"

Steve heard Mike calling but couldn't get his voice to answer. The pain now seemed to be reverberating around his entire shoulder and Steve was finding it difficult to breathe let alone speak. When Mike got no answer he started up the first few rungs of the ladder as panic tore at his heart.

"STEVE! Hold on. I'm coming up to you."

When Steve heard this he knew he couldn't let him see him in his current state so he forced his voice to speak out of pure panic and necessity.

"NO MIKE! ... I'm ok. I just ... hit that beam ... but it's fine. I'm coming ... down. You don't ... have to ...come up."

Mike halted his progress and listened to Steve's words. While he was grateful that at least Steve was talking he didn't like the way his words were so breathlessly spoken and feared that perhaps it was his sore shoulder that had hit the beam and he feared in that moment that the young man may have caused further damage to whatever was already wrong with it. He listened and heard Steve making his way closer to the hatch and so he got back down ready to assist Steve in his descent. However Steve never appeared in the hatchway.

Up above, Steve stopped momentarily trying to figure out how he was going to get down without telling Mike the whole sorry tale. His shoulder was now worse than ever and the intense burning pain was now making him feel nauseous on top of everything else. Forcing his brain to think of a solution, he noted how feeble his plan was but decided to chance his arm anyway.

"Mike. I think I hear Jeannie calling you. She must need help ... lifting out the turkey. You go help her. I can get down ok."

Mike stood at the end of the ladder and looked suspiciously up at the darkened hatchway. He hadn't heard Jeannie calling and wondered what Steve was up to now. But he knew that she would need help lifting the turkey joint from the oven and maybe Steve had genuinely heard her call. Not quite convinced but figuring that he couldn't take the chance he reluctantly decided to go and see if Jeannie needed him but before he left he shouted up at his partner.

"Ok, I'll go check on her but you stay right where you are until I get back. Do you hear me now buddy boy? Don't you move a muscle."

As soon as he heard Mike head downstairs, Steve knew he wouldn't have long to make his very awkward looking descent, so as carefully as his throbbing shoulder would allow he placed the wooden box on the edge of the attic hatchway and using his good hand he shakily stood down onto the first rung of the ladder. Placing the torch in his back pocket, he then lifted the heavy box with his good arm and held it against his side and leaned all his weight against the ladder. Very carefully he then put one foot down on the next rung and continued like that, all the time feeling very unsafe and unsteady until he gratefully felt the floor beneath his descending foot. He lowered the box onto the landing carpet and leaned his head forward against the cool steel rung of the ladder in front of him. He felt himself shaking and was glad that he made it down ok.

Meanwhile Mike reached the kitchen.

"Were you calling me sweetheart?"

Jeannie looked at her father rather perplexed.

"No Mike."

Mike knew in that instant that he had been had. He turned to hurry back up to Steve and give the young man a piece of his mind and Jeannie, spotting his angered look followed him, questioning him as she did.

"Mike? Whatever's the matter? Has something happened?"

"That's what I'm going to find out from that stubborn partner of mine, sweetheart."

Steve heard the two people head up the stairs and dashed for the upstairs bathroom on the landing, reaching it and closing the door behind him and turning the key in the lock as he did. He leaned against the inside of the door. He had heard Mike's angry voice and knew that Mike would demand to see his shoulder and wouldn't take an excuse for an answer this time. He rubbed his good hand through his hair and headed for the bathroom sink. He ran some hot water into it and proceeded to wash the grime from the attic off his hands while he listened for Mike's angry footsteps to reach the bathroom door.

As Mike reached the landing he saw the attic door still open and the ladder still down and for a split second thought that maybe Steve had done what he was told for once but then he spotted the red crib box over by the wall and knew that Steve had absconded from the attic using Jeannie as a ploy to get down without Mike's interference. He saw the bathroom door closed and heard the running water and headed over to the door with a very confused looking Jeannie following him. Turning the handle, he saw that it was locked and started to knock on the door loudly.

"Steve Keller! I know something is wrong with your shoulder so you just open this door this instant do you hear me? RIGHT NOW! No more excuses. OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Jeannie thought Mike had gone quite mad but inside the bathroom, Steve just knew his time had run out. Opening the front top buttons of his shirt he pulled back as much of the shirt material that he could and saw the dark purple growing bruise that covered his left shoulder extending slightly onto his chest and looked over at the door, knowing he had little choice left but to let his partner in and confess everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Break**

Chapter 4

"STEVE! Do you hear me? Open this door. PLEASE! "

"MIKE? What's going on?" Jeannie asked more puzzled than ever as to what was happening.

Mike turned and looked at his daughter realizing that his behaviour must seem very bizarre to her especially as she had spent most of the time since Steve arrived, in the kitchen cooking and hadn't had much chance to witness Steve's obvious discomfort.

"Sorry sweetheart. I know this seems strange but I think there's something wrong with Steve's shoulder. He's been favouring it since he got here and as usual he is trying to hide it. I'm just trying to get him to tell me what's up with it. That's all."

Jeannie scowled at her father much to his surprise and nudged him slightly to one side.

"Mike. If there is something wrong with his shoulder then banging on the door and yelling at him isn't really the way to get him to tell us. Is it? Leave this to me. "

Then putting her face close to the closed door she spoke softly and sympathetically.

"Steve? Please open the door. We're just worried about you. Steve? If there's something wrong, let us help you. Come on Steve, please open the door."

Mike felt his temper rise again as the door remained closed.

"Jeannie. Sweetheart, I know that boy in there and your tactics won't work. I'm telling you he'll do anything to hide what's bothering him. He always has. I don't know what gets into him but firmness is the only thing that seems to get through to him." and Mike turned to bang on the door once more.

But Jeannie reached out and grabbed his hand and stopped him but before Mike could ask her why, they both heard a distinctive click as the key turned in the lock on the other side. Mike looked at Jeannie who had a smug look on her face having proved her father's theory wrong. As they continued to look at each other, they waited for the door to open but when it didn't Mike swallowed hard and very gently turned the handle. The door opened and again Mike placed a hand on the door and pushed it open slowly, worried about what he would find. Jeannie stayed one step behind her father and as the door opened they saw Steve sitting on the side of the bath, his head hung low and his face a mixture of pain and distress.

He never looked up as the door opened, feeling annoyed that he had single handedly just put paid to the Stone Christmas dinner and suddenly long buried childhood memories of disasterous Christmases filled his mind. He could hear his overbearing Uncle's voice berating him and blaming him on spoiling everything and he felt the pain, guilt and upset building inside him all over again as he relived the nightmares of Christmases past.

When Steve never moved, Mike cast a worried look at Jeannie who looked equally at a sudden loss of what to do or say next so taking the lead, Mike stepped over the threshold and knelt down in front of the young man whose demeanor was seriously worrying him.

"Steve? What's the matter? Did something happen today at work? You weren't shot were you? Steve you're scaring me ... and Jeannie! Talk to me buddy boy."

Mike's words finally broke through Steve's thoughts and looking up he briefly looked Mike in the eye before turning away again feeling more ashamed and wishing that this evening had turned out more like he had hoped it would. But hearing that Mike was worried he knew he had to just get it over with.

"No ... it was nothing like that. It only happened on the way here this evening." Steve stammered still not catching Mike or Jeannie's eye.

Jeannie had stood by the door watching her father try to talk Steve around but he looked so sad and miserable that she couldn't keep her distance any longer. Coming into the room and sitting on the side of the bath beside her father's partner, she placed a supportive hand on his arm and spoke softly.

"What Steve? What happened on your way here?"

Again Steve cast a sideways glance at Jeannie and bit back another yell as the pain in his shoulder seemed to intensify.

"I was stopped ... in traffic and I saw a ... mugging. A little old lady was being robbed. The guy pushed her to the ground ... and took off with her bag so I pulled in and ... chased him. He was fast Mike. I chased him clear over to Folsom Street before I finally got a chance to take him down but when I tackled him ... my shoulder impacted with the wall. I got him though Mike. " Steve said looking up proudly trying to at least explain that there had been a good outcome to the whole sorry affair.

Jeannie audibly gasped and looked at Mike who seemed to be trying to get a look at Steve's shoulder while he was telling his story.

" Well then you did good buddy boy." Mike said patting Steve's knee, feeling that he somehow needed the praise from the downhearted way he was looking. " But STEVE. Didn't you get it seen to at the scene? Surely there were paramedics called?"

"I thought it was just bruised Mike ... Honest. I knew Jeannie was going to a lot of trouble ... making dinner and I figured I could get it seen to later on my way home from here. I swear Mike. I was going to get it checked out."

"Ok, ok I believe you buddy boy. Take it easy now. "Mike said seeing Steve getting agitated and knowing he needed to calm him down. "But you need to let me look at the shoulder Steve. Ok? It sounds like it's worse than just bruised."

"Mike, I can't ." Steve pleaded, and sucked in another deep breath as a new wave of pain assaulted his injured shoulder.

Thinking that he was not going to allow him to look at his shoulder by his words, Mike felt frustrated and exasperated again and spoke accordingly.

"Now listen buddy boy. You HAVE to let me look at it ok? I have to check it out."

Knowing what Mike had been thinking, Steve breathed through the pain and explained.

"No ... no you misunderstood. I can't show you the shoulder because it's after swelling up. I can't take the jacket or shirt off Mike."

Jeannie gasped again not meaning to and Mike's shocked expression mirrored her own concerns.

"Oh buddy boy. That doesn't sound good." Then as realization dawned Mike remembered. "That's why you wouldn't take off your jacket downstairs. "

Steve looked down at the floor again and nodded ashamedly. Mike put an understanding hand on Steve's right shoulder.

"Steve? Did you hit your bad shoulder again up in the attic off that beam?"

Again Steve swallowed hard as the pain never let up and nodded at Mike through the waves of pain.

"Ok buddy boy. You're going to have to trust me, alright? I'm just going to look at it. Ok?" Mike said, while as gently as he could he pulled the front of Steve's shirt to one side and saw the beginning of the bruising and the swelling.

Jeannie saw it too and she felt her emotions fray, thinking of how he had been keeping such an awful injury to himself rather than spoil the Christmas dinner that at least to Jeannie no longer even seemed important anymore. Mike felt the tightness of the material around Steve's shoulder and knew the young man was in trouble.

"Jeannie. Go downstairs and get me an icepack will you please? We need to try to get the swelling down and then we need to get him to the ER as soon as possible. I think it's safe to assume the shoulder is broken."

"Sure Mike. I'll be right back." Jeannie answered and hurried off downstairs glad to at least have something useful to do rather than feel useless and helpless.

Hearing Mike's words Steve began to protest vehemently.

"No, no Mike. You don't have to do that. Just call me a cab and I'll go down myself and get it seen to. You two go ahead and have your dinner. I'll manage Mike. Honest."

"I'll do no such thing. I'm not going to let you head off in a cab on your own in this state. Do you really think that a meal is more important than the people we share it with? Whatever made you feel that way buddy boy?" Mike asked trying to understand why Steve was so upset about ruining their dinner plans.

Almost barely audibly Steve answered.

"My Uncle ..."

Mike swallowed hard having heard horrific stories about Steve's Uncle before when as a young lad Steve had been unfortunate enough to have had to stay with the man for a few years through no choice of his own. Mike didn't reply but instead waited for Steve to continue.

"To him, Christmas dinner wasn't about who shared it. It was about who had the best looking turkey or the most expensive looking decorations and who invited the most important guests. I was just an inconvenience at Christmas ... "

Steve trailed off not even sure why he was sharing these memories with Mike but the tiredness and pain he was in was making him more unreserved than normal. "You know one Christmas I was really sick. I had a really bad stomach bug and he made me stay in my room so I wouldn't ruin his Christmas dinner party."

Tears seemed to spring to the young man's eyes and as another screaming pain ripped through his shoulder he doubled over and grabbed Mike's arm.

"OH MIKE ! IT REALLY HURTS !" he gasped as he covered his face with his good hand.

"Ok buddy boy. I know. Try to breathe through it." Mike comforted his partner as he watched for Jeannie's return and finally he felt that he understood why Steve was so annoyed with himself for spoiling their Christmas dinner. The poor boy had always been made to feel that his needs were secondary to everyone else's enjoyment of Christmas and in that instant Mike vowed to teach the young man the true meaning of Christmas. The one he should have always been included in from the start.

As the wave of pain eased Mike placed a hand on Steve's chin and raised the young man's face to look him in the eye.

"Now you listen to me now Steve. That's not the Stone family Christmas tradition. Food can be reheated and enjoyed anytime. What's important is the people we care about. Now I'm coming with you to the hospital and I'm going to stay there as long as necessary until you've been seen and looked after. Ok?"

"But Mike ..." Steve began to protest but Mike cut him off immediately.

"Ah ah. No arguments. Ok?"

Jeannie arrived back at that moment with the ice pack and stared at the two men wondering what she had missed in her absence. Taking the icepack from her Mike smiled and looked at her intensely and as he spoke to her his eyes gave away the fact that he needed her to back him up verbally.

"Thanks sweetheart. I've just told Steve here that we are coming to the hospital with him whether he likes it or not and that we can always have the dinner again. Isn't that right?"

Raising his eyebrows and throwing a very concealed look towards his partner Jeannie smiled and piped up enthusiastically.

"That's right Mike. The food will keep but that shoulder won't."

Mike beamed proudly at his daughter and was thankful to see Steve's misgivings ease a little as both members of the Stone family seemed to be in agreement that the young man hadn't done anything to upset their Christmas plans at all. Although he didn't quite understand why they weren't more upset with him, he was none the less grateful for it at the same time.

With Steve's misgivings dealt with as far as he was concerned, Mike turned his attention back to Steve's physical pain. Feeling the shoulder very gently through the two layers of clothes and apologizing twice as Steve jumped visibly from the pain that Mike's probing had caused, he made an announcement.

"Steve, I think we can get your jacket off if we're careful and then I can get a better look at the shoulder itself. "

As he saw the horrified look on Steve's face at the pain removing the jacket would cause he quickly countered.

"Now trust me ok? Otherwise you're just going to get another of your fancy jackets ruined when the Hospital staff have to cut it off you later. Ok?"

Steve nodded for Mike to go ahead but Mike noticed how tightly Steve was gripping the side of the bath in anticipation of the impending pain and he sympathized with the young man while at the same time admiring his bravery.

Very carefully, Mike took Steve's good arm from his jacket and pulled the jacket right around behind him until it was just attached to the bad shoulder and arm. Then very slowly and watching for signs of terrible discomfort on Steve's face at the same time, he carefully peeled the jacket down over the shoulder and down Steve's arm while supporting the sore shoulder with his other hand as gently as he could. Apart from one distinct yell as the jacket came off the shoulder and a few winces as it came down his arm, Steve was no worse off when the jacket finally came away. Mike heard Steve sigh with relief when the procedure was done and even managed a pain filled smile as he realized that Mike had saved one of his favourite jackets from a worse fate. Looking at the distinct swelling on Steve's upper arm that was swollen into his shirt, Mike knew that his shirt would not be so lucky.

"Steve, I'm going to have to cut the shirt off , I'm afraid. Jeannie get me the first aid kit would you please? It's under the sink over there."

Steve looked increasingly apprehensive as Jeannie raced to the cabinet and handed the first aid kit to Mike. Opening the green, white cross adorned box, he retrieved a small scissors and with careful precision he cut the shirt sleeve away from Steve's shoulder. The purple bruising and pronounced swelling that action revealed was not a pretty sight and it brought tears to Jeannie's eyes as she could only imagine the pain Steve was experiencing. As Mike reached towards the shoulder, Steve startled him by yelling.

"MIKE! DON'T TOUCH IT! ... Please don't touch it."

After Steve yelled he leaned forward and covered his face with his good hand. The pain was becoming unbearable and he just wanted it to stop hurting.

"Ok buddy boy. I won't. Ok? Just take it easy but I need to get the ice on it. The ice should numb it a bit and ease up the pain a little. I know you're hurting Steve but let's just get the ice on it and then we'll leave for the hospital. Alright?"

Steve didn't move but nodded feebly not looking forward to anything touching off his painfully sore shoulder even ice. But he trusted Mike and just wanted the ordeal to be over. Mike very carefully but quickly placed the icepack on Steve's swollen shoulder and at the same time placed a firm hand on Steve's other shoulder and just as well he did because Steve nearly hit the roof when the searing cold ice burned his already bruised and battered shoulder.

"OH MIKE! That's not helping." he screamed trying to stop the tears that threatened to come.

His breath was coming in ragged gasps and he had started to shake violently to Mike's horror. Mike immediately flew into action. Still holding the icepack gently against the swelling, he threw Steve's jacket around his shoulders and spoke urgently to Jeannie.

"Come on sweetheart. We need to get him to the hospital as quickly as possible. I don't like the way this is going. He's looking a bit flaky and he's in an awful lot of pain. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas Break**

Chapter 5

Steve was bent over and had gone worryingly quiet. At Mike's words, Jeannie felt her heart begin to race. The young man looked ashen in the face but she was thankful for the fact that Mike still looked calm and appeared to have everything under control. Mike knew he had to remain calm for the sake of Steve and Jeannie but his pounding heartbeat belied his calm exterior. He was extremely worried about his young partner so putting his arm around Steve's waist, he gently coaxed him to stand up and with Jeannie one step ahead of them guiding the way and holding doors open, Mike managed to get Steve down the stairs despite a few times when they had to stop as Steve struggled to breathe through the merciless pain.

Once downstairs, Mike sat Steve down for a mere moment with Jeannie at his side, while he dampened down the fire and turned off the Christmas tree lights and secured the house and then he took watch of Steve while Jeannie raced to the kitchen to turn off the stove and within moments Mike had coaxed Steve to his feet again and they were heading down the steps to the car. As Jeannie locked the front door, Mike struggled to get Steve down the much more steeper concrete steps outside his house. With each step, Steve's shoulder jolted and by the time they reached the pavement Steve was gasping for breath and felt like screaming from the pain. However with every ounce of willpower he had left, he shakily made his way towards the car.

Mike could see that he was struggling and kept a tight hold on his partner as he retrieved the car keys from his pocket and threw them to Jeannie.

"Sweetheart. You drive. I'll get in the back with Steve."

Jeannie caught the keys with shaking hands and quickly raced to open the back passenger door. With the door open, Mike eased Steve onto the back seat putting his injured side in first and then when the young man was fully in, he closed the door and raced around the other side to sit in beside him. Jeannie had gotten in the driver's side and started the engine. She was fairly new to driving and was nervous at the best of times but Jeannie realized in that instant that necessity was the mother of all invention and she clearly knew what she had to do. Pulling out she drove off in the direction of San Francisco General.

As soon as they had left De Haro Street, Jeannie hit the same bumper to bumper traffic that Steve had encountered earlier and she panicked.

"Mike. What will I do now?" she directed at the older man in the back who was trying to keep the icepack on Steve's shoulder as Steve fought to remove it at the same time, protesting loudly and pleadingly that the ice was not helping in any way.

"Alright buddy boy. Just take it easy. Just concentrate on breathing nice and slowly. Ok?" Mike advised the young man whose breathing was a little too ragged for his liking.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Steve was still shaking and had now begun groaning uncontrollably as the pain was driving him to distraction. Cursing the heavy traffic, Mike then spotted a motorcycle cop up ahead and squinting to see that far ahead he recognized the man as Sergeant Nichols, an officer that Mike knew very well. Looking up to heaven with thanks in his thoughts and heart he winded down the window and yelled at the officer who startled when he heard the shout.

"Joe! Over here. It's Mike Stone. I need your help."

The officer hurried over to Mike's car and looked in the back window.

"Lieutentant? Is that you?"

"Yes Joe. Steve's hurt. I have to get him to San Francisco General right away. Can you help us?"

Officer Nichols took one look at Mike's partner and knew it was an emergency situation right away.

"Sure thing Lieutentant. Give me a second to clear a path and then follow me closely. I'll give you an escort there."

"Thanks Joe." Mike said gratefully as he saw Nichols race back to his motorbike and expertly clear a path for them to follow. " Follow him closely Jeannie. Can you do that sweetheart?"

"Yes I think so Mike. How's Steve?"

"He's hanging in there but he's not good."

Jeannie took one backward glance at Steve's pain filled face, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged and with more determination than ever she pulled out and followed the Police escort straight to the Emergency Department of San Francisco General.

On arrival, Nichols dismounted and hurried to Mike's car to assist Mike in getting Steve inside safely. Mike joined Nichols and together they extracted Steve carefully from the car. As they half walked, half carried Steve up the steps and into the building the two men conversed while Jeannie went off to park the car.

"I owe you one for this Joe. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome Mike. Was he hurt from that arrest earlier? The mugging suspect?"

Mike looked at Nichols surprised and stunned that he knew about the incident.

"You heard about that?"

"Yeah sure. It's all over the precinct. It turned out that guy was wanted by Oakland PD in connection with two murders. He killed two elderly women, mugged around twenty others and assaulted a police officer. Cut him pretty bad by all accounts. His trademark was a small hunting knife. If the lady protested the mugging he knifed them. Looks like that old lady this afternoon had a lucky escape that Steve was nearby. Looks like he had moved over here because the heat was getting a little too much for him over in Oakland. Steve did humanity a great service taking that louse off the streets."

Mike was doubly stunned by that news and looked at Steve to see if he had heard how much of a hero he had turned out to be but Steve's eyes were closed and Mike could tell that his pain was such that he wasn't fully listening to the two men's conversation. Mike suddenly felt very proud of his young partner but at the same time was grateful that Steve hadn't been hurt worse during the arrest, having just heard about the perp's skills with a knife.

As they entered the double doors to the ER, Mike's heart sank even more. The waiting room was packed with people with various injuries of every kind and Mike knew that they were in for a long wait to be seen. Joe and Mike found three vacant wooden chairs and sat Steve down on one of them, causing Steve to groan loudly as his shoulder protested the move.

"What's going on Joe between the traffic and the crowds here? Has something happened?" Mike asked.

"Pile up on the Bay Bridge Mike. Pretty bad too. At least two fatalities at the scene and numerous injuries. Some Christmas Day huh? I better get back on traffic duty Mike. Everywhere is jammed this side of the bridge. I hope you're not waiting too long for him to be seen Mike. Good luck."

"Sure, thanks again Joe. And a Happy Christmas to you. Tell Delores I was asking for her."

"Will do. See you Mike." and Mike watched as Nichols exited back outside and a worried looking Jeannie entered, looking around anxiously trying to spot Mike and Steve.

"Over here Jeannie." Mike called and as his daughter made her way over to them, he spoke again. "This place is crazy. I don't know when we are going to get him seen. Stay with him sweetheart while I register him in at the desk."

Jeannie's heart went out to both of the men in her life. She could sense Mike's control slipping as he worried about his partner and her heart was aching for Steve who looked like he could pass out at any second from the pain. Sitting down beside him and placing her arm around his back she brushed a strand of hair from Steve's face and spoke soothingly to him.

"Steve. Hold on now. The doctors will see you soon. You know Mike." Jeannie said forcing a smile, "He won't take no for an answer. Don't worry."

She didn't think he was listening but to her amazement his green eyes flickered open when he heard her voice and he looked straight at her and smiled back albeit with difficulty.

"I know ... It's alright. Don't worry ... Jeannie. I'll be ok. " and then he closed his eyes again and shivered violently.

Jeannie thought her heart would break as he remained brave for her sake. She grabbed his right hand and held it tightly almost trying to give him the strength he needed to cope with the next few hours.

Meanwhile at the desk Mike stood rather impatiently behind an irate man who was complaining about the fact that he hadn't been seen for the last two hours and how his ingrown toenail was killing him. Mike felt his temper fray as he saw how harassed the poor young lady was behind the desk and knew that due to the Bay Bridge Pile up she was run off her feet and doing the best she could.

"Excuse me sir. But can't you see that the lady is doing the best she can and besides, standing here complaining about your foot while you're putting your weight on it isn't going to help it now, is it? Maybe you should go back and sit down and wait your turn like everyone else?"

The man turned and grunted at Mike but thought better of challenging him as he saw the unnerving glare that Mike was giving him and instead he headed off back to his seat muttering under his breath. The grateful receptionist sighed with relief and smiled sweetly at Mike.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate your help with him. He really should be seen by his own doctor. He doesn't seem to understand that we must take each case based on their medical needs and not by when they arrived. Now, how can I help you sir?"

"I'm here with my partner, Inspector Steve Keller. He was hurt earlier during an arrest but he never got seen by the paramedics at the scene. He hurt his shoulder. It's badly swollen and bruised and he's in an awful lot of pain. I suspect it might be broken."

"Ok Sir let me just take down his details. Then a nurse will call him to triage to assess him. I'm afraid the ER is very busy this evening and cubicles are in short supply. It make take a while for a doctor to see him but we'll do our best to keep him comfortable until he is."

Mike nodded gratefully and proceeded to give the young woman Steve's name, address and medical information. Then thanking her for her time, he hurried back to Jeannie and Steve.

As he reached them he saw Jeannie talking soothingly to Steve and noticed that she was holding his hand. He smiled at his daughter's concern for Steve and on the day that was in it despite being stuck in an overcrowded Emergency room waiting area he suddenly felt extremely grateful for the two young people who were so important in his life and thought about the poor families who had lost loved ones in the earlier accident and felt more able to cope with the situation they were in. Sitting down beside them he smiled calmly at Jeannie and reaching over he placed his hand over both of theirs as they waited as patiently as they could for Steve's name to be called.

Forty minutes passed and still Steve hadn't been called by the triage nurse. Jeannie and Mike were getting increasingly worried about Steve as the pain seemed to be taking a terrible toll on his already exhausted body. Suddenly he leaned forward and letting go of Jeannie's hand he covered his face with it instead. Mike had been off getting them all some water when this happened and alarmed, Jeannie shouted out to her father.

"MIKE !"

Hearing his daughter's alarmed voice he abandoned his place at the water cooler and raced back to them, sat back down beside Steve and talked to him urgently.

"Steve? What is it? What's wrong? Talk to me buddy boy?"

"Mike ... I feel sick ... and feel ... like I'm going to ... pass out. " Steve slurred alarmingly.

The colour had drained completely from Steve's face and Mike and Jeannie exchanged a worried glance between them. Racing into action, Mike spoke to his daughter.

"Jeannie, stay with him. I'm going to get some help."

Hurrying back to the reception desk, Mike tried to keep the panic from his voice but failed miserably.

"Excuse me Ma'am. I realize that you're extremely busy this evening but my partner is not doing so good. He's in a lot of pain and now he's feeling sick and faint. I'm really afraid that he's going to pass out."

The young lady at the desk recognized the older man from earlier who had rescued her from a particularly difficult patient and could sense his genuine concern.

"Has your partner been to triage yet?"

"No Ma'am. Nobody's seen him yet."

"They're really run off their feet in there Sir but I'll see what I can do. Here you better take this back with you." the receptionist said handing him a bowl. Where are you sitting?"

"Over there. My daughter is with him at the minute." Mike said pointing out their location to the lady at the Reception desk. "Thank you" Mike finished sincerely and then hurried back to Steve and Jeannie.

When Mike returned to them, Steve was very distressed and Jeannie was doing her best to calm him. Mike placed a hand on Steve's back.

"Hold on Steve. They're trying to get someone out to you. Take it easy now buddy boy."

Steve was leaning forward precariously on his seat and Mike was afraid that if he did pass out he would end up on the floor.

"Steve. You need to sit back in your seat. You're too far forward. If you pass out on me like that you're going to end up on the floor." Mike coaxed while taking the young man's good arm to try and pull him gently back on the chair but Steve forcefully resisted.

"No Mike. Leave me. It's easier sitting like this. This wooden seat is killing me."

Mike couldn't argue as the wooden waiting area seats were definitely not designed with comfort or long waits in mind. Patting his back understandingly he kept a firm hold on the young man's right arm instead.

"Ok Steve. Alright." Mike tried to appease the young man but still remained concerned about how unsafe his sitting position was under the circumstances.

As more minutes passed, Mike glanced back over and saw the receptionist on the phone. She appeared to be trying unsuccessfully to get help for them. Mike was getting very frustrated and as he watched the girl at the desk hopefully, praying that she would be successful, Jeannie's sudden scream drew his attention back as without any further warning Steve keeled forward. Mike grabbed him with both arms as the young man pitched forward and lost consciousness. Jeannie started to sob as Mike tried his best to avoid Steve's swollen shoulder while also trying to prevent him falling onto the floor. Jeannie rushed to assist him and at the same time Mike called out loudly.

"WE NEED HELP HERE ... PLEASE!"

In fairness to the young lady at the desk she saw the drama unfold and pressed an emergency button her and within seconds two hospital porters had arrived beside Mike, one with a gurney and between the three of them they soon had the unconscious young man up on the gurney while a Doctor and a nurse raced through the opposite door over towards them. Mike was amazed and grateful at the speed with which the staff responded to Steve's collapse. From where Steve lay on the gurney, the Doctor assessed him and was alarmed to see his breathing as erratic and his blood pressure as low as it was. Screaming at the porters to get him into the ER stat, Steve was whisked away from Mike and Jeannie as the loud man from earlier began to protest again.

"HEY! He just came in a while ago. I've been here for hours."

Mike's temper rose and the stress of Steve's sudden and alarming collapse took it's toll and Mike stormed towards the protesting man while Jeannie grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back.

"Mike. No. Don't ."

"You like the sound of your own voice don't you?" Mike stormed. "That young man just collapsed or didn't you see that part huh? He broke his shoulder earlier stopping an old lady being mugged by a crazed lunatic whose murdered twice before. And other people died today in that car pile up. Or is your sore toe more important than all that death and destruction. HUH? Now unless you want to end up being treated in there for more than an ingrown toenail I suggest you stop flapping your jaws so much."

"Mike stop." Jeannie pleaded.

The protesting man looked suitably embarrassed and under Mike's withering glare he sat back down without saying another word as a spontaneous round of applause broke out in the waiting room as everyone else present appreciated that Mike had voiced what everyone was thinking but hadn't had the nerve to say. Jeannie tugged at Mike's arm and pulled him back to where they had been sitting. When they had both sat down, Jeannie looked at her father and he looked suitably embarrassed by her stare.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I don't know what came over me. I should have known better ..." Mike stammered still trying to slow down his breathing after his furious tirade and the shock he had just gotten.

Jeannie felt sorry for her father and put her arm around him.

"It's ok Mike. You're just worried about Steve. He'll be alright won't he?"Jeannie asked, desperaterly needing the reassurance from her father.

Mike smiled at his daughter, knowing by her look that she was equally as worried as he was and knowing that he had to be the strong one for both of them he quickly answered.

"Of course he will sweetheart. This is Steve. Why he's the strongest person I know ... Actually, him passing out is probably a blessing in disguise. At least it means they're looking after him now. Right?" Mike said smiling and hugging his daughter close while tryng to hide the worry from his voice, his eyes fixed on the double doors that Steve had disappeared through.

Meanwhile inside the ER, things were not quite as calm as in the waiting room. Every cubicle was full and medical staff were rushing to and fro in different directions and shouting instructions. With no cubicle free, the only place for Steve's gurney was the far corner of the ER directly outside the cubicles and still in the middle of all the hustle and busy of the busy Emergency Room. As he was positioned in his new spot, the Doctor in attendance checked him over fully, anxious about his collapse in the waiting area. Taking Steve's initial notes from the waiting nurse he read about the reason the young man was in attendance in the first place and quickly removed the jacket that had been draped around the young man's shoulders and got his first sight of Steve's swollen and badly bruised shoulder. Assessing the injury carefully, the Doctor was certain that there was a fracture involved and a possible displacement which would explain the extreme pain the young man was in which led to his collapse.

As the Doctor examined the swollen shoulder, the intense pain brought Steve painfully back to consciousness and he yelled and began to fight against whoever was causing his newfound pain and discomfort. Disorientated and confused by Mike and Jeannie's absence, the new and strange faces that now surrounded him and his new noisy and unfamiliar surroundings, Steve's breathing became laboured and distressed and the Doctor yelled for the young man to be restrained while he administered a strong dose of morphine to both relax and ease the young man's pain.

To Steve's added horror, strong hands were now holding him still and a sharp sting on his right arm made him suck in his breath as he felt a needle being inserted in his arm. He wanted to yell for Mike but his brain and mouth weren't co-operating with each other and as the minutes ticked by, Steve felt a strange sensation wash over him. The pain that had been mercilessly assaulting him seemed to dull and the hands that had been holding him seemed to release him and move away. He felt his upper body being raised and the people that were left around him were securing something to his injured shoulder and arm. Strangely their new ministrations only caused him a very mild discomfort and he struggled to keep his increasingly heavy eyelids open. He saw blue curtains to his left but everything appeared as if through a fog. As he turned his head and looked up he could just about make out glittery Christmas decorations hanging from the ceiling and further to his right, flashing lights caught his eye and blinking his eyes to try to clear the fog that had now almost fully descended on his brain, he could make out a small Christmas tree with small flashing, coloured fairy lights standing on a long counter. The small lights were strangely hypnotic and Steve stared at them for several minutes.

Suddenly a young woman's voice was talking to him and he turned his head back around to try to make out the woman's face and what she was saying to him. Her features remained blurry and only some of her words reached his foggy brain.

" To be alright ... x-ray soon ... need to rest ..." was all Steve could make out and as his eyes refused to stay open any longer and they shut tight the last thing he was aware of was someone stroking his forehead comfortingly and something being placed over his nose and face and a strong current of air filling his lungs as he teetered on the edge of unconsciousness for several seconds before sailing blissfully and without any choice into the black abyss that waited for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Christmas Break**

**A/N: Thank you to all those who are still following, reading and reviewing this story. Your kind words mean so much. I have two updates written for this one! Here is the first and I will update the second one later today hopefully.  
><strong>

Chapter 6

The next thing that pulled Steve back to consciousness was a pandemonium breaking out somewhere to his left side. As his eyelids fluttered open the first thing he felt was cold. Really, really cold. His injured arm felt frozen solid and there was a distinct cool breeze coming from somewhere near him and he shivered as it wafted over him. He could feel goosebumps on his exposed right arm and there was still an oxygen mask covering his nose and face. The effects of the drugs they had given him had eased slightly and his vision was less blurry so Steve figured that he had been out of it for a while but the pain was still eased so maybe it hadn't been too long. He saw the same decorations dangling above him so he assumed he was still where he had been put before. Glancing down at his injured shoulder he saw that it was strapped into a sling of some kind. As he breathed in the cool oxygen that was still strongly flowing into the mask it helped to clear his head a little but his stomach was churning and he still felt slightly nauseous.

The noise increased and activity around him picked up, so turning his head to his left he saw that the main focus of all the activity and hysteria that was going on seemed to be behind a blue curtain just to his left. Doctors and nurses bustled in and out and instructions were being shouted in a very panicked manner. As the last nurse exited, she left the curtain hanging open a few inches and from where Steve was lying he could make out what appeared to be a young man lying on a gurney just inside. He was lying flat and there appeared to be a lot of blood visible. The sight of all the blood wasn't helping his already upset stomach. A Doctor was defibrillating the young man and the sound of the electric pulses and the Doctor's shouts of "CLEAR!" that preceded them sent shivers down Steve's spine. Not even knowing the young man who was in serious trouble, Steve felt himself even in his weakened and drugged state, willing the young man to live. There was an eerie tension in the air as the young man's life hung in the balance. The shock treatment seemed to go on for ages and Steve felt himself getting upset. He wasn't even sure why it was affecting him so badly but as the minutes past Steve grew more hopeless. Eventually the dreaded words he didn't want to hear rang out clearly ...

"Call it. Time of death 10.35."

Steve closed his eyes and thought about the boy's poor family. He felt tears sting his eyes and a lump came into his throat. His eyes stayed fixated on the cubicle and feeling unable to pull them away from the unfolding scene, he saw two nurses exit. A slightly older nurse was comforting a very young looking one who was in floods of tears. Steve sympathized with them both. In his job, he saw gruesome scenes every single day so he knew only too well how upsetting they could be and how you never really got used to them. You just learned to work on auto pilot and deal with them as best you could. Obviously the younger nurse hadn't quite got to that stage where she was able to work through the upset and continue to function as required.

As the slightly older nurse sent the younger nurse off to get herself some sweet tea and to take a well earned break, she turned and met Steve's eyes. Smiling broadly, she walked slowly over to Steve's gurney and leaning in over him she lightly touched his arm and spoke softly.

"Hey there. You're supposed to be getting some rest." Then noticing that he looked slightly upset she asked with concern in her voice." Are you in pain again?"

Steve shook his head, finding it hard to get his mouth to speak through the morphine induced haze that was still making his head feel slightly fuzzy and the strong flow of oxygen that was streaming through the mask but instead he looked past her at the cubicle behind her where the last Doctor left inside was disconnecting monitors and cleaning up the young man before his family was brought in. The kindly nurse looked at where he was watching and in that instant she realized that he had witnessed the entire upsetting incident.

"Oh my God! You saw all that didn't you? I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to have seen that. We really need to get you into a cubicle and out of this corner."

The nurse felt sorry for Steve and then noticed that he was shivering. She felt his arm which was very cold to the touch and wondered if he was cold from the shock of witnessing what he just had, from the ice pack that was on his shoulder trying to reduce the swelling or from his position on the gurney which was not far from the air conditioning unit on the ceiling and from the various draughts that blew through everytime the main doors were opened. Or maybe it was a combination of all three, she wondered.

"Are you feeling very cold?"

Again all Steve could manage was a nod of his head as his teeth began to chatter. The nurse knew he was still heavily under the effects of the morphine so she understood why he wasn't talking fully yet. She spoke to him again kindly.

"Steve. They have ice on your shoulder to reduce the swelling and you're lying in a bit of a draught here. I'll get you some more blankets to warm you up. We're just waiting on a call from the the x-ray department that they're ready for you and we'll be bringing you up to get that shoulder x-rayed. Hopefully by the time you've been x-rayed we'll have a cubicle free to put you in."

With that the nurse smiled again and headed off leaving Steve momentarily. The Doctor exited the cubicle to his left and pulled over the curtain fully. He was carrying blood stained sheets which he deposited in a special laundry bag and Steve shivered as he thought about the young man whose life had just ebbed away, lying alone in an ER cubicle right beside him. He felt the upset return at the thoughts of a young life wasted, and of his poor family who would probably never get over his loss and whose Christmas would never be the same again.

As he still stared at the blue curtain and shivered some more, the kindly nurse returned and started covering him with two heavy blankets.

"There now. Those should soon warm you up. " She said kindly. She had a distinctive Irish accent and Steve noticed that her name badge read Nuala Byrne. Steve tried once more to talk to her. Reaching up a very shaky hand he pulled the oxygen mask from his face and this time he managed a few words.

"What ... happened to ... him?"

Nuala knew who he was talking about and worried, that what he had witnessed was obviously still bothering him.

"He was involved in the car pile up on the Bay bridge. Five people had to be cut out of their cars. Two died at the scene, two are up in surgery as we speak and that poor chap in there was too badly hurt. He was bleeding internally. They did their best to save him."

Steve looked miserable.

"He ... was just a kid ..."

"Yes, twenty years old. But please don't upset yourself. You shouldn't have witnessed that. I'm sorry that you did. "

Seeing Steve quite upset over the whole thing, Nuala tried to distract the young man from dwelling on it.

"So, I believe you're a policeman huh?"

Steve nodded.

"So how did you manage to damage your shoulder like that, huh?"

"Chased ... a mugger. When I tackled him ... hit my ... shoulder off the wall." Steve explained between violent shivers.

"Ouch!" Nuala replied which she was pleased to see at least brought a slight smile to her patient's face. "Try to get some more rest and keep that on. Ok? " she said replacing the mask over his nose and mouth. "I'll go and see if the X-ray department is ready for you yet."

And with that she smiled one last time and headed back to the nurses station to make some phone calls. Left alone again with his thoughts, Steve thought about Mike and Jeannie. They were probably still sitting outside on those very uncomfortable wooden chairs waiting for word about him. Once more feelings of guilt ate away at him as he knew he had single handedly ruined their Christmas Day evening. In that moment he felt that he shouldn't have agreed to even join them. If he had made up an excuse that he had other plans, they would be at home now having eaten their dinner and would be relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Christmas just didn't seem to be an occasion that was meant to be enjoyed by him. There had been too many miserable Christmasses for him in the past. He had been foolish to think that this year would be any different.

As he lay there feeling miserable and sorry for himself, the main double doors of the ER opened and the cold breeze that came through them, washed over him and made him shiver again causing him to pull the heavy blankets right up to his chin. The Doctor from earlier appeared and to Steve's further horror he was followed by a man and woman who he led right up to the cubicle beside him. Steve saw that the woman was crying and his heart sank. As he heard the Doctor's heartfelt apologies he saw him pull back the curtain and let the two older people enter. As Steve lay on the gurney outside his heart almost stopped at the high pitched wail that came from behind the curtain as a mother's heart broke. He could hear their broken hearted cries and wished in that instant that he was still unconscious, as the misery behind the curtain tore at his heart.

He had witnessed such heartache more times than he cared to remember. Every time he had to tell a family about a body they had found and every time he had accompanied a family down to the morgue to identify a loved one. It was a cry like no other. It stayed in your mind and heart and tortured your very soul. It always took it's toll on the young inspector but this time was worse and he didn't understand why? Maybe because he was at a low ebb himself, maybe because the morphine was affecting him, or maybe just because it was this time of year. A time when families get together, a time when children are supposed to come home and reunite with parents. But not this. This was the cruelest fate of them all. As the merciless cries continued, Steve felt tears spring to his eyes. He wanted to cover his ears, to block out the sound, but from where he lay and with one arm strapped up and incapacitated, there was no escape. So instead he pulled the mask away from his face again and covered his face with his only good hand and let silent tears fall.

Having finished her phone calls, and after being assured that the x-ray department would be definitely ready to take her patient in another half hour she thanked them and hung up. Only then did she hear the cries from cubicle two and saw all the other staff's downhearted faces. Suddenly realizing that her patient was directly outside that cubicle and having already been upset by the young man's death earlier, she got up and hurried to see if he was ok. As she exited the nurse's station and got her first glimpse of her patient her worst fears were realized. She could see how upset he was and her heart broke for him.

Hurrying over to him, she felt slightly helpless. For the moment there was no where else available for her to put his gurney so instead she did her best to comfort and console him. Placing a hand on his arm, he startled slightly, embarrassed that his momentary weakness was being witnessed.

"Steve. It's ok. I'm sorry you have to hear this."

Steve turned his face away from the nurse, embarrassed and not wanting her to see his upset. Swallowing the lump from his throat he spoke as normally as his misery would allow.

"I'm ok ... I'm just tired that's all ..."

The nurse felt she had to do something to help the young man who was suffering so much and so she thought up a plan of action.

"Steve. Have you someone out in the waiting area?"

Steve wondered why she asked that. He rubbed at his eyes and glancing at her briefly sideways, he answered.

"Yes, my partner, Lieutenant Mike Stone ... and his daughter Jeannie. Why?" Steve asked curiously.

"Well between you and me, I'm not really allowed to bring you a visitor in, seeing as we're already overcrowded in here but I might be able to get him in for maybe fifteen minutes before I bring you up for your x-ray, if you'd like to see him. Would you like me to get him in to see you for a while?"

Steve's face visibly brightened at the mention of seeing Mike and he smiled at Nuala. Mike always had a way of making him feel better and after everything that he had witnessed in the ER over the last while seeing, a friendly face would be just what the doctor ordered.

"Yes, I'd like that ... very much. But I don't want to get you into trouble ..."

Nuala smiled back and patted her patient's good arm.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I can always say I needed him in for a while to confirm some of your details. Then leaning closer and lowering her voice she added." We nurses have our ways and means. You hold on there and I'll see what I can do. Ok?"

"Ok ... and thank you."

Steve's thanks sounded so heartfelt that Nuala knew she had called the situation right. The young man needed to see a familiar face. Heading straight for the waiting room through the double doors she stood beside the reception desk and shouted out the name.

"Lieutenant Mike Stone?"

Jeannie looked at Mike who hadn't expected to hear his name called. Together they rose and made their way over to the young nurse.

"I'm Mike Stone. Is this about Steve? Is he ok?" Mike asked with concern in his voice.

Nuala guided them both over to the wall away from listening ears around them in the overcrowded waiting area.

"Sorry, yes it's about Steve and he's doing ok. My name is Nuala and I've been assigned to look after Steve for the duration of his stay in the ER. We're really rushed off our feet this evening due to the car pile up on the Bay bridge. The ER department and the X-ray Department are working at full capacity which is why we're still waiting for them to call Steve up for his x-ray. But I've been assured that he'll be called very shortly. In the mean time, they've immobilized the shoulder and packed it with ice to take down the swelling. They gave him a strong dose of morphine to make him comfortable when he came in at first so I can assure you he's in no pain."

"Well, that's good at least. Is he conscious? We were really worried when he collapsed like that."

"Yes, he came around shortly after. It was the intense pain that caused him to pass out. Mr. Stone, the reason I came out to talk to you is, well, we don't have a cubicle yet for Steve and his gurney is just outside the cubicles in a corner of the ER. Unfortunately we lost a patient not so long ago, a young man who was involved in the Bay Bridge pile up and from where he was placed he saw the whole thing. He got quite upset I'm afraid. Look I'm not really supposed to do this as we're already overcrowded in there but I think it would be good for Steve to see you for fifteen minutes before he goes for his x-ray. He needs to see a friendly face."

Then turning to Jeannie she explained.

"I'm afraid I can't allow more than one visitor until he's in a cubicle."

Mike turned to look at Jeannie who smiled at him and encouraged him.

"That's fine. Go talk to him Mike. I'll be ok out here. Just make sure you give him my love. Ok?"

"I will sweetheart. And don't worry I won't be long."

"Don't worry about me Mike. Just look after Steve. Take as long as you need to."

Mike smiled proudly at Jeannie's understanding and with that he followed Nuala into the ER through the heavy double doors. As soon as he entered he spotted the gurney in the distance quite out of place among all the hustle and bustle and immediately he understood the nurse's concerns as his partner seemed to be staring off into space. Nuala stopped at the nurses station and beckoned for him to go on over.

"I can only give you fifteen minutes I'm afraid."

"That's ok. That's all I'll need and thank you." Mike said shaking her hand gratefully, and heading for Steve, he knew he had just fifteen minutes to make Steve feel better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Christmas Break**

**A/N: I decided to post the second update now aswell rather than wait. Seize the moment as they say. So here it is albeit a slightly shorter chapter than my usual ones. I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

Chapter 7

As Mike approached Steve he felt his worry increase at the young man's pallor and his downhearted demeanor. Just then Steve seemed to come out of whatever sombre thoughts he was having and turned and saw Mike. His face lit up and he smiled and seemed so relieved to see his partner.

"Mike. Oh are you a sight for sore eyes."

"Hey buddy boy. And there's me thinking it was your shoulder that was sore. " Mike teased, grateful that he managed to raise a smile from the young man on the gurney. " How are you holding up?"

Steve's smile faded at the question and he forced a suitable answer.

"Ok, Mike ..."

Mike looked at Steve doubtfully, knowing by his appearance alone that he was not holding up at all and he sighed at his partner's stubbornness and reluctance to share his true feelings.

"Your friendly nurse smuggled me in here for a little while. She seems very nice."

"Yeah, she is." Steve answered just as more cries erupted from behind the curtain and drew Steve's attention.

Mike looked at Steve's sombre expression and knew that witnessing what he had, would have a profound effect on his young partner. Steve cared too much and under normal circumstances he would be upset over such a thing but here lying on a hospital gurney, with a broken shoulder and drugged up on morphine, the effects, he knew would be greater.

"Is that where the young man was who died?"

"Yeah ... his parents are in there. He was ... just a kid Mike ..." Steve said feeling himself getting upset again and desperately trying not to show it in front of his partner.

"Ok, ok now. Don't get upset. I know that must have been hard to witness."

"I don't why I'm letting it get to me so bad Mike ... We see worse things than this every day on the job ..."

"I know why. You're hurt Steve. You're in pain, and exhausted after that long shift. You're in here alone and shoved in this corner of the ER and it's Christmas Day and all those things together makes everything seem worse."

"Yeah ... you're right." Steve said as he shivered visibly.

Mike turned up the collar on his trench coat and rubbed his hands together.

"Not to mention the fact that it's freezing over here. Aren't you cold lying here?"

"Yeah, I was but the nurse gave me some extra blankets."

"Jeannie told me to give you her love, and to say she'll see you later ..."

"Tell her thanks ... and give her my love back."

The mention of Jeannie upset him more, her delicious meal gone to waste all because of him. Suddenly he spoke emotionally to Mike.

"Mike, take Jeannie home ... Please. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be here ... and I've ruined enough of your Christmas already. Please Mike, you two go home ... I'll be ok ... really."

"Now buddy boy. Don't start all that again. We've already talked about this. You haven't ruined anything and anyway who said Christmas has to be today?"

"What do you mean Mike? What are you talking about?" Steve asked confused.

"Well, you'll hopefully be x-rayed soon and we'll be able to take you home in the next few hours. Then we'll all get some sleep and tomorrow we'll have our Christmas just as we planned, only a day later that's all ... Ok?"

Steve shook his head and to Mike's surprise he protested the idea.

"No Mike. I'm going home to my apartment. It's better all round."

"Hey, hey what's caused this? Why do you want to go home to your apartment? Come on. Something's chewing on you. Spit it out."

"It's just better Mike. That's all. "

"Better for who, huh? For you? Or for us? That's it isn't it? You think it's your fault your Christmasses never work out right. Don't you?"

Steve didn't answer but turned his head away trying to hide the tears that were forming.

"Steve. Buddy boy. It's not your fault. Do you hear me? Did you ask to witness a mugging did you? And you could have left that old lady to her fate. But you didn't. You know why? Because you care that's why. Because you're a decent human being. You saved that old lady and you took down the perp so he couldn't hurt anyone else. "

When Steve didn't answer still or look at Mike, Mike continued.

"You don't know about him yet do you?"

That question triggered Steve's curiosity and he turned to look at Mike, moisture visible in his eyes.

"Know about who?"

"That perp you arrested. Turns out he was wanted by Oakland PD for the murder of two elderly ladies he robbed and he also mugged twenty others and cut up a police officer very badly over there. His trade mark was a small hunting knife."

Steve looked stunned and Mike knew he'd driven his point home.

"You see? You took a real dangerous guy off the streets and probably prevented more muggings and further bloodshed in the process. Now I'd say that was a pretty good Christmas Day's work ... Wouldn't you? ... "

Steve seemed to be trying to process the new information. He thought the guy had just been an opportunist, a punk kid with nothing better to do. He looked at Mike still quite stunned by the update. Mike leaned in and placed his hand on Steve's good shoulder.

"Steve. It's not your fault that fate never gave you a break at Christmas time."

Hearing the unintentional pun in Mike's words Steve smiled.

"Guess I got a break this Christmas huh?"

Mike laughed realizing what he had said.

"Yes, I guess you did. But not the kind you needed. Huh? Come on now Steve. No more talk of you going back to your apartment on your own. Ok? We want you to come home with us. Things will work out better. You'll see. I am going to make sure that you finally get to enjoy Christmas no matter what it takes and you know what happens when I put my mind to something? I don't give up that easy."

Steve smiled again, knowing EXACTLY what Mike was like when he put his mind to something. He finally nodded his head and gave in.

"Ok, Mike. Your place it is."

"That's the spirit. "

Before they could say anymore Nuala came behind Mike and tapped him gently on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Fifteen minutes is up and my boss has noticed you're here. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to go back outside now."

Mike looked at Nuala and understood her predicament but he wasn't sure that Steve was quite ready for him to leave just yet. "Ok, thank you. "

Turning back to his partner he spoke with concern in his voice at the sad looking young man on the gurney.

"Looks like my time is up buddy boy. Are you going to be ok?"

Steve replied more bravely than he felt. "Yeah ... I'll see you later."

"Ok ... chin up buddy boy. See you soon." but just as he turned to leave, more heart wrenching sobs came from behind the curtain and in a moment of blind panic Steve reached out and grabbed Mike's sleeve not wanting him to go.

The move startled Mike who looked back at his partner and saw the anguish and the upset in his eyes. He grabbed Steve's hand and held it tightly, as a show of support. Steve tried to put a light hearted tone to his voice as he shakily asked.

"Mike. Can I go back outside and sit with you and Jeannie and wait for that x-ray?"

Mike's heart broke for his partner, knowing he didn't want to be left in here on his own listening to a couple's deep grief but knowing that he wasn't up to sitting outside with them either, he decided to answer him light heartedly back.

"No, no you don't want to do that. Trust me." Then leaning in closer and lowering his voice he whispered. " Between you and me, I can hardly feel my rear end anymore sitting out there on those wooden seats. You stick it out here ok buddy boy?"

Steve nervously laughed but his laugh faded as the curtain opened and the older couple emerged from behind the blue curtain. Only inches from Mike, the father of the boy looked sadly at him. Mike felt he needed to say something.

" We're both very sorry for your loss ..."

Supporting his wife, the man looked at Mike gratefully.

"Thank you " and then looking at Steve and causing a shiver to run down Steve's spine he added. "Treasure your son Mister. Life is far shorter than we can ever imagine."

Mike felt tears form in his own eyes and still holding Steve's hand, Steve felt him squeeze his hand tighter.

"I will ... don't worry."

And with that, they watched the couple leave the ER slowly, the weight of the world so evident on their shoulders, followed by the gurney with their son's body covered tastefully with a sheet, pushed by a porter and accompanied by the Doctor.

As the double doors opened and they disappeared Mike felt Steve shiver again violently and wondered if it was from the breeze that had passed through again or by the chill that the grieving man's words had left in the air. Neither spoke for a few minutes but stayed with their hands clasped until Nuala's panicked look drew Mike's attention. Knowing that he had to leave before the young nurse got into trouble especially after she was so good in letting him into the ER in the first place, he turned back to Steve who seemed to be a little easier now that the poor young man's body and his heartbroken family were no longer a reminder to him of how sad life really could be.

"I wish I could stay here with you for longer Steve but Nuala's just going to get into trouble if I do. Now we don't want that do we?"

Steve shook his head.

"Ok, now you do everything she tells you to ok? And stay strong. Will you be ok this time?"

Steve took a deep steadying breath and let go of Mike's hand."Yeah ... I'll be ok now. Thanks Mike."

Mike winked at Steve and smiled.

"Good man. Hang in there now ok? And you tell Nuala, if you're feeling sick or if the pain is coming back ok? I mean it now!. Promise me?"

"Ok ... I promise."

Mike turned to leave but this time instead of grabbing for him Steve asked Mike one parting question which had struck him as strange.

"MIKE? Why didn't you tell that man I wasn't your son? Was it because you didn't want to upset him?"

Mike grinned from ear to ear and reaching out he ruffled Steve's hair.

"No ... it was because for all intents and purposes you are. Now you rest easy and I'll see you soon." and winking at his partner again he thanked Nuala and quickly left the ER as Steve watched him go both stunned and deeply touched by his parting words.

After Mike left, Steve settled back against his pillows and thought about what Mike had said. He felt suddenly blessed to have ever met Mike and very fortunate to have been unofficially adopted into his family. He felt himself getting tearful again only this time they were tears of gratitude. He couldn't get over how emotional he was getting since being in the ER and wondered if it could possibly be a side effect of the morphine? After all, this sort of occurrence was so unlike him. Normally he was more than able to handle his feelings and hide them from everyone around him, with the exception of Mike and Jeannie who seemed to read him like a book, sometimes to his annoyance and other times to his relief.

He also started to feel very tired and remembered how little sleep he had gotten over the last two days. Sinking further back into the pillows, he decided that maybe it would be better if he just tried to sleep but despite closing his eyes and trying his best to let himself drift off, rest didn't come so easily. The noise in the ER was not conducive to sleep that wasn't drug induced. And either way his mind was racing and opening his eyes again in frustration he saw the cubicle that had held such sadness in front of him. His new fear was that they would now put him in the newly vacant cubicle. He wasn't sure how he would cope with that and he could feel his stomach churn at the mere thought. As he stared at it lost in his thoughts, a familiar friendly voice interrupted his fears.

"Don't worry. I won't put you in there. How are you feeling?" then seeing tears still in his eyes Nuala spoke with concern in her voice. "Are you still upset over that poor young man who died?"

Knowing that she had caught him upset for the second time this evening, Steve blushed and spoke as honestly as he could.

"The truth? I think anything at all would upset me right now. I don't know what's got into me? I really am not normally like this." Steve said rubbing at his tired eyes, and hoping that Nuala believed him.

"I do. Morphine. It can cause those kind of reactions in some people. But consider yourself lucky. There are far worse side effects. Some people get very anxious and think we're trying to harm them. Your reaction is one of the more milder ones."

"I feel a lot of things right now but it's safe to say lucky is not one of them." Steve replied unable to keep the dismay out of his voice.

"Ok, well it's time to cheer up Steve Keller. Because your luck has just changed. The X-ray Department just called. Do you fancy a change of scenery? I know a lovely spot just up on the third floor. It's a cosy little spot that positvely glows. There's a photographer there and everything." Nuala joked.

Steve laughed. "Sounds great. I'll even let you drive."

"Oh no. You get your own personal chauffeur. Frank the porter."

Steve chuckled again.

"See. I knew you'd eventually laugh at my Irish sense of humour. It was just a matter of time before that sad face succumbed. Did seeing your visitor help?"

"Yeah ... it did thanks."

"I'm glad. Ok. Here's our driver. You'll like Frank. He's almost as funny as me. Let's not keep the photographer waiting."

The porter signed the necessary papers at the nurse's station and then coming over he introduced himself to Steve.

Coming beside Steve's gurney, first he pulled it away from the wall and then got behind and pushed it slightly forward. Nuala disconnected the oxygen and left it behind and placed Steve's medical file onto the gurney beside Steve. Then before they set off, Frank piped up.

"I only have one request young man. You must keep all fingers, toes and all belongings in the vehicle at all times."

Steve chuckled and Nuala laughed.

"See. I told you."

And together all three headed for the X-ray Department on the third floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Christmas Break**

**A/N : Once more I want to thank everyone who continues to follow and read this story and for the very kind reviews that everyone has been leaving. They really make my day and motivate me to keep writing. Here is the next instalment. Apologies for whumping Steve again.. ;-) but he will be improving soon...honest.  
><strong>

Chapter 8

The journey to the third floor was uneventful. They arrived at the X-ray Department and thankfully they didn't have to wait long to be processed. The x-rays themselves proved to be very uncomfortable for Steve. Having to remove the sling in order to x-ray the shoulder, the discomfort continued, as three separate ones were taken from three different angles to get a full 3D look at the shoulder. Steve figured the morphine was starting to wear off a little as his shoulder was getting very sore again but thankfully the earlier excruciating pain had not returned yet so he reckoned the morphine was still working in some capacity. The turning and twisting of his body to get the right angled x-rays hadn't helped and the throbbing muscle tremors tearing through his injured shoulder was making his nausea increasingly worse by the second. When his sling was put back on, Steve was told that he was ready to return to the ER.

Having had to wait outside the x-ray room while the x-ray staff took the necessary x-rays, Nuala sat and chatted to Frank outside for almost twelve minutes until finally her patient was finally wheeled back out to her and when she saw him, Nuala could sense that something was terribly wrong. Steve was as white as a ghost and he had visibly broken out in a cold sweat. His eyes were shut tight and he had gone worryingly quiet. Racing over, she took his pulse which was very fast and his breathing was ragged. Nuala exchanged a worried glance at Frank who knew by the nurse's actions and expressions that she was worried about the young man.

"Do you need me to get the Doctor up here?" he asked, his own voice laced with concern too.

"No, not yet." Then leaning in closer to her patient she spoke urgently."Steve. Talk to me. What's going on?"

Steve heard Nuala's voice and although his first instinct was always to say that he was ok, in this instance he remembered his promise to Mike and knew that he was far from ok. So in a shaky voice, he stammered.

"Oh that was ... hell on earth. My shoulder's ... very sore again ... "

Steve winced and put his good hand lightly on his bad shoulder, hoping that it would somehow ease the discomfort getting the x-rays taken had caused but realizing quite quickly, that was just wishful thinking.

"How bad Steve? As bad as before?" Nuala asked with worry in her tone.

Steve shook his head and spoke even more shakily than before.

"No! No, thank God but ... I feel really sick." Steve admitted, closing his eyes and trying to breathe through the waves of nausea that were assaulting him mercilessly.

Nuala could tell by his complexion and actions that he was seriously nauseous and knew she had to take precautionary measures. Looking up at Frank, she issued instructions.

"Frank. Please find me a bowl or a basin from somewhere. And hurry."

As Frank nodded and hurried off on his mission, Nuala found a clean sterile dressing pack nearby and opening it she pulled put a wad of cotton wool and racing to a nearby water cooler, not wanting to leave her patient for long, she wetted it with cool water and racing back to Steve she dabbed it around his face and forehead. The cool compress gave Steve some relief temporarily but by the time Frank returned moments later with a bowl, Steve was trying to swallow back down the bile that was rising in his throat. Steve fought the urge to throw up with every ounce of will power and energy he had left at his disposal but deep down his gut was telling him that he was fighting a losing battle.

"I need to sit up ... please." Steve pleaded not wanting to be sick lying down as he was.

Between Nuala and Frank they lifted the back of the gurney so that Steve was now in a sitting position. He was still desperately trying his best not to give in to the purge his body was insisting on, not wanting to totally embarrass himself by throwing up in front of the two people he had only recently met not so long ago, but Nuala knew that fighting the urge was just going to make things much worse.

"Steve. Listen to me. Stop fighting it. You must give in to it. Ok? "

But as Steve realized that he had little other choice but to do as she requested him as the urge to purge became too strong he panicked slightly.

"I ... can't ... It's going to jolt my shoulder ..."

At last Nuala finally understood why Steve was fighting the nausea so persistently. He was afraid that the heaving would jolt his already painful shoulder. Looking at her colleague she spoke urgently.

"Frank, try to brace his sore shoulder as best as you can, please?"

Frank didn't have to be asked twice and getting behind Steve he placed a strong arm around Steve's sore shoulder and chest while Nuala placed the bowl in front of Steve. Frank tapped Steve's good shoulder and spoke kindly.

"It's ok kiddo. I've got your shoulder. Listen to Nuala. She knows best. "

Steve appreciated Frank's actions and words but looked pleadingly at Nuala for a better solution. But Nuala just squeezed his good shoulder supportingly and looked at him intently, reinforcing with a look what she had already told him he needed to do. Seeing in Nuala's eyes that there was no other solution, Steve nodded at Nuala and gave up fighting. As the next wave of nausea hit him hard he bolted forward and threw up violently, as Nuala spoke comfortingly to him and Frank braced his shoulder from the awful heaving. Several minutes of agonizing retching later, Steve slumped back weakly, exhausted and spent. Frank's actions had stopped his shoulder from hurting any further and the nausea had thankfully finally stopped. As Frank released him, Steve closed his eyes and was silently thankful that the awful episode had passed for now.

Nuala used the wet compress she had used earlier to clean Steve up and once more took his pulse, not liking the pallor and the awful toll that the vomiting had taken on her patient. His pulse had slowed considerably but his skin felt very cool to the touch. She covered him up with the blankets again and lowered his gurney back a little so that Steve was more lying than sitting again. Frank waited for Nuala's sign that she was happy enough with the young man's condition to allow him to start heading back to the ER and as she looked up and nodded at him, Frank pushed Steve's gurney and the three of them headed back down the corridor towards the elevator.

For the rest of the journey back to the ER, Nuala kept a very close eye on Steve who was very quiet and non responsive. The truth was, that the whole unpleasant episode up on the third floor had robbed Steve of the last ounce of energy he had. Totally exhausted, the movement of the gurney on the way back had caused him to drift off into a healing sleep. When they entered the Emergency Room, Nuala was relieved to see that the man who had been in cubicle one had been successfully transferred upstairs to a ward and so she had Frank move Steve's gurney into that cubicle where at least it was quieter and warmer than his earlier corner position in the middle of the busy ER. Frank looked just as concerned about the young man as Nuala was and commented how he had laughed and joked with them on the way up to the third floor and how astounded he was by how quickly he had deteriorated after the x-rays were taken. After being assured by Nuala that Steve would be fine, Frank reluctantly returned to his other duties but as he left the cubicle he patted Steve on the knee and spoke to the young man one last time.

"Hang in there kiddo."

However while he appeared to be sleeping peacefully enough, Nuala alerted Steve's Doctor to what had happened and asked if he would check him for her just to be on the safe side. The Doctor was afraid that the upset stomach was due to a reaction to the strong dose of Morphine Steve had been given earlier so he took bloods off Steve as a precaution and sent them off to the lab and set Steve up on an IV infusion to offset any other after effects of the vomiting. Steve hadn't moved or protested through any of the Doctor's needles and so satisfied that sleep was the best thing for the young man who definitely appeared to be exhausted and worn out, the Doctor left instructions for him to be monitored closely while he returned outside to await the x-ray results.

**Meanwhile** **out in the waiting area around one hour earlier...**

Jeannie had been biding her time with a cup of coffee while she waited for her father to return from seeing Steve. She knew the nurse had said that he would only be allowed to visit for fifteen minutes so when that time came and went Jeannie started to worry. What if Steve had been worse than they had thought. She knew that Mike would be reluctant to leave him if he was in any distress at all so she let her imagination run riot. With her coffee finished Jeannie started pacing up and down, unable to keep her nerves steady sitting on the uncomfortable wooden seat. The crowded waiting room was finally starting to empty a little and for that alone Jeannie was grateful. A kindly old lady who saw the young girl worriedly pacing, unexpectedly interrupted her fearful thoughts.

"Are you waiting for word of someone dear?"

Jeannie looked up slightly taken back by the unexpected question.

"Yes ..."

"That young man who collapsed earlier? I couldn't help but notice that you were with him. Was he your brother?" the lady inquired.

Jeannie smiled at the lady's inference and while for all intents and purposes that was how everyone saw her and Steve's relationship, Jeannie always somehow preferred to think of them as very good friends instead.

"No ... he's my father's partner. They're detectives."

The old lady smiled. "He's in the best of hands my dear. This is a very good hospital. I'm sure he'll be well looked after. Try not to worry. "

Jeannie smiled politely at the lady, grateful for her kind words but didn't feel that it would be quite that easy to stop herself from worrying all the same. However before she had time to begin her pacing again, she spotted Mike exiting the double doors and ran towards him. He appeared to be smiling so she was hopeful that Steve must be ok. As she reached him he already had his hands out to grab hers and he spoke urgently.

"Now, now sweetheart, he's doing ok. I knew you'd be out here worrying but he's alright. He was quite upset over the young man the nurse told us about but I think I talked him around. He has to go for his x-ray and then we'll know more."

Jeannie physically sighed with relief and sat down heavily on the nearest chair with Mike joining her.

"Oh Mike! I was so worried. Was he very upset? "

"Yes. You know Steve. He cares too much. He even wanted us to go home. He said he'd ruined our Christmas enough already. He even wanted to go back to his apartment all by himself. That it was better all round."

Jeannie wheeled around to look at Mike, shock written all over her face.

"Mike! Why does he keep saying he's ruined our Christmas? He didn't do anything except stop a mugger and get himself hurt. None of that was his fault."

Mike put his arm around his daughter and pulled her close.

"I know that and you know that. But Steve? He just seems to think ... well I don't what I'm going to do with that boy. You know between you and me I don't think he's ever had that many good Christmases. That's one of the reasons I had hoped ... well ... to make this one special for him."

"What do you mean Mike? Surely he had family Christmases growing up?"

"Jeannie, there's a lot you don't know about Steve and there's a lot I'm only starting to learn about him too. Well you know he doesn't talk much about himself or his past but I know his parents died when he was small and I know his Grandfather took him for a while and he seemed to end up with his aunt and uncle but ... well ..." Mike stopped, wondering if he should continue or not ...

"Mike. Tell me ... please."

"Ok ... when you were getting me the icepack earlier at home he told me about living with his Uncle. He said that ... well, Christmases weren't much fun there and well you remember last Christmas don't you? It was our first Christmas with him as my partner and he came to the meal we asked him to but ..."

Jeannie finished her father's sentence for him.

" ... but he left just after. He said he was tired."

"Yes, that's right. I don't think Steve has good memories of Christmas. So he avoids it as best he can. That's why he volunteers to work so much. However, I genuinely believe he was looking forward to his Christmas this year with us. Only bad luck let him down again." Mike said, unable to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Mike will you be honest with me if I ask you something?"

Mike leaned back and looked curiously at his daughter.

"Of course sweetheart. What's bothering you?"

"Oh Mike! Do I really ... well ... if people are late for a dinner I've cooked. Am I really so overbearing with them?"

Mike chuckled and hugged her again.

"No sweetheart. Of course not. Well, ... you do get a little hot under the collar sometimes by people being late but well those who know you, understand that you don't mean any harm by it."

"Is that why Steve was so worried about being late and didn't get seen by the paramedics at the scene Mike? Was he worried I'd be angry with him? Oh Mike!" Jeannie gasped feeling suddenly that it was all her fault that Steve had been in such awful pain and had tried to keep it from them.

"Jeannie. This is not your fault. Steve just knew you'd gone to a lot of trouble for that meal earlier and didn't want to let you down. That's all. And besides you know Steve almost as well as I do. He doesn't tell people when he's hurting. Why at the best of times over our partnership I've had to drag that information from him almost physically. Steve would rather keel over rather than have to admit to anyone that something was wrong with him."

"But why Mike? Why is he like that?"

"That sweetheart I don't have an answer for I'm afraid. I wish I did, but that's just Steve. Maybe the likes of Lenny Murchison could find an answer for a question like that for us but ... well ... we just have to take him as he comes and look out for him as best we can. Ok?"

Then very tenderly he gently placed a finger on Jeannie's chin and turned her face to look up at him.

"Now enough on the guilt side. Ok? It's bad enough trying to convince that boy in there that he's not responsible for the world and all it's problems without you joining in. Ok?" Mike teased with humour and sweetness in his voice and Jeannie smiled and hugged him back lovingly.

"Ok Mike. "

"That's my girl. Now we just have to wait to see what his x-rays show up."

As he spoke to his daughter he glanced up and saw a large old wooden crib in the corner of the waiting area and a fleeting memory flashed back in his mind briefly. As it came, he glanced at Jeannie sideways to see if she had noticed it too and was remembering the same thing but she was watching him instead. Meeting her eyes he merely forced a smile and looked away just as quick but Jeannie had seen what he was looking at and practically read his mind and what thoughts had been there. Patting his knee understandingly she spoke softly and with feeling.

"I noticed it earlier Mike. And yes I was thinking the same."

Mike turned around to look at his daughter again amazed by her perception and taking his arm back from around her shoulders he reached down and held her hand firmly instead.

"Funny. I only just noticed it now. I guess I was so worried about Steve that I wasn't noticing much else. We've seen that exact same crib for far too many Christmases haven't we? "

Mike looked sad and Jeannie's heart went out to her father. Squeezing his hand in a supportive gesture she spoke about what she knew his mind was dwelling on.

"The first time we saw it was that first Christmas that Mom got sick wasn't it Daddy?"

Jeannie's use of the word "Daddy" drew Mike's attention very fast. It wasn't a term she used very often but every time she did use it, Mike's face always seemed to light up and it did his heart good.

"Yes, sweetheart. That's right. You were only about nine then and while we waited here then, just like now, beside that exact same crib, the only difference was you were a lot smaller and you had your favourite doll with you. What was her name again?" Mike asked, trying to remember.

"Annie ... She was a rag doll."

"That's right. Annie. Now I remember." Mike said as he smiled at the memory of his daughter's favourite doll, that she was rarely parted from as a child. Then becoming more solemn again he continued. "We spent a few more Christmases here with your Mom after that. Poor Helen seemed to be as unfortunate as Steve when it came to this time of year. Now here we are again huh?"

"Only with a different member of the family this time." Jeannie added smiling up at her father. "Mike? Is Steve really insisting he goes back to his apartment when he's finished here?"

Mike smiled proudly at Jeannie after hearing her include Steve in their family unit.

"No. I convinced him to come home with us. And you know what Jeannie?"

"What Daddy?"

Mike swallowed hard. There was that word again. Composing himself, he continued.

"When we get Steve home, we'll all get some sleep and tomorrow we're going to give Steve the best Christmas he's ever had. What do you say? Will you help me?"

"Count on it." Jeannie answered, beaming from ear to ear and as Mike sat back contentedly, Jeannie leaned back too and laid her head on her father's shoulder as they both waited for more news of Steve.

**Meanwhile back to present time in Cubicle 1:**

Nuala sat down wearily beside her patient and rubbed at her tired eyes. It had been a very long shift and as she glanced up at the clock on the wall, she saw that it was just coming up to midnight and she still had four hours to go. She thought about the young man on the gurney and hoped that the x-ray results would at least go in his favour and that he wouldn't have to have surgery on top of everything else. Nuala really felt that the young man needed a respite from the pain and the suffering for a while. Then she remembered how better Steve had seemed when his partner had visited earlier and her smile returned. Now that he was in a cubicle she could allow both his visitors in to sit with him. So with renewed spirit and energy Nuala headed out of Steve's cubicle. Just outside she spotted Lydia the young nurse from earlier.

"Lydia? Can you sit with my patient in cubicle one for a few moments please while I just go and get his visitors?"

"Sure Nuala. Is he ... another of the ... car crash victims?"

Nuala could tell that the young student nurse was still very rattled from earlier and so hurried to reassure her.

"No. He's a police officer who was hurt during an arrest. We're just waiting on x-ray results to see if he's broken his shoulder. He's asleep at the moment but he was quite sick a short while ago so I don't want to leave him alone just in case."

Lydia seemed relieved and happily entered cubicle one while Nuala headed out to the waiting area to once more fetch Lieutenant Mike Stone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Christmas Break **

Chapter 9

Lydia sat beside Steve and watched him as she had been requested to. He groaned a little in his sleep and Lydia stood up and watched him closer. It had been a tough day for the student nurse and she was growing increasingly more nervous as her shift continued. She only hoped that no more patients took a turn for the worst while under her care and suddenly wished the next hour would go quicker so that she could go home and recover from today's traumas. Thankfully for Lydia, Steve only groaned for mere seconds and then appeared to settle back to sleep so with a sigh of relief, Lydia sat back down and watched the curtain eagerly for Nuala's return.

Outside in the waiting area, Mike and Jeannie still sat together in companionable silence. The ER waiting area had emptied considerably and looking around Mike noticed that the complaining man from earlier was no where to be seen.

"I see our"friend" from earlier is missing? Did he leave?"

"No. He was called by the nurse while you were in with Steve."

"Oh ... well at least he might stop complaining then at least." Mike said smiling at his daughter.

They were both starting to feel the effects of a long tiring day. They had both risen early that morning and had attended Christmas Day morning mass and then Jeannie had spent the afternoon cooking. As they sat together, Jeannie happened to look over at the double doors that led to the treatment area and wondered how Steve was doing when she saw Nuala exiting through them. Sitting up straight, she patted Mike's shoulder and alerted him.

"Mike. Isn't that Steve's nurse from earlier? "

Mike looked at where Jeannie was staring and started to panic slightly.

"Yes, it is. And she doesn't look too happy Come on."

And with that, he jumped up and raced towards Nuala with Jeannie just a step behind. Nuala saw them approaching and knew that her tired and downhearted demeanor had sent the wrong message to Steve's partner so putting a hand up in reassurance she starting speaking before they had a chance to even reach her fully.

"It's ok. He's alright but ... well we had a slight incident not so long ago."

Mike's initial relief at her first words soon turned back to worry when she mentioned that something had happened. However not wanting to interrupt her telling the story he stood and waited for her to continue.

"He was doing really well after you left the ER. He was even in better spirits. We got the call from the x-ray department to bring him up so we took him upstairs and that's when things seemed to go downhill. He found getting the x-rays taken very painful and then he was very sick outside the x-ray department before we had a chance to bring him back to the ER."

"Sick? You mean physically sick?"

"Yes. It pretty much wore him out so he's been asleep ever since. The Doctor thinks that it was a side effect of the morphine so he's on an IV, and we're just waiting on the x-ray results to come through now. Hopefully, if it is a break, it will be a clean one and he won't require surgery."

"Surgery?" Mike stammered.

He hadn't even considered that.

"Is that a possibility?"

"It depends on what the x-ray shows I'm afraid. Steve's doctor feels that with the swelling and bruising present and the amount of pain he was in that there maybe a displacement of the fracture or a dislocation of the shoulder bone itself but only the results will tell us. If there is a displacement then he'll be kept in and scheduled for surgery."

Mike felt suddenly weak at the thought of Steve having to go through more pain and surgery and backing up to a seat behind him he sat down heavily on it. The move alarmed Jeannie who ran to sit beside him.

"Mike. Are you alright? Will I get you a drink of water?" Jeannie asked alarmed at how shaky her father suddenly seemed to be.

"No thank you... I'm ok. I just hadn't considered that he might need surgery ... Maybe I shouldn't have promised him a Christmas tomorrow after all."

Nuala felt bad for alarming the older man, possibly unnecessarily if the x-rays showed a clean break, so she placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke more reassuringly.

"I'm sorry. Let's just try to remain positive ok? If the x-ray shows a clean break they'll strap the arm and send him home with strong painkillers. There is good news. We finally got him a cubicle and if you both would like to, you can come and sit with him for as long as you like."

Mike looked up from where he sat and his beaming smile gradually returned. Finding renewed strength in Nuala's last sentence, Mike stood back up with Jeannie standing up too and staying close beside him just in case.

"We'd like that very much. Thank you."

"Ok, follow me then." Nuala said pleased that Mike had seemed to recover with the news that he could see his partner and she led the way through the waiting area and back through the double doors.

As Mike entered the ER Treatment area, the first thing he noticed was that it was much quieter than earlier and things had seemed to settle down a good bit. Even the staff looked decidedly less stressed. Tired perhaps but definitely not as stressed. The next thing he noticed was that all the cubicles still appeared to be full. As Nuala led the way right down past all the cubicles, Mike began to worry that maybe Steve had been placed in cubicle two, where he had witnessed the trauma earlier. He didn't think Steve would respond well to that and hoped that he had avoided that fate. When Nuala passed cubicle two, Mike let out a sigh of relief and as the curtain was mostly open, a sideways glance showed Mike that the "ingrown toenail" man was now lying on a gurney in cubicle two and he couldn't help but smile and think that poetic justice was at play.

Nuala reached cubicle one and pulled the curtain to one side to allow Mike and Jeannie to enter. As she followed them, Lydia stood up and smiled at her colleague. As Mike went around to the other side of Steve's gurney and stood looking at his pale and sleeping partner with Jeannie, Nuala first spoke to Lydia.

"Has he been ok?"

"Yes, he fidgeted a couple of times and groaned a little in his sleep but that was all. He went back to sleep each time. Do you ... need me for anything else?"

Nuala could sense Lydia's unease and remembered her nervous days as a student nurse and dismissed Lydia kindly.

"No Lydia. Thank you. That will be all."

Lydia left the cubicle, pulling the curtain closed behind her and as Nuala approached Steve to check him, Mike spoke to Nuala his voice falteringly slightly.

"He looks much ... paler than when I saw him last. And quite frankly ... I didn't think that was possible."

"He seems to be very tired Lieutenant. The discomfort caused by the x-rays and the vomiting didn't help." Nuala replied picking up Steve's right wrist very gently so as not to disturb her sleeping patient and looking at the nurse's watch pinned to her uniform she took his pulse again.

"His red eye shift didn't help either." Mike announced, almost annoyed with himself for allowing the young man to volunteer for that once again.

Having taken Steve's pulse and satisfied that it was within the normal range Nuala turned and looked curiously at Mike.

"The red eye shift? What's that?"

Realizing that was a name the homicide detectives had made up for the Christmas twenty-four hour shift and that no-one unrelated to them would know that, he blushed and explained himself.

"It's a once off shift around Christmas back at headquarters. It's a twenty-four hour one which allows any officers with family to be off around the festivities. They call it the red eye because by the time it's finished the guys are normally so tired that they ... "

" ... have red eyes." Nuala finished Mike's sentence for him " I get it."

"Yes ... that's it. Steve volunteers for it every year. He only finished at five and came straight over to our house so ... he hasn't slept for over ..." Mike looked at his wrist watch briefly working out the time " ... thirty-one hours."

"Dear God! " Nuala gasped. " No wonder he's exhausted. And I thought my twelve hour shifts were a killer. Probably best that he's sleeping so."

Mike just nodded still very concerned for the young man who although sleeping, seemed uneasy and looked wretched.

Nuala could see the concern written all over Mike's face and again felt sorry for him.

"Lieutenant. There's a chair in that corner that you can use to sit beside him. And it's a lot more comfortable than those awful wooden seats outside." Nuala beamed warmly.

"Please. Call me Mike ... And that's my daughter Jeannie." Mike answered the nurse kindly.

"Ok ... Mike. Let me just get you both a second chair and then I'll go and see can I chase down those x-ray results."

Nuala left and returned within seconds and placed a second chair on the opposite side of Steve's gurney. Jeannie thanked her and Nuala left once more, leaving Mike and Jeannie sitting next to Steve and watching him sleep.

Anoher thirty minutes went by very slowly and quietly and then without much warning Steve started to fidget uncomfortably and groan audibly. Mike stood up fast and leaned over the young man.

"Steve. It's Mike. Take it easy now."

At the sound of Mike's voice, Steve's green eyes flew open and he stared at Mike, blinking the sleep from his eyes as if to reassure himself that it truly was his partner's voice he had heard. As soon as he saw that it was, he half smiled but something seemed to be terribly wrong as his smile faded too quickly and he groaned again and fidgeted a second time. Afraid that he was feeling sick again, Mike grabbed a bowl that was next to the bed and placed it on the gurney within easy reach just in case.

"Steve? Are you feeling sick again?"

But to Mike's further alarm, Steve merely shook his head and groaned again even louder. Then in a pain filled voice Steve stammered.

"Mike ... my back's sore. Can you help me ... turn onto my right side please?"

"Your back?" Mike repeated not expecting that answer from his partner and as his gut instinct started to ring alarm bells, he looked up at an equally worried looking Jeannie and he spoke urgently.

"Jeannie get the nurse." Then turning back to Steve who was still pleading relentlessly with Mike to move him onto his side and off the sore back that was very clearly causing him great discomfort, he spoke again.

"Steve. I don't know if I can do that. Your arm is in a sling and you're connected up to a drip. Jeannie has just gone to get the nurse and we'll see if we can ok? Just hang on now. "

As Mike's words seemed to penetrate the fog in his brain that the earlier drugs, the tiredness and the soreness were causing, Steve looked at Mike and stammered helplessly.

"Jeannie? Jeannie's in here? ... Oh God Mike! ... I don't want her to see me like this ... please." and again he shut his eyes tight and visibly suppressed a scream of pain.

Mike felt sorry for Steve and understood his upset. Seeing Nuala arrive through the curtain and Jeannie one step behind her, he looked at his daughter and shook his head, indicating that she should stay where she was for the time being, not wanting to cause the young man any further unnecessary upset and then turning to Steve and trying to calm him more he added.

"Ok now. Jeannie's outside alright? You don't have to worry. The nurse is here. You need to tell her what's wrong buddy boy."

Jeannie stayed at the curtain opening where she was unseen by Steve but could still observe and hear what was going on, as Nuala raced to her patient.

"My God! What happened?" She asked seeing how agitated and distressed Steve had become so quickly.

She looked up and caught Mike's worried expression.

"He says his back's sore."

"HIS BACK?" Nuala gasped shocked and then her nurse mode switched back into place. Trying to calm Steve enough to get necessary answers from him she placed a hand on his forehead and spoke firmly.

"Steve. Where is your back sore?"

Steve didn't answer. His eyes were still shut tight, his breathing ragged and he was desperately trying to move onto his side, but Mike was restraining him until he had Nuala's permission. Mike hated having to do it, but seeing Steve unresponsive and so agitated, he knew he had little choice so in a loud authoritative voice Mike spoke firmly.

"STEVE! Listen to me. You need to tell Nuala where it's hurting."

Mike's booming Lieutentant's voice had the desired effect and Steve stopped struggling and listened to Mike. In a subdued tone Steve stammered.

"Ok ... ok ... Mike ..."

Nuala tried again.

"Steve, what part of your back is sore? Is it your lower back?"

Steve shook his head and stammered painfully.

"No ... behind my ... shoulder ..."

"Behind your sore shoulder Steve?" Nuala clarified, her expression changing to one of deep concern.

Again Steve merely nodded his head.

"Steve. When you hit the wall earlier did you hit the front of your shoulder or the side?"

Mike looked nervously from both Nuala to Steve as he listened to their exchange.

Steve appeared to be trying to recall the earlier incident but seemed to be having difficulty thinking through the visible discomfort he was now in.

"I ... I ... don't know. The side I think ... It all happened so fast. I ... I can't remember."

"When you hit the wall what kind of pain did you feel Steve?"

Again he closed his eyes and seemed to be trying to remember.

"There was a blinding pain for a few seconds ... it ... floored me for a minute or two then it eased up a little."

"Was it a sharp pain or a shooting pain Steve?"

Steve was getting visibly frustrated by the endless questions that he was strugglling to answer and recall when all he wanted was to turn on his side and get some respite from the pain.

"I don't know. Why is that ... important?' he yelled to no-one in particular in a manner so unlike the normally reserved young man that Mike felt he knew so well.

Mike could sense from Nuala that it was important and knew that Steve had to be in an awful lot of discomfort to be acting so irrationally so again using his Lieutenant's voice but this time softening the impact of it, he spoke firmly but understandingly to his partner.

"Steve. Now I know you're hurting buddy boy but you have to answer Nuala. If she needs to know what type of pain it was then you need to try and remember and tell her. Ok?"

Knowing that Mike was right and that he was acting badly and not wanting to disappoint his partner, he nodded sadly and tried to think again about the time of the arrest. Out of nowhere he did remember. The impact! The agonizing pain that floored him and ... seemed to shoot through his shoulder ... and up into his neck muscles. He gasped and looked at Nuala and they both knew by his look that he had remembered.

"It was ... a shooting pain ... " he stammered.

Nuala closed her eyes momentarily at those words and then opened them and forced a smile at her patient.

"Ok Steve. You did good remembering all that. Did the pain ... shoot from your shoulder towards your back and neck?"

Steve nodded weakly and despite the smile on Nuala's face he feared his answer was not going to end up in his favour.

Mike looked at Nuala's face and saw her smile fade and the expression that replaced it caused his blood to run cold. She was defintely not looking happy with this latest development and seemed to be processing the situation.

"What is it Nuala? Do you know what's wrong?" Mike questioned but instead of an answer Nuala seemed to end her deliberations and quickly flew into action.

"Ok, we need to get him onto his right side. Mike. Can you help me please?"

"Sure. What do you need me to do?" Mike nervously replied feeling helpless and extremely anxious all at the same time.

"I need you to help move his upper body." and racing around to Mike's side of the gurney Nuala positioned his hands, one under Steve's right side and the other on his left side just below where the sling ended. "I've got his legs. Now Steve, on the count of three I need you to help us shift you quickly onto your right side. Ok?"

Steve nodded, grateful that at last they were allowing him to move to where he knew he would be in less discomfort. As Nuala counted and reached the number three, they moved and lifted and in one swift movement Steve was now lying on his right side. One small yelp of pain left Steve's lips as he shifted and he buried his face in the pillow to hide his misery. Jeannie moved slightly further inside the cubicle as Steve was now facing towards Mike with his back to her. Mike brushed Steve's hair from his face and spoke more soothingly as he watched Steve's heavy breaths start to settle.

"Steve? Is that any easier?"

"Yeah ... that's much better ... thanks ..." Steve answered desperately trying to get his ragged breathing back under his control now that the pressure was off his injured shoulder and back but unfortunately for the young man, Nuala's ministrations were not finished yet.

Mike watched as Nuala raced back around behind Steve and started to undo her patient's sling.

"Steve. I need to loosen the sling and look at your back ok? Mike. I need your help again. When I loosen the sling I need you to keep his left arm steady and don't let it fall forward. Can you do that?"

Mike looked panicked at Nuala.

"What if I hurt him?"

"You won't Mike " and reaching over Steve she grabbed Mike's hands and placed them around Steve's lower left arm feeling the older man trembling from the developing situation. "Hold it steady here, even if he jumps or moves you must keep it steady. OK?"

Mike caught Nuala's eye and nodded more assertively knowing that he had to stay calm and do what he was asked so as to end this ordeal as quickly as possible for Steve.

With Steve's arm supported and the sling loosened, Nuala started to lift Steve's shirt up from his waist towards the top of his shoulder. As her hands approached the part that was bothering Steve, Steve suddenly jumped and yelled again, startling all the occupants of the cubicle.

"NO! ... Don't touch it! ... Please don't touch it."

Such a heartfelt plea wasn't usual for Steve and Jeannie felt tears coming to her eyes as she realized that he must be in an awful way to cry out like that. Looking at her father through misty eyes she could tell that he was thinking the same and saw him looking at Steve despairingly while trying to concentrate on holding Steve's arm steady.

Stopping her investigation temporarily Nuala placed a hand on the young man's forehead again and soothed her patient.

"I'm not going to touch it Steve. I promise ok? I'm just going to look at it. You need to stay strong for me for a few minutes longer. Can you do that for me?"

Steve took some deep breaths, nodded his head and buried his face back into the pillow but not before Mike caught a glimpse of a tear running down his left cheek. Mike swallowed the emotion that was overwhelming him back down his throat and looked over at Jeannie who now had tears free flowing silently as well. Seeing the two people he cared about more than anything else in the world so upset almost broke his resolve but knowing that he couldn't afford to fall apart aswell and knowing that Nuala was relying on him he stood firm and watched Nuala closely.

Nuala returned to her task and as she lifted the shirt up over his left shoulder as carefully as her shaking fingers would allow, the massive swelling and bruising over his upper back mirrored the terrible swelling and bruising that she had seen and iced earlier on his upper arm, shoulder and spreading onto his chest and it confirmed her worst fears. She only hoped that she was wrong.

As Nuala had revealed Steve's injury, Jeannie had gasped barely audibly and dropped into the chair covering her face with her hands as she did. Mike couldn't see Steve's back from where he was standing, but having seen Jeannie's reaction and Nuala's solemn expression, Mike knew that all wasn't well and started praying that Steve's ordeal hadn't only just begun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Christmas Break**

**A/N ; A special word of thanks for all those who are still reading my updates and leaving such wonderful and heartwarming reviews. I am extremely grateful to you all. **

**A special note for EKWTSM9: Don't worry. Steve will get his Christmas but you just have to be patient with my muse ... ;-)**

**Here is the next installment chapter 10:  
><strong>

Chapter 10

For the next few seconds there was silence as Nuala studied Steve's back and decided what she must do next. Steve sensed the dreadful silence meant that something was terribly wrong and from where he lay on his side he could see Mike's worried face watching Nuala closely. Becoming agitated again he broke the eerie silence.

"What's going on?... What is it? ... Is it that bad?"

Steve's shaky voice drew everyone's attention back to the man on the gurney and out of their despairing thoughts. Mike looked at Nuala for guidance as to what to answer Steve, hating to see the worry and upset in his partner's eyes.

Nuala knew that what she must do next would cause Steve further pain and anxiety so taking a deep steadying breath she tried to keep her voice as steady and reassuring as possible.

"Steve. Your back is very swollen and bruised. I'm going to have to get Dr. Sanchez back in here to take a look at this but for now we'll put the sling back on. Ok?"

She had some other bad news to break to him but decided to wait until the sling was back on first so that Mike would have his hands free to help calm Steve if it proved necessary, when she did. She could feel Mike's clear blue eyes staring at her full of concern and wanted to reassure him too but that would have to wait for a few minutes while Steve was attended to. She reached over Steve and as gently as she could she took Steve's arm from Mike and reattached the sling. She heard Mike sigh with relief at not having that responsibility anymore and noted that the first thing he did was grab Steve's right hand and squeeze it supportively. Steve was nervously watching both of them more afraid of what wasn't being said, than what had been.

With the sling back on and supporting Steve's shoulder once more and knowing that Mike was already in a supportive position, Nuala came around behind Mike so that she was facing Steve and the young man started to visibly shake when he saw her serious expression. He swallowed hard and Mike felt him squeeze his hand back as he waited for what Nuala was going to say next. Nuala saw his reaction and knew that this would be tough.

"Steve. With your back the way it is, I'm going to have to put an ice pack on it to reduce the swelling ..."

True to her instincts as soon as the words left her lips Steve started protesting wildly.

"NO! No please! ... That's gonna hurt. No ice please. It doesn't help. It just hurts and ... makes me cold."

Nuala placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Steve. Calm down. I know it hurts but it's only for a few minutes and then it will help. I promise ok? It will reduce the swelling and numb the pain. I need you to stay strong for me. Now I'm going to go get the Doctor and see about the icepack and I'm going to leave you with Mike for a few minutes. Ok? Please try to stay calm Steve and try to rest until I get back. Everything is going to be ok. You'll see."

With that she stroked his cheek soothingly and turned and hurried out of the cubicle, avoiding eye contact with both Jeannie and Mike on her way, knowing that they both wanted answers from her but not wanting to voice her concerns without validation from a trained Doctor. Mike's first instinct was to hurry after her and find out what was happening but Steve had a very firm but shaky grip of his hand and Jeannie was still a quivering mess on the seat behind Steve, so Mike knew his first priority was to look after the two young people in the cubicle first before he would have the chance to question Nuala more fully.

Deciding what he needed to do, he started with Steve. Pulling the chair back over beside the young man's gurney with his free hand, he sat down and noted that Steve's eyes hadn't left his face and that there were distinct tears visible in them. He felt his resolve slip again and had to physically pull himself back together before he spoke. Clearing his throat he squeezed Steve's hand and spoke.

"Steve. Come on now. Don't get upset. You've been through a lot worse already today and come through ok haven't you? Well, this is going to be ok too. I know you're worried and I know you're in pain but in another couple of hours ... well ... hopefully this will all be just a bad dream and you'll be back in De Haro Street with me and Jeannie eating turkey sandwiches and decorating your side of the tree. Ok?"

Mike finished his speech with a beaming smile and a reassuring squeeze of Steve's hand but his partner's expression didn't change. Instead he felt Steve start to tremble and a tear escaped from his right eye and soaked into his pillow. With an equally shaky voice Steve answered.

"Mike ... you're just saying that ... You think something's really wrong don't you?"

Mike's smile faded slightly and he decided the young man needed honesty right now instead of empty promises. From the corner of his eye he saw that Jeannie had recovered somewhat and was waiting on his every word too almost with bated breath and knowing whatever he said next was for both their benefits he started off again more confidently than he felt inside.

"Steve. Truthfully, I don't know what's causing all the pain you're in. I wish I did. But I know this. Whatever it is or whatever you have to face you won't be facing it alone. Ok? Steve, I know you feel you always have to be strong and deal with everything by yourself but I'm telling you, you need help on this one buddy boy. You can't deal with this one on your own. It's about time you let someone help and me and Jeannie are right here for you. It takes a stronger man to accept help when he needs it but you know that don't you? What do you say Steve? Are you going to let us help you?"

As Mike spoke to Steve almost in a whisper, more tears fell from Steve's eyes and Mike could feel his own voice starting to falter as he watched the struggle in Steve's eyes. A struggle to accept help that was so alien to the young man or perhaps there had never been anyone to help him before. Mike wasn't sure, but he hoped that his words had hit home and that finally Steve would start letting them in past the walled fortress he had built around himself and that in the last half hour Mike had watched crumble, brick by brick.

He waited for what felt like ages for Steve to answer and was more worried than disappointed when all he received in reply was a solemn nod of the young man's head and the trail of a new tear down his face.

"That a boy. Now, I need to go and talk to Nuala and see what's going on, so would it be ok if I get Jeannie in to sit with you while I'm gone?"

At these last words, Jeannie knew her father was calling on her and she sat up straighter and used her cardigan sleeves to wipe the tears from her eyes.. Mike's touching speech to Steve and the young man's reaction had left a lump in her throat but she swallowed it down and was determined to be there for them both, but to both their dismay Steve shook his head this time and became more upset.

"No Mike! Please ..." Steve practically sobbed but before Mike had a chance to ask him why not, Steve continued and what he said surprised them both.

"... it will just upset her."

They had both assumed that Steve hadn't wanted Jeannie there due to some male pride at not wanting to be seen to be weak in front of a woman but actually Steve had acted out of concern for her instead. This revelation shook them both deeply and as Jeannie dropped her head and struggled with her emotions again, Mike's admiration and pride for the young man in front of him swelled to bursting point and with moisture building in his own eyes, he reached out and ruffled Steve's hair affectionately and spoke emotionally.

"What am I going to do with you buddy boy? Huh? Here you are in the middle of hell on earth and you're still more concerned about everyone else other than yourself."

Steve's tear filled eyes looked down at the floor, but to Mike's disappointment his normal playful teasing didn't provoke the normal reaction of causing a smile to break out on Steve's face. Instead the intense sadness and distress stayed etched on his partner's face. Looking over at Jeannie and seeing her struggling to compose herself too, Mike took another deep breath and changed his tactics. Reaching his hand over and turning Steve's face back to look at him he continued more softly.

"You're right you know that? She probably will be upset and let me tell you ... I don't like seeing her upset anymore than I like seeing you upset." Mike said as he brushed a tear away that was still on Steve's cheek with his finger. Steve flinched and closed his eyes briefly, annoyed with himself for this blatant show of weakness in front of the one man he admired and respected over all others but when Mike started speaking again he opened his eyes and looked at him again.

"But you know what? Life is what it is and sometimes it's upsetting. And sometimes we can't protect the people we care about from those upsets no matter how much we want to. All we can do is be there for each other and make sure that they're not alone and they don't feel alone. Don't you think she'd be more upset outside that curtain, wondering what was going on and knowing that she can't be in here to support you? Jeannie just wants to be here for you like I do buddy boy. You know her as well as I do Steve. She would never judge you. Don't shut her out Steve. Please."

By the time he had finished talking, Jeannie was staring at Mike with tears in her eyes and Steve was breathing heavily.

"Well? What's it going to be Steve? Can I let her in ? Now if you really would prefer I didn't then that's ok too but I don't want you shutting her out for the wrong reasons. That's all."

Steve eyes met Mike's and he cleared his throat. He didn't quite trust his voice to speak just yet but he felt Mike deserved a spoken answer after all he had just said so he replied shakily.

"Ok Mike. ... But ... I must look a state."

And with that he let go of Mike's hand and rubbed at his face and hair awkwardly.

His statement lightened the tension in the cubicle somewhat and so ruffling the young man's hair again he spoke playfully.

"Steve. You're on a gurney in an Emergency room. I don't think Jeannie's going to expect to see you at your best buddy boy."

Finally Mike managed to raise a half-hearted smile from Steve but he also knew how fussy Steve was about his appearance at the best of times so he decided to help him clean up first if it made him feel better.

"Ok. Come on. Let's clean you up a little. Ok? Do you have a comb with you?"

"Yes .. in my jacket pocket." Steve said glancing around the cubicle and then getting very agitated. "Mike. I don't know where my jacket is? It has my wallet, my house keys and my badge in it, Mike."

Mike placed a calming hand on Steve's chest and spoke calmly and firmly.

"Ok, ok don't panic. It was with you when you came in here at first. It was around your shoulders remember? It has to be in here somewhere. I'll find it."

Mike looked around and saw Jeannie pointing under the gurney and bending down he saw Steve's jacket folded up and stashed underneath. He reached in and grabbed it and standing up he glanced at Jeannie and smiled his thanks at her, while he spoke to Steve.

"Aah! Here it is. It was underneath you all the time. See no reason to panic. "

And reaching into the inside pocket he felt Steve's badge, keys and wallet.

"Don't worry. Everything's there too. Which pocket is your comb in?"

"Outside left." Steve said with relief in his voice.

Mike found it and turned to Steve.

"Can you manage yourself or do you need me to help you?"

Steve took the comb from Mike but his hand was shaking so badly that he didn't think he could manage it. Before he even tried, Mike covered Steve's shaking hand with his own and removed the comb.

"That's some case of the shakes buddy boy. Are you alright?"

"Yeah ... I just feel a little shaky ... that's all." Steve said and once more looked away embarrassed that he couldn't even comb his own hair.

"Ok, let's see here. I'm probably not going to do this right Steve. I never could figure out how you manage to tame those flowing locks of yours. But I'll do my best. Ok?" and with that he combed Steve's hair into some semblance of normality.

Then Mike stood up and wetted a paper towel and wiped Steve's face to freshen him up a little. As he finished he saw Jeannie move out of the corner of his eye and looking up casually without giving away to Steve that she was there, he saw her silently pointing to outside, indicating that she would wait out there until he came to get her. Mike nodded and watched as she slipped out of the cubicle quietly. Then looking at Steve he smiled warmly.

"There. You look fine again now. Do you feel better?"

Steve nodded.

"Yeah. ... thanks ... Are my eyes red Mike?"

"Well you've got that one covered buddy boy. You just got off the red eye shift. Remember?"

Again Steve half-heartedly smiled.

"Yeah, I guess."

Then growing very serious again he uttered miserably and unexpectedly.

"Mike ... I'm so tired."

Mike could see how exhausted his partner was and his heart broke for him again.

"I know buddy boy. Do you want me to ask Nuala to get you something to help you sleep?"

Steve nodded and Mike knew the fact that he agreed was a firm indication of how badly in need of sleep he was.

"I'm going to send Jeannie in now ok? I won't be long. Will you be alright until I get back? "

Steve nodded somewhat unconvincingly and Mike felt torn about leaving him in the condition he was in, but knew he needed to find out from Nuala what exactly they were dealing with, so he patted Steve's good arm supportively and then left the cubicle pulling the curtain across behind him as he exited.

He found Jeannie pacing outside and hurrying over to her, he clasped her into a hug which she gratefully reciprocated. Then after several seconds he pulled away enough to look down at her face.

"Are you ok sweetheart? You had me worried for a while in there. But ... I couldn't just leave him ... "

Before he could finish apologizing Jeannie stopped him.

"I know that Mike. And I'm glad you didn't. Mike, I've never heard him yelling like that before. He was in a lot of pain wasn't he? Oh Mike! His back ..." Jeannie began, feeling the tears return as she recalled the terrible condition his back had been in and she once more laid her head against her father's chest for comfort.

Mike hugged her tight, feeling her anguish and spoke soothingly as he suddenly recalled doing so many times before when her Mother was in the Hospital hurting the same terrible way that Steve was now.

"There, there now. I know that was rough. I found it tough too. For a while back there I was torn between the pair of you."

Jeannie realized that Mike had needed and wanted to comfort them both while in the cubicle and felt bad for her part in that, especially considering that Steve was the injured party and that she should have remained strong for them both but the uncharacteristic actions of Steve had knocked her for six and she had been so shocked by the bruising on the back of Steve's shoulder that she had let the situation get the better of her. Hearing how torn Mike had been, and feeling her father tremble slightly at the recollection of it, only filled her with renewed courage and determination to remain strong for them both from now on. Pulling away and wiping her eyes she smiled at Mike and Mike was pleased to see his daughter's courageous spirit return to her eyes. As she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, she spoke with renewed strength.

"You go see Nuala Mike. I'll look after Steve until you get back."

Mike beamed proudly at his daughter and returning the kiss he added proudly.

"I know you will Jeannie. Try not to let him see you upset. Well ... you heard him. He's really worrying about upsetting you. And he's very tired and low at the minute so the least little thing is going to upset him."

"Mike. Don't worry. I've got it."

"You have huh?"

"Yeah" Jeannie answered smiling and turning to head back to Steve she waved at her father and watched him shake his head with pride and head off in his search for Nuala.

Jeannie stayed at the curtain and took a deep steadying breath. She fixed her hair and cardigan and smoothed down her skirt and then pulling the curtain aside she slowly and quietly stepped inside. Steve never moved and Jeannie wondered if maybe he had fallen asleep. Mike had said he was truly exhausted and maybe the few minutes he had to himself had given him the quiet respite he had needed to doze off. But as she rounded the end of the gurney she saw his eyes open and felt her breathing get slightly faster. He turned his eyes to see her and smiled his best smile in her direction but Jeannie could almost feel his nervousness and his uneasiness and it seemed to be contagious.

"Hey ..." was all he managed to say as she walked forward and sat down in the chair beside him.

"Well, hey yourself. " Jeannie answered smiling, taking his hand in hers and holding it gently.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked and the question alone nearly floored her where she sat.

"Am I alright? Oh Steve! That's what I should be asking you."

Steve was just about to tell her that he was fine when Jeannie placed one slender finger against his lips gently and stopped him unexpectedly.

Despite the fact that Steve's green eyes were staring almost into her soul she spoke with silent determination and yet managed to keep her voice gentle and controlled.

"Steve Keller! Don't you dare tell me you're ok. I want the truth. You hear me? My mother always told me she was ok when she was sick and I knew she wasn't. But I didn't want to make her feel worse so I went along with her pretence even though it killed me to see her that way and I desperately just wanted to tell her that I knew the truth and that I was there for her. Don't do the same thing to me Steve ... Please."

Jeannie felt Steve's hand tremble and yet he stayed looking at her, processing what she had just told him. Suddenly, he didn't have the stomach to lie to her after that and so he swallowed hard and spoke as honestly as his quavering voice would allow.

"Ok Jeannie. You want the truth? I ... feel lousy. I'm sore and I'm so tired and ... I've been poked ... and prodded and stuck with needles and ... I've been twisted and turned and I've thrown up outside the x-ray department in front of a nurse and a porter and ... God Jeannie! That was so embarrassing ... "

Then feeling the tears returning, as he remembered the incident vividly in his mind, he stopped speaking briefly while he closed his eyes and swallowed back the upset. When Steve opened his eyes again he saw the sympathy in Jeannie's eyes and hoped he hadn't caused her the same misery he was feeling by telling her the whole truth that she had requested from him. Jeannie waited patiently for him to say something else and seemed to be holding up despite Steve's revelations, so seeing her so strong he finally managed to add as casually as he could.

"That about sums it up really."

Jeannie had remained silent and steady on the outside but inside her heart was breaking for him as she heard his voice waver and felt his hand shake. But she admired the way he had told her the truth despite it being so hard and difficult for him to do so. Wanting to ease his pain and assure him that she was strong enough for them both even if inside she felt anything but, she added playfully.

"Is that all?" and she finished it with a cheeky grin.

She was rewarded for her efforts when Steve started to chuckle nervously at her comment.

"Yeah ... that's pretty much it."

Jeannie squeezed his hand and saw the deep tiredness in Steve's eyes.

"Thanks for being honest with me Steve. Everything is going to be ok. You'll see."

Steve forced a smile for Jeannie's benefit and answered.

"I hope so ... "

"You look exhausted. Why don't you close your eyes and try to rest until the Doctor gets here. Ok?"

"I can't sleep ... I've tried ..."

"Well, you haven't tried for me now have you? Come on now. Close your eyes."

"Jeannie ... I can't ..." Steve began nervously but again she shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"Come on Steve. Please just close your eyes. Don't you trust me?"

The last thing Steve wanted was for Jeannie to think he didn't trust her so he closed his tired eyes albeit reluctantly. Jeannie smiled at his reluctance and she let go of his hand and reached over with her two hands to touch Steve's face. Steve felt her hand brush past his cheek and startled, his eyes flying open and his breathing quickening.

"Jeannie! ... What are you doing?"

But this time, Jeannie didn't answer but instead she reached forward again, this time as he watched her curiously and touched his temples and made very gentle circles with her fingers on them. Steve found Jeannie's gentle and tender touch almost hypnotic and smiled drowsily at her.

"Where did ... you learn to do that?"

Jeannie smiled back.

"When I was little and I couldn't sleep my Mom used to do this for me and it always made me sleepy."

Steve found the movement very relaxing and so he closed his eyes and Jeannie smiled as she continued to massage his temples and she whispered softly.

"Is that helping Steve? Are you feeling sleepy?"

"Uh huh ..." Steve murmured sleepily, feeling the tiredness wash over him and Jeannie heard his breathing slow and felt the tension leave his body as he finally drifted into the sleep he so desperately needed. Jeannie took her hands away slowly and watched as Steve never moved. She smiled, glad that at least she could help him in some small way and as she watched him sleep she sank back in her chair and waited eagerly for her father's return.


	11. Chapter 11

**Christmas Break  
><strong>

Chapter 11

Mike headed to the nurses station of the ER but couldn't see any sign of Nuala. Approaching the desk he inquired of another nurse that was there, if she knew where Nuala was and was told that she had gone in search of Dr. Sanchez. Feeling helpless as he wondered how Steve and Jeannie were doing back in cubicle one, he waited for her return, pacing up and down nervously. After fifteen minutes he checked his watch and had just decided to head back to Steve and Jeannie when the double doors opened and a tired and downhearted looking Nuala reappeared. When she saw Mike waiting for her at the nurses station her heart skipped a beat and she raced towards him in a panic.

"Mike. What's happened? Is something wrong with Steve?"

Realizing how his nervous demeanor had come across to the young nurse he reassured her quickly.

"No, no he's ok. Jeannie's with him. Did you find the Doctor?"

Nuala dropped her head and rubbed the back of her neck tiredly.

"Yes I found him ... but ... there's been an emergency upstairs. Another of the car crash victims we thought was stable has taken a turn for the worst. Dr. Sanchez is the attending physician so it's probably going to be at least another hour before he can get to Steve. But he knows about the new development."

Mike felt sorry for the young nurse who looked worn out and knew that she was frustrated that she couldn't get the Doctor to her patient sooner.

"Nuala. I don't know about the new development. Now I saw your expression when you saw his back. What do you think it is?"

Nuala flustered a little at Mike's questioning.

"Mike. I'm just a nurse. I'm sorry. You'll have to wait and talk to the Doctor."

"Nuala, please. I know you're a nurse. But ... well ... you're a damn fine one. You have your suspicions don't you? I just need to know what we could be dealing with here that's all. Please."

Nuala blushed at Mike's heartfelt compliment and could see how concerned he was about his partner.

"Mike, I'm not supposed to give an opinion on things like that."

"I know, I know. But I won't hold you to it and I promise I won't let on you said anything. I ... well ... I just need a heads up, that's all."

Mike Stone was unlike any other person she had ever met and for some strange reason, despite having only met him over five hours ago, she felt that she could trust him. So looking around to see who was about, she took his arm and led him to a quieter corner and spoke quietly.

"Ok Mike. The swelling and bruising on his back mirrors the same swelling and bruising that's over his shoulder, onto his chest and down his arm to the elbow." Then stopping to take a nervous breath she continued " Mike. There's too much swelling and bruising for one fracture. "

Mike rubbed his face anxiously.

"For one fracture?... You think he has more than one?"

Nuala's face grew serious.

"If I was to hazard a guess ... yes that's what I'm thinking. If his shoulder impacted the wall side on, as it seems to have, it is possible. But Mike, he must have hit the wall very hard." Then feeling perhaps she had said more than she should have, she added."But the Doctor still has to look at it. I could be wrong Mike."

Mike pulled himself together and despite not feeling too happy with the latest news he managed to cast a smile at Nuala.

"I'm a fairly good judge of character Nuala and I'd say you're very rarely wrong. Thanks for telling me. The x-ray results should tell the tale shouldn't they?"

Nuala once more looked fed up.

"That's the other bad news. The results are delayed. The X-ray department was extra busy this evening. They've fallen behind. Again it could be over an hour before we get those as well. But you are right. They should tell us if there are multiple fractures."

"If there are? Is he in trouble?"

"Not necessarily Mike. If he has more than one they could still both be clean breaks in which case, he'll still be strapped up and sent home with strong painkillers."

"But ... if one or both as the case maybe are ... what was the word you used before? Displaced? What then?" Mike asked not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

Nuala's face grew very grave.

"Then he's in for a tough time Mike." Nuala answered honestly.

Mike appreciated her honesty but still he sighed heavily at that prospect and rubbed his face nervously again. Nuala reached forward and placed a hand on the older man's arm.

"Let's just try to stay positive for Steve's sake. Ok? "

Mike nodded, grateful for her optimism.

"Mike, why don't you head back to them ok? I just need to get a quick coffee boost and I'll be in to check on him."

"Ok ..." but as Nuala turned to leave Mike remembered something. " Oh Nuala. I almost forgot. Steve asked if he could get something to help him sleep? He's really exhausted but he's having trouble sleeping."

"Sure. I'll see what I can do."

Mike nodded his thanks and with a heavy heart he headed wearily back towards cubicle one.

Approaching the curtain he listened for sounds within and hearing none, he pulled across the curtain and stepped inside. Coming around the gurney, he couldn't help but smile as he saw Steve fast asleep, and Jeannie curled up in the chair beside him still holding Steve's hand and fast asleep as well. He watched them for several seconds before picking up the second chair and bringing it around and placing it down beside the two sleeping occupants of cubicle one and sitting down he kept a watchful eye over them both. Steve seemed to be sleeping fairly peacefully so he was actually glad now that the Doctor was delayed. At least he might get one decent hours sleep before the next bout of probing and examining was inflicted on him. And if things didn't turn out as they hoped, he was going to need all the rest he could get.

Mike sat quietly by himself for another ten minutes, listening to the peaceful breathing of Steve and Jeannie, the quiet only serving to make him think more and that proved to be rather unnerving as thoughts of painful surgeries filled his mind along with months of rehabilitation that would not go down well with his young partner. He found himself silently praying for a better outcome and felt tears stinging his eyes as he remembered sitting by Helen's bedside all those years ago, saying similar prayers for the one person he had loved more than life itself. In that case his prayers hadn't been answered. He only hoped this time that they would be.

Before he had time to think more, the curtain opened suddenly causing him to jump. He looked up to see Nuala entering, carrying a syringe on a small tray.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." she apologized, seeing Mike jump and then as she came around to her patient she saw him sleeping and smiled even wider when she saw Mike's daughter sleeping too."Well, It looks like he won't be needing this just yet. " she said referring to the syringe she was holding."How did you get him to sleep?"

"Oh, I can't take the credit for that. When I got back they were both already asleep. You know what's really funny is that they're supposed to have more stamina than me." Mike joked.

Nuala laughed, feeling a little easier that at the very least her patient finally was resting and she continued to take Steve's vital signs very carefully so as not to wake him. As she wrote the results in his chart she conversed with Mike.

"You know my mother back in Dublin used to say as she got older she needed less sleep."

"You know what? She was absolutely right. I find that too ... not that I'm that old of course! " he added smiling" but I find if I get four to five hours I'm ready to go but these two ... If they don't get their eight hours plus, they're like a bear with a sore head."

"I'm probably guilty of that too" Nuala added chuckling softly, while still writing away.

Mike was glad of the company and the distraction of their conversation and so he spoke again.

"You mentioned Dublin. How long have you been here in the States?"

"Four years now." Nuala answered without looking up from her task.

"Four years. That's quite a while. Have you been home since then?"

Nuala stopped writing and looked at Mike and shook her head.

"No ... "

Briefly Mike's face fell as he hoped he hadn't touched a sore point with the young nurse but was relieved when her face then lit up and she added. " But I'm heading home next week for the New Year. I can't wait to see them all. And ... I'm bringing some one back with me too."

"Oh?" Mike added feeling there was more to that story.

Nuala grinned widely and raised her left hand to reveal a newly sparkling diamond ring.

"You're engaged! " Mike beamed. "Congratulations. "

"Thanks. I just hope my folks are as pleased with the news." Nuala added.

"You haven't told them?"

Nuala shook her head.

"No. I'm keeping it as a surprise " and with that Nuala returned to her writing and started to take Steve's pulse.

"Well I'm sure they'll be pleased. I know if it was Jeannie ... well ... I'd just want to know that she was happy. But I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like not to see her for four years. Why one term in Arizona seems an eternity to me. You must miss them and I'm sure they miss you."

"Oh I miss them alright. But I have three brothers and one sister so whether they miss me is entirely another matter. We had a fairly busy household. Do you have other children Mike?"

"No ... just Jeannie. Although Steve is more like a son than a partner. I guess I've sort of unofficially adopted him. " Mike beamed.

Nuala finished her writing and passing behind Mike she placed Steve's chart back at the end of the gurney and patting Mike's shoulder, she added warmly.

"Then I think he's a very fortunate young man. I'll go see if I can find out if Dr. Sanchez is coming yet." and she left the cubicle as Mike sat beaming from ear to ear at Nuala's parting words.

Another forty minutes went by and Mike had been dozing himself in his chair when the curtain opened again and a frazzled looking Doctor came bustling through followed by Nuala. Mike woke and sat up rubbing at his eyes. The Doctor didn't beat around the bush and went straight to Steve's back and asked Nuala to hold her patient's left arm while he undid the sling again. As Nuala held Steve's arm just as he had earlier, Mike watched Steve anxiously for signs of him waking and Nuala spoke to him.

"Mike. Come around behind me just in case he wakes and gets agitated."

The increased activity in the cubicle woke Jeannie and she sat up startled by the noise and looked at Mike drowsily for a clue as to what was going on. Mike explained quickly.

"It's ok sweetheart. The Doctor's just going to take a look at Steve's back. Why don't you wait on the other chair over there. Ok?"

Jeannie did as she was asked and moved still half asleep over to the second chair and out of the way, while Mike moved closer to Steve who seemed to be stirring a little. The Doctor lifted Steve's shirt not quite as gently as Nuala had earlier and began probing the area. Steve woke with an unmerciful yell that almost curdled Mike's blood and began to try to twist away from the painful examination. Nuala held Steve's arm as steady as she could while Mike placed a hand on the young man's chest and tried to calm him.

"Ok Steve. It's alright. The Doctor's just looking at your back. Hang on now. Try to stay still."

But Mike already felt that he was asking the impossible of the young man as the Doctor continued pressing on Steve's back seemingly oblivious to the pain he was inflicting on the young man. Steve yelled again and arched himself involuntarily and seemed to hold his breath and shut his eyes as Mike felt his whole body tense and then start to shake from the trauma that was being visited on him. Mike was getting annoyed with the lack of sympathy the Doctor appeared to be showing and was about to say something less than complimentary, but as the Doctor finished and pulled Steve's shirt back down and Nuala reattached the sling, Nuala placed a hand on Mike's arm and shook her head to stop him.

"Nurse" Dr. Sanchez called and she headed over to him.

"I think you're right. Was his back x-rayed or just the shoulder?"

"I think they x-rayed both sides of his shoulder but I'll need to check, Doctor."

"Ok do that. And when you're on to X-ray, tell them I want those results NOW! Ok? Don't take no for an answer. In the meantime get some ice on that back and I'll organize some pain meds for him."

"Yes Doctor." Nuala said very regimentally.

And with no more pleasantries Dr. Sanchez hurried back out of the cubicle leaving behind a stunned Jeannie, a fuming Mike and a still squirming in agony Steve.

Holding Steve and trying to comfort him Mike glanced up at Nuala who was looking rather embarrassed at how the head ER Doctor had come across.

"Well, he's a charmer isn't he?" Mike said the anger is in voice quite evident. "Looks like he missed a few classes in Medical school on bedside manners. Huh?"

Nuala hurried back around to help Mike with Steve, while still blushing and flustering a little.

"He's not always like that Mike. He's ... lost a few patients this evening ... sometimes it effects the Doctors that way." she tried to explain.

Mike still was annoyed at his roughness with Steve but hearing Nuala's excuses for the man he decided to let it drop for now and concentrate on his partner. Steve was still almost rigid with the pain that was still coursing through his back and shoulder after the Doctor's ministrations. He was breathing erratically and still had his eyes clamped shut. His right hand was clasped around the side rail of the gurney, his knuckles white from how tight he was gripping it. As Nuala arrived beside Mike, Mike tried again to speak to him.

"Steve. Hold on now. Nuala's here. Listen to her now. She's going to help you."

Mike looked at Nuala desperately hoping that she could help ease his suffering somehow. She took his pulse which was alarmingly fast and then spoke firmly placing her hand on his cheek as she did to try and get his attention.

"Steve. I'm going to get you some pain meds. Ok? It will ease that terrible pain. I'm going to get some ice for your back too. It will help I promise."

"NO! ... no ice ... Please" Steve gasped with great difficulty between ragged breaths and as the throbbing in his back refused to die down the terrible nausea started to build again and he feared the worst outcome. Unable to control his breathing enough to get his voice to work any further, he wasn't even able to warn anyone of the impending purge. Luckily Nuala spotted the signs and saw him gag.

"Oh oh! " Nuala exclaimed as she grabbed the bowl from the locker and got it in front of Steve just in time as he threw up again more weakly than the last time. Mike hadn't expected Steve's sudden bout of vomiting and was alarmed by it. But he admired how Nuala had been so observant to notice the young man's distress and call it correctly and he smiled at her as she held his forehead with one hand and the bowl with the other and helped him through it. Thankfully with nothing much in his stomach after the recent bout of sickness, this time the heaving didn't last as long and he slumped back drained and still breathing hard. A cold sweat had broken out on his forehead and he was not in good shape. Mike fetched another wet paper towel and mopped his brow and wiped his mouth, as his stomach finally settled and the terrible pain returned to a more throbbing sensation again. Steve heard Mike and Nuala talking soothingly to him but he just couldn't face anyone at that moment. He turned and buried his head in his pillow and concentrated on trying to slow his breathing down and refused to even open his eyes to look at anyone. He just wanted to be left alone in his misery. Mike looked at Nuala very concerned about his partner's unresponsiveness but she spoke to reassure him.

"Mike, just give him a few minutes. He just needs to recover a little. Just watch him and let him know you're there. He's not up to much else Mike. I'll go get the ice and the meds. I'll be right back."

With that Nuala removed the bowl and left the cubicle. Mike watched her as she left and turning back towards Steve he leaned in and patted the only part of Steve's face that was still visible.

"Alright buddy boy. Just take it easy. I know that was rough. But everything's ok now."

He hadn't expected a response but he heard Steve's anguished voice muffled by the pillow.

"It's not ok Mike ... it's not ok."

Before he had a chance to reply, Nuala came hurrying in, carrying a large icepack and two syringes on a small tray and started administering two syringes of meds into Steve's right arm. As she did she spoke.

"Steve. Dr. Sanchez has left instructions for me to give you pain meds and something to help you relax. In about thirty minutes or so you're going to feel much better. And you'll finally get some proper sleep ok?"

Steve never even flinched as the needles were given and that made Mike worry even more. After the meds were given, Nuala leaned over behind Steve and loosened the sling very slightly. With the icepack at the ready she first warned her patient of more impending temporary discomfort.

"Steve. I need you to take a few deep breaths for me."

Steve opened his eyes and turned to see why she was requesting him to do that and saw the ice pack in Nuala's hand. He immediately got agitated and buried his head in the pillow again.

"Oh God no ..." was all he weakly gasped as he tensed up and waited for the fresh wave of pain the icepack would cause.

Nuala lifted the top of Steve's shirt and placed the icepack quickly on the bruising and held it there as Steve covered his mouth with his right hand and muffled another loud yell behind his hand. He tried his best to stand the burning pain the ice was causing but he was out of resolve and less than a minute later he couldn't stand it any longer and started struggling and pleading for her to remove it, his breathing coming in gasps. Mike knew he had to do something and quickly to distract Steve, until the ice started to numb the pain and so he looked around the cubicle for anything that might work. Seeing some medical supplies on the locker with small wrapped bandage packs on a tray, he called for Jeannie to come over quickly and take his place by Steve's side.

Jeannie had been standing watching the whole situation since she had woken up, the level of Steve's distress taking a heavy toll on her emotions again. Her heart was breaking for Steve and she felt so helpless, so when Mike called on her to help she was both ready and willing to do whatever she had to, to help Steve through this ordeal. Racing over and standing where Mike had been, she watched her father curiously as he took three bandage packs from the tray and started to juggle them expertly. Nuala had her back to Mike and so couldn't see what was going on behind her, her sole mission at the minute to hold the icepack in place until it numbed the awful pain her patient was in. She listened carefully to Steve's ragged breaths hoping they would ease up soon but ready to grab the oxygen mask in case they didn't.

As Steve opened his eyes briefly to look around and plead with Nuala again he caught sight of Mike juggling and blinked his eyes a few times thinking he was seeing things. He closed his eyes again to breathe unsteadily through another bolt of pain and then when it passed, he opened them again and looked at Mike to see if his eyes were still deceiving him. Still seeing Mike juggling he glanced at Jeannie curiously to see if she knew what was going on but she merely shrugged her shoulders blankly.

Steve took another deep breath and called out to Mike, who while still concentrating on his task, knew that Steve had finally spotted him.

"Mike ... what ... what are you doing?" he gasped becoming concerned now at Mike's strange behaviour.

Very casually Mike continued and answered.

"I'm juggling. You've seen me juggle before haven't you buddy boy?"

Nuala turned and looked behind her as she heard Mike speak and just like Steve was puzzled by the older man's actions.

Jeannie however had figured out what her father was up to having seen him perform as a clown for the children's ward on floor five many times before when called upon. It was a trick Mike always used to distract kid's attentions away from painful needles and tests. Jeannie could tell by Steve's bemused expression that he was not aware of this trick of Mike's and she struggled to suppress a smile as she noticed that he had stopped struggling as much and although his breathing was still very unsteady he seemed to have forgotten about the ice pack that Nuala was holding on his back, in his bid to figure out what Mike was up to.

"You're juggling?" Steve asked again breathlessly, wondering why Jeannie didn't appeared to be as perturbed by Mike's strange behaviour as he was.

"Yes. That's what I said buddy boy." Mike stated blankly as he continued to throw and catch the bandages up in the air not catching the young man's eye.

"Why Mike? ... Why are you juggling?" Steve asked very tentatively as if he feared what the older man's answer would be, his breathing becoming more even by the minute and looking more worried for his partner's state of mind.

As Mike heard Steve's breathing normalize he caught each bandage as they fell and walked towards Steve with them in his hand.

"Well ... that's an easy one to answer. I was juggling to take your mind off that ice pack and to calm you down!" he said very matter of factly as he waited for Steve to process what he had just done.

"To take my mind ... " Steve began and then started to chuckle weakly as he realized he had just been had. "Oh man! You are something else you know that?" He added laughing again breathlessly.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Mike stated, chuckling now as well.

"Yeah ... yeah I guess it did. But I gotta tell you Mike, you had me worried there for a minute. I really thought you'd lost your marbles! " Steve said still giggling and causing Mike to giggle too.

"Oh no buddy boy. Don't you ever worry about that." Mike said tapping his own temple. " There's always method in my madness."

"Yeah ... I know. I guess I should have remembered that huh?"

By now Jeannie had joined in the laughter as all three found a welcome respite in it after the traumatic time that went before. The laughter finally subsided and Nuala drew back, leaving the ice pack in place, satisfied that it was not bothering the young man any more and smiled at the three friends admiringly. She spoke to Mike first.

"You know you had me worried too for a while there? Nice trick. If you ever need another job I could certainly use you around here to distract people and make my life easier." she said lightheartedly. Then turning to Steve she checked his pulse and his breathing.

"You seem a little easier now. The meds will kick in very soon. You try to get some rest now. Ok? You've certainly earned it. I'll be back into you in a short while" and smiling at Mike one last time she left the three friends alone together.

Well, buddy boy. It's been one hell of an evening huh?"

Steve could start to feel the meds kicking in. He could feel his brain fog a little and his breathing was getting a lot more relaxed than he actually felt. The only thing that was bothering him now was the intense cold emanating from the icepack and seemed to be chilling him literally to the bone.

"Yeah .." was all he managed as he started to shiver and his teeth began to chatter.

Mike noticed immediately and pulled the blankets back up over him, tucking them around him tightly.

"You cold?"

"Yeah ... I wish I was back in front of your fireplace Mike."

"Oh you liked that huh?"

"Yeah ... it was nice. My ... grandfather always had an open fire ... we used to ... toast marshmallows ..."

Steve closed his eyes as the drugs began to make him very drowsy and his speech became very slurred and broken as he struggled to stay awake.

"Sounds real nice buddy boy. Say did I ever tell you about the Christmas I spent in Alaska once?"

Steve struggled to open his eyes but managed to open them briefly and look at Mike.

"Alaska? ... No ... I don't think so ..." and Mike smiled as he saw Steve's eyes shut again heavily.

"Oh you would have loved it buddy boy. Real snow. Can you imagine that? Blazing fireplace, snow falling outside, Christmas tree all lit up. It was really beautiful. Can you picture that Steve? "

Steve took longer this time to answer but a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Hmmmm ... sounds ... nice Mike."

As Steve uttered the last word his head slumped against the pillow and Mike watched as his breathing became shallow and even and peaceful.

"It was, buddy boy. It really was. "

Jeannie smiled at her father and leaning forward she placed her head on his shoulder and hugged him.

"He'll be ok now won't he Mike?" she asked as if she needed the reassurance.

"Yes sweetheart. He can finally rest now" Mike said putting a protective arm around his daughter and sighing heavily with relief that Steve was finally no longer in pain. "Now we just have to wait for the x-ray results."


	12. Chapter 12

**Christmas Break**

**A/N: Heartfelt thanks to all those who read and reviewed my last two chapters. This chapter finally brings some respite and good news to those who felt poor Steve was suffering too much. ;-) **

**The medical details have been researched to the best of my ability so apologies for any discrepancies that people may find and so finally I hope you enjoy my next installment. :-)  
><strong>

Chapter 12

Jeannie stayed with her head resting on Mike's shoulder for several minutes while they watched the peaceful rise and fall of Steve's chest. The last hour or so had been a traumatic one for them both as they had watched Steve in such awful pain and distress and they both sat in silence as a mixture of tiredness and relief filled them and now that it was over and Steve was finally free from pain and appeared to be sleeping peacefully they just enjoyed the companionable silence. It was Jeannie who finally broke the silence.

"Mike? What did that doctor mean earlier when he said to Nuala that he thought she was right?"

Mike swallowed hard not really wanting to have to explain that particular question to his daughter but knowing her so well, he knew that she wouldn't take an off hand answer lightly so he took a deep breath and spoke.

"They ... well ... sweetheart they think that ... just maybe ... Steve has ... more than one fracture" he explained with some hesitation and difficulty.

Jeannie's head whipped up and she stared at Mike, a mix of horror and sadness written all over her face.

"Multiple fractures? Oh Mike. No!" was all she said and she buried her face in her hands, the mere thought of what Mike had just told her, suddenly too horrific to even contemplate.

Mike knew how she felt as his heart had sunk as Nuala had told him the same thing earlier and he reached out and put an arm around Jeannie's shoulders and spoke soothingly.

"Now, now sweetheart. They only suspect that and until the x-ray results come through they won't know for sure. But ... well ... something has to be causing that terrible pain he's in and whatever happens we have to be there for him and support him all we can. He needs us to be strong for him Jeannie because right now I truly believe he's struggling with this one" Mike added noting the fact that he had never seen Steve as vulnerable and at such a low point before and he knew from past bitter experience that if Steve got any lower he would start to pull away from them and retreat back into his own misery and not allow anyone, not even Mike or Jeannie to help him.

He really didn't want that to happen. So far he had managed to keep Steve convinced that he should allow Mike and Jeannie to help him but old habits die hard and he had noticed after the last bout of severe pain and sickness, Steve's partial retreat as he had buried his face into his pillow and refused to speak or catch their eyes. He was going to have to watch the young man closely and save him from himself if necessary.

Jeannie snuggled in close to her father again and once more the emotion and her tiredness got the better of her and soon she was back asleep leaning into Mike as he watched over them both protectively. After about fifteen minutes Nuala returned through the blue curtain carrying another tray. But this time instead of medical equipment it held two steaming mugs of tea and a plate of hot buttered toast. She laid it down and caught sight of the sleeping young woman.

"I thought you both might need some sustenance but I can see you've been left on your own again huh?" Nuala said smiling.

The tea and toast looked and smelled really good and a beaming smile covered Mike's face.

"Yeah ... both sleeping again. Gee, that looks good. Thanks. I could use something round about now alright." and picking up a piece of toast with his free hand he bit into it hungrily.

"You're welcome." Nuala replied and going over to Steve she very carefully removed the ice pack from his shoulder, relieved to see that the ice had helped and Steve's back didn't look quite as red and swollen as it had earlier. Then she checked his vital signs again before writing once more on his chart.

"Doesn't that need to stay on?" Mike asked more for conversation than anything else.

"No, the ice should only be applied for twenty minutes at a time. But his vital signs are much better. I think he's finally getting some relief."

"Well, that's music to my ears." Mike said before taking another bite of the hot toast and munching it down appreciatively.

Mike watched Nuala for a few minutes curiously and watched as she seemed to rearrange things on the bedside locker as if she was glad of Mike's company too and trying to find reasons to stay in cubicle one instead of heading back outside. He noticed that she yawned wearily and he smiled.

"You look as tired as I feel. Long shift huh?"

Nuala stifled a second yawn and smiled back at the older man.

"Yeah. Although not as long as his." she replied pointing briefly to Steve's sleeping form.

"How long?" Mike asked suddenly becoming a little concerned by the nurse's strange dawdling behaviour and tired demeanor.

"Ten hours. But only two left. "

She picked up Steve's chart again and rifled through the pages and defintely seemed ill at ease. Mike decided it was time to get to the bottom of what was on her mind, wondering if maybe there was something Dr. Sanchez had said about Steve that was concerning her and worry added to his curiosity.

"Are you alright? You look a little ... well ... distracted. Is there something I should know about Steve?"

Realizing the impression she had given the older man she quickly turned to face him and right her actions.

"NO! ..." Then realizing that had come out a little louder than she intended with two sleeping people in the cubicle she immediately lowered her voice and continued somewhat embarrassingly." No, Steve's doing fine. Actually ... I was wondering if I ... well if I could ... ask you something?"

Mike was both relieved and taken slightly aback at the same time. Looking even more curiously at Nuala as he drank some of the hot sweet and reviving tea, he smiled his warmest smile and felt he needed to put Nuala more at her ease.

"Well I think this wonderful treat you just brought me is good for a question or two. What's on your mind?"

Mike's easy tone and good nature had the desired effect and leaning against the wall of the cubicle she hung her head momentarily as if to steel herself a little and when she looked up again she definitely seemed more herself.

"This is going to sound strange and I know I only met you earlier this evening but well, I've seen you doing some amazing things for your family this evening ... the juggling being the best of all" she said smiling even wider as she recalled it." ... And you strike me as being very worldly wise Mike."

"Worldly wise huh?" Mike beamed modestly. " No-ones ever called me that before but I'm kind of sorry these two aren't awake to hear it. You might have to mention that again to them before we leave. Ok?" Mike joked harmlessly and then getting serious again he added " What's your question?"

"Mike? ... Do you think I should tell my parents about ... Robert and not just surprise them?" Nuala asked feeling that she had beaten around the bush enough and not even sure why she felt so trusting of this man that she could ask him such a personal question.

Mike smiled warmly again, realizing in that instant why she had seemed uncomfortable about asking her question.

"Robert huh? What's your young man do for a living if you don't mind me asking? "

"He's a paramedic ..." She answered almost shyly.

"I should have guessed. I take it you met him here at work huh?"

Mike watched as Nuala nodded before he continued.

"Well, I'm probably not the best authority to ask on that subject. Jeannie's only brought a few young men home to meet me and quite frankly, between you and me let's just say that I put my interrogation skills to good use in both cases" Mike said lightheartedly causing Nuala to chuckle to herself. "However if I was your Dad or if it was Jeannie surprising me with something like that, I think I'd want a heads up. But let me ask you something Nuala. Why have you never mentioned him to them before this? Whirlwind romance?"

"No ... we've been together three years now ... I don't know why. I guess I was just afraid that they wouldn't approve that's all. My Dad was always very overprotective especially of his daughters and sometimes ... "

" ... a little over bearing huh?" Mike finished for her as she nodded again solemnly. " You do know that over bearing and over protective is written on our job description requirements as parents don't you?" Mike added trying to lighten the atmosphere. Again it worked and Nuala laughed briefly but not for long.

"Look Nuala. I don't know your Dad but ... I know what it's like to be one and I know how hard it is to always get it right but if I've learned anything it's that your kid's happiness, health and their safety is number one priority. And all the rest well, it usually works itself out. Now I hardly know you but I can see by the way you even talk about him that this young man of yours makes you happy and your Dad will see that too. This advice doesn't come with any guarantees but well I think you should call your parents. Tell them about this young man of yours and when they meet you at the airport, my guess is that they'll welcome you both with open arms."

Nuala seemed to visibly relax and she stared at Mike with gratitude and amazement in her eyes.

"You can really tell all that by just looking and listening to me huh?"

"What can I say? Some people read books. I read people for a living. I'd like to think I've become pretty good at it too."

Nuala left her place at the wall and headed over to the older man.

"Thanks Mike. I'm going to call them as soon as I get home."

Before Mike could say anything else, the curtain pulled back and the young student nurse stuck her head inside and seemed on edge.

"Nuala. There you are. X-ray just delivered Steve Keller's results. And Dr. Sanchez is looking for you."

Nuala exchanged an anxious look with Mike and then headed quickly out after Lydia, patting Mike's shoulder as she left and whispering softly.

"Fingers crossed Mike."

Mike could feel his anxiety levels rise and he gently roused his sleeping daughter.

"Jeannie. Jeannie sweetheart. "

As her eyes fluttered open she saw her father's face and instantly saw the worry lines that were etched there. Sitting up quickly she asked sleepily.

"Mike? Is something wrong? Is it Steve?"

"No, he's still sleeping but ... his results are here. The Doctor will be here shortly I'd say to give us whatever news he has. I ... just thought you'd want to be awake to hear it" Mike flustered hiding the fact that the other more prominent reason was that he really didn't want to hear the news alone.

"Oh Daddy! What if it's bad news?" Jeannie asked starting to get upset.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Ok?"

Mike and Jeannie both startled as they heard hurried footsteps approaching outside and stood up hastily as Nuala slipped in and spoke very quickly.

"Dr. Sanchez is on the way. Heads up Mike. Two fractures but both clean breaks." she said smiling broadly. " Looks like you're going to be able to take him home."

Mike almost hit the floor with the relief that news brought and he steadied himself by holding the end of Steve's gurney. Winking at Nuala in thanks for the heads up he didn't get a chance to thank her verbally as the curtains opened again and Dr. Sanchez entered. In his usual brusque manner he held out his hand and shook Mike's firmly.

"Mr Stone. I'm Dr. Sanchez. I'm sorry things have been quite hectic in the ER this evening and I haven't had a chance to introduce myself formally up to now. I'm Steve here's, attending physician and we've just got his x-ray results back. The bad news is that he has two fractures. One is a proximal humerus fracture which in layman's terms is a break of the top of the upper arm bone where it connects to his shoulder and the second is a scapular fracture which again is the shoulder blade bone at the back. He must have hit the wall extremely hard and from the side to cause the scapular to break. It doesn't break that easily. The two fractures is the reason why he has as much swelling and bruising as he has and it's also the reason he has been in such extreme pain. On their own they are quite painful fractures but combined, he's suffered twice the pain and discomfort. However, there is some good news. They are both clean breaks and there are no signs of displacement or dislocation so the plan of action will be to strap the arm better with a special shoulder immobilizer sling so that the shoulder gets a proper chance to rest and heal and he'll need to take strong painkillers for the next week at least until the bad pain starts to ease up."

"What's the prognosis for two fractures like that Doctor?" Mike asked his relief tinged with slight unease at the possible prospect of a long recovery time for Steve.

"He's young and he's strong and the fractures are clean so there shouldn't be any further complications provided he follows Doctor's orders and does what he's told to."

"Oh don't you worry about that Doctor. I'll personally see that he does." Mike added firmly raising a wry smile from Jeannie as she knew how fussy he could be when the people he cared about were sick or hurt.

"Well, in that case, the fractures should fully heal in around six to eight weeks. He will need a couple of months of twice weekly physical therapy after that to restore normal strength and function to the shoulder as well so he needs to be aware of that. In the meantime my instructions are this. For the next week, he must strictly rest the shoulder completely. Absolutely no lifting or exertion on it of any kind. It will remain extremely painful for seven to ten days before the initial healing takes place and the swelling and the bruising starts to improve. During that time he will require regular pain relief to keep him comfortable. The trick is to make sure he takes his next dose when the shoulder starts to get sore and not wait for the extreme pain to kick in. That will keep the bad pain at bay. Also for the next week to ten days sitting and lying down will be very uncomfortable for him. When lying, it will be best to position him on his right side, just as he is there, preferably slightly elevated and with two soft pillows supporting the left side of his back where the scapular injury is. Sitting is best in an armchair again positioned slightly on his right side and propped with pillows on his left."

Mike was taking careful mental notes of all the Doctor's instructions but one thing still bothered him.

"What about his sick stomach Doctor?"

"We're not really sure what's causing that exactly. It could have been a reaction to the morphine injection from earlier or it could have been caused by the pain he was in. We're putting him on different pain killers just in case it's the former reason but if it's the latter reason, keeping on top of his pain relief should solve that and it's also important to get him to eat something. The strong meds on top of an empty stomach will only aggravate the problem. I'll prescribe him some anti-sickness meds just in case things don't improve any, when he gets home. Has he someone at home to take care of him? "

"Yes. He'll be staying with us. We'll be keeping a close eye on him. Don't worry." Mike answered raising another curious look from Jeannie as she wondered how Steve would take to that prospect and the fussing that Mike had quite obviously planned for him.

"Great, well then I see no reason not to discharge him. While he's still under sedation, I'll restrap the arm and immobilize the shoulder. It will be very much tighter than the sling he has on now as it needs to keep the shoulder bones in the correct position for healing, so he may complain about that when he wakes up but I can assure you both it is necessary for the healing process. His sedation should ease off gradually so that after another ... oh two hours we should be able to get him lucid enough for you to get him home. He will still be very groggy but he will be able to walk with help and he should go straight back to sleep very easily when you get him into bed. He probably won't remember the journey home in the morning however."

"What about work?"

"Absolutely not for the next week. We'll bring him back in a week's time for another x-ray to check if the bones are healing as planned and if they are, we'll probably let him back on light duties until the fractures are fully healed. But we'll have to play it by ear for the time being. " Looking at his watch the Doctor saw that it was one thirty am and then spoke to Mike again "I'll arrange his discharge for around three thirty am. He should be rousable by then. I'll go and get his prescriptions ready now and Nuala will give you a sheet of light exercises he should do with his left hand to keep the circulation and feeling, normal in the hand. Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to see. I'll leave you in Nuala's more than capable hands. Nice talking to you both."

"Thank you very much Doctor" Mike said shaking the Doctor's hand and they watched as he left the cubicle.

While some of the Doctor's words had seemed daunting and Steve's recovery sounded far from easy, the prospect of getting him home was enough for the minute to raise Mike and Jeannie's spirits and Jeannie hugged her father warmly.

"Mike, now we can give him that special Christmas you talked about. Huh?"

"We sure can. " Mike answered her enthusiastically while returning the hug, then seeing Nuala standing watching them both, he turned and addressed her warmly.

"Nuala. We can't ever thank you enough for looking after Steve as well as you did. I meant what I said earlier about you being an excellent nurse. Something tells me this evening mightn't have been half as pleasant if we hadn't been lucky enough to get you as his nurse. I really can't ever repay you."

"You already have Mike." Nuala said referring to his earlier advice."And it's been my pleasure. I can honestly say that with all the sadness and loss we've seen here this evening in the ER seeing Steve going home to finally enjoy his Christmas will be a nice way to end my shift. I'll be in to check on him shortly. If you need anything in the meantime just give me a shout."

"Ok, thanks. And thanks for the tea and toast." Mike called out as he watched the nurse leave the cubicle once more. Then turning to Jeannie he spoke again.

"Oh I almost forgot. Nuala brought us both tea and toast while you were asleep. I'd say they're still warm. You should try and eat them to keep up your strength. We've still got another two hours wait ahead of us. "

" Ooh it looks good" Jeannie said eyeing up the toast and tea and tucking in hungrily. Between mouthfuls she questioned Mike. " Nuala really is very nice isn't she?"

"Yes, yes she is. We were very lucky that Steve got her as his nurse."

"Mike? What did she mean when she said that you had already repaid her?" she asked curiously.

"Oh she just wanted my advice about something that's all."

"Your advice?" Jeannie asked as she swallowed the last morsel of toast, her curiosity increasing by the second.

"Yes, you know some people still ask us older people for advice occasionally you know?" Mike said teasingly referring to the fact that Jeannie and Steve were always so independent and very rarely sought his advice.

"Ok, ok Mike. Touché" Jeannie laughed and settling into their chairs they prepared themselves for another two hour wait until they could bring Steve home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Christmas Break**

Chapter 13

For the next half hour Jeannie and Mike were so happy to be taking Steve home that they chatted about how they would try to make sure that he would enjoy Christmas at the Stone Residence. Jeannie was so excited about the idea that she didn't even feel sleepy anymore despite the fact that it was still the early hours of the morning.

As they continued to chat, the curtains parted once more and Nuala and another junior Doctor who looked very fresh faced and almost newly qualified arrived in with the special sling that they would be putting on Steve. Despite the fact that Nuala reassured Mike that Steve was still under sedation and would be oblivious to any discomfort that putting the sling on would cause, Mike remained very apprehensive. The blood curdling yell that Steve had let the last time they had assumed he was asleep when Dr. Sanchez examined his shoulder was still a little too fresh in his mind for comfort. The young Doctor seemed very efficient and unfazed and wasted no time in getting the task in hand done quickly and efficiently. He laid out all the things he needed on the bedside tray and Mike could see a black sling and another large wide black strap that seemed to be separate from the sling itself.

" Dr. Sanchez isn't putting it on?" Mike almost whispered to Nuala still fearful about how young the new Doctor looked and especially fearful that the young man's inexperience might cause Steve even more pain than the last time but Nuala sensed his unease and reassured him.

"Mike, Jeannie, this is Dr. Curtis. Dr. Sanchez had another emergency so Dr. Curtis here is going to strap up Steve's shoulder for us while he's still sufficiently under sedation, so to speak."

Dr. Curtis looked up briefly to nod politely towards them both after the introduction and then quickly continued with his task. Lowering her voice to a barely audible whisper Nuala spoke to Mike again.

"He's older than he looks Mike and he's a very good Doctor. It will be fine, you'll see."

"I hope so ..." Mike whispered back.

When the sling was ready. Mike watched as they very carefully removed the old sling and Nuala once again supported the left arm. Steve never budged or protested in anyway thankfully and his breathing and pulse remained stable and steady. Mike started to feel bad for doubting the young Doctor as he admired the gentleness and care he was taking with Steve completely opposite to the unsympathetic and painful probing Dr. Sanchez had caused his partner to suffer before.

Very carefully he attached the black sling, securing it around the arm Nuala was holding and then around the back of Steve's neck. That was the part that proved the most awkward due to the way Steve was lying. As Dr. Curtis passed the strap in under Steve's neck and reached for it on the other side again Mike marveled at the fact that Steve never budged one inch. The Doctor and Nuala showed Mike how the sling went on so that he would be familiar with it as dressing Steve meant the sling would occasionally need to be removed and reattached so they wanted to make sure he knew exactly how it was fitted.

Lastly with the sling firmly in place and supporting his arm again, Dr. Curtis took the wide black strap and handed it to Nuala. Putting his hands carefully and gently under Steve's waist that lay on the gurney, he lifted Steve's body effortlessly, just enough so that Nuala could pass the wide strap in under the young man and then lowering him back onto the bed very slowly, he strapped it so that it fully secured the inner sling in place and also kept Steve's left arm pinned securely to his chest. Again Steve's lack of movement was both a great relief to Mike but also a worry when he thought of trying to get the very drugged, groggy man up all the steps to his house in just over an hour and a half's time.

Mike was anxious about the whole sling fitting procedure and hoped that he would manage it ok when the need arose but again Nuala seemed to read his mind and stated matter of factly.

"It will be easier for you to do Mike, because when you're attaching it, Steve will be sitting up and so you'll have better access to it."

Mike nodded gratefully at Nuala for her reassurance and her confidence in his abilities but wished in that instance his confidence in them matched the nurse's expectations.

With the new sling in place, Mike watched the Doctor listening to Steve's chest with his stethoscope and then he saw him taking Steve's pulse. He then leaned forward and gently lifted one of Steve's eyelids to check his pupil dilation. Then replacing the stethoscope around his neck he seemed to finish his exam.

"How's he doing Doc?" Mike asked as soon as the young Doctor turned around and Nuala smiled at his eagerness.

"His vital signs are strong and his shoulder is well supported now but he's still very much under. However things should improve by three thirty as Dr. Sanchez estimated. We'll be in to check him just before that but in the meantime the rest will do him good."

"Ok, thanks Doctor." Mike replied as he watched the Doctor leave but Nuala noticed a certain unease in the older man's voice.

"Mike? What's wrong? I thought you were really pleased that Steve is getting to go home?"

Mike looked at Nuala and smiled but beneath his warm smile he flustered a little.

"Oh I am, believe me I am ... it's just that ... well ... I guess I'm just a little worried that I won't be able to look after him as well as you have. Right now I don't even know how we're going to get him up all the steps to my house."

"Mike stop worrying. In another hour and a half he should be a little more lucid and I have a feeling you're going to look after him better than we ever could." Nuala said smiling.

Mike felt a little better as she said that and smiled gratefully and then Nuala took her leave of them to go get his prescriptions and his discharge papers in order. Mike walked over beside Steve's bed and stood watching him for several minutes.

Jeannie was a little concerned too that her father's earlier enthusiasm seemed to have petered out and something seemed to be weighing heavily on his mind. Coming over and standing behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and spoke softly.

"Mike? What's the matter? Something's bothering you. What is it? Tell me please."

Mike put his hands over Jeannies but still stayed watching Steve.

"Jeannie ... What if we can't manage his pain? Or if I can't get him to take his painkillers? You know how he despises having to take painkillers and how they make him feel. What if we can't make him comfortable or get him to eat or what if he still keeps getting sick? Or ..."

"MIKE STONE! You stop that right this instant. "

Jeannie's interuption and subsequent statement took Mike by surprise and he wheeled around to look at her. Seeing that she had, at the very least got his attention and stopped his negative train of thought she lovingly took both his hands in hers and smiled up at her father. Softening her tone she spoke softly.

"Mike. This is Steve. I have yet to see you not being able to convince him to do something. He listens to you Mike. He always has. And there isn't much that famous Stone Glare can't get him to do. You know that. "

Mike smiled at his daughter lovingly and chuckled.

"Yes. I suppose I have gotten around him a couple of times using that one alright. Yes, you're right. I'm just being foolish but I just hope that things work out ok that's all and that we can keep him comfortable."

"We will Mike. "

Smiling even wider at Jeannie now he added teasingly.

"You know, come to think of it, there is someone else I know that can twist him around her little finger and get him to co-operate."

Jeannie blushed and feigned a confused look.

"Why Mike! I don't know who you're talking about."

Mike laughed again.

"You don't huh? Who got him to open the bathroom door earlier, huh?"

It was Jeannie's turn to laugh.

"Ok, ok. I guess sometimes he does listen to me too. But that's all the better because between us we have this covered Mike. Try not to worry. Ok?"

"Ok sweetheart. I'll try ... but it's just that ... there's something else bothering me" and letting go of her hands he moved past Jeannie and sat heavily in one of the chairs.

Jeannie followed him slightly concerned and sat down beside him. Placing a hand on his arm, she asked again.

"What Mike?"

Mike wasn't even sure where to begin to tell his daughter what worried him most about his partner and his recovery but knowing by her expression that he was worrying her, he took a deep breath and tried to explain as best he could.

"Steve doesn't accept help easily Jeannie and so far I've managed to convince him that he does this time but when Steve reaches a certain low point he ... well it's like he ... retreats into some dark place inside him. And when he gets like that it's very hard to reach him or to reason with him. He shuts everyone out. I don't really know what happened in his past to make him be like that but it worries me. I've seen it happen a few times before since I've known him and I saw it a bit earlier after he was sick and after the Doctor had caused him all that pain. For a brief moment he just buried his head in that pillow and wouldn't respond to anyone. This whole situation has the potential to cause that to happen again and that worries me Jeannie. I ... don't know if I can get him back if he reaches that place."

"Mike, you're worrying too much. We just have to make sure that Steve doesn't reach that low point. You'll see. Everything will be just fine. We are in this together you know? And if anyone can reach Steve and make him listen it's you Mike. You must believe that."

"Ok ... I'll try and stop being an old worry guts. I guess I just had an attack of cold feet huh?" Mike answered smiling.

"I'll just have to make sure you wear your warmer socks then won't I? Jeannie joked back causing them both to laugh and the laughter helped lift the tension and worry that had filled the air minutes earlier.

The next hour went by very slowly and Steve was starting to move a little in his sleep. Mike too was getting restless and although the seats in the cubicle were much better than the waiting area wooden seats, Mike's back was still getting stiff from all the sitting around. Jeannie saw the tell tale signs as Mike rubbed at his lower back and she knew that Mike was very on edge seeing Steve starting to get uneasy so she spoke insistently.

"Mike, why don't you go stretch your legs for a bit? Huh? Maybe go out and get some air? I'll stay with Steve and I'll come and get you if there's anything you'd want to know or if he wakes up. Ok?"

Mike smiled at his daughter and felt that she was probably right. His back sure could use some exercise but he felt torn leaving Steve especially when he seemed to be coming around a little. However he knew better than to argue with Jeannie and he knew she would take good care of Steve in his absence so he finally made his decision.

"Ok. I'll take a little walk but I won't be long. Would you like me to bring anything back for you?"

"No thanks Mike. I'm fine. You go ahead."

"Ok sweetheart. I won't be long" Mike said as he stood up and stretched and put on his coat and fedora.

Mike stared at his partner for a few seconds before finally heading out of the cubicle and exiting out through the double doors of the ER. The waiting area was now nearly empty and Mike headed out the main doors into the night air. It was a bit chilly compared to the almost overbearing heat in the ER treatment area and Mike pulled his coat up around his neck as he stood and took in some lungfuls of fresh air. Looking at his watch under the hospital porch lights he saw that it was just gone three am and suddenly he began to feel tired. It had been a long day and a rough evening and Mike's gut was telling him that somehow it was going to get a lot rougher before the morning came.

As he stood there enjoying the fresh air and the peace, two people caught his eye over to his right. There was an ambulance in the ambulance bay and one paramedic seemed to be loading a newly vacated gurney back into the ambulance while a second one was chatting intimately with what Mike could make out was a nurse. From where he stood they were a good bit away from him and the lighting wasn't great where they were standing, but as Mike's eyes adjusted he recognized the nurse as Nuala. Mike smiled to himself and wondered if the young man was the famous "Robert" and then feeling uncomfortable about staring at them he turned his head away and left the two young lovers to talk in peace. As he turned to go back into the ER however someone called out to him.

"Mike?"

Turning to see who had called him he saw Nuala approaching him with the paramedic being pulled behind her by the hand.

"Is Steve alright? Were you looking for me?" she asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"Oh no. He's ok. He's fidgeting a little but he hasn't woken up yet. Jeannie is in with him. I just came out to stretch my legs and get some fresh air. That's all. It's fairly chilly out here though compared to inside." Mike said rubbing his hands together to ward off the chill.

Nuala seemed relieved that all was well.

"Yes, it's a cool one alright and it's a good sign if Steve is fidgeting. It augurs well for getting him home soon" she encouraged but then quickly she pulled the young man from behind her to beside her. "Mike. There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Robert, my fiancé. Robert, this is the man I told you about, Lieutenant Mike Stone."

"Nice to meet you Sir" Robert said reaching out and shaking Mike's hand warmly. " I believe I have you to thank for convincing Nuala not to keep me a secret from her family anymore. I'm much obliged Sir. I've been trying to convince her of that for the longest time. It will sure make me feel easier about this trip if I'm not going as a surprise" he said shooting an exasperated but adoring look in Nuala's direction.

Nuala blushed visibly under the young man's gaze and looked down at the ground but Mike noticed that their hands remained firmly clasped all the same.

"Well, you're welcome. And please, no Sir. Just call me Mike. And congratulations on your engagement. You two sure make a fine couple."

It was Robert's turn to smile broadly but then he asked unexpectedly.

"How's your partner, Sir ... eh I mean Mike? "

"He's ok thanks. He has a bit of recovery time ahead of him with two fractures but he'll get there. Nuala here has been taking real good care of him for us. I hope you know how lucky you are young man?" Mike said smiling while Nuala blushed even more.

"I sure do Mike. But your partner is quite the hero. They said he took down the Oakland Blade Mugger! "

"The Oakland Blade Mugger? " Mike asked curiously " Well, where did you get a name like that from? And who told you he did that? Nuala?"

"No ... well ... from the news. It's all over the tv tonight. Your partner is being hailed as quite the hero. Seems the elderly community in Oakland were afraid to go out of doors. But your partner taking this creep off the streets is the best Christmas present they've had. The media have been running the story all evening. Haven't you seen it yet?"

Mike's face fell and he felt worry grip at his heart .

"No, no I haven't. They haven't named my partner have they?"

"No ... they just said it was an off duty detective from Bryant Street who made the arrest. They've been bombarding your Captain with questions but he keeps saying no comment."

Mike felt some relief at that and knew that it was policy at the precinct to never reveal arresting officer's names to the media but knowing how Steve felt about publicity of any kind, he knew that this latest development would not go down well with his young partner at all and knew his work was going to be cut out for him trying to hide it from him.

"The Oakland Blade Mugger huh? " Mike said again, always wondering who in the media came up with these bizarre and sensational names for these creeps.

Then thinking about Steve, he decided that it was time he headed back to him and Jeannie. Shaking the young man's hand once more he spoke kindly.

"Well, I'd better head back inside. It was very nice meeting you too. I hope you both have a safe trip to Ireland for the New Year and ... well I hope everything goes well."

"Thanks, I better be heading back too. "

Nuala saw Mike's reaction to the fact that Steve was the hero of the hour and knew something was not as it should be so before Mike could turn to leave she spoke quickly.

"Hold on a minute Mike. I'll come back with you." then turning to Robert she kissed his cheek and whispered. " See you at four."

Robert nodded sweetly. "You bet. See you soon." and then the young man ran off back to his partner who was impatiently waiting for his colleague at the ambulance door.

Nuala turned and quickly joined Mike and together they headed back inside.

"Well, he seems like a fine young man Nuala and if he's always that charming and polite I don't think you have anything to worry about with regards to your parents liking him" Mike beamed to a blushing Nuala.

"Thanks Mike. He's special alright."

As they made their way through the almost empty waiting area a news bulletin came on the television and drew Mike's attention. Stopping and moving closer to the television, he listened as Nuala came and stood beside him.

" ... And now the latest on the Oakland Blade Mugger. We can officially confirm that at approximately five forty pm this evening in San Francisco, an off duty detective from Bryant Street witnessed the culprit assaulting an elderly lady and without thought for his own safety pursued him for ten minutes on foot in a chase that crossed busy streets and through heavily pedestrianized areas and finally took him down and apprehended the man who has become known in the Oakland area as the Oakland Blade Mugger! Terrorizing the elderly and instilling fear in the whole community, many people can finally rest safely in their beds tonight thanks to the heroic and selfless actions of this off duty officer. We understand that the officer may have been hurt in the pursuit but Captain Rudy Olsen would not confirm or deny these rumors when we tried to speak to him earlier, insisting that he had no comment to make on the matter but that a press conference would be forthcoming. In the meantime if the detective in question is watching this broadcast, San Francisco and Oakland remain in your debt and we thank you. This is Sandra Collins reporting from the scene of the earlier arrest. Back to the studio ..."

Mike stood looking blankly at the screen as the next news item played. Part of him swelled with pride hearing how people were applauding and appreciating Steve's selfless and courageous actions and for the same reasons that everyone else that he had managed to get another creep off the streets and behind bars where they were no longer a danger to society but another part of him knew only too well how Steve felt about too much media attention and that was the part that concerned him the most. Nuala could see Mike in a world of his own and she touched his arm softly.

"Mike? What's the matter? You don't seem too pleased about the fact that Steve's being hailed as a hero. I don't understand. Surely that's a good thing for everyone including Steve. Wouldn't recognition like that boost his career?"

Mike came out of his thoughts, looked at Nuala and forced a smile.

"Normally, I'd say yes but sometimes the media attention can be a more of a hindrance than a blessing. If they were to leave it at that then it's not too bad but sometimes when the media gets frenzied like this they don't let up that easy and try to use every means at their disposal legal or otherwise to get the detective's name they're looking for. Then things get messy. Apart from the fact, that Steve hates the attention. If he knew he was all over the evening news he'd ... well let's just say that I wouldn't want to see what he'd do. No ... best to keep it from him for the time being and hope the attention eases off. Right now he's got enough on his plate to contend with without that."

"Come on Mike. Let's go see how he's doing." Nuala suggested trying to take Mike's mind off his new found concerns and it worked as Mike turned and nodded purposefully and followed Nuala back to cubicle one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Christmas Break**

**A/N: Again I want to thank everyone who is still following and reading this story and a special thanks to those who take the time to review. I want to give a very special mention to keller12917, briroch, Nans and Smithy who are such loyal reviewers. Words cannot fully express how much I appreciate your words of encouragement and your unwavering loyalty but thank you.**

** RL has been hectic so this chapter is slightly shorter than my normal ones but hopefully the content will still be to everyone's liking.  
><strong>

Chapter 14

Nuala entered cubicle one first with Mike just a step behind. The first thing that they saw was Jeannie leaning over Steve and talking to him soothingly and they both became alarmed.

"Jeannie? Is he alright? What's happening?" Mike asked with worry evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure Mike. He started groaning about five minutes ago like he was in awful pain but he isn't responding to me."

Nuala raced over and Jeannie moved slightly back to allow the nurse access to Steve as she quickly started checking his vital signs. Mike stood where he was at the end of the gurney watching Nuala work anxiously. Nuala checked his breathing and his pulse and lifted one of his eyelids carefully to check his level of consciousness. After several minutes more passed where Nuala checked the young man over and he groaned a bit more, Mike couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Nuala, talk to me. What's wrong? Tell me it's not something that will stop him getting home."

Nuala looked at Mike and smiled.

"Well, his vitals are strong Mike. If he was in a lot of pain his breathing wouldn't be that shallow. I think he's just feeling the effects of the sedation wearing off a little. When the sedatives wear off, the patient can feel very strange, light headed and very disoriented. I think that's all it is Mike."

"So we're still ok for getting him home?"

"Absolutely. I'm just going to get Dr. Curtis and we'll try to rouse him. If he responds well, you'll be ok to take him home. I'll be right back."

Nuala passed behind Jeannie and then Mike and exited the cubicle in search of Dr. Curtis. Jeannie looked at Mike and Mike's concern and worry as he watched his partner was almost palpable. Reaching over and taking her father's hand she sought to reassure him again.

"Mike! You're doing it again."

Jeannie's words invaded his thoughts and he looked at his daughter curiously.

"Doing what?"

"Worrying. He's alright Mike. Nuala said so. Everything is going to be fine."

"I'm not as sure as you are about that sweetheart."

Mike was always the strong one. The one that carried them through everything. His sudden doubt and despair was worrying Jeannie more than she cared to let on. She wondered what was bothering him so much. Steve had been hurt before in the line of duty and she knew that even though some of the times she had been in Arizona she had heard about her father taking the young man home and watching over his recovery.

She remembered one time in particular quite vividly, that Steve had been badly hurt by that terrible man Leonard Cord. The mere remembrance of that man still sent icy shivers down her spine and she would never as long as she lived ever forget the haunting harmonica tune he constantly played. She remembered how Mike had insisted that Steve come home with them and how he had woken him every two hours to check on his concussion throughout the night. She remembered how her father had dressed Steve's stitches and made sure he took all his painkillers and how he refused to let him back to his apartment until the Doctor had given him the all clear. That had been a very traumatic time for them all and yet Mike had stayed strong for all of them and had helped them through it relatively unscathed. This time she didn't like the distant, haunted look in his eyes or the way he was finding the negative in everything. It was so unlike him and she hoped that it was mere tiredness that had him feeling that way. She hoped that once they had Steve home and safe that Mike would come around a bit and start feeling more positive. But she couldn't stop herself from voicing her concerns.

"Mike! This is so unlike you. Why are you so bothered by all this?" she said coming closer and feeling a sudden need to hug her father in the hope that it eased his worry even a little.

As she wrapped her arms around him she felt him hug her back as if it was exactly what he had needed at that moment. Looking up at him she waited for him to answer and swore she felt him tremble slightly.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I ... don't know why ... this is all getting to me a little. He's just never been in this much ... pain before. It ... reminds me of ... your Mother ..." Mike started but couldn't finish as his voice broke and putting a hand over his eyes he stammered. " Damn, these hospital lights are really bright ... really bright ..."

Jeannie felt Mike break down and her heart almost skipped a beat. Grabbing him firmly around the waist she brought him to the chair and sat him down. Despite the fact that inside her heart was breaking for him, she knew that in that instant he needed her to be the strong one so she spoke lovingly and yet still maintained her composure.

"Oh Mike! You should have said something. "

Mike had recovered his emotions a little and reaching urgently into his coat pocket he retrieved his every ready handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes and blew his nose, knowing that the nurse and Doctor could return any second and not wanting to be seen in his current state. Looking up at Jeannie he saw the concern and upset in her eyes and cursed his own weakness even more. Taking her hand and squeezing it encouragingly he spoke as normally as he could muster.

"I know I should have said something. But ... well ... being here at Christmas just like with Helen ... well I guess it ... dredged up some painful memories that's all and seeing Steve hurting so much reminded me ... " Mike was struggling to keep his composure and Jeannie too was finding it hard to prevent the tears filling her eyes as she listened to him talk. " ... It reminded me of Helen near the end ... she was in so much pain and I couldn't help her Jeannie. I wanted to ... but they just drugged her until she couldn't even respond to me anymore just like Steve there. The only difference was ... she never ... woke back up ... I know it's silly and I know it's different but the feelings are the same ..." Mike said as he couldn't help breaking down again, only this time Jeannie joined him and threw her arms around him and tried desperately to hug away his pain.

Outside the cubicle Nuala had just arrived and had placed her hand on the curtain to pull it back just as she had heard someone upset inside and heard Mike talking about his wife Helen's death. With Dr. Curtis hurriedly walking towards her to cubicle one to help rouse Steve, Nuala quickly ran towards the Doctor and diverted him expertly.

"Actually Doctor, I'm terribly sorry. I just remembered that I still have one more piece of paperwork to do up for Mr. Keller before we try to wake him but ... the man in cubicle two is still waiting for someone to look at his toe Doctor."

Dr. Curtis looked momentarily annoyed but then he seemed to accept his fate and pulled the curtain back and entered cubicle two. A loud rant filled Nuala's ears.

"Well it's about time! Do you actually even know how long I've been waiting here for? ... "

Nuala pitied Dr. Curtis as he dealt with the difficult patient in cubicle two but looked back at cubicle one briefly and felt deeply saddened by what she had just unintentionally overheard. However she felt proud of how she had handled the situation and glad that at the very least she had spared the older man the added horror of Dr. Curtis witnessing his upset and with that final comforting thought she headed back to the nurse's station.

Mike and Jeannie stayed in their embrace for a minute or two, absorbing each other's pain, grief and sense of loss and it was Jeannie who pulled herself together and pulled away first.

"Mike, you never told me that before. You've carried that all this time haven't you?"

Mike hurried to wipe at his face with his handkerchief again and cleared his throat to dispel the emotion that still filled it and spoke this time a little shakily.

"Yes, I was always trying to protect you from hearing that. It was really hard Jeannie..."

"I know Mike. And I understand why you protected me from it all those years ago but Daddy ... You don't have to protect me any more. I'm older now and you don't have to suffer all that alone. I can handle it now. We'll talk more about this soon ok? But right now there's a young man over on that gurney who needs us to be strong for him. He needs us Mike. Now we're going to take him home and we're going to make sure he has the best Stone Christmas we can give him. What do you say Mike? Are you with me?"

Mike smiled proudly and sat up a little straighter. Beaming at his daughter he answered.

"I'm always with you sweetheart. You know that. You know, you have your mother's smile and her spirit and my stubborness. That's a powerful combination. Just as well one of us is staying strong through all this huh?"

"Well, I did learn from the best Mike."

Mike smiled again but it faded quickly as he spoke.

"Jeannie, I want to give Steve the best Christmas he's ever had too but ... well ... there are more complications."

"What complications Mike?"

"The press are onto Steve's arrest. Apparently the guy Steve caught earlier was wanted by Oakland PD for the murders of two elderly women, a bad knife assault on a police officer and around twenty other muggings. They found out somehow that the guy was caught by an off duty detective from Bryant Street and now they're milking the story for everything it's worth. The story has been headline news on every news channel all evening and if it's on television you can bet your bottom dollar it'll be all over the newspapers by tomorrow morning. The detective who made the arrest is being hailed as the hero of the hour."

"But Mike! That's good news isn't it? They're recognizing what he did and everyone will see him for the detective he is, caring and selfless. How can that be a bad thing?"

"Nobody gets it Jeannie but I tell you. Right now they just know it was an off duty officer but they won't be happy with that. This is the gutter press. They'll want a face, an identity to put with their story. Then it becomes hellish Jeannie, you mark my words!"

"But Mike, the Department won't give out that information surely? Isn't it against whatever protocol you guys have or something?"

"Oh yes. It's policy to withhold the name but I've seen it before Jeannie and it never works out well. They'll watch Bryant Street, then they'll target a cleaner, or an admin clerk from records or the guy who sells hotdogs outside the building with his hotdog stand. There's always someone Jeannie who for the sake of a brown envelope of cash would sell their own mother! And once they have a name, it's easy enough to get an address to go with it, then they camp outside his house, talk to his neighbours. I'm telling you Jeannie it gets ugly and it causes a lot of hurt just because some greedy news editor wants to sell a few more newspapers than their competitor or a news channel wants to catch a few more ratings."

By the time Mike finished his spiel, he was breathing heavily from the sudden anger that rose within him as he remembered other fine officers whose privacy had been invaded by such cockroaches of society and definitely not wanting Steve to be next on their radar. Jeannie was staring at him, trying to process the new problem they both now had on their hands. Before she had time to even think of what to say next, Mike had continued having calmed himself just a little.

"And I wish that was all but ... Jeannie, Steve hates publicity of any kind. Steve's idea of a reward for a job well done is a pat on the back, being let off work a few hours early or at best a couple of days off. Any talk of press conferences, medals or commendations is enough to cause Steve to head for the hills. He hates it! If he finds out about all this news coverage it's just going to drive him crazy and he's got enough to deal with without that right now."

"But Mike! What are we going to do?"

"We just have to protect him from it as best we can and hope it all blows over sooner rather than later. Every story is only sensational until a better one comes along. Let's hope for Steve, a better one is just around the corner."

"Mike? If it's all over the news and the newspapers how can we hide it from him?"

"That's easy. We'll just have to tell him the television isn't working and not buy any newspapers for a few days. By then hopefully things will be all forgotten."

Jeannie thought about everything her father had said and the initial fear she felt turned into anger at those who threatened her family unit. With a renewed defiance rising within her she announced loudly and unexpectedly to her father.

"Well ... What I say is ... To Hell with them Mike!"

"Jeannie Stone! What kind of language is that for a young lady?"

"I'm sorry Mike but that's how I feel. We're going to give Steve his Christmas and no journalist or reporter is going to be allowed to spoil it!"

Mike's initial annoyance at her choice of words soon faded to pride as he saw his own stubborn streak reflected in his daughter's eyes. It seemed to remind him of how he should be feeling too and as he felt the familiar protective feelings for his family resurface he took Jeannie's hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"You know what? You're absolutely right. They don't stand a chance of getting near Steve while Mike and Jeannie Stone are guarding him. Huh? And I'd like to see them try."

Then as Jeannie smiled lovingly back at her father she saw the old familiar spark in her Daddy's eyes and knew he was back on track.

"Now that's the Mike Stone I know and love. "

Mike gazed at his daughter, grateful to her for pulling him back from his own self doubt and despair and for reminding him of what was really important. Feeling renewed and somehow strangely reenergized he spoke softly.

"I hope you know how much I love you Jeannie Stone. And how proud you always make me."

Feeling very touched by her father's heartfelt words but not wanting to reduce him to tears any further she playfully said.

"Well of course I do! Why do you think I keep hanging around? "

As she hugged Mike one more time she stood up as a blood curdling yell erupted from the cubicle next door followed by a trail of expletives that caused Jeannie to look at her father in horror. Knowing who was next door Mike smiled his widest smile and announced.

"You know, I think our luck is changing sweetheart. Maybe there is justice in the world after all."

And as Jeannie looked at him confused, Mike laughed and stood up to go and find out what was keeping Nuala and Dr. Curtis.


	15. Chapter 15

**Christmas Break**

** A/N: Wow guys! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews of my last chapter. And to all those who took the time to read it. You made this writer very happy. And as a special thank you I wrote a long chapter this time to make up for my last short one. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did reading your wonderful words of encouragement. :-)  
><strong>

Chapter 15

Nuala returned to the nurse's station and was sorting through Steve's paperwork but her mind was still on what she had overheard in cubicle one. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't see Mike approaching. Mike saw how distracted the young nurse seemed to be and worried for her a little. He had been so caught up in his own misery that he hadn't thought for a second about the difficult shift that she had endured. Coming over he waved a hand in front of her face and she came out of her thoughts and startled when she saw the older man smiling at her.

"Mike! ... Sorry I was a million miles away ... Has Steve woken yet?" Nuala flustered, knowing how well Mike read people and afraid that her overhearing his upset would be clearly visible on her face, she looked down at her paperwork urgently and started rifling through papers absentmindedly.

Mike reached over the counter and placed a finger on Nuala's chin and raised her face to look at him.

"Are you ok?"

Nuala swallowed hard and answered more shakily than she intended to.

"Of course. I'm fine. Dr. Curtis got called to cubicle two I'm afraid but as soon as he finishes with that patient, we'll be in to Steve ... if that's ok?"

Mike stood and studied Nuala's face trying to work out the reasons for her uneasiness but to Nuala it felt like the older detective's deep blue eyes were bearing into her very soul. Feeling very uncomfortable under his watchful gaze she stood up and placed Steve's paperwork back into his file cover again and forced a smile at Mike.

"I'll just go and check if Dr. Curtis is finished in cubicle two yet" and with that she stepped down from the nurses station and went to pass by Mike when he reached out a hand and grabbed her arm gently.

"Hold on just a second please."

Nuala looked at Mike briefly and then looked back at the floor.

"You heard my melt down back there didn't you? You were the reason Dr. Curtis was diverted to cubicle two weren't you?"

Nuala looked back up at him both astonished that he had figured it out and embarrassed at the same time.

"Mike! I wasn't listening honest. I ..." but Mike stopped her mid sentence.

" ... Calm down now. I know you weren't. I wasn't suggesting you were. I ... well ... I wasn't giving out to you ... I was trying to thank you. You really are something else. Do you know that? he stated both affectionately and admiringly.

Nuala's face softened and she blushed bright red. However more than that she was relieved that he wasn't upset with her for overhearing his pain.

"Mike, I'm sorry about your wife. I ... didn't know." and she placed a kindly hand on Mike's arm.

"Well how could you? It was a long time ago now. Just over eight years but well ... I guess being in here with Steve especially at this time of year ... well I guess it brought it all back. I'm just sorry you had to hear me blubbering. I'm ok now. Luckily I've got a daughter who is well able to handle her father and give him a kick in the rear end when he needs one."

Mike was smiling broadly now so Nuala felt back at ease.

" We all need that sometimes. " Nuala joked back and then added confidently. " I better go rescue Dr. Curtis. That patient in cubicle two is difficult to say the least. "

Mike laughed at the thought of Mr. Ingrown toenail again and added teasingly.

"You better not tell the Doc it's my fault he had to deal with him."

Nuala laughed.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed. Let's go wake up Steve huh?"

And side by side they made their way back to cubicle one.

In Mike's absence, Jeannie had returned to her seat to watch over Steve and shortly after Mike left, Steve fidgeted again and this time groaned somewhat louder than before. At first Jeannie had been startled but then she raced over to him and took his right hand in hers.

"Steve? Steve can you hear me? It's Jeannie."

At first she got no response and felt disappointed but then she felt him squeeze her hand and for a brief few seconds she saw his eyelids flutter open and close again just as quickly. But then he spoke very shakily and somewhat slurred and his eyes opened again and seemed to try and focus on the voice that was speaking to him.

" ... Jeannie? ... that ... you?"

"Yes Steve. Yes it's me. Mike's on his way with the Doctor. You need to try to stay awake for us Steve "Jeannie beamed enthusiastically, so relieved that Steve was semi-responsive again but her enthusiasm faded as she watched him struggle to keep his eyes open and his voice slurred again.

"Can't ... Jeannie ... so ... drowsy ... Sorry ..."

With that his head fell sideways back onto his pillow and his hand went still again, the grip loosened and Jeannie's heart sank.

**Meanwhile outside:**

As Mike and Nuala approached cubicle two, Dr. Curtis emerged looked decidedly frazzled and a voice boomed behind him.

"Hey! You can't just leave me like this. I'm in pain you know. I have my rights."

Dr. Curtis turned and spoke somewhat abruptly back to his patient.

"MR. HOWARD! You have an ingrown toenail. It's not exactly life threatening. I'll send a nurse in with some painkillers for you and I'll be back to you after I've checked on my other more seriously injured patients!" and with that he pulled across the curtain furiously and looking at Nuala and Mike who were both trying to suppress a giggle, he rolled his eyes to heaven.

"Are you ready to wake Mr Keller now nurse?

"Absolutely ready Doctor. Shall we?"

And as the Doctor turned and headed towards cubicle one, Mike and Nuala exchanged a wicked grin and followed him smiling profusely.

As all three entered cubicle one Jeannie spoke frantically.

"He woke briefly. He spoke to me but I couldn't keep him awake. He said he felt too drowsy."

Nuala and Dr. Curtis raced to their patient and the Doctor proceeded to examine Steve again. Mike meanwhile raced to Jeannie who seemed upset and put his arm around her.

"Oh Mike! I couldn't keep him awake. He squeezed my hand but then he just went still again."

"Ok, ok. I know. It's alright. We'll get him awake. Don't you worry now. They know what they're doing." Mike comforted.

Nuala tried to rouse Steve to no avail and even Dr. Curtis tried but failed as well.

Nuala looked up and beckoned to Mike.

"Mike you try. He might respond to your voice better than ours."

Mike looked at Jeannie anxiously and she smiled and encouraged him.

"They're right Mike. If you can't wake him then no-one can!"

So taking a deep breath Mike left Jeannie's side and headed over beside Steve. Nuala stepped back to allow him to get closer. He leaned in and took Steve's hand and cast one more nervous look at the others in the room who were now utterly silent, all hoping that Mike's voice would do the trick. Feeling that everyone was counting on him including Steve he steeled himself and at first spoke softly.

"Steve! Steve! You need to wake up now. Do you hear me?"

No response came, no movement, no squeeze of his hand so he raised his voice ever so slightly and repeated himself that bit louder.

Steve! Buddy boy! Come on now. You need to open those eyes for me. STEVE!"

The last louder call of his name made Steve jump a little and Mike felt bad for alarming the young man but while he had provoked movement of some kind he knew he had to keep up the momentum.

"STEVE! THAT'S IT! I know you can hear me now. You've slept enough. Now we need you to come back to us ok?"

Steve's eyes fluttered open once more and he once again tired to focus on the face that was telling him to wake up. He felt someone squeeze his hand and he tried to blink his eyes to clear the blurry vision that was making him not see straight. After several agonizing seconds of Steve staring at him silently and somewhat unnervingly, Steve's voice came out broken and strained.

" Mike? What's ... wrong? ..."

There was a large collective sigh in the cubicle as everyone seemed to let go of the breath they were holding as they watched the tender scene play out in front of them. Mike stroked Steve's forehead and smiled warmly.

"Well for a change buddy boy, nothing's wrong. But if you can manage to stay awake for a little while, me and Jeannie are allowed to take you home. What do you think of that? Huh?"

Mike could see that Steve was struggling to make sense of the words he was speaking and that it was taking all the strength he had to keep his eyes from shutting again. Once more he stuttered ... " Home? I can ... go home?"

"Yes, well home to De Haro Street at any rate but they need you to be able to sit up and get into a wheelchair. Do you think you're up to that?"

Steve's eyes closed and he forced them open again as he struggled to do what Mike had asked. His eyelids felt like two lead weights and his brain was very sluggish. He couldn't really remember where he was and why he needed to go home but at least with being so confused he was comforted by the fact that Mike was there and seemed to know what was going on. Right now until the terrible fog cleared from his head he would just have to do what he always did when he wasn't sure about a situation of any kind. Trust Mike. Mike would never lead him wrong. He tried to remember what question Mike had asked him so he could try to answer it but it was gone. Buried in the drug induced haze that was stopping anything from making sense anymore. Under a normal situation, he felt that he would panic both by the way he felt and the uncertainty of his whole situation but again Mike's presence meant he didn't have need to worry. The one thing, perhaps the only thing that felt right was that Mike was looking out for him. When Steve didn't answer his question but seemed very confused, Mike tried again.

"Steve? Did you hear me buddy boy? "

Steve was trying his best to focus on Mike's face and to stay awake but the drug's effect on him was still very strong and it was draining every ounce of energy he had left just to keep trying.

"What ... did you ... ask me?"

Mike's heart broke for his partner as he saw the glassy look still very evident in Steve's eyes and knew how Steve hated the way strong meds made him feel.

"Ok ... it's alright now. I know you feel groggy but just try to listen to me as best you can. Ok? We need to get you home. Do you think you'd be able to sit up and sit in a wheelchair so we can get you to the car?"

Steve closed his eyes heavily, the effort of keeping them open proving too much for the exhausted young man but he had heard Mike's question and tried to answer it quickly before the haze made him forget it again.

"I don't ... know Mike ... Very ... tired ..."

"I know ... let's just give it a try ok? "

Steve merely nodded weakly. All Mike wanted at that moment was to get Steve home to De Haro Street and get him comfortable so that he could let him sleep off the sedative in peace without being disturbed any further but Mike's gut was screaming at him that in his current disoriented state that task was going to be harder than they had hoped it would be.

As soon as they were satisfied that Steve was somewhat aware of what was happening and wouldn't be too alarmed by them moving him, Nuala fetched a wheelchair and placed it closed to Steve's gurney. Dr. Curtis then issued instructions on how they would get him sitting up first and if he stayed upright, they would then get him into the chair. The Doctor was going to get him sitting up and Mike was assigned the task of staying in front of him when they had him sitting up in case he pitched forward or sideways. Nuala's assigned task was to swing Steve's legs off the gurney when the Doctor got him sitting.

With their plan firmly in place, Dr. Curtis placed a strong hand under Steve's waist and the other on his left side and effortlessly lifted Steve very carefully until he was sitting up, avoiding his sore shoulder as he did. Mike couldn't help but admire the skill and the gentleness with which he had handled Steve and although the young man groaned a little during the task, Mike felt that it was more due to the way his head was feeling rather than his shoulder at the minute. Nuala swung his legs off the gurney and the young man remained upright, sitting on the side of the gurney for around forty seconds. But before they even had a chance to feel happy about the latest development, to Mike's horror, the colour completely drained from Steve's face and his eyes rolled back in his head as he pitched forward and it took all Mike's strength to keep his partner upright and stop him from hitting the floor.

"STEVE!" Mike shouted as fear gripped his heart and he heard Jeannie gasp loudly from where she was still standing.

He shot a sideways glance over at his daughter and saw that she looked very pale as well. Again he felt torn between them both but currently he was the only thing that stood between Steve and the cold Hospital linoleum floor.

"LIE HIM BACK DOWN QUICKLY!" shouted Dr. Curtis frantically fearing what extra terrible damage would be caused if Steve's shoulder hit the floor or anything else on the way down and he reached out and grabbed Steve's waist firmly and pulled him back onto the gurney and between the three of them they managed to place Steve back lying down on his right side again.

Mike gasped audibly with relief when Steve was safely on the gurney again and then found Jeannie by his side in an instant grabbing his arm.

"Oh Mike! That was scary!"

"I know, I know." Mike said wrapping his arm around his daughter, not sure exactly at that moment if he was seeking comfort or trying to provide it but perhaps in that moment details like that were not important. Just the fact that they were both there for each other was somehow strangely sufficient.

Steve was out cold again but his breathing was somewhat strained so the Doctor instructed Nuala to administer oxygen through a mask for him. Nuala placed the mask over Steve's nose and mouth and turned it on and held it there but she too was torn as she knew Steve was in difficulty but she saw the visible toll that fruitless exercise had caused the Stone family as they stood together looking visibly shaken and their high hopes of getting Steve home for his Christmas seemed to have hit the dust.

As she attended to Steve, Mike spoke again, this time his question was directed at the Doctor.

"I can't take him home like that. Can I ?"

Dr. Curtis looked at Mike and then at Steve and suddenly felt the overwhelming tiredness that he had been trying to deny all evening after what had definitely been for all the medical staff involved, a very busy and traumatic shift in the ER. He had never seen his mentor and superior Dr. Sanchez, who had so many years experience in Emergency medicine, as uptight and affected by the very upsetting and gory scenes they had witnessed today. His already taut neck muscles seemed to tighten further as he knew he had to once again give bad news. He had thought this patient at the very least was heading for home and that he could feel good about something today but the drugs seemed to have affected the young man worst than most and he knew he could not authorize his release under the circumstances. So taking a deep steadying breath he answered Mike.

"I'm afraid not. The sedative is not wearing off like it should. It can affect some people more than others. That definitely seems to be the case where your partner is concerned. The fact that he was already exhausted before he got the sedative is not helping matters either. I can't allow him to leave in a wheelchair while he is still that affected. He could easily topple forward out of the wheelchair and do further damage to that shoulder. We're going to have to hold him a bit longer until he comes around better. I'm really very sorry."

Mike's face fell and Jeannie squeezed his arm knowing how disappointed he was about not getting Steve home as he wanted to. Nuala too felt sorry for the older man who she had become so strangely fond of. Steve's breathing had settled so she removed the mask and then an idea occurred to her. While she pondered it's effectiveness and whether it was worth mentioning, the curtain opened and Lydia poked her head around the curtain and seemed very rattled again. With horror written all over her face she announced urgently.

"Doctor! I'm sorry for interrupting but a call has come through that there has been a bad fire at an Apartment block in the Mission District. They reckon there will be three or four ambulances en route to the ER in the next half hour. They are reporting bad burns and serious smoke inhalation cases."

"Thank you Lydia. Go page Dr. Sanchez and let him know and make sure the new staff coming on duty soon, are informed and ready. Then alert the Burns unit and tell them we're going to need all the help we can get!"

"Very well Doctor " Lydia stated and hurried back to the nurse's station leaving the curtain slightly open in her haste to obey her superior.

Dr. Curtis sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. Another batch of traumas was the last thing he needed right now but it also brought added problems where space and cubicles were now going to be concerned. Looking back up at Mike he added.

"I'm afraid that means we are going to have to make space in the ER again. If we can't get Steve home then we're going to have to get him transferred upstairs and the man in cubicle two will have to be sent upstairs also. We need these cubicles for the serious cases on their way in."

Seeing Mike's face fall even further at that news Nuala decided to voice her idea.

"Doctor, I may have a solution as to how we can get Steve home safely."

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt three pairs of eyes stare at her hopefully. Dr. Curtis felt suddenly strangely heartened.

"Well, Nuala. Please tell us. Any suggestions right now are more than welcome."

"Ok, well ... what if we took him home by ... ambulance?"

Dr. Curtis looked at her curiously.

"Aren't the patients supposed to come to us by ambulance not the reverse?"

"Please bear with me. Robert ... my fiancé is a paramedic. He finishes his shift in fifteen minutes just the same as me. We could bring the ambulance gurney in here and transfer Steve onto it. That way he'd still be lying down and safe. I could go in the ambulance with either Jeannie or Mike and the other one of you could drive your car behind us. When we get him to Mike's there'd be four of us to get him up to the house and I could make sure he was settled and ok before we leave to take the ambulance back."

Nuala finished telling her idea and waited eagerly for their reactions to it. Mike and Jeannie looked grateful and touched by her offer but Dr. Curtis was the first to respond to it. He smiled from ear to ear and seemed very impressed by her problem solving abilities and by her selfless offer to see the patient home and settled despite being off duty very soon. He was also pleased that it meant that this patient would get to get home as they had hoped.

"Well, if he's transported on a gurney that solves the problem of him falling and hurting himself further, and with a paramedic and a nurse there to see him into the house I have no objection to that idea. That is if you both have no objections to it? " the Doctor asked Mike and Jeannie.

Jeannie piped up immediately beaming from ear to ear.

"Oh Nuala! That would be so kind of you. Thank you."

"Mike?" Nuala asked seeing him very quiet. "Are you ok with that?"

"I'm very grateful for your offer Nuala but I can't ask you both to give up your free time ..."

"Mike! You didn't ask. I offered. Please let us do this for you. It's been a really hard day and it is Christmas. Let me share some Christmas spirit huh? It's really no trouble and it will be a good happy end to a long tough shift."

" What about Robert? Won't he mind? ..."

"Mike, you leave Robert to me. He'll be happy to help. I know he's struggled this shift just like the rest of us. It will be fine. Now stop worrying and let's get this young man home for Christmas."

Mike's eyes shone with gratitude and admiration as he answered.

"Ok. Thank you."

"Great! Just let me go and talk to Robert and we'll get Steve home as soon as possible."

Nuala left the cubicle at high speed and Dr. Curtis began to move also.

"I better go get ready for the next round of arrivals." he announced. "I'll leave you with our very efficient nurse there to look after you and please remember after you get him home if you're concerned about anything or need to ask us anything just ring the ER and ask them to page me. I'll also arrange for some meds for you to take home to tide you over until you can get his prescription filled tomorrow. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and takes his regular pain meds and he should be fine. Good luck!"

Dr. Curtis shook Mike's hand and then Jeannie's and they both thanked him profusely for all his help and wished him luck as well as he faced another round of traumas. When they were both alone again, Jeannie hugged Mike tight.

"See, I told you things would work out ok Mike. Thanks to Nuala."

"Yes. You were right. But I'll just feel happier when we have him home. This place is really getting to me ..." Mike said rubbing a hand over his face and Jeannie could see that he was struggling again with long buried traumatic memories. Then just as she was about to comfort him some more Steve moved suddenly and spoke in a panic.

"Mike? ..."

Mike raced to his partner and took his hand again and placed his other hand on Steve's chest to calm him. Sitting on the bed beside him he could see that Steve was still very disoriented and was trying to figure out what had happened.

"Take it easy buddy boy. Everything's ok. I'm here and so is Jeannie."

Realizing through the haze that refused to clear that he was back lying down he stammered.

"I didn't ... make it did I?"

Knowing what Steve meant he spoke soothingly.

"No ... I'm afraid not. You keeled over on me. And scared another few years off my life in the process!" he added playfully, trying to lighten the tension he could feel coursing through Steve's shaken and confused body.

"S..s..orry Mike " he stuttered feeling bad that he couldn't do what Mike had asked him to and for scaring him so badly.

"Now what are you sorry for? Huh buddy boy? None of this is your fault. It's all down to the drugs in your system. But you don't have to worry now. Nuala has thought of a way to get you home and you won't have to do anything but rest ok?"

Steve again tried to process what Mike had said. Something about Nuala and still getting to go home but not having to do anything. None of it made proper sense to him but the way his brain was feeling that wasn't surprising to him either. Mike seemed pleased though from his tone so that would have to suffice for now.

"I don't ... have to ... stay awake? ..." Steve stammered again and Mike could see the effort that fighting the powerful effect of the sedative was taking on him as he was shaking and shivering and breathing very erratically.

Stroking Steve's forehead to try to relax him he answered softly.

"No ... you don't have to stay awake anymore buddy boy. You can stop fighting it and just get some rest. Ok? But I promise you ... I'm going to get you home real soon and then everything is going to be ok. Just sleep now" and as the words left his lips Steve half smiled and closed his eyes heavily. And under Mike's watchful eye, he felt the young man visibly relax and sink back into a drug induced sleep.

As he did, memories of Helen resurfaced for Mike. He had said similar words to her hours before she had passed and he felt the tears threatening again. He reached for his handkerchief and suppressed the sobs that tore at his throat. Jeannie saw Mike struggling and rushed over and threw her arms around him from behind. She felt him shake and knew he was trying to hide his upset from her.

"Oh Daddy! You're thinking about her again aren't you?"

Mike just nodded and then cleared his throat. Trying to keep the deeply rooted emotions from his voice he explained his new found misery to the one person he knew would understand.

"I said similar words to her hours before she passed sweetheart ... I told her I'd get her home too ... but ... I ... never did ..."

With that the tears fell and Jeannie struggled to keep strong for him. Hugging him tight she comforted him.

"I know Daddy. But this time, it's different. You will get him home. Everything will be ok. You'll see."

As she held him she hoped and prayed that Nuala could arrange transport for them sooner rather than later. She had to get them both out of here as soon as possible!

Meanwhile outside at the reception desk a young blonde haired man approached the desk. Reaching into his pocket he pressed the record button on the tape recorder concealed in his trench coat pocket and smiled his sweetest smile as he figured that the young lady at the desk wouldn't be able to resist his good looks and his charm and that she should be a pushover for getting the information he needed to keep his editor happy ...


	16. Chapter 16

**Christmas Break**

**A/N: Again I want to thank all those who read my last chapter and to keller12917, briroch, mom13, Nans and Smithy for your very kind reviews. Your words really do mean so much. **

**Also I have to admit I used a bit of poetic licence in describing parts of San Francisco General, not knowing exactly what it does look like in reality.  
><strong>

Chapter 16

As the receptionist looked up she saw the young man approach and couldn't help but smile. He was very handsome and he had a wide smile that seemed to brighten the atmosphere around him. Smiling rather appreciatively at him she spoke courteously

"Sir, how can I help you?"

"Well now I really hope you can Miss ..." then leaning over the desk to look at her nameplate and slightly unnerving the young lady by his closeness he continued."... Aah! Francine ... what a lovely name."

The young lady blushed and her heart beat a little faster of it's own accord. But getting back into professional mode despite being decidedly flustered by the handsome young man who was uncomfortably too close to her she almost stammered.

"Well thank you. Do you need to see a Doctor Sir?"

The young man smiled even wider knowing by her nervous manner that his plan was working beautifully.

"No ... Ma'am. Actually I'm looking for some information ... Do you know you have the most beautiful eyes Francine?"

Again he leaned over the counter and poor Francine's heart felt like it would beat right out of her chest and she felt herself blush even redder, totally unnerved by the handsome stranger.

"Thank you but ... what ... information are you looking for Sir?"

"Well, now that you asked ... You see my boss, she needs me to find out if any detectives were treated here this evening, possibly for knife wounds? She's really giving me a hard time you see and I'd be ... ever so grateful for any help you could give me ... Francine."

The reporter's face was way too close to Francine's for her comfort and she felt her mouth go dry. The young man was staring into her eyes oozing charm and was very spellbinding but despite how she was feeling she dry swallowed and stammered.

"I'm ... sorry Sir. We're not allowed give any information out about patients except to relatives Sir. "

"Oh ... I see ... well that's such a pity. I really thought that you could help me. You look so ... helpful ..." he said still very much in Francine's personal space his piercing blue eyes almost melting her resolve.

Luckily for Francine, Nuala appeared through the double doors just then to head outside to see if Robert was back yet and saw the scene unfold at the front desk. Feeling that something was not quite right, she made her way over there and spoke questioningly.

"Francine? Is everything alright?"

The young man drew back and looked quite annoyed at the interruption. He had been so close he felt, to getting what he wanted.

Francine flustered again and spoke to Nuala.

"The gentleman here was asking me if we had any detectives in this evening to be treated ... I ... I told him that we couldn't give out that information."

Immediately alarm bells went off in Nuala's head and she remembered what Mike had said earlier about reporter's trying to track down Steve for the sake of their story and she felt feelings of anger and defiance rise within her.

"That's ok Francine. I'll look after him."

Francine almost seemed relieved and stuttered a word of thanks while she composed herself and spoke to the next person in line. Knowing that he had struck out with Francine he decided to turn his charm over to the new nurse that had arrived.

"Well, you do look like someone who can look after a person really well ... " and glancing at her nameplate just as he had with Francine he added charmingly " ... Nuala."

"Sir. The receptionist just told you we can't give out information to anyone off the street ... especially news reporters."

Knowing he had been found out and sensing that it wasn't going to be as easy to extract information from this one he changed tactics slightly, still turning the charm up a notch.

"Aah! I see there's no fooling you. Huh? Look I don't mean any harm. That officer did us all a great service. The people just want to know if he is ok that's all. It's just my job to find out that information and inform them ... Say is that an Irish accent I hear? You know I have heard that the Irish are very friendly. I really hope that's true. What do you say? Huh? I just need to know if he was here and if he's doing ok. I promise I won't quote you or anything. I'd really ... appreciate your help ..."

As the young man beamed his best and sweetest smile at her, Nuala felt herself repulsed by his slimy attitude and suddenly felt very wicked and fiercely protective of her patient.

"Yes I am Irish and you're absolutely right we are very friendly. So in this instance I AM going to help you." Nuala said smiling even more back at him.

The reporter's hope rose and he inwardly congratulated himself prematurely on another job well done and stepping even closer to Nuala as if to charm her even more and lowering his voice he added.

"So you will tell me what I need to know?"

"Oh yes. I'm going to tell you EXACTLY what you need to know" and with that Nuala stepped towards him, a move he didn't quite expect and whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't give you out information if you were the last man on this earth and you can crawl back under the rock you just crawled out from " then stepping back and raising her voice back to a normal level she added.

"Now you can leave of your own accord or I can ask that burly gentleman over there to escort you" Nuala barked, pointing over to a rather well built security officer standing over at the main doors.

The security man heard her words and headed towards them expecting trouble.

The blonde man's smile disappeared and his eyes seethed with contempt for the young Irish nurse. His charming tone changed in an instant and he spat back nastily.

"There's no need for that. I'll leave ... but I'll find out what I need to know. I always do. "

"Have a nice day Sir." Nuala spat back and then turning to George the security guard she added." George would you be so kind as to escort this young man outside and make sure he stays there."

"Sure" George said in a deep gravelly voice that seemed to fit his muscular size.

As the reporter turned to leave he threw one more contemptuous glare back in Nuala's direction before heading out the double doors escorted by George.

Nuala glared back at him and kept glaring but as soon as he exited the doors, Nuala's face fell. She realized that she was actually shaking after that encounter but at the same time she felt proud of herself for getting rid of him. She was also surprised at how well she had handled the situation, considering standing up to creeps like that was something that she had never had to do before and acting as she had was so alien to her normal jolly and caring nature, but once more she felt amazed at how strangely protective she felt towards the three people in cubicle one, that she had only just met earlier that evening.

Pulling herself together Nuala realized that while she had successfully gotten rid of one reporter, where there was one, there were probably others, and so she decided her best bet was to first go and warn Mike and Jeannie and then arrange to get Steve home as soon as possible. So racing back through the double doors she headed straight back to cubicle one.

Bursting through the curtain, fueled at this stage by pure adrenaline alone, Nuala stopped abruptly as she saw Jeannie pull quickly away from her father and saw Mike turn his head away from her and he seemed to be dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief. Realizing that she had interrupted another emotional episode she blushed bright red and flustered.

"Oh I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to barge in ... I'll just come back in a few minutes ..."

"No! It's ok ... Did you find your fiancé?" Jeannie said moving slightly in front of Mike to allow him time to pull himself together while she talked to Nuala.

"No not yet. But we have more problems" Nuala stated desperately.

At this statement Mike stood up and turned to Nuala, no longer caring what he looked like but anxious as to what the new problems were. Nuala saw traces of his recent upset still in his face and hated having to add to his torment but knowing at the same time that he had to be told.

"There's just been a news reporter out at the reception desk looking for information. They wanted to know if any detectives had been treated or are still being treated here in the ER this evening."

Mike looked at Jeannie anxiously and then back at Nuala and he spoke with a tone of frustration and irritation in his voice.

"So the sharks are circling already huh? I had hoped we'd have a few more hours before they showed up but I should have guessed. What did this reporter look like?"

"Blonde, about your height, in his late twenties I'd estimate, but very charming and ... well ... to me he was kind of slimy if you know what I mean?"

"I know EXACTLY what you mean!" Mike stated angrily. "Was he well dressed, and did he wear a beige trench coat?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Oh yeah. I know him alright" and with that he sat down heavily in the chair beside Steve. "Randall Whitaker."

Nuala laughed and as both Mike and Jeannie looked up at her she stopped, blushed and apologized.

"Sorry. He just looked like a "Randall", that's all."

Mike continued.

"He works for the San Francisco Chronicle and he's the worst parasite of them all. He uses his good looks to charm any information he needs out of unsuspecting young ladies and he'll use whatever means necessary, believe you me. His father is Brett Whitaker, a wealthy banker who moves in the right upper circles. But let me tell you both this. If that boy ever needed heart surgery they'd have trouble finding it first."

Jeannie could almost feel the venom in her father's voice as he discussed the young news reporter and felt that there was more to the story than he was letting on.

"Sounds like you've had close dealings with him Mike. Is he really that heartless?" Jeannie asked.

"Oh yes! As cold blooded as they come. You remember Barney Sykes don't you sweetheart? I used to play poker with him. "

"Yes, I think so. Why?"

"He was a damn fine detective. But he went through hard times. His marriage broke up, he got divorced and turned to alcohol as some sadly do. Anyway me and a couple of the guys straightened him out. We got him some help and he was turning his life around again. Coming back to his old self even, until one day he was called to a drugstore raid. There were people running out and the perp fired at him but when he returned fire he hit a civilian in the crossfire. Thank God the lady survived but the press had a field day. That snake dragged up all his transgressions, and ruined him. He ... well they found him ... He'd shot himself!"

"Oh Mike! That's awful!"

"And you know what the worst part was? That creep reported his death too. Hailed it as some sort of justice. Another dangerous police officer off the streets! He's the lowest form of life there is. If he's after Steve then we're in trouble. Did he get any information?"

"No Mike." Nuala reassured the older man. "He was trying to work his charm on Francine when I spotted him and then he tried his charm on me but I had Security escort him outside and told George to make sure he stayed there but ... " Nuala remembered his parting words and her heart sank.

"But what Nuala?" Mike asked anxiously.

"As he left he said he'd get the information he wanted some other way. That he always did."

"Oh Mike! What are we going to do?" Jeannie asked feeling very apprehensive about the fact that this heartless reporter was so close to them and so intent on getting to Steve.

Mike got up and started pacing back and forth as if his mind was working over time and then as his anger got the better of him he startled the two ladies in the cubicle by announcing angrily.

"Maybe I should go and have a little word with Mr. Randall Whitaker, Ace Reporter!"

He went to storm past Jeannie but she blocked his way and stopped him.

"MIKE NO! That's not the answer and you know it. You're not thinking clearly Mike. He knows you! If he sees you here, then you'll just confirm to him that one of the detectives in your squad were involved this evening and all you'll do is narrow down his search for him and confirm that they are here in San Francisco General."

Mike was breathing heavily and Jeannie could feel the rage inside him from where she had her two hands on his chest.

"Jeannie! I CAN'T let him get to STEVE!"

As Mike shouted, Steve startled slightly and groaned from the gurney.

"M..Mike? ... what's ... wrong?"

Realizing he had disturbed and startled Steve by his shouting he raced back to his partner and could see deep concern in the young man's eyes that he was still struggling to keep open.

"Shush now. It's ok. Everything's alright. I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"But ... you were ... yelling ..." Steve said still struggling to stay awake but also still highly alarmed after hearing Mike's raised voice. He might have been confused and groggy but he still knew well enough that Mike's raised voice always meant trouble of some kind.

"I know. I know I was. I'm sorry. It's nothing for you to worry about. Just me getting rattled over nothing. Must be lack of sleep. Do what I tell you now. Go back to sleep." and he held Steve's hand and calmed him until the young detective finally fell back asleep. Then Nuala and Jeannie watched as Mike covered his face with his other hand and seemed to be embarrassed by his earlier outburst. Nuala came around behind Jeannie and placed her hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Mike, Jeannie's right. Our priority has to be to get Steve out of here and as soon as possible."

Mike seemed to take deep breaths and pull himself together and then he patted Nuala's hand appreciatively.

"I know ... You're both right. I'm sorry for losing it. I just want to protect him from those gossipmongers that's all."

Jeannie stepped forward and gathered him in a hug.

"I know you do Mike. And we will. But we have to get him home first."

Mike hugged Jeannie back and nodded solemnly as they both stared at Steve.

Nuala was the next one to fly into action knowing that she had to disturb the tender scene in order to get things moving along.

"Ok, I can use the back entrance to the ambulance bay to go and see if I can find Robert and then we'll get the gurney in here to transfer him onto. Jeannie? Could you come with me and give me a hand with something please?"

Jeannie looked at Mike to see if he was ok to be left first and Mike spotted her look and knew what she was thinking. He smiled at Jeannie.

"Go ahead sweetheart. Help Nuala. I promise I'll stay here and keep an eye on Steve and I won't do anything stupid while you're gone, ok?"

Jeannie could see that her father was back in control of his emotions and smiled back at her father.

"Ok. But you better not Mike Stone! Or else you'll have me to deal with. Alright?"

Mike laughed at her statement. She sure was his daughter in every sense of the word.

"Yes Ma'am!" He said teasingly, saluting her at the same time with his right hand but Jeannie noticed that he still had a firm grip on Steve's hand with his other one.

Nuala smiled at their exchange and then stated.

"We won't be long Mike. Try not to worry. We'll get him out of here safely."

With that she turned and left the cubicle holding the curtain open for Jeannie to follow.

Jeannie shook Mike's shoulders affectionately and planted a kiss on his cheek then turned to follow Nuala.

"Girls! Be careful! If Randall's here you can bet there are more reporter's outside."

"We will Mike." Jeannie stated and then having exited the cubicle she pulled the curtain back across as he heard their hurried footsteps heading away.

Turning to look at Steve he sighed heavily and squeezed the young man's hand affectionately. Then lowering his voice to a whisper he spoke.

"I almost blew it buddy boy. I told you once as you get older you start to slip up didn't I? Guess that's a bad sign but don't worry. I won't slip up again. I've got your back. You hear me? ... I've got your back!"

**Meanwhile:-**

Nuala and Jeannie headed out a side door of the ER into a back corridor. Nuala turned to Jeannie and reaching into her pocket she handed her a key.

"There's a locker room two doors down on the right. My locker is number fifty three. Could you get my holdall bag, my handbag and my coat out of it for me please? I'll go find Robert and I'll meet you back here in a few minutes, ok?"

"Sure, no problem" Jeannie said turning to head down the corridor " and good luck!" she called back over her shoulder.

Nuala headed out the door ahead of her and stepped out into the Ambulance Bay. It was a square shaped courtyard lit by two floodlights in adjacent corners. It was strangely empty and Nuala figured that they had all been called out to the Apartment fire in the Mission District. It was still dark outside and there was still a distinct chill in the early morning air. From the light in the doorway. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was two minutes to four. Where could Robert have got to? she wondered out loud. Looking down towards the street off to her left at the entrance to the Ambulance Bay, to her added horror she spied a TV News van and a couple of reporters standing beside it. This situation was getting worse by the minute. As she shivered and pulled her nurse's cardigan around her a bit more, she contemplated going back inside but she didn't want to have to tell Mike that her plan was failing miserably so she decided to wait a few more minutes.

Just as her hopes were fading a siren sounded and an ambulance drove into the courtyard off the street. Not wanting to get her hopes up prematurely, she held her breath until the ambulance parked and the two men exited it. As the two men walked towards the doorway and one floodlight lit them up, she saw Robert and her hopes soared once more. Sighing with relief she ran towards him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Robert! Am I glad to see you!" she exclaimed catching the young man off guard.

"Hey, hey! Not that I'm not pleased with the welcome but what's caused all this? Is everything ok?"

Robert's partner Craig smiled at the newly engaged couple and spoke teasingly.

"I'm going to leave you two in peace. Merry Christmas you two. Robert, I'll see you the day after tomorrow. " and with that he walked off smiling to himself.

"Merry Christmas to you too Craig and give our love to Anna and the kids." Robert called after his partner and then turned his attention back to Nuala who seemed extremely anxious about something.

"What's the matter Babe?"

"Oh Robert! "Nuala started and then lowered her voice suddenly afraid that the walls had ears. "That detective I told you about. The reporters are hanging around and trying to get his name and information about him. We have to get him out of here and home. We tried to get him into a wheelchair earlier but he was too out of it so we need an ambulance to get him home. Can you help us?"

"I wondered why the News crew was outside. I should have guessed. So you want me to drive him home in the ambulance now?" Robert asked.

"Yes ... Oh I know our shifts are over but it's the right thing to do Robert. They need our help and don't ask me why but I need to help them. But I can't do it without you. "

Robert looked down at Nuala and placed a tender hand on her cheek and smiled in admiration at her constant desire to help people. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? I'll go get the gurney." he said turning to return to the ambulance before Nuala stopped him momentarily.

"Wait! Aren't you going to ask if I've authorized you taking the ambulance out again?" Nuala asked curiously.

"Well have you?"

"Yes, Dr. Curtis said it was ok but you weren't going to ask were you? Why?"

Smiling at Nuala he spoke softly.

"Nuala honey. Don't you know by now that I'd move the sun, moon and stars for you if you asked me to, no questions asked"and with that he ran back to the ambulance and proceeded to get the gurney from the back.

Nuala stood for several seconds staring at him, her eyes tearing up at what he had just said and suddenly feeling like the luckiest person on earth. But then snapping herself back to reality and the task at hand she turned and hurried back inside to where Jeannie was waiting.

"Did you find him?" Jeannie asked.

"Yes. He's with us. He's getting the gurney now." she beamed and thanking Jeannie for her help she took her belongings off Jeannie just as Robert appeared with the gurney and pushed it through the doors.

"Ok, which cubicle is he in? What are you ladies standing around for? We have a patient to get home for Christmas." Robert announced and the three smiled and headed back into the ER towards cubicle one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Christmas Break**

**A/N: A heartfelt thanks once more to all those who read and reviewed my last chapter and my other recently posted story "A Bitter Pill To Swallow". You are the reason I still remain and write here on the fandom. And I apologize to you all in advance for having to leave the following short note.**

**Sadly however I must leave a distressing author's note on this one as on my other recent story as mentioned above I sadly received a scathing, anonymous review slating my writing and my punctuation. Needless to say I deleted it as I will always do cowardly, nasty anonymous reviews but I just want to say to that person, that if your bullying was intended to make me leave this fandom and stop writing then I will have to disappoint you. I will however try to improve the items you mentioned as I am constantly, genuinely,striving to improve my writing and never claimed to be perfect where my grammar and punctuation are concerned. While you on the other hand appear in your review to assume that you are a much better writer than I could ever hope to be I would suggest that you use that intelligence to perhaps leave constructive criticism in a less hurtful and mean way in the future. Instead of trying to undermine another writer's confidence perhaps you should try to appreciate the fact that we are all doing our best to write stories that do the show and characters we love justice and that some of us are still only learning as we go. I would also urge you to remember that if my writing bothers you so much you do not need to trouble yourself to read any of the things that I post. That is always an option for you. In the meantime I will continue to write my stories as long as there are people who are kind enough and willing to read them.**

**To my loyal readers, the reason I chose not be intimidated for, here is chapter seventeen with all it's flaws, imperfections and best intentions!**

Chapter 17

As Mike sat with Steve he felt himself getting more edgy as the minutes passed. Standing up he started to pace up and down again and was startled as the curtain drew back and Dr. Curtis appeared into the cubicle.

"How is he doing?" the doctor asked before heading for Steve and checking him over once more.

"Ok ... I think. A little bit more restless maybe ... but ok."

"Has Nuala arranged transport yet?"

"She's doing it as we speak. They should be back any minute ... I hope." Mike said praying inside that was the case.

"Mr. Stone. Apparently there are news crews and reporters gathered outside trying to access information about your partner. You might need to bring him out through the side entrance to avoid them. In the meantime I can assure you that the hospital will not give them any information on Mr. Keller of any kind."

"Thank you for that. I do appreciate it. The sooner we get him home the better."

"He appears to be coming around a little but his vitals are strong. Make sure he rests that shoulder completely and good luck to you both."

"Thanks again for everything." Mike stated and watched as the doctor exited the cubicle and he heard Steve fidget again behind him. "Come on Nuala." he said to himself and watched the curtain intensely and listened for returning footsteps.

Thankfully, Mike didn't have to wait long as within three more minutes, he heard the sound of a gurney and footsteps in the distance and sure enough, the curtain pulled back once more and the gurney was pushed into the cubicle beside the one Steve was currently on. Robert followed and right behind was Jeannie and Nuala. Mike almost sighed with relief as he saw them enter. The tension, worry and lack of sleep was really getting to him.

"Robert, you're a lifesaver in the true sense of the word" Mike said reaching out and patting the young paramedic's shoulder proudly." I can't ever thank you enough for helping us like this, both of you. It really is helping above and beyond the call of duty."

"We're glad to help Mike. So ... Nuala? How do you want to do this?" Robert turned and asked.

"Ok. We need to transfer him just as he is, Robert. We have to keep pressure off his left shoulder. So he needs to go onto the new gurney resting on his right side. First I have to remove the cannula and then we'll move him."

Robert stepped back as Nuala came around Mike's side and proceeded to remove the needle from Steve's arm. Although she removed it very gently, it was clear for all to see that Steve's sedative was definitely wearing off as he groaned and fidgeted as the needle came out. Then Nuala gave directions on moving Steve safely. With Robert moving his upper half and Mike moving his lower half, Nuala kept a firm hand on Steve's sling to keep the shoulder from being jostled too much. On the count of three, they lifted and transferred Steve onto the second gurney but he startled from the movement and Mike had to calm him down again.

"Steve, it's ok. We're just getting you ready to go home. That's all. Everything is alright. Just relax now and you'll be home before you know it." Mike said holding Steve's hand and feeling his partner squeeze it back. He could see that Steve was trying to open his eyes more and he seemed to be focusing better than he had been before. But that just made Mike worry more. He wondered if the journey home in the ambulance might prove to be more harrowing and painful for Steve in his full senses and felt his heart starting to race a little.

As Mike soothed the young man, Robert wasted no time and was already strapping Steve onto the ambulance gurney. Steve felt the restraints and started to panic slightly.

"Now, now, don't panic. They have to strap you on so you don't fall off the gurney in the ambulance and hurt that shoulder more than it already is. Ok?"

"Ambulance ... ?" Steve mumbled.

"Yes buddy boy. That's how we're getting you home. Now try to take it easy and rest. Ok?"

Steve nodded and closed his eyes but Mike felt him shivering slightly and looked at Nuala to see if she had noticed it too. She had and quickly grabbed the two heavy blankets from the other gurney and proceeded to cover Steve with them, with Robert lending a hand too.

"Mike, did he have belongings with him?" Nuala asked and Mike then remembered Steve's jacket.

"His jacket. That's all." Mike said but he didn't have to go looking for it as Jeannie scooped it up from where Mike had placed it earlier.

"I have it Mike."

"Ok." Nuala continued, opening Steve's medical file. "Mike, I need you to sign his release papers for me just here at the bottom."

As she spoke she took a pen from her pocket and handed it over to Mike with the form in question. Mike took it from her and signed where he was supposed to but his shaking hand did not go unnoticed by Jeannie or Nuala who glanced at each other with concern in both their eyes.

As Mike returned the items to Nuala, she placed the form into Steve's file and then placed Steve's prescriptions, a hand exercise sheet and the temporary meds the hospital had provided onto the gurney with Steve. Then she fetched some medical supplies from a cupboard over head and placed them on the gurney too. Then she turned to Mike once more.

"Mike? Which one of you is traveling with Steve in the ambulance?"

"Jeannie." Mike said but at the exact same time Jeannie spoke too. "Mike."

Mike looked at his daughter and started to protest.

"No, Jeannie. You go with Steve. It's safer that way ..." but Jeannie flared up and interrupted him.

"NO, MIKE! Be sensible. If you try to go to the car park and get the car the news people will see you and make their own conclusions. They don't know me. I can get the car unnoticed and I'll meet you back at the house. Besides, if Steve is restless on the way in the ambulance you can calm him better. It makes better sense and you know it."

"Jeannie, I don't like it. I'd rather you go with Steve." Mike protested again feeling that he had enough to worry about with Steve waking up without worrying about Jeannie's safety driving home too.

"Mike, she's right. She can get out of here unnoticed. It's best if you travel with us in the ambulance. That way nobody will see either you or Steve. Jeannie will be fine." Nuala chimed in hoping that Mike would not be annoyed by her interference but at the same time feeling that Mike wasn't exactly thinking things through clearly at the minute probably due to the fact that he was worrying about his family too much.

Mike let go of Steve's hand briefly,rubbed a hand over his face and looked between both young ladies and knew they were right. But it didn't make him feel any better about the plan at the same time.

"Ok, ok. You win but you be careful. I mean it sweetheart. Don't talk to anyone and drive safely."

"I'll be fine, Mike. If I get home first will I make up the couch for him or the bed in the spare room?"

Mike wasn't sure and looked at Nuala for guidance.

"Well, if he has a lot of steps to tackle up to the house the nearest one possible is probably the best bet." she advised.

"The couch it is then sweetheart." Mike announced knowing how many more steps it would take to get him all the way upstairs to bed."

"I'll take his jacket Mike. Good luck and DON'T WORRY!" Jeannie emphasized reaching up and kissing her father's cheek affectionately before turning and heading out of the cubicle.

"BE CAREFUL!" Mike called after her and then rubbed a hand over his face again as Steve groaned and fidgeted even more and then looking at Nuala he said "Don't worry she says. He's waking up, she's driving home alone and the place is swarming with reporters and she tells me not to worry!"

Nuala felt sorry for the older man for the umpteenth time that evening and she reached across Steve and placed a hand on the older man's arm.

"Mike, you have to calm down. You're not doing yourself any favors getting all worked up. Ok?"

"Ok ... I know. " Taking a deep breath and trying to calm his frayed nerves he continued, anxious to get underway " Are we ready to go?"

"Yes. I think so." Nuala confirmed looking around the cubicle to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

Mike picked up his fedora and his coat and started to put them on. Robert who had been merely standing beside Steve keeping an eye on him up to this point and observing what had gone on around him, suddenly had a thought and stopped Mike in his tracks.

"Mike? Do you always wear those?"

"What? You mean my hat and coat? Yes. Why?"

"They might recognize them Mike. Here ... " the young man said removing his ambulance padded jacket and handing it to Mike. "You're about my height. Put that on. There's a spare in the ambulance. I can wear that one."

"Oh that's RIDICULOUS! I always wear these and no reporter is going to make me ..." Mike stopped mid-sentence as he saw Nuala and Robert looking at him and then looking at Steve, reminding him by their actions that this wasn't about him but about Steve and keeping his identity safe and Mike knew there and then, that he must do whatever it takes to make sure he didn't jeopardize that goal.

So without further delay he took his fedora back off and folded his trench coat and took the jacket off Robert and proceeded to put it on. Robert took Mike's coat and hat and placed it under the gurney out of sight. Mike hated padded jackets, always preferring his trench coat instead and scowled accordingly.

"Mike ... " Nuala began, seeing how this whole situation was getting to him and wanting to reassure him but Mike spoke first.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's ok. It's just that ... well ... I told you. Once those reporters get involved everything goes to hell in a handbasket! Just be careful with that hat Robert please. It's one of my favorites." he added seeing where Robert was stashing his beloved fedora.

Robert smiled and reassured him.

"Don't worry Mike. It will be safe under there."

Finally ready to go, Robert pulled the gurney out of cubicle one while Mike pushed the other end watching Steve closely as he did. He cast one glance at the cubicle as they exited, not sorry to be leaving it and all the traumatic memories that it had dragged up behind. Nuala walked along beside them and smiled broadly as she heard Mike mumble under his breath.

"What's the world coming to when a man can't even wear his own hat and coat? ..."

Steve's eyes were closed and Mike assumed he had gone back to sleep so he startled a little when Steve's groggy voice spoke rather shakily.

"Mike ... what's the ... matter?"

He had heard Mike mumbling and knew the older man only ever did that when something had really hacked him off. He hadn't fully heard what he had mumbled but it had something to do with his hat and coat. Had he left them behind by mistake Steve wondered? Knowing how Mike felt about his fedora Steve really hoped that wasn't the reason for his annoyance. Steve was feeling slightly more lucid. He wasn't quite as zoned out as he had been and his eyelids didn't feel quite so heavy. He still felt awfully tired though and his brain was still a little fuzzy and confused. As he forced his eyes open and looked around to see where Mike was, Mike instantly regretted his words, and felt guilty for worrying the young man unnecessarily.

"Nothing's the matter Steve. Everything's fine. Just rest easy now."

Following where the voice came from, Steve tilted his head back and looked behind him and saw Mike. Blinking his eyes and succeeding in clearing his vision, he saw that Mike wasn't wearing his hat and he even seemed to be wearing a different coat. Looking puzzled at Mike and trying to gather the strength to ask him what was going on, Mike had already figured that Steve was wondering where his coat and hat were, having heard his mumbled words and placed one hand on Steve's good shoulder as he pushed the gurney along.

"Don't ask. It's a very long story. Just you do as I tell you now and try to rest. Ok?"

Steve nodded and seemed to accept Mike's reply readily and laid his head back against the pillow. The movement of the gurney was starting to make him feel nauseous again and he swallowed hard. Seeing Nuala walking beside the gurney he reached out and touched her arm to try and alert her to his growing discomfort. They were passing the nurse's station at the time and Nuala had just placed Steve's file in the out tray when she felt his touch. Looking down at her patient she didn't like what she saw and called on Mike and Robert to stop for a moment. Both men looked on anxiously as Nuala leaned in towards Steve.

"Steve? What's the matter? Are you ok?" she asked noticing that he was still shivering a little and that he looked very off colour. "Are you feeling sick Steve?"

Steve was glad she knew what was wrong without having to explain too much and nodded his head.

"Yeah ... feel a little ... queasy." he stammered as another violent shiver wracked his body again.

Mike looked at Nuala and then down at Steve feeling his worry increase again. Nuala reached behind the nurse's desk and found three plastic bowls and put one beside Steve and the others under the gurney.

"Ok Steve. It's alright. It's just the after effect of the sedative and the movement, that's all. Try to breathe nice and slowly and if you need to be sick just reach for me again, ok? "

Steve nodded and took deep, slow breaths as he had been told to, at least glad that Nuala knew how he was feeling and why. And with that Nuala signaled for the two men to continue. They reached the doors to the ambulance bay and Robert opened the door first and looked outside at the courtyard. He looked to his left and saw the TV news van still parked across the street. So he turned and addressed the others.

"I'm going to go and get the ambulance and back it up right over to the doors. That way we can can get him in easier and hopefully block any view from the street."

"Ok ... " Mike said, feeling more apprehensive by the minute and still inwardly cursing the news reporters to hell and back for making everything so much more difficult for them than it should have been.

Robert opened the doors and ran to the ambulance and they saw him open the back doors of it and then they saw him putting on the spare jacket. Then leaving the back doors open he climbed up into the driver's seat and carefully backed up the ambulance slowly until it was just outside where Mike and Nuala were waiting patiently but nervously for him with Steve. When the ambulance was close enough Robert hopped out and hurried into the others, noticing as he went, that the movement of his ambulance had caused some interest over at the entrance to the courtyard.

"The vultures are gathering guys! We better make this transfer quick."

Pulling the gurney out of the double doors, Robert went first into the back of the ambulance, pulling the gurney up with him as Mike held up the rear. Mike risked a glance and saw several reporters watching the ambulance with interest. Mike began to feel panic rise within him.

"Can they come in here to us?"

"No, there's security at the entrance. They won't be allowed to stop us leaving. They'll be pushed back." Robert said confidently."But you better get in quick Mike, in case they pick you up on a zoom lens." he reminded the older man who immediately hopped in the back covering his face discreetly as he did.

Robert closed the back doors and headed back to the driver side of the ambulance. Nuala was very quiet watching Steve intently, not liking how heavy the young man's breathing had become and how pale and quiet he was. His eyes were shut tight and she wondered if he was feeling light headed. It was as if he was afraid to open his eyes in case the world was spinning around him. Mike noticed how she was observing Steve and once more he became concerned.

"Is he ok?" he almost whispered to Nuala.

But when she looked up to answer him he didn't like the look she had on her face.

"I don't think he's doing great, Mike. He's very flaky and nauseous and he still has the ride home to deal with."

Mike swallowed hard and looked down at Steve. Nuala was right. He looked dreadful. Mike had seen corpses in the past that had more colour in their cheeks than Steve had right then. He was also hoping that Steve hadn't overheard anything that had been said about the reporters but at the minute Steve seemed to be too focused on trying not to be sick than what was going on around him and for that at least Mike was thankful. Before he had a chance to say anything else to Nuala, Robert had settled back into the drivers seat and shouted back at them.

"Ok, here goes. Keep your head down Mike. We're heading out. Hold on guys. This may get bumpy for a few minutes."

Robert decided to put the siren on to show the security men that it was important that they get him out quickly and so as he drove with sirens blaring towards the entrance the security men made short shrift of clearing the news men from the entrance way. Robert smiled smugly as the reporters were pushed back to a safe distance as he then drove out and onto the street. In order to make sure no-one followed them he then stuck his foot down and sped off in the direction of De Haro Street.

"Woohoo!" Robert yelled excitedly as he felt they had got one up on the press that had gathered.

However the fast driving was not having a good effect on Steve who was very close to throwing up. Nuala saw him gag and placed a bowl beside him just in case. Damping his forehead with a cool cloth she called to Mike.

"Mike, get Robert to slow down or else we're going to have another bout of vomiting to contend with!" she stated trying to hold on to the gurney and take care of Steve as Robert was speeding along. With the siren still blaring Mike knew Robert wouldn't hear him if he yelled so he got up gingerly almost losing his footing a couple of times before he finally made his way up behind Robert's seat.

"Robert. Slow down. And turn the siren off will you please?" Mike said but Robert was too caught up in the excitement of the situation and couldn't hear what Mike was saying.

"WHAT?"

"ROBERT! PUT THE SIREN OFF AND SLOW DOWN!" Mike yelled this time making himself heard.

Robert heard him and switched the siren off and slowed his speed down to a normal pace however, somewhat startled by Mike's yell he slowed down a little too quickly and the resulting jolt in the back was the final straw for Steve's poor stomach and Mike heard him throwing up and Nuala trying to comfort him.

As Robert slowed to a normal speed he heard it too and feared that his driving had caused the young man's current distress.

"Sorry Mike! Guess I was going a tad too fast. Huh?" Robert said turning a bright shade of red and trying to suss out Mike's reaction in the rear view mirror.

Seeing Mike rubbing his face he figured that he was indeed responsible and felt even worse.

"Really Mike, I'm sorry. I just thought they might try to follow us, you know? I just figured I'd try to lose them ... " then realizing his talking was probably digging him into a deeper hole, he stopped and concentrated on his driving instead, being extra careful this time to go over every bump and hill more carefully and slowly.

"You figured you'd try to lose them huh?" Mike asked casually of the young man in the driver's seat.

"Yeah ..." Robert said feeling more stupid by the second.

"And just who were you trying to lose?"

"Well ... the reporters you know? I thought they might follow us ... Stupid huh?"

Despite everything, Mike couldn't help but laugh, a move not expected by Robert who watched the older man even more closely in the rear view mirror.

"You must watch a lot of movies young man, huh?" Mike said between hearty laughs and Robert found the laughter contagious and started laughing too as he realized that he had over reacted to the whole situation but at the same time he was glad that Mike wasn't furious with him for causing the young man in the back to lose his stomach contents for the third time that evening.

"Robert, I don't think the reporters are going to try to follow every ambulance that leaves San Francisco General without having good reason to ... but I realize you meant well." Mike said patting Robert's shoulder forgivingly. "Let's just go a little slower from now on for Steve's sake, ok?"

"Sure Mike. Sorry ..."

As Mike had been talking to Robert he suddenly had an idea.

"Say Robert, I know you're already doing us a huge favor helping us like this but could I ask you one more small favor please?"

"What Mike?"

"Could you swing by Union Street first? With the reporters closing in, it mightn't be a bad idea to go to Steve's place and pack him some stuff to tide him over until all the fuss dies down. But I really hate to ask."

"Sure Mike, no problem. " Then glancing over his shoulder at the patient in the back he added "That's the least I can do, all things considered."

"Thanks. I'll just go tell Nuala about the slight detour."

Now that Robert was driving at a more steady pace, Mike made his way back more smoothly to Steve and Nuala. Sitting back down beside them, he saw that Steve had stopped being sick and seemed settled again with his eyes closed although he still looked like death warmed up.

"Is he alright now?"

"Yes, as unpleasant as that was for him, I think it did him some good too. He didn't have much left in his stomach but he seems to have settled a little better after it."

Mike noticed that Nuala seemed slightly embarrassed by Robert's fast driving and the toll it had taken on her patient and smiled as she mumbled very apologetically.

"I'm sorry about Robert, Mike. I guess he got a little carried away."

"Oh, that's alright. His heart was in the right place. Besides if I was sick and needed an ambulance to bring me to hospital fast, I'd definitely want him to bring me. He sure can drive like the wind huh?"

Nuala relaxed a bit at the fact that Mike was taking it so well and smiled back.

"Yeah, I think that's why he likes his job so much. He gets to drive fast for a living."

"Besides, they're all the same at his age. Why you should see this fellow." Mike said pointing to Steve. " When we're in a car chase and Steve drives over those hills, he should really have a pilot's license. Half the time I hold onto the roof for dear life!" Mike said chuckling and Nuala couldn't help but join him as she pictured in her mind Steve going airborne and Mike's reaction to it.

Suddenly without warning Steve's shaky voice entered the lighthearted conversation.

"Hey ... watch it. I can hear you ... you know?"

Mike ruffled the young man's hair and teased.

"Oh you can huh? I'm only teasing buddy boy. We nearly always get our man with you behind the wheel in a chase and in fairness you've only written off one car in the two years I've known you." Mike teased again referring to the one time he crashed sideways into a storage shed during a high speed pursuit.

Mike smiled and watched for Steve's reaction. Sure enough the young man opened his eyes and stared at Mike briefly, disgusted that he had brought up that incident again after all this time.

"No fair Mike ... the guy I was chasing was a pro ... and the road conditions were poor ..." Steve said feebly, closing his eyes again and generally feeling lousy.

"I know, I know buddy boy. Calm down. I wasn't being critical. I was just checking how awake you were. If you're remembering all that it looks like you're coming around a bit more. How are you feeling now?"

"Ok ... but my stomach's been better ..." Steve said.

"Still queasy huh?"

Steve merely nodded and Mike patted his right arm sympathetically then remembering what he had to tell Nuala he added.

"Nuala, Robert is just going to take us to Steve's place along the way so I can get some stuff for him before we head to my place. I hope that's ok. Is he up to a slight detour do you think? It won't take long."

"Yes, that should be ok. But the sooner we get him home and resting again the better. The movement isn't doing his stomach any good."

"Ok. I'll be quick. Don't worry."

Mike and Nuala settled back and watched Steve closely as Robert drove towards Union Street.

**Meanwhile back at San Francisco General:**

Lydia had just finished her shift. With her coat on and her handbag slung over her shoulder she wearily exited through the main doors of the Hospital. What a shift she thought to herself as she hurried down the front steps anxious to get home and put as much distance between her and the traumatic memories still haunting her mind as possible. However as she walked, she startled as a hand gently grabbed her shoulder and she turned around to see who was behind her.

A tall blonde stranger removed his hand and smiled ever so sweetly.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Randall Whitaker from the San Francisco Chronicle. I couldn't help but notice how tired you looked when you left the hospital. Tough shift huh? You know as a student nurse you probably don't get paid very much for having to deal with all the traumas you witness I bet! Would you allow me to buy you a cup of coffee across the street? I think that we can really help each other out. You know you have the most amazing smile ... oh I'm sorry I never got your name?"

"Lydia ..."

"Aah! Lydia ... A beautiful name to go with a beautiful smile. What do you say huh? Would you allow me to treat you to a coffee for all the good work you do for our society? It would be my pleasure to have your company even for just twenty minutes. You know I have been thinking of writing an article on the stresses that young student nurses have to put up with and you look like just the girl I need to speak to about that. What do you say?"

Lydia blushed at the attention this handsome young man was giving her.

"Well ... I really should be getting home ..." she flustered.

"Oh please ... Just one little old cup of coffee? What could it hurt huh? I'm sure there's so much you could tell me." Randall said oozing his charm and moving into Lydia's personal space again and unnerving the young lady completely.

"Well ... I guess that would be ok ... but just one quick cup ... Ok?"

"Absolutely. " Randall beamed and slinging an arm around the young lady's shoulders he started walking her towards a small twenty four hour coffee shop across the street. " Did I mention the fact that you have the most incredible smile Lydia?"

And putting his other hand into his coat pocket as they walked he turned the button on to record.


	18. Chapter 18

**Christmas Break**

**A/N: Thank you all for your support and encouraging words and to all those who read and reviewed my last chapter. Like I said in my last chapter's author's note you are all the reason I continue to write and post on here. Your words mean an awful lot to me. :-)  
><strong>

** I would like to dedicate this chapter to my newest reviewer Sylvia Elaine who only recently joined and requested a speedy update. This one is for you as a thank you for your very welcome support.**

Chapter 18

As they approached Union Street, Mike once more got up and made his way back up behind Robert.

"Robert. Don't park on Union Street. Park here just at the corner and turn off the engine and put out your lights. I'll walk from here just to be on the safe side."

Robert cast an eye back at the older detective and raised a warm smile.

"Now whose getting carried away Mike?" he asked lightheartedly.

Mike knew the drama of the evening was rubbing off on all of them a little and smiled back.

"Well, better to be safe than sorry, as my old man used to say."

Then turning serious Robert asked.

"You don't think they'd really be watching his apartment do you?"

"If they had his name, you could bet your weeks salary on it! I've seen first hand how these guys operate and it's not pretty. They'll do anthing at all just to get their story but that's why I think going here now is our best bet. If they're still sniffing around the hospital it probably means they're still none the wiser but if Whitaker's involved it won't stay that way for long. Mark my words. Listen, keep your eyes peeled will you? If you see any news vans or suspicious people arriving beep your horn so I can get out the back way. Ok?"

"Sure Mike. I've got your back. That's what you guys say right?"

Mike smiled at Robert's well meaning, enthusiasm and patted his shoulder.

"Yes Robert. That's what we say alright. " and with that he headed back to the others.

Reaching under the gurney Mike fetched his coat and retrieved his keys from the pocket. Then gently touching Steve's right shoulder he leaned over and spoke softly.

"Steve? I'm just going to get some of your stuff from your place. I won't be long, ok? Nuala's here with you. Alright?"

Steve seemed to have drifted off again and on hearing Mike's voice he very drowsily uttered.

"What ... ?"

"He'll be ok Mike. You go ahead. I'll watch him. He's really worn out." Nuala answered.

"Ok, I'll just be a few minutes." Then turning back to Steve he patted his hand.

"Never mind buddy boy, just rest easy now."

Mike opened the back door and stepped down rubbing his back as he did. The wooden chairs from earlier and all the sitting had him stiff and sore. Closing the door behind him he then walked casually across the street and stood at the corner for a moment or two. Using his trained detective eye for detail he sussed out the street and saw nothing remotely out of place or suspicious. There were no unusual cars or people in sight anywhere. At that moment Mike was glad that it was only four twenty in the morning because the street was deserted and there were no lights on in any of the apartments. With any luck he would be in and out without incident.

Satisfied that he had read the scene right, he proceeded to walk quickly up Union Street and mounted the stairs two at a time up to Steve's apartment. Finding Steve's spare house key on his bunch of keys, he swiftly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Reaching for the light switch he turned on the light and smiled to himself as he headed down the hall.

Steve was not the tidiest person in the world but the extra messy state the apartment was in was indicative of the amount of shifts Steve had worked over the last three to four days. Each room looked like a bomb had hit it! In the sitting room the couch was all messed up with cushions in disarray and Mike reckoned that Steve had probably crashed there one evening after work by the looks of it. The kitchen sink was full of dirty cups and plates waiting to be washed and in the bedroom, discarded clothes lay in different locations and the bed looked tossed but hardly slept in. The bathroom was a sight to behold with wet towels discarded on the floor and Steve's shaving gear discarded by the sink._ "Buddy boy! What am I going to do with you?" _Mike thought to himself and he shook his head and vowed to tackle him over his general untidiness when he was feeling better. But right now he was in a hurry and he had work to do.

Opening Steve's wardrobe he spotted a hold all bag at the very top but decided it wasn't big enough for what he wanted to pack so he retrieved a larger suitcase from on top of the wardrobe itself and laid it out open on the bed. Next Mike filled it with as many clean clothes as he could find from the wardrobe and chest of drawers and then put socks and underwear in too. To Mike's dismay he had to search for Steve's slippers under the bed and had to push aside discarded sunflower seed shells in order to retrieve them._ "That's another lecture you have coming buddy boy." _Mike thought again. He spotted Steve's blue check dressing gown hanging on the back of the door and threw that in and then fetched as many toiletries as he could gather from the bathroom. He spotted a book discarded on the bedside locker and threw that in too. The whole exercise took him less than twelve minutes so pleased and content that he had packed everything Steve needed he pushed the lid down. He had filled it with so many things that he practically had to sit on it to get the zip to close but close it he did. Then he ran around and just tidied up a little. He knew he didn't have time to wash the dishes or sort Steve's discarded laundry but the least he felt he could do would be to straighten the bed a bit, fix the couch and return the cushions to it and hang up the wet towels to dry so he quickly set about those tasks.

**Meanwhile outside in the ambulance :**

Steve had started to get very restless. His respite from the sickness hadn't lasted long and Steve was shivering again and feeling wretched. He opened his eyes and looked for Mike and panicked slightly when he couldn't see him.

"Mike ...?"

"It's ok Steve. Mike will be back soon. He's just gone to get some things from your apartment. "

Steve's brain wasn't processing on all cylinders yet and the only part that his brain had heard was that Mike was gone. He felt his heart race as he tried to remember where he was. It looked like a medical place but it didn't resemble the ER he had been in. He then asked where Jeannie was and when Nuala tried to explain to him that she had gone home ahead of them, Steve felt even more unsettled. He lifted his head to look around but a wave of dizziness washed over him and everything started to spin violently. Steve laid his head back down and shut his eyes tight to try to ignore the annoying sensation, inwardly knowing that it could easily make him get sick again if his surroundings refused to stay still.

Nuala noticed his reaction and had already figured out what had caused it. Leaning over him to place a hand on his forehead she spoke softly but urgently.

"Steve? Steve, talk to me. What's happening? Are you feeling dizzy?"

Without opening his eyes, he stammered.

"Everything ... is spinning ..."

"Alright Steve. I'm going to put the oxygen mask on you. I want you to take deep breaths for me, ok?"

Steve just nodded and Nuala reached for the oxygen mask and placed it over Steve's nose and mouth. She watched him very closely as he took some deep breaths but then he stopped suddenly, removed the mask and stammered.

"Mike? ... Where's Mike? ... Should be ... back by now ..."

Knowing that without Mike, she was going to have a hard time getting him to settle she called to Robert.

"Robert? Did you see which apartment Mike went into?"

"Um yeah. I think so. Why? What's happening?"

"Steve isn't doing great Robert. I need you to go and get Mike and tell him we need to get Steve home as soon as possible."

"But Nuala. I told Mike I'd keep watch in case anybody peculiar shows up. He's counting on me." Robert said starting to protest but looking around he saw Nuala's expression and the way she was struggling to get Steve to keep the mask on and knew better than to argue any further. "Ok, ok I'll go get him! Hold tight. Oh and if you see anything suspicious beep the horn will you?"

At that statement Nuala yelled, with exasperation clearly evident in her raised voice.

"ROBERT! GET MIKE!"

"Ok, I'm going." Robert replied and quickly exited the ambulance and crossed the street hoping he could find Mike as easy as he had said he could.

**Back at De Haro Street :**

Jeannie had fetched the car from the Hospital carpark without incident and was extra pleased that the roads were much quieter for her journey home. As a result, Jeannie made it home in just over ten minutes and quickly set to work making up a bed for Steve on the couch. With that done she checked the clock on the mantelpiece and saw that a half an hour had passed since she had left her father and Steve in cubicle one. Why weren't they here yet? Jeannie started to worry. What if the reporters had seen them? Or if Steve had taken a turn for the worst? Or if they had never made it out of the Hospital? What if Mike had gone to tackle Whitaker despite all their warnings about doing so. After all, there seemed to have been a dark history between the two men and it had been quite obvious, the depth of contempt that Mike held for the young reporter. She had started to pace up and down and felt her nerves fray more as the minutes passed. Having looked out the window for the thirtieth time Jeannie decided that the best thing she could do would be to keep herself busy until they arrived or at the very least contacted her so she headed for the kitchen to place the dinner from earlier in containers and stack them in the refrigerator. But all the while she worked, Steve and Mike's whereabouts remained on her mind and she remained on high alert, listening for the phone to ring or for the sound of a car outside.

**Meanwhile, in a coffee shop across the street from San Francisco General:**

On their second cup of coffee, Randall Whitaker had quizzed Lydia about the strains and stresses a student nurse had to endure on any given day and had charmed the young nurse into thinking he was genuinely interested in her plight. Totally enthralled by the young man's interest in her and the numerous compliments he had passed her along the way, Randall judged that she was well enough under his spell to show his hand a little.

"Well ... You know I really want to thank you Lydia for all your insight. I think I have enough for my article now. You have been so helpful ..." then reaching out and taking the young nurse's hand in his and leaning in close to her he added." You know I really don't know how to thank you for giving me your time."

Randall's face was so close to Lydia's that she felt her heart rate increase and her mouth went dry. The young stranger was very handsome and Lydia was really taken with him.

"It's been my pleasure, Mr. Whitaker ... But I really should be ... going now though ..."

Reaching his other hand out and caressing the young nurse's cheek he quickly added.

"Please ... call me Randall. I know this is going to sound strange but there's something so special about you that makes me want to get to know you better. Don't you feel it Lydia? Please don't go yet. Let's talk some more."

Lydia couldn't quite believe her luck. No-one quite so debonair and handsome had ever shown such an interest in her before. This guy was so well dressed and charming that although she knew somehow that it was wrong to feel like this, she was also revelling in the attention he was showing her so she shakily nodded her head and answered quite breathlessly.

"I guess ... I could stay just a ... little bit longer ..."

Randall smiled his widest smile ever while he gently caressed Lydia's fingers. _"It never fails! Always so gullible. They always made it so easy for him that it was getting quite boring!" _he thought to himself as he watched her fall further under his spell.

"Say Lydia, you wouldn't happen to know if any detectives were treated in the ER tonight would you? You see, I have a friend over at Bryant Street who heard that an off duty detective was injured during an arrest and she was worried that it was somebody she knew. I just wanted to help her out you know, hopefully ease her mind but nobody would tell me anything."

Lydia leaned in closer and wagged her finger at him playfully.

"Randall, now you know I can't tell you information like that. " and lowering her voice teasingly she added " It's ... classified."

Randall decided to take the next step, after all this information was worth the risk. He leaned closer and put his arm around her waist and before she had time to protest he kissed her purposefully. At first Lydia was shocked and tried to push him away but after several seconds Lydia seemed to melt into his arms and it was Randall who finally broke the kiss and acted out his part expertly.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I just couldn't help myself. I better go now. I can't apologize enough."

Randall made a move to stand up and turned his back to leave but he smiled unseen by Lydia when right on cue she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Don't leave ... I might be able to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone you got it from me, Ok?

"Of course sweetheart. You have my word! " Randall said emphatically, sitting back down and moving ever closer to his prey.

Lowering her voice nervously, her lips still quivering from the emotions Randall had evoked in her, she spoke nervously.

"There was one detective in the ER this evening but he wasn't my patient ... I only sat with him for a few minutes while his nurse left for a while."

"What was his name Lydia?" Randall asked, feeling so close to the answers he so desperately needed.

"I can't remember ... but I know he seemed to have a broken shoulder."

"THINK LYDIA!" Randall shouted a little louder than he intended and quickly lowered his voice and proceeded to place a trail of kisses up along Lydia's neck while he added. " It would mean so much to ... my friend if you could remember and I would owe you so ... much ..."

His actions were clearly working as Lydia squirmed where she sat and blushed freely. Breathlessly, she answered.

"I think it could have been Kestler, or ... something that sounded like that. His first name I think was ..." but before she could finish, Randall sat up straight and finished her sentence for her.

"Steve? ... Steve Keller?"

Lydia was momentarily disappointed that he had stopped his exploration of her neck but answered anyway.

"Yes ... yes I think that was it."

"_Well, well, Stone's partner! This story just keeps getting better and better." _he thought to himself before asking his next question. "Is he still in the Hospital?"

"No ... I think they discharged him a short while ago ... " Lydia added still staring at her mesmerising companion.

"Lydia sweetheart you are an angel in disguise." Randall replied with delight and with that he clasped Lydia's face with both hands and kissed her quickly on the lips.

Then as Lydia beamed at her handsome admirer he pulled away and reached inside his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a business card.

"Here's my number sweetheart. I owe you a dinner and ... a night to remember. Call me, ok? But in the meantime, would you do me the honour of letting me give you a ride home?"

Lydia nodded blissfully as she clasped the card in her hand and placing a few dollar bills on the table, Randall stood up and slung an arm around Lydia's shoulders and walked her out of the coffee shop and towards his fancy car. Opening the passenger door as Lydia sat in, still not believing her luck, he closed it after her and looked up the street at the rest of the reporters still gathered outside the Hospital. Laughing to himself he muttered under his breath "When will you schmucks ever learn?" and then he went around and sat into the driver's seat and turned on the engine. Turning to the young lady who was smiling beside him and turning on his charm one more time he asked "Where to sweet little lady?" and as Lydia gave him her address he drove off smirking at his rival reporters as he passed them by.

**Back at Union Street:**

Mike had been careful not to take much longer to fix things up in Steve's apartment, anxious to get back to his partner, Nuala and Robert. Satisfied that he had done all he had time for, he placed the suitcase down in the hall and opened the front door but then remembered that he hadn't checked if the back door was locked so he went quickly just to make sure. Having made sure that everything was secured as it should be, he returned and bent down and picked up the suitcase, and stood up just as Robert came through the front door momentarily startling the older man.

"ROBERT!" You startled me. Why aren't you back with the others? Aren't you supposed to be on lookout duty?"

"Sorry Mike." the young man hastily apologized "but Nuala sent me to fetch you. Steve isn't doing great. She said we need to get him home as soon as possible."

Mike's heart sank and his face grew serious.

"Is he sick again?"

"No, he was feeling dizzy and I think he was panicking a little that you were gone. Nuala was having trouble calming him. She figured you'd have a better chance at it. He keeps asking for you."

"Ok let's go then." Mike announced, eager to return to Steve.

As they exited Steve's apartment and Mike turned to lock the door behind him he put the suitcase down for a second. Robert eyed up the large suitcase and couldn't help but smile.

"Do you think you packed him enough things?" Robert teased and Mike turned and couldn't help but smile at the young man's observation.

"Well, like I said better ..."

"I know ... safe than sorry. I remember." Robert said finishing his sentence for him and then he added. "Here, I'll take that for you." and taking up the suitcase Robert started down the stairs with Mike right behind him. Mike had only gone down four steps when the door to the apartment up above Steve's opened and a young man in pajamas and slippers appeared and looked down at the two retreating men.

"Mike? ... " a sleepy voice called out and Mike and Robert looked up and saw the tousled looking form in the upper doorway. "Is everything ok? "

Mike turned to Robert.

"Go on back to them. I'll follow you in just a second. I just need to speak to Steve's neighbour. Tell him I'm on the way, ok?"

Robert nodded and headed off back to the waiting ambulance struggling a little with the heavy suitcase that Mike had filled while Mike made his way back up the stairs to the young man who was half asleep but looking increasingly worried. As he ascended the last few steps he started to speak.

"Anderson, I'm sorry if we woke you. "

"Is Steve alright? At first I thought that was him coming home from work late but then I saw two ambulance men were in his apartment. I ... I almost didn't recognize you wearing that coat. What's going on?"

"Could we talk inside please for just a minute?" Mike asked wary of having the conversation outside in the open.

"Sure, come on in. But Mike ... I gotta tell you, you're scaring the hell out of me. You never answered me when I asked you if Steve was alright. He's not ... is he?" Anderson said turning slightly pale and not feeling able to use the word that he dreaded having to use.

As they crossed over the threshold of Anderson's apartment and Mike closed the door behind him, he felt bad for worrying the young man who had become a good friend to Steve since he had moved in over a year and a half ago. The two men had spare keys to each other's apartments and often watched over each other's places when one or the other of them was out of town for whatever reason. So Mike quickly moved to reassure him.

"No Anderson, he's not. He is hurt though but he'll be ok."

"Oh Thank God! " Anderson stated shakily and leaned back against the wall behind him. "How badly is he hurt?"

"Did you see the news broadcasts yesterday evening by any chance?"

"Yes, I think so. Why?"

"Did you hear the broadcast about the ... Oakland Blade Mugger's arrest." Mike said hating to use that name for the perp but feeling in this instance that he had no choice.

"Yes, it was repeated all evening. An off duty detective ... " Anderson stopped and stared at Mike. " God! Was that Steve?"

"Yes .. yes it was. He hurt his shoulder during the arrest. We've been down at San Francisco General since yesterday evening. Turns out he has two fractures in his left shoulder. He's going to be staying with me for a while but ... well ... you need to know that the press are trying to find out his identity by any means necessary and if ... or I should probably say when, they find out what detective it was, they're going to be swarming all over here trying to find out where he is. I need you to cover for us. Tell them you don't know anything except that he's gone away for a while and you don't know where. Can you do that Anderson? I ask you that because some of these guys are very slippery. They'll try to trick you into saying something you had no intention of ever saying so the best thing to do is say as little as possible ...Ok?"

"I understand Mike. Don't worry. I won't let them trick me. They'll get nothing from me I can assure you."

Mike smiled broadly at the young man and felt sorry again for waking him as he really did look half asleep and disheveled.

"Thanks Anderson. I really do appreciate your help on this and I know Steve will too. Do you think you could fill Mrs. Peterson in downstairs on everything tomorrow too please?"

"No need Mike. She's gone to stay with her granddaughter out in Oakland for the holidays. She won't be back for two weeks."

"Well that's good at least ... one thing less to worry about." Mike said rubbing at his tired eyes and suddenly feeling every year of his age.

"Tell Steve I was asking for him and not to worry about his place. I'll keep an eye on it and water his plants."

"I will, thanks. Listen, I better get back to Steve. He's out in the ambulance and he's not in good shape. Actually ... you probably don't have my number ..." and reaching into his pocket he handed Anderson a business card." My home number is on that. If anything happens around here I'd appreciate if you could give me a call. Now I'll let you get back to sleep. Take care."

"Ok, no worries. Bye Mike." and with that Mike made his way back down the steps while Anderson went back into his apartment.

Feeling suddenly anxious as his gut instinct kicked in, he almost ran back to the ambulance and on opening the back door, he knew why he had felt uneasy. Steve was in full fledged panic mode, fighting Nuala's attempts to give him oxygen and pleading for Mike desperately. Hopping into the back, Mike hurried over beside his partner and he saw and heard Nuala's sigh of relief.

"Hey, hey now. What's all this about, huh? Didn't I tell you I wouldn't be long and didn't you promise me back at the hospital to do whatever Nuala told you to?"

Steve saw Mike and his relief was also palpable. His breathing was still highly erratic but he still managed to gasp a few words.

"Mike ... where ... were you? I thought ... you ... left ..."

"Now why would I do a thing like that? Huh? Now you know you're not making sense, right? I haven't ever left you yet. Have I? Well ... have I?"

Steve shook his head trying to get his breathing back under control and shaking with the effort it took.

"Now, you need to do what Nuala says ok? And if she says you need that oxygen. Then you NEED that oxygen. Ok?"

Steve nodded and Mike looked and signalled to Nuala to try again to administer the oxygen and so she placed the oxygen over his nose and mouth again.

This time he didn't fight the nurse but instead he breathed the oxygen deep into his lungs while his eyes never once left his partner's. Mike held his hand and smiled at Steve and spoke soothingly to the young man.

"Alright now, that's good Steve. Nice deep, steady breaths. Now we're going to my house next and then you'll be able to get some proper rest but for now I want you to close your eyes and just try to sleep ok?"

Steve didn't want to close his eyes. The last time he had, Mike hadn't been there when he had opened them again. He stayed staring at Mike and breathing the cool, clear oxygen and while Mike puzzled over why he wasn't doing what he was asked to, Nuala had sussed it out. Leaning in towards her patient she whispered in Steve's ear.

"Mike's not going anywhere Steve. He's staying right here with you. Ok? So you need to try to rest for us now."

When Mike heard what Nuala said, Steve's alarm suddenly made sense and feeling the emotion reach his throat he squeezed Steve's hand and spoke shakily.

"She's right Steve. I promise you, I'm going to stay right here with you. No more errands ok? Come on buddy boy. Please, rest for me now ok?"

Steve's eyes were tired from holding them open and hearing his partner's words he finally let them close heavily although Mike could feel Steve's grip tighten on his hand. As Robert slowly drove off towards De Haro Street, this time the movement didn't make Steve nauseous but instead the steady rocking movement sent him off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Christmas Break**

Chapter 19

After Steve drifted off and his grip had loosened, Mike sat staring at Steve, very disturbed by how panicked and agitated the young man had been by his absence. It was so unlike Steve. The Steve he had come to know was always more at ease in his own company, especially when he was hurting and while he had said he had wanted Steve to be more accepting of help when he needed it, the desperation and fear that he had just seen in his partner's eyes went way beyond that concept and tore at Mike's very soul. Was he really hurting that much to feel that way? Mike certainly hoped not.

Nuala saw Mike's stare and sensed his fears and reaching out to him she spoke softly.

"It's just the drugs Mike. They can make you feel paranoid and out of control. He won't even remember feeling like this when it wears off fully. Trust me."

Mike looked up and managed a smile at Nuala.

"Thanks for that. I was getting worried."

"Getting worried?" Nuala teased, knowing full well that worried had been Mike's permanent state since he had arrived in the ER with his partner earlier in the evening.

Nuala's words succeeded in breaking the tension in the air as Mike began to laugh at her observation. Between his chuckles he spoke.

"Now who's reading people, huh?"

"I guess hanging around you is teaching me a thing or two, huh Mike?"

"I guess it is."Mike answered and with the atmosphere much lighter, they drove quietly on until Robert reached De. Haro Street.

"Mike, which house is yours?" Robert called back to the others.

"Number 768. And you'll need to try to park as near to my steps as possible." and coming up behind him he directed him to where his house was.

As Robert pulled in expertly where he was told to, it was just coming up to ten to five. Turning to Nuala, Mike was starting to feel uneasy again.

"Ok Nuala, you're the expert here. How are we going to get him inside?"

Mike had hoped that Nuala had a plan in mind but he knew straightaway that she was looking every bit as anxious as he was.

"I had hoped we could walk him up the steps but his last bout of dizziness worries me. He hasn't had anything to eat or drink and his blood sugar is probably through the floor. My fear is if we try to walk him up, he's going to pass out on us Mike."

That wasn't what Mike had really wanted to hear and the two of them looked at each other unsure of what their next move should be. Robert who had been listening to the exchange, spoke up, breaking the silence as he did.

"Well, let's just give that plan a try. See how far he can get. Once we keep a firm grip on him, if he collapses, we can carry him up the remainder of the steps. Nuala, you walk up ahead of us and me and Mike will keep a firm hold on him. If you see him waning just warn us quickly, that's all. Ok?"

Mike looked at Robert and then back at Nuala, checking if she was ok with that plan and seeing Nuala's confidence return slightly, he took it as a sign that plan might actually work.

"Ok, let's do that" she said more confidently than she felt. "We'll have to wake him and get him on his feet. Mike? You better help me with that."

So Mike came back beside Steve and between the two of them they roused him awake.

"Steve? Buddy boy? I need you to wake up for me for a little while."

After three attempts and a few gently shakes of his good shoulder, Steve started to stir a little. He heard Mike's voice but the pull of his exhaustion was very strong and he was struggling to fully wake.

"What? ..."he mumbled and Mike chuckled at his partner's drowsiness.

"Come on Sleepyhead. Open those eyes for me and listen to me now."

Steve's green eyes fluttered open a fraction and it took a few further seconds for Mike's face to come into focus. As he finally saw Mike's face clearly, Mike continued.

"We're here at my house buddy boy. We have to get you up all those steps remember? I'm going to need you to try and stand up and walk for us a little. Do you think you could do that with our help?"

It took every ounce of willpower for Steve to process Mike's words but when he did he began to look slightly alarmed. His head still felt very woozy and unclear and he feared that if he tried to get himself upright the world would start to spin again. But he didn't want to disappoint Mike, so he knew deep down that he had to at least find the courage to try. Mike could almost see the inner struggle that was going on inside his head and patted his right arm encouragingly.

"You're not too sure if you're up to that are you?" Mike asked hoping his question would save the young man from trying to give a more detailed explanation for his hesitation.

Steve shook his head gently and then stuttered. "But I'll try ..."

"Good man! Ok, let's get you unstrapped from here and just take everything nice and slowly. Ok? Nuala here is going to be keeping a close eye on you and me and Robert are going to make sure that you don't fall so you don't have to worry now. Alright?"

Again Steve merely nodded his head as he felt Nuala unbuckling the restraints from around his body. When he was free of them Nuala and Mike carefully and slowly under Nuala's instruction, lifted the young man into a sitting position. He swayed precariously and even Robert who had come around to the open back doors of the ambulance ready to assist if needed, looked increasingly doubtful whether the young man would be even able to remain upright for long, let alone put one foot in front of the other to climb up two flights of steps! Mike looked up at Nuala and she could see the distinct worry lines on Mike's face as he did so she spoke to Steve next.

"We're going to stand you up now Steve nice and slowly Ok? And when we get you to the doors you're going to have to try to step down onto the ground for us. It's a bit of a step so just take it easy and let us all help you ok? If at any stage you feel dizzy or sore you need to tell us right away. That's very important Steve."

Mike took Steve's good arm and put it around his shoulders and placed his other arm around Steve's waist to support him. Very slowly Mike raised him up on his feet and Robert stood in the doorway ready to assist if the situation called for it. As soon as Steve was up on his feet he swayed once more his legs suddenly feeling like they were made of jelly, but true to his nature he remained upright and made his way to the doors, with Mike in fairness taking most of his weight. But as they reached the doors, and Steve's blurry vision saw the step he had to make to the ground he panicked, afraid that he would jolt his shoulder as he landed on the ground and the mere thoughts of anything jolting his injured shoulder was enough to send racking shivers through him.

"Mike, I can't do it ... I can't do it!" he pleaded and then feeling useless and miserable for not being able to do what Mike needed him to, he let his head fall forward onto his chest and added barely audibly." Sorry ..."

"Ok, ok now. That's alright. We'll just have to find another way to get you down that's all. " and struggling to keep his partner on his feet he looked at Nuala for guidance.

Thankfully, this time Nuala was on top of things.

"Ok, let's sit him down on the edge then we can get him down easier."

Mike and Nuala carefully helped Steve to sit on the edge and then when he was sitting Mike hopped down and took his arm back around his shoulders once more. Robert moved to his other side for added support and Nuala came in front of them watching her patient closely.

"Ok Steve, we're going to stand you up now and try to walk to the steps ok?" Mike explained, really hoping that in this instance his gut instinct was wrong as it screamed at him that Steve was not up to this at all.

Steve nodded so Mike and Robert didn't delay and carefully lifted him onto his feet. He still felt very unsteady and to Steve's horror the sudden movement caused everything to start spinning again so he shut his eyes and started to breathe heavily again, using every ounce of energy he had left to remain on his feet despite the dizziness that was assaulting him. Mike felt him struggling and saw his closed his eyes and knew he was in trouble.

"STEVE! Talk to me. What's the matter?"

"Everything's ... spinning ... "

"Ok, keep your eyes closed and just listen to me. I'll tell you when we're at the steps. Alright? You can do this Steve. Just don't quit on me. Now, just walk with us as best you can."

Mike beamed proudly as his words seemed to hit home. Keeping his eyes shut tight to block out the way everything was tilting alarmingly, he walked or rather stumbled with his two helpers until he reached the steps up to Mike's house.

"Ok, good job buddy boy. We're at the steps now. You need to lift your feet now one at a time ok?"

Steve did as he was asked but the effort it was taking was draining him fast. He made it up the first flight of steps but as they turned him to go up the second flight, Steve felt his knees buckle and blackness closing in. Nuala spotted the colour draining from his face and read the signs and yelled at Robert to assist quickly. As Mike struggled to hold up the now dead weight of his partner, Robert came behind the young man and clasped his hands around Steve's waist careful to avoid his injured shoulder and he moved, carrying Steve until he was backing up the final flight of steps.

"Take his legs Mike. I've got him! We'll carry him the rest of the way."

Jeannie had heard the commotion and opening the door she was just in time to see Steve collapse and so she yelled.

"STEVE!"

Mike's reaction was a mix of relief that his daughter had made it home safely and deep concern for the way Steve had very suddenly collapsed. Trying to keep a level head he called to his daughter.

"Jeannie, it's alright. Just hold the door open sweetheart while we get him inside."

Mike grabbed Steve's legs and they carried him fairly effortlessly up the steps and into the house as Jeannie held the door open for them.

"Into your left Robert." Mike instructed as they carried Steve into the living room and over to where the couch had been carefully made up by Jeannie earlier.

When they were safely all over the threshold Jeannie closed the front door and hurried after them into the living room.

"Lie him on his back for the moment and raise his legs." Nuala instructed trying to get the young man to come to again as quickly as possible. "We can turn him back onto his right side when he comes to. Jeannie? Can you get me a cool cloth please and a drink for him, preferrably something sugary?"

"Of course." Jeannie replied and rushed into the kitchen to fetch the items that Nuala had requested.

"Robert. Can you get me the portable oxygen from the ambulance please?" Nuala asked again as she raised his legs with some cushions and took the pillow from under his head to try and increase the blood flow back to his brain by elevating his lower half.

Then she knelt beside him and squeezed his hand and gently tapped his cheeks trying to rouse him.

"Steve? Can you hear me? You need to come back to us now. Open your eyes. You're lying back down now. You made it to Mike's. Everything's ok. You can wake up now. Steve?"

Not getting any response she looked at Mike who read her thoughts and took her place beside his partner.

"Steve? Come on now. I know you can hear me. You've scared the hell out of me enough for one day ok? Open those eyes for me now."

At Mike's voice, Steve strirred and very slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Mike and slurred.

"Did I ... make it?"

Everyone seemed to sigh with relief when Steve came around as Jeannie came in with the cloth and glass of soda and Robert arrived with the oxygen at the same time. Mike sighed too and patted Steve's good arm.

"Not quite buddy boy, but you made it far enough. But that's twice you've keeled over on me within the last twelve hours. Please don't let there be a third time. I don't think my heart could stand another one, ok?" Mike teased, ruffling Steve's hair as he spoke.

Steve forced a smile but it faded quickly as he struggled to keep his eyes open for long.

Nuala had placed the oxygen on his face and was dabbing Steve's face with the cool cloth Jeannie had brought and then she checked Steve's pulse and seemed happy enough with the results. Mike watched as she took the cushions from under his feet and then she called Robert over.

"His pulse is stronger now. Robert, give us a hand to lift him up and position him on his right side again, slightly elevated please."

Between Robert and Mike they soon had him settled in a better position. They had pillows behind his sore shoulder and he finally looked more comfortable than he had looked for a while. The only thing that continued to concern Mike was that Steve had kept his eyes closed all the while they had moved him and hadn't even seemed concerned when they lifted his sore shoulder gently to position the pillows behind it. Mike looked from Steve to Nuala as she pulled the blankets up over him and tucked them around her patient and after several minutes where his breathing had seemed to settle, she removed the oxygen mask without any objection or movement from Steve whatsoever.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, he's just exhausted Mike. He needs to rest now. But first I want to get him to drink something before we let him sleep."

Mike took the soda off Jeannie and spoke again to Steve.

"Steve? I need you to drink some of this for me. Then you can sleep ok?

Steve opened his eyes and started to weakly protest.

"No ... don't want it ... Mike ..."

"STEVE! Drink! Come on now. Don't argue."

And with that he put a hand behind Steve's head and raised it gently and put the glass up to Steve's lips.

Even in his drugged state, Steve knew better than to argue with Mike when he specifically told him not to, so he took a few sips of the cool liquid. After a few mouthfuls he used his good hand to push the glass in Mike's hand away.

"Mike ... have enough ..." he pleaded feebly and turned his face back into the pillow.

Mike was going to force the issue until Nuala placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That will do for now Mike. Best to let him sleep now. The painkillers should keep him comfortable for another couple of hours before they start to wear off. "

"Ok ... you sure he'll be alright now?"

Nuala could tell that Mike was getting anxious about being able to keep Steve painfree and comfortable without medical staff to assist him so she reassured him.

"Mike, you'll do fine. He just needs to get some rest and sleep off the remainder of the sedative in his system. He's due painkillers in three hours time. If he hasn't woken by then you'll have to wake him and give them to him. Just make sure you give him the pain killers at the proper times and he'll be fine. Besides, you heard Dr. Curtis. If you're worried at any stage about him just ring the ER and they'll advise you what to do. Try to get him to eat and drink if you can. That will help him feel better too. And please try to stop worrying Mike. The worst is over now. You have him home."

Mike smiled at Nuala, grateful for her reassuring speech but something in Mike's gut was telling him that the worst was yet to come. And for the second time, in the last hour, he hoped that his gut was wrong.

Robert had left a short while before and came back into the room with Steve's suitcase and Mike's hat and coat and set them down against the wall. Looking at Nuala, who had just finished giving Mike Steve's precriptions and explaining Steve's aftercare and meds, he gestured towards the door.

"I'm sorry Nuala but we really have to get the ambulance back before they need it again. We really have to get going."

"Ok, Robert. I'm coming." Nuala said wearily, moving towards the door and glancing back at Steve as she went.

"I'll walk you both out. Jeannie, will you keep an eye on Steve please?"

"Sure Mike." Jeannie said walking towards the couch but first she shook Robert and Nuala's hands "Thank you both so much for everything. I don't know what we would have done only for you. Merry Christmas to you both."

"Many happy returns Jeannie. It's been our pleasure. Goodbye."

As Jeannie sat down beside where Steve was sleeping, Robert and Nuala walked out to the hall and over to the front door, closely followed by Mike. Shaking Robert's hand first Mike spoke warmly.

"Thank you Robert for all you did. And good luck on your trip! I don't think you have anything to be worried about there."

"Thanks Mike and good luck to you too. I hope Steve makes a speedy recovery." Then turning to his fiancée he added " Nuala, I'll be down in the ambulance waiting."

"Ok, Robert." Nuala said and turned to say goodbye to Mike. She had become quite fond of this total stranger and found herself feeling very sad at having to say goodbye to him. In the short few hours she had known him she had learned so much from him and had been deeply inspired by him. Having been void of a father figure in her life the last four years, she found herself seeing Mike as one. Feeling a lump form in her throat she smiled at the older man and spoke sincerely.

"I'm not very good at goodbyes I'm afraid. Maybe that's the real reason I don't go home very often huh?"

Nuala shifted uncomfortably where she stood and looked down at the floor.

"Well, Can I tell you something Nuala?" Mike said unexpectedly.

Nuala looked up. "Sure ..."

"I'm not very good at them either so let's not say them. I can't ever repay you for all the kindness you've shown us. But ... well ... you know where we live now. I know it may sound peculiar but I'd really love to hear how your trip goes ... if that's not too presumptuous of me? Don't be a stranger huh? You and that young man of yours are always welcome to drop by if you're passing."

Nuala swallowed back the lump in her throat and smiled broadly.

"I'd like that!"

"Great." then reaching into his pocket he handed her his business card. " My work number and home number are both on there. Who knows? Maybe someday for a change, instead of us needing a nurse you might just need a detective." Mike said smiling warmly.

" Thanks ... You know Mike back home we have a saying. May God grant you always a sunbeam to warm you, a moonbeam to charm you, a sheltering Angel so nothing can harm you. Laughter to cheer you. Faithful friends near you. And whenever you pray, Heaven to hear you ... that's what I wish for you Jeannie, and Steve."

Mike was very touched by the young nurse's words and felt his own emotions fray as Helen once more entered his mind.

"Oh that's really beautiful. Thank you. You know my late wife Helen, she had some good sayings of her own. The one that's coming to me now is ... because we can't call people without wings angels, we call them friends instead. That's how I feel about you Nuala. You take care now and safe journey home! Merry Christmas Nuala."

Nuala could feel tears appearing in her eyes at Mike's words too and merely whispered.

"Merry Christmas to you too Mike. Good luck." and reaching over she kissed Mike quickly on the cheek before turning and hurrying down the steps to the waiting ambulance.

Getting in, the young nurse waved out the window as Robert drove off down the street and out of sight. Mike stood at the doorway for a few seconds and touched his cheek briefly. Shaking his head and smiling he then went back inside and closed and dead bolted the front door before returning to the living room. Stretching his tired back muscles as he entered he smiled at Jeannie and stifled a yawn.

"Some Christmas Day huh?"

"Yeah ... " Jeannie said yawning widely too.

"Look at us huh? A couple of deadheads dragging along. How's he doing?" Mike said coming over and placing a gentle hand on Steve's cheek.

Jeannie smiled at Mike's show of affection and remembered the many nights when she was a little girl that she would feel his hand on her cheek just like that when he would come home late from work and stand watching her sleep and how she would always wake and smile up at him and wish him goodnight. Then breaking from her thoughts she quickly answered her father.

"He's ok Mike. He seems peaceful enough thankfully. What took you guys so long to get here? I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I just thought it would be a good idea to get Steve's clothes and stuff from his place while the press were still none the wiser so we stopped there along the way. That's what delayed us. I should have called you ... I guess I wasn't thinking too straight. I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I'm just glad you all got here safely and that we finally have him home. Things will be ok now, won't they Daddy? "

Mike removed his hand from Steve's cheek and stood looking down at him.

"I hope so sweetheart. I really hope so."

Jeannie saw how tired Mike was and her heart went out to him.

"Mike are you hungry? Would you like me to fix you something to eat?"

"No. No thanks sweetheart. I think right now what we all need is a few hours sleep. Why don't you head up to bed?" Looking at his watch he continued. " It's just five thirty now. Hopefully Steve will sleep for a while. You get some sleep and I'll grab forty winks in the armchair over there and keep an eye on him."

Jeannie started to protest but Mike put up a hand to stop her arguing.

"Now before you start arguing with your old man, remember he knows best! I'll be fine. Besides you know me. If I go up to bed I won't sleep worrying that he'll need me and I won't hear him. I'll sleep a lot better down here. Ok?"

Jeannie knew he was right and so she gave in.

"Ok ... but if you need me for anything at all ..."

"Don't worry. I'll call you. Now scoot young lady ..." Mike said laughing.

"Ok ... I'm going ... say Mike. What you said to Nuala. That was really nice. You were really taken with her weren't you?"

"Yes, well, sometimes you meet people in this life that ... well ... give you some hope for humanity. In my line of work, those people are hard enough to find. I guess when I come across one ... like Nuala ... it does my heart good."

Then smiling mischievously he approached Jeannie wagging his finger as he went.

"Say, I hope you're not feeling jealous are you?"

"MIKE! Of course not! How could you say that?" then as Mike came closer and gave her the Stone stare, she caved in and laughed. "Ok, maybe just a little."

Sweeping her into a bear hug he laughed.

"Well don't be. You know your old man will only ever have eyes for you. One daughter as special as you is all a man needs."

Jeannie hugged him back, touched by his words.

"Well I'm glad to hear it! Merry Christmas Daddy! Sleep well."

"You too sweetheart. Merry Christmas Jeannie."

Jeannie planted a kiss on his cheek and then turned and headed off up the stairs to bed.

Mike rubbed his cheek again and chuckled to himself as he made his way back to Steve.

"Two kisses in one night! Not bad for an old man huh buddy boy?"

As he reached the couch he noticed that Steve had moved slightly and the top half of the blanket had fallen down towards the floor. Reaching over he picked it up and tucked it back around the young man and stood and made sure that he was still sleeping peacefully.

"I sure hope you sleep for a while buddy boy. God knows you need it!"

Satisfied that he was alright for the time being, he turned out the lights, leaving just a small table lamp on and he sat down wearily in his armchair by the fireplace. Stretching out he pulled a blanket over himself and leaning back he cast one more look over at Steve before he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Sleep didn't come as easily as he hoped it would. There were too many things racing around his mind. Thoughts of Steve and the awful pain he had been in, recently resurfaced memories of Helen's last days and worries about what would happen when the news reporters finally closed in, all weighed heavily on his mind but eventually exhaustion won out and Mike's head fell to one side as he drifted into a much needed sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Christmas Break**

**A/N : Thanks to all those who are still following and reading this story. And a special and heartfelt thanks to those who left such encouraging reviews on the last two chapters. I wish I had more time to leave you all my personal thanks in messages but please know that I do appreciate them more than you could ever know.**

** This chapter comes with a quick warning to anyone who is faint hearted as it includes a rather disturbing nightmare scene. I wrote it as my muse told me to so I am blaming her on it's creation and to those of you who perhaps feel I am being a little too harsh on Steve, the next few chapters while they mightn't be entirely angst free will bring some light relief to him. Don't worry. ;-) **

**Also, just to let my readers know that due to a dreaded hospital procedure I have to endure this coming week further updates may take longer than normal. Apologies in advance ... :-)  
><strong>

Chapter 20

The next hour was a peaceful one in the Stone household. Jeannie had fallen asleep the minute she hit the pillow and was sleeping soundly, content at last that she had her family back home for the remainder of the Holiday season. Mike had been sleeping too for the past forty minutes having finally succumbed to the exhaustion that had been troubling him and although he remained somewhat restless, it was borne more from the uncomfortable position he was trying to sleep in rather than any tormenting thoughts that had prevented him from sleeping in the first place. Before he had fallen asleep a throbbing ache had developed along Mike's lower back, mostly due to the combination of three things. The uncomfortable seating arrangements he had endured earlier the previous evening, the carrying of the overfilled suitcase and as much as he hated to admit it the helping of Steve up the steps had aggravated it further. Steve had been trying his best but Mike had been taking most of his weight as they had walked and while Steve wasn't very heavy, the fact that he was trying to get him up steps meant that Steve's weight had been impacting right along his lower back. Although the exhaustion had won out, even in his sleep the niggling discomfort was making him toss and turn a lot.

Steve on the other hand, had slept deeply for the hour mainly due to the effect that the combination of the painkillers and sedative were having on him but as the last of the sedative wore off, the nightmare began ...

He was suddenly aware that he was lying on a gurney and couldn't quite process where he was. As his vision cleared, he saw the decorations over head and felt a distinct chill in the air. Lifting his head a little he realized that he was back on the gurney in the corner of the ER where he had been earlier but he couldn't understand how he had gotten back there. But more than that despite his confusion, something was dreadfully wrong. Everything was eerily quiet. Unlike the hustle and bustle from earlier, there were no phones ringing, nobody moving about, no monitors beeping, no sounds whatsoever. A deep sense of foreboding washed over Steve and he could feel his breathing quicken and his heart began to race. He tried to move but to his added horror he realized that he was restrained and couldn't move his arms. He tried to wriggle free but every movement sent a stomach churning pain through his left shoulder. The only sound he could hear was his own heavy breathing.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" he called getting increasingly alarmed by his situation.

No-one answered. Then movement down on the floor, caught the corner of his left eye and he lifted his head once more and peered over the gurney to his left. The sight that met him almost stopped his heart completely! There was a steady trail of dark, red blood seeping out from under every cubicle curtain all the way along the row of cubicles and they were gradually mingling together and joining up so that the floor was one large, sea of blood. Steve started to panic and shouted even more desperately.

"NURSE? DOCTOR?"

Again no-one answered him and so he raised his head and looked panic stricken towards the nurse's station. There wasn't even a sign of anyone about. The Christmas tree was still on the counter, the lights flashing only this time they only served to unnerve him even more. He stretched his neck as far as he could without causing the blinding pain to erupt from his injured shoulder and could just about see the gap in the counter where the nurses exited from and he gasped loudly again and his blood practically froze in his veins as he saw that the floor of the nurse's station was a river of blood too. It was even dripping down the few steps that were there. As he stayed staring at it, a bloodied hand flopped onto the floor behind the counter, twitched and went still.

At this stage Steve was almost hyperventilating from the shock and the cold.

"MIKE? MIKE?" he yelled with every ounce of strength he could muster. If his partner was still outside in the waiting room, he desperately hoped that he would hear him.

But before he could yell a third time another movement to his left drew his attention. The curtain of cubicle two moved slightly. Steve waited, frozen on the spot, watching and breathing erratically as a bloodied hand appeared around the curtain and proceeded to slowly pull the curtain back. Steve struggled once more to try and free his good hand from the restraints but it wouldn't budge. It almost felt numb and he had never before in his life felt so helpless and vulnerable.

As the curtain pulled back, Steve suppressed a horrified gasp as the perp he had arrested earlier stood in the entranceway to cubicle two. He was covered in blood spatters from head to toe, streaks of it smeared across his cheeks. In his hand he held a bloodied knife and he had a crazed look in his eyes as he smiled sickeningly at Steve. Something behind him caught Steve's eye and he looked beyond the perp, only to see the boy's parents lying lifeless and blood covered across the dead body of their son.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" was all he managed to whisper over and over again as shock took over his senses and it was only as the perp moved towards him slowly that it drew his attention back to the danger he was now in.

"Mike?" he tried to yell but the sound was stuck in his throat and it came out as a whisper.

The perp started to laugh maniacally .

"Your Mike can't help you now pig! I've killed them all because of you! Did you really think you could stop me HUH? " he yelled. " Now it's your turn PIG! I'm going to enjoy making you squeal."

As the perp came towards him with the knife raised, Steve made one final desperate attempt to free himself, knowing if he didn't he was finished. He squirmed and wriggled, ignoring the terrible pain he was causing himself by his movement and as the restraints finally broke, he found himself falling from the gurney to his right. As he fell towards the floor that was covered in blood, and braced himself for the impact, two hands appeared from out of nowhere and grabbed him as his breathing came in painful gasps.

Steve struggled against the hands that were now holding him tightly.

"NO! ... LET GO OF ME! ... MIKE! ... HELP! "Steve yelled as he struggled until instead of the maniacal voice he expected to hear, Mike's voice broke through his panic.

"STEVE! CALM DOWN. YOU'RE SAFE. IT'S OK. I'M HERE."

**Mike's POV of Steve's nightmare:**

In one of Mike's restless moments, he thought he had heard Steve shouting. Opening his eyes, he looked over at the couch and saw Steve thrashing about and yelling for a nurse. Horrified by the level of Steve's distress, he stood up too quickly, to go and assist him and his back protested as a painful muscle spasm tore across his lower back. Rubbing his back as he made his way painfully and slower than he wanted to, over to Steve, he heard Steve yell for him in such a desperate way that it almost made his blood curdle. He was thrashing around so badly that Mike feared he would damage his shoulder further in the process. He was also very concerned by Steve's labored breathing and wondered what had happened to cause such a violent reaction in the young man. He suddenly wished that Nuala was still there to help him. As he finally made it over beside the couch he saw that Steve's eyes were still closed and realized that he was having what seemed to be a horrific nightmare and as he knelt down painfully beside Steve to try to wake him, to his added horror Steve suddenly bucked sideways and came falling off the couch! Luckily Mike's reflexes were still sharp and he managed to grab Steve as he went over the side and quickly righted him back against the pillows. Holding him so he couldn't fall again or damage his shoulder by any further movement, he shouted loudly at Steve to wake him, knowing that by the depth of his partner's anxiety that it was going to take a lot to bring him out of his current torment.

Steve's eyes sprung open and he stared at Mike in an alarming fashion, gasping for oxygen and puzzled by Mike's sudden appearance. Although he stopped thrashing and fighting back, he still seemed to be struggling with what was real and what he had just witnessed. More breathlessly than Mike would have liked, Steve grabbed for Mike, his good hand grasping the front of his pullover.

"Mike? Watch out! He's here. He's killed them all Mike. He ... could be ... behind you."

Mike's blood ran cold as he heard Steve's panicked voice and what he was telling him.

"Who Steve? Who's here?"

"The perp ... the one I arrested ... He's here Mike ... He's in the ER ... He's killed them all Mike ... there's blood everywhere ... MIKE!"

As Steve spoke, he gasped again for breath between each group of words and looked around him panicked as if he was still seeing the bloodied scenes that had been in his nightmare and as if he was trying to spot where his attacker was hiding. Mike felt the sheer terror and shock as Steve shook violently and struggled to breathe. His hair was lathered in sweat and and Mike feared that when he did come to his senses he was going to feel the after effects of the extra movement he had caused to his bad shoulder. He began to regret turning off the lights earlier too as he looked around and saw that the room was in fact still quite dark as the heavy curtains across the window blocked out the first light of day and realizing that the darkness was not helping Steve realize that he was no longer in the Emergency Room at all. He began to wish that Robert hadn't taken the portable oxygen away with him earlier and knew he had to calm Steve down and fast, before he totally hyperventilated and that he needed to wake him fully to the point where he knew he was in fact as safe as he could be. So with renewed determination, and ignoring the pain that was still mercilessly throbbing across his lower back he spoke firmly and yet soothingly to the stricken young man.

"Steve? You need to listen to me. You're safe ok? You're not in the ER Steve! You're at my house. You just had a bad dream that's all. You need to calm down and breathe slower Steve."

But Steve was still unreachable. He had to keep looking for the danger and protect Mike from it too.

"No ... you don't understand ... It's all my fault ... he says I'm next Mike ... "

Mike's heart broke as he pieced together from the few things Steve had told him, the awful nightmare that Steve had just suffered through and understood his deep shock and distress. But before Mike could say anything else to try to calm him, he heard footsteps out on the stairs and Jeannie appeared into the room sounding totally frazzled.

"Mike? What's wrong? I heard you both shouting."

_"Thank God! " _Mike thought to himself as he saw his daughter arrive.

"He's having a bad nightmare Jeannie. Hurry! Open those curtains quickly."

Jeannie gasped but didn't have to be asked twice as she raced towards the window and pulled open the heavy curtains. Whille the daylight outside was hampered by a dull grey sky, it still provided enough light to dispel the dark shadows from the room that were disturbing Steve so much and made the room plainly visible as Mike's living room and not the ER where Steve was still convinced that he was. With added help now on hand and renewed courage, Mike tried again more confidently this time, to get through to Steve.

"Steve, look around. It's my living room. See? You're NOT in the ER!"

Finally Steve looked around and saw Mike's room clearly and looked even more confused at Mike. Still breathingly very erratically he stammered in painful gasps.

"I'm not ... in the ER?"

"No Steve. It was a nightmare. An awful, terrifying nightmare but that's all it was. Steve, you need to breathe slower. Please? You need to calm down. You're safe. Everything's alright."

Steve seemed to calm a little but he seemed to be trying to make sense of everything unsuccessfully. He was however attempting to slow his breathing down much to Mike's relief.

"But it was ... so real Mike ... so real ..."

"I know, I know. Nightmares can be tricky like that and well ... combined with all the drugs in your system I know it seemed that way. But it wasn't real Steve. None of that happened. You have to believe me. Ok buddy boy?"

Jeannie who had been standing by the window listening to the exchange sat down heavily into a wooden chair that was beside the window and put her head in her hands as she heard about Steve's upset and could almost feel the angst emanating from him.

Again a blank and terrified look from Steve met Mike's eyes.

"But where's ... the perp?"

"Steve, He's locked up in a holding cell downtown. He hasn't hurt anybody."

Mike had hoped that information would be enough to calm his partner's fears but in this instance Steve had been far too rattled.

"Are you ... sure Mike?"

"Steve ..." but before he could say anything else, Steve reached for his arm desperately again.

"Mike ... call them. Check that he's ... still there ... please?"

Mike could see Steve getting worked up again and he knew in that instance that confiming the perp's confinement over the telephone was going to be the only thing that would calm the young man in front of him, so patting his hand soothingly he spoke softly and purposefully.

"Ok ...ok now. I'll call them but only on one condition. You have to promise me that you'll calm down and take nice, slow, deep breaths for me while I call. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah ... " Steve gasped, not exactly instilling confidence in Mike of his ability to fulfill his promise but as Mike rose gingerly to go and make the phone call, flashbacks of the perp heading towards him with the shining steel blade haunted him and in terror he grabbed out and stopped Mike's departure, suddenly not wanting to be left alone while the nightmare was so hauntingly fresh in his mind.

Mike's back jolted from the pull of Steve's grasp and he bit back a scream of his own. But turning around and seeing the renewed panic in Steve's eyes was enough to distract him temporarily from his own discomfort. Reaching down despite the pain he was in, he placed a firm and calming hand on Steve's chest.

"Steve? I have to leave you if you want me to make a phone call but I'll just be on the other side of the room. And Jeannie will sit right here with you. Ok? Now you're going to have to trust me now when I tell you that you're perfectly safe."

Jeannie had heard her father call on her and was at their sides in an instant. Pulling her dressing gown around her she knelt down taking Mike's place and watched as the trust Steve held in Mike kicked in and he let go his grip of the older man. Mike smiled down at him and then slowly moved across the room towards the phone but Jeannie noted that neither man stopped looking at the other, as if looking away even for a second would have disasterous consequences.

As Mike picked up the phone and dialled Bryant Street, Jeannie noted that instead of slowly breathing as he had promised Mike, Steve seemed to be holding his breath instead. Before she had a chance to say anything though Mike appeared to have noticed too and spoke firmly in the young man's direction painfully aware that Steve was waiting with bated breath for news that the perp was still under lock and key.

"STEVE, slow breathing remember?"

At Mike's words, Steve let out the breath he had been holding and started attempting to take slow, deep breaths. Jeannie grasped Steve's hand and he startled slightly as if he had just then noticed her presence. He forced a half smile at her and then returned his gaze to Mike and restarted his slow breathing as he listened to the one sided conversation eagerly and nervously.

"Hello, Art? It's Mike. Yes I know it's very early. Yes, he's doing ok, thanks. Listen, I need a favor. Could you check with holding and find out if the perp that Steve arrested yesterday evening is still down there please? Ok. Thanks, Sure, I'll hold."

Knowing that Steve was watching him intensely Mike covered the mouthpiece and spoke to his partner.

"Sekulovich is checking ... I don't hear those nice deep breaths Steve." he added firmly causing Steve to exaggerate his deep breaths even more for Mike's benefit and thus causing Mike to further add " That a boy!"

Removing his hand from the mouthpiece as Art returned to the line he waited and listened for what to Steve seemed like an eternity. Jeannie felt Steve shake violently and felt Steve's grip tighten on her hand.

"Thanks Art. That's just what I wanted to hear. I appreciate it. Goodbye."

Steve didn't need to hear anymore as he saw by Mike's expression that there really was nothing for him to be concerned about and he sighed heavily, this time startling Jeannie instead. As his fears were quashed, the misery and the whole dreadful experience of the nightmare seemed to take on a new dimension as Steve felt the intense upset fill his whole being and as tears stung his vision, he buried his face in his pillow as relief and misery took their toll and pushed the young detective over the edge of what he could possibly be expected to handle. As reality took hold, pain vibrated through his back and upper left arm as the after effects of his nightmare struggles took their vengeance on his broken shoulder. As Steve retreated into some dark place inside himself, desperately trying to block out everything around him, Jeannie looked on in horror as she remembered Mike's words from earlier about Steve reaching his lowest point and shutting down on them. Not knowing suddenly what she should do or say to make things better she looked at Mike desperately for guidance.

Fortunately Mike had already seen the sequence of events unfold and hurriedly replaced the phone on the hook and came rushing back to Steve fully trying to ignore his own aches and pains as his concern and worry for Steve took over once again. As he returned and painfully knelt down again beside Steve, he exchanged a knowing and worried look with Jeannie who was still looking unsure of what to do. Knowing that he had to take back control of the whole situation quickly, he flew into action almost instinctively.

"Jeannie, can you make us some hot sweet tea please?"

Glad of having a valid purpose, Jeannie nodded purposefully and getting up she hurried off into the kitchen, casting one final glance at Mike and Steve as she went, hoping and praying that Mike could talk him around.

Mike then turned his attention fully back to Steve and laid a gentle hand on the back of the young man's head. Feeling increasingly apprehensive he spoke sympathetically.

"Steve? It's alright. I know you've been through hell this evening and that nightmare was the final straw but you can't let it beat you."

Steve never responded but covering his face with his good hand he continued to block everything out except the misery and agony he felt and Mike swore he heard sobs coming from the pillow. Knowing he had to try harder to get through to his partner, Mike spoke once more, this time more urgently and slightly louder.

"STEVE ! Don't do this to me. Don't you quit on me. Do you hear me now?"

Steve still didn't respond so Mike lowered his voice and spoke pleadingly.

"Buddy boy? Don't shut me out ... Please ... I don't know what I'll do ..."

Mike couldn't finish his sentence as he watched one of his worst fears of the previous evening playing out in front of him. While Steve's despair seemed to be waning slightly he still hadn't shown any signs of opening up to Mike again, so feeling defeated and worn out, Mike slumped against the couch and hung his head but his hand remained on the back of Steve's head as if it were the last tenuous link left between them. As he had slumped sideways, Mike let out a low moan as his back protested the move and he rubbed at it gingerly with his other hand.

Unseen by Mike who was now facing slightly away from his partner in his new position, Steve had heard the pain filled moan that had left Mike's lips. He looked up from the pillow and saw Mike wincing and holding his back. As worry and concern for Mike took over, he shakily asked.

"Are ... you ...ok?"

Mike hadn't expected the question and looked sideways hopefully at Steve, who was now eyeing him up and looking worried.

"What?"

"I asked if you were ...ok? Did you ... hurt your back?"

Just having Steve responding was music to Mike's ears but he felt that he had to play along while he had him at least communicating again.

"My back?"

"Yeah ... you're rubbing it."

"Oh it'll be ok. Those wooden seats earlier and older bones ... that's all. Don't worry about me."

"Do you ... need to see a doctor?" Steve pushed further, glad of the distraction away from his own tormented memories.

Mike was deeply touched by the boy's concern and also was amazed that it was his concern for others that brought him out of his own misery in the end.

"No ... I'm ok. But ... how are you? Are you ok now?" Mike asked hoping he wasn't risking a repeat performance by his question, but he was relieved when his question was met by a half smile instead.

"Yeah ... I will be ... sorry Mike."

Mike ruffled Steve's hair and spoke from the heart.

"You had me worried buddy boy. You don't have to be sorry. Just don't shut me out ok? I couldn't stand that. You have to talk to me. "

"I know ... it just seemed so real Mike ... I ... I couldn't do anything ... to stop him."

"Ok. Ok, I know. Sounds like it was pretty bad. Do you ... want to talk about it?"

Steve's eye filled with moisture and he shook his head.

"No ... not really."

"Steve, talking it out might help clear it from your head. Isn't that what Lenny always says huh? Maybe try huh? Just tell me the condensed version and ... don't dwell on the scary parts."

Steve looked at Mike and wasn't sure if he could recount it for him without losing it again but for Mike's sake he tried.

"I was on that gurney in the corner of the ER again. It was cold but ... something was really wrong. Everything was quiet Mike ... there wasn't even a sound. You remember how noisy it was, don't you?"

Mike nodded and Steve continued shakily.

"I called out to see if anyone was there but no-one answered. Then I saw it Mike ..."

"You saw what?" Mike asked all the while his heart breaking for his partner having suffered through such a horrendous nightmare.

"There was blood coming out from under each cubicle curtain... the floor was covered in it ...The nurse's station too! Everywhere was covered in blood Mike and all I could see was a lifeless hand ... "

Steve was getting distraught again and Mike intervened quickly.

"Ok, ok now. Remember it wasn't real. Alright?"

Steve took a few deep breaths, nodded and continued slowly.

" ... Then he came out of cubicle two. He'd killed the boy's parents Mike. He said it was all my fault and that I was next. That he was going to enjoy making a pig squeal ... He came at me with the knife but my arms were restrained. I couldn't move Mike so I tried to break free, but I fell off the gurney and then ... then you woke me ..."

Steve sighed deeply, amazed that he had even managed to get to the end of his story. The only toll it had taken was the trail of a solitary tear down his left cheek.

"Well, buddy boy. That was some nightmare. No wonder you were so rattled. But it's gone now and the perp is safely under lock and key and everything's alright."

"But Mike ... how would I dream all that up huh? I mean it doesn't make sense ..."

Mike could see that Steve was struggling to make sense of the nightmare and he patted Steve's head once more.

"It makes perfect sense to me."

When Steve looked at him curiously, Mike smiled softly and explained.

"Think about it Steve. You were restrained on a gurney in the ambulance that brought you home. That's where you feeling restrained and not being able to move came from. And I told you the perp was handy with a knife so that's what your brain manufactured. And that boy ... who ... well passed away in cubicle two earlier. Did you see a lot of blood Steve?" Mike asked very tentatively.

Steve nodded solemnly.

"There you go. That's where your mind got all the blood from. And you probably felt alone on that gurney earlier. You know sometimes it is possible to feel alone in a room full of people and lots of activity you know? That's why there was nobody around in your dream. Did the perp call you a pig when you arrested him earlier?"

"Yeah ... yeah he did. He asked me why I didn't have any pig family to spend the holidays with ..." Steve answered as the words came back clear as day.

Mike scowled when he heard that, his dislike of this creep he had never met, now reaching a new level.

"That's why you heard him talk like that to you and as for it being all your fault ... well that's just Steve Keller misguided logic ... huh buddy boy?" Mike said ruffling Steve's hair again playfully.

Steve smiled at that statement and Mike watched as the young man seemed to process everything that Mike had just explained and for the first time all evening since his head had fogged over from the drugs things made sense to him. Now with the nightmare somehow explained to him, it didn't seem as horrific as it's impact on him had been lessened. He looked at Mike with gratitude in his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Mike. That helps ..."

Mike could tell that Steve was easier now and as a result he felt more relaxed too. But then his thoughts went to Jeannie who hadn't resurfaced with the tea and he started to worry about her. He tried to get up from the precarious position he had ended up in but his back protested and he groaned again. Steve became alarmed.

"Mike? Are you alright?"

"I don't think I can get up buddy boy ..." Mike said looking alarmed at Steve as he felt the locked tension across his lower back.

"I'll help you ..." Steve announced starting to move to try and get up to help him but Mike stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"No Steve. Don't you try to get up. All the thrashing about you did could have already damaged your shoulder further. And don't try to tell me it's not sore because I can tell that it is. No, you stay put and call Jeannie for me. Ok?"

"Ok ... " Steve grumbled feeling helpless again and then he called out "Jeannie? Jeannie we need you."

Inside the kitchen, Jeannie was standing behind the kitchen door, wiping away the tears that had been free flowing down her cheeks as she had stood and listened to Steve recount the terrible nightmare. As she heard Steve calling for her, she quickly wiped them away and braced herself as she turned and raced back into the living room, worried by the sound of alarm in Steve's voice, leaving the pot of tea where it stood on the kitchen counter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Christmas Break**

**A/N: Thank you very much to all those who are still following and reading this story and for the many kind reviews the last chapter received. I have made a conscious effort to update all three of my stories this week and I have to say it was the biggest challenge I have taken on so far to write three different chapters to three different stories while trying to keep them on the track that my muse has planned for them without mixing them up. I dedicate all three chapters to my loyal readers as a sincere thank you for your support and encouragement. I hope you all enjoy this extra treat.  
><strong>

Chapter 21

As Jeannie raced into the room, expecting to see Steve in difficulty, the last thing she expected to see was Mike slumped on the floor against the couch, rubbing his lower back, with extreme discomfort written all over his face.

"Mike? What happened?"

Seeing that Mike seemed to be struggling with muscle spasms, Steve answered for the older man.

"I think he's hurt his back Jeannie. He says he can't get up."

"Oh no!" Jeannie exclaimed as she raced beside her father and knelt down beside him." Not again."

"Again?" Steve asked Jeannie anxiously, not aware that Mike had ever had trouble with his back before." I didn't know he suffered with a bad back."

"Well, that's because he hurt it a long while ago before you came to work for him and it only acts up on occasion." Jeannie explained.

"I DO NOT HAVE A BAD BACK!" Mike practically yelled through the mercilessly throbbing, spasms that were assaulting him. " I just tweaked it, that's all. Now Jeannie, sweetheart, will you please stop telling the boy my medical history and please get me off this floor if ... it's not too much trouble?"

Mike's yell startled Jeannie and Steve and despite his altered tone towards the end of his rant, the two young friends still shot an exasperated look at one another at Mike's innate stubbornness. Jeannie tried to calm him down.

"Ok, ok Mike but you don't have to yell. How do you want to do this?"

"Can you pull me up from the front please? I just need to get up a little and then I should be able to make it the rest of the way myself."

Jeannie nodded but looked doubtful that plan was going to work. She had seen her father suffering with his back before and not only was he in an awful lot of pain back then which he stubbornly refused to acknowledge, it also made his temper very short and so on this occasion she didn't feel like having a full blown argument with him either. So she stood up and steadied herself to pull him up as best she could. Steve on the other hand thought the whole idea was flawed and figured that Mike could possibly do more damage getting up that way but unlike Jeannie who had read the situation as a potentially volatile one, Steve's brain wasn't clear enough yet to think about avoiding a tongue lashing from his partner for his unwanted input into the conversation so he spoke regardless.

"Mike, I don't think that's a good idea. Besides Jeannie can't pull you up by herself. You're going to have to let me help. I've still got one good shoulder. I can help lift you without doing further damage ... "

As he spoke he moved to get up again but Mike once again halted his progress with a firm hand.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT STEVE!"

Steve once again was surprised by the venom in Mike's voice but figured that Mike must be in a lot of pain to react like that and so despite feeling slightly aggrieved by the telling off, he tried not to take it too personally. However Steve's words had started to worry Jeannie and she decided that she too should now speak up regardless of the consequences, also feeling annoyed at Mike for yelling at Steve so needlessly.

"MIKE! Don't yell at Steve. He's only trying to help and in case you'd forgotten he's got his own problems right now. Now maybe he's right. I think I should call Dr. Patterson and get him over here to check you out before you try to move and cause worse damage to that back of yours."

The pain in Mike's back was not letting up and while under normal circumstances Jeannie's words would have slapped some sense into him and he would have undoubtedly felt remorse at his actions and loud words, with the pain he was in, her words just aggravated him even more.

"NO! I don't need a Doctor Jeannie. I just need to get off the floor and if you're not going to help me then I'll manage myself!"

Neither Steve nor Jeannie had expected that reaction so before they could do anything to stop him, Mike had moved forward and attempted to get up but only managed to turn himself onto his knees before he let out a loud yell at the pain that erupted from the sudden movement.

"MIKE!" Jeannie and Steve yelled at the same time.

Jeannie reached out and grabbed Mike's arm to support him but Steve got such a shock at Mike's sudden attempt to move and his yell that he momentarily forgot his own affliction and bolted forward to help, causing an equally excruciating pain to explode through his left shoulder, as he flopped back against the pillows, shut his eyes tight and sucked in his breath to try and ride out the waves of agony that were now pulsating in his injured shoulder.

Jeannie saw Steve's distress and felt torn between the two men who were both suffering in different ways but as she realized that Steve's current torment was borne out of a need to help, Mike's had been caused by his own frustrating stubbornness and so the resulting annoyance that rose within her meant that she temporarily left Mike's side to attend to Steve, sending a biting remark in Mike's direction as she did.

"Now see what you've done?"

"What I've done? ... " Mike said breathlessly, desperately trying to get a handle on his pain but also noting Steve's distress and not yet wanting to admit that he had in fact been responsible for it. "If you had just done what I asked you to and got me up, this wouldn't have happened at all."

Jeannie's mouth fell open in amazement at Mike's statement and she felt anger rise in her again.

"How dare you try to blame this on me. If you weren't trying to be so stubborn and accept the fact that you do need to see a Doctor, Steve wouldn't have tried to move and hurt himself."

As Mike and Jeannie yelled at each other Steve couldn't stand to hear his two friends arguing. As he managed to breathe through the worst of the pain and it started to settle a little, he felt himself getting upset as the arguing and the blaming continued and he felt that he was responsible for it. Not feeling able to stand to listen to it anymore, he gasped for them to stop but it didn't come out loud enough and they never heard him, so he rose his voice as loud as he could muster and yelled for them to hear.

"STOP IT!"

As both Mike and Jeannie stopped their bickering and looked at Steve, startled by his yell, seeing he had their attention, he said very emotionally.

"Will you two please stop fighting because of me."

And then embarrassed by the way they were now staring at him open mouthed, he buried his face in the pillow again and said in an anguished, muffled voice, feeling distraught that not only singlehandedly had he managed to ruin their Christmas Day but now he had them at each other's throats aswell.

"Oh God! I should have ... just gone home ..."

This statement brought the two Stones to their proper senses and they both now felt extremely sorry for causing the young man to feel that way. First to reach out and ignore his own condition was Mike, who once more placed a hand on the back of his partner's head and spoke from his heart gently and with as remorseful a tone as he could muster.

"Steve, I'm sorry. Please don't feel that way. This arguing wasn't your fault. It was mine. I'm sorry if you felt it was."

Jeannie also felt tears once more sting her eyes as she witnessed Steve's despair first hand and she stroked his cheek and apologized also.

"I'm sorry too Steve. You're right. We shouldn't be yelling at each other. We should be helping each other. Please don't get upset. We're not going to fight anymore, ok?"

Then turning to Mike she reached out and hugged his shoulder gently so as not to aggravate his sore back.

"I'm sorry Mike."

Mike put an arm around her shoulders gingerly and pulled her close.

"No sweetheart, I'm the one who should be sorry to both of you. You're right. I was being stubborn and ridiculous. I shouldn't have yelled at either of you. But please, help me up and over to the armchair will you?"

"Ok, Daddy."

As she put her hand around his shoulders and the other hand under his right arm she lifted him up onto his feet carefully, noting his extreme discomfort as she did and also noting that he was leaning heavily on her which he would never do unless he had no other choice. They struggled a little bit and were being worriedly watched by Steve unbeknownst to them both from behind. A few times they stumbled together and Steve almost yelled out in concern but to his relief they made it to Mike's armchair and got him sitting down. The exertion had taken a toll on Mike and he leaned back in the chair, his left hand seemingly now permanently connected to his lower back as he rubbed it and shut his eyes to recover his composure.

"Mike, what can I do now?" Jeannie asked letting the older man decide his own fate thus avoiding further rows for all their sakes but especially for Steve's.

"Can you get me some painkillers and a glass of water please sweetheart and I think a heat pack might loosen out the muscles a little if you don't mind?"

"Sure Mike, I'll be right back." Jeannie assured her father but before she headed for the kitchen she headed towards Steve first.

She noted that he was watching Mike with a very worried expression but was at least relieved that he hadn't tried to shut down on them again. But she could also see that he looked like he was in a lot of discomfort himself.

"Steve? Are you ok? How bad did you hurt yourself moving like that? Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked but Steve was too worried about Mike to even hear her questions.

"Don't worry about me Jeannie ... How's Mike? Do you think there's something seriously wrong with his back?"

"I can't be sure Steve but I don't think he would have been able to walk to the chair like he did if there was." Then lowering her voice so Steve would hear but Mike couldn't she added "Try not to worry. I'll try to convince him to let me get Dr. Patterson over later. Now please lie back and rest while I get Mike some pain killers and heat for his back. Then we're going to try and get you more comfortable. Alright?"

Steve worried her more as he never took his eyes off Mike but merely nodded in response to her question. So she decided that the sooner she got Mike more settled and looked after, she could assess Steve's condition better when he was less worried about Mike.

Steve could see that the older man seemed to still be in terrible pain as he laid his head back against the back of the armchair and seemed to close his eyes again. Without further warning Steve's shoulder burned again and the pain worsened. Even though his bad shoulder was propped up with soft feather pillows, it still felt like he was lying against a hard rock the way his shoulder was protesting the pressure of what he was lying against. With Jeannie back out in the kitchen and Mike not looking, Steve knew he had to try and sit up. Then his shoulder wouldn't be leaning against anything and he might get some respite from the pain.

So deciding that any movement he attempted had to be very carefully planned and slowly orchestrated, he very gingerly swung his legs off the couch first. Then placing his good arm underneath him he pushed himself up until he was slightly elevated off the couch on the right side. Steve knew it would take all the strength and courage he could muster to push himself with one hand into an upright position so he hesitated momentarily knowing that this was the hardest part of the exercise. The other hard part was that he knew he had to do it with out making any sound that would alert Mike to what he was up to because he knew Mike would protest and insist on him lying down again, something that right now he knew he just couldn't do. Taking one very deep breath he pushed himself quickly into a sitting position and thankfully he immediately felt some relief as the pressure eased. But to his dismay, despite the pain easing somewhat, he now realized that his new position found him precariously perched on the edge of the couch having to hold himself there shakily. At least the dizziness hadn't returned and for that Steve was very thankful. He was also proud that he had managed to sit up quietly but his relief didn't last long as Mike seemed to get another back twinge and opened his eyes to see if Jeannie was back yet.

Seeing Steve sitting up on the edge of the couch, he totally panicked. Despite his throbbing back muscles he feared that Steve would keel over again and realizing that Jeannie wasn't back in the room yet and knowing that in his current condition he would be unable to get to him to prevent him falling he shouted louder than he had intended to from pure fright alone.

"STEVE? What the hell do you think you're doing? LIE BACK DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Steve's heart sank as he heard Mike's command. There was absolutely no way he was going to lie back down and suffer that awful pain again anytime soon but he knew he would have his work cut out for him trying to explain that to Mike especially to a Mike who was in as much pain as he was in now. But he knew he had to try. Sitting up was draining the little energy he had left and he felt himself shivering and breathing slightly faster but he tried to keep calm despite Mike's annoyance and he tried to explain why he was in fact sitting up in the first place.

"Mike ... stop yelling please. I can't lie back down ..."

But to Steve's dismay Mike wasn't prepared to listen, just needing the young man to lie back down where he couldn't do himself more harm.

"Young man, what part of that sentence did you think was a request?" he yelled again.

"Mike, will you listen? ... PLEASE?"

"STEVE LIE DOWN! If you fall I can't get to you." Mike said this time more exasperated than annoyed.

Steve knew he was just wasting his breath so he stopped talking and prayed that Jeannie would return sooner rather than later. She would listen to him ...

Just as Mike was about to yell again for Steve to listen to him, the kitchen door opened and Jeannie returned with Mike's things looking worried.

"Guys what's all the yelling about now?" she said as she entered and then she saw Steve sitting up very shakily with his hand over his face and putting down the glass of water, the painkillers and the heatpack on the coffee table, she raced over to him and knelt down in front of him trying to find out what was wrong.

"Thank God you're back Jeannie. Lie him back down please. He's going to keel over and hurt himself." Mike yelled at Jeannie thankful that his daughter had returned and would get Steve back lying down and settled.

But luckily for Steve, Jeannie knew something was terribly wrong with Steve and wanted to get the reason from him herself before doing what Mike had requested. So very softly and sympathetically she placed a hand on Steve's good arm and talked to him.

"Steve what's wrong? Talk to me? Why are you sitting up?"

Hearing Jeannie's gentle tone, he knew he had been right. So dropping his hand he looked at Jeannie and spoke shakily.

"He won't listen Jeannie ... I was trying to tell him but he wouldn't listen. He just keeps yelling ... I can't lie back down Jeannie ... please don't make me ..."

Steve looked so wretched that Jeannie's heart went out to him. Starting to feel worried too she questioned Steve tentatively.

"Steve? Why can't you lie back down? ..."

"Hurts worse ... it's easier this way Jeannie."

"Why is no-one listening to me? JEANNIE! Will you please get him to lie back down." Mike barked from his chair, still rubbing his back and not hearing the conversation that was quietly ongoing between Steve and Jeannie.

Jeannie saw Steve jump again as Mike yelled again and he hung his head in misery. Jeannie understood and knew she didn't have the heart to make him lie back down if it was hurting so much. Knowing that she had to go and appease Mike before Steve could get some respite, she put a hand on Steve's cheek.

"Steve it's ok. I understand. What if we get you over to sit in the armchair opposite Mike huh? Do you think that would be better?"

"I don't know Jeannie ..."

"Alright, it's just that it's not safe to sit here like you are and anyway I could be wrong but you don't look comfortable here either. Am I right?"

Steve was getting more tired by the second as he sat there trying to keep himself up and as upset started to build within him he nodded solemnly.

"Ok, just let me sort out the bear with the sore head or in this case back and then we'll try you to get you over there. Ok?"

Jeannie was pleased that her statement at least brought a slight smile to Steve's face.

"Ok ... thanks Jeannie."

"Will you be ok for a few minutes? You're not going to keel over on me are you?"

"No, I'll be ok."

Jeannie smiled at him as Mike yelled again, frustrated that no-one was listening to him.

"Do I have to come over there and lie him back down myself?"

Jeannie rolled her eyes to heaven while Steve again smiled at her reaction and she stood up and headed towards her father.

"Well maybe if you stopped yelling at everyone we would listen to you!" Jeannie said very matter of factly as she handed him the pain killers and the glass and added. "Here, take these to ease the pain that's making you yell at us Mike."

Astonished that first of all Jeannie was being quite rude to him and secondly still fuming that she hadn't got Steve to lie down again, he added through the spasms that were torturing him.

"Now listen here young lady ..."

"No ... You listen Mike. He's hurting just like you are, the only difference is he's not yelling at everybody."

Steve knew that Jeannie was just defending him, but again felt that he didn't want to be responsible for another row between them so he called to Jeannie.

"Jeannie don't ..."

"No Steve. He has to hear it. It's hurting him too much to lie down Mike. That's why he can't and if you had just stopped yelling at him and tried listening to him instead he would have told you that. Now I'm sorry for being abrupt but your yelling is making me bloody mad!"

Mike looked totally taken aback by Jeannie's rant and he realized that he had in fact been acting irrationally. He looked over at Steve who was now not only looking uncomfortable the way he was sitting but also seemed uncomfortable with the exchange he had just witnessed, again all because of him and he also looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Mike looked back at Jeannie who was still staring crossly at him and then turned and spoke to Steve.

"Is that why buddy boy?"

Now blushing from embarrassment he nodded sadly and merely answered.

"Yeah ..."

"I guess I didn't really give you a chance to explain that did I?"

Again this time Steve shook his head as the tiredness was starting to compromise his ability to stay the way he was and he was struggling to remain upright.

"I'm sorry you two. I guess I owe you both another apology. This damn back pain is just making me narky. I don't know what got into me." Mike said feeling terrible for hurting the two people he would protect with his life if he had to.

Mike's heartfelt apology broke through Jeannie's annoyance and she reached out and hugged him gently.

"Oh Mike! What am I going to do with you? It's alright. I know you're in pain. Take your pills and here, put this heat on your back while I get Steve over to the other armchair. I think he might be easier sitting up for a while. Ok?"

"Ok sweetheart." Then glancing once more ashamedly over at Steve he noticed that Steve had slumped back slightly unable to keep himself upright any longer. He was resting all his weight on his right arm that was stretched on the couch behind him and looked very uncomfortable and he quickly alerted his daughter. "Jeannie. Go to Steve."

Jeannie looked around and saw Steve struggling and raced back to him.

"Steve? Come on. Let's get you over to the armchair ok? Can you help me to get you on your feet?"

Steve's shoulder was hurting like crazy and he was struggling to keep his breathing under control as a result. He was relieved when Jeannie had returned over to help him as he wasn't sure how long he could have maintained the precarious position he had found himself in. His right shoulder was feeling the strain of holding himself up and so he nodded gratefully at Jeannie for the suggestion to move him to the armchair. He just hoped his legs wouldn't let them both down literally.

"Yeah ... I think so."

Mike watched the scene unfold and began to worry. As he swallowed his own pills he worried that Jeannie wouldn't be strong enough to support Steve in his current weakened condition and knew he wasn't up to helping either so he feared the outcome of this exercise.

"Jeannie, be careful now. Don't let him bang that shoulder off anything." he advised but to Jeannie's credit she seemed more confident than he was feeling.

"Mike, stop worrying. I've got it. We'll make it. Won't we Steve?"

Steve merely nodded and forced a smile but like Mike he wasn't feeling as confident as she was. But Jeannie saw the doubt in the young man's pain filled eyes and leaning close to him she spoke quietly so that only Steve could hear.

"Now Steve, I'm going to get you over to that armchair, but there's no room for male bravado here. Ok? You're going to have to lean on me in order for us to make it. Now I know you and I know you hate that idea but if you don't we may end up in a heap on the floor and that's not going to end well Steve. So I need you to promise me that you'll lean on me rather than fall. Alright?"

Steve stared into Jeannie's eyes for several seconds. He knew she was right and although he hated to admit it, he knew that without leaning on Jeannie he probably wouldn't make it as far as the chair so he nodded his head and muttered quietly.

"Ok ... promise."

Jeannie knew that the vulnerability and loss of his independence that his broken shoulder was causing him, was killing Steve and tried to make light of the situation.

"Hey, I'm not as fragile as I look you know. I won't break that easy. Ok?"

Steve smiled. "Ok ..."

Steve pushed himself forward with his good hand and Jeannie took his good arm and placed it around her shoulders.

"You ready to try and stand Steve?" she asked tentatively.

Steve wasn't a hundred-percent sure that he was but knew he was feeling weaker by the second so time was of the essence so again he nodded.

Jeannie pulled and he pushed himself off the couch until they were standing rather unsteadily in front of the couch. Steve's legs felt like jelly and Jeannie smiled as she felt Steve lean heavilly on her for a moment or two until he felt stronger. She was proud of him for fulfilling his promise and so with a supportive arm around his waist, they started to stumble precariously towards the armchair. Mike's heart was almost in his mouth as he watched them both swaying dangerously as they walked and he had to resist the urge to stand and offer assistance as he knew the locked muscles in his back would not allow such a movement just yet until the meds kicked in. Nearing the chair and feeling his strength starting to wane, Steve made a grab forward for the chair, alarming Jeannie as he did. She struggled to maneuver him into a position where she could get him sitting down and when she did finally manage it, Steve sunk heavily into the seat, the resulting jolt causing a suppressed yell to escape his lips as he covered his face with his good hand and tried to get his breathing back under control. As soon as he sat down the shoulder burned as it pressed against the back of the chair and he moved sideways instinctively trying to keep the shoulder from touching off anything. Seeing and hearing Steve's pain, Mike went to stand until Jeannie warned him not to.

"Mike, don't move. I've got him. It's ok."

Feeling useless and helpless all at the same time he advised Jeannie instead.

"Jeannie, put a pillow behind his sore shoulder."

Jeannie grabbed a pillow from the couch and very gently moved Steve so she could get the pillow in behind his left shoulder and when she did he leaned back although it took him a few attempts to sit back fully as he gingerly positioned the shoulder to where it was hurting the least. Allowing himself a chance to relax for the time being, he took deep breaths and opened his eyes to see Mike and Jeannie watching him with worried looking faces. He wanted to reassure them he was alright but he felt awful and the pain was building again slowly so instead he asked shakily.

"Am I ... due painkillers? ..."

The mere fact that Steve asked set off alarm bells in Mike's head. Steve hated painkillers and how they made him feel, so if he was actively looking for them it was an indication of the amount of pain and discomfort he was in. To Mike's added horror, he looked at the mantel clock and saw that he wasn't due any meds for another hour. Jeannie could tell by Mike's facial expression that Steve wasn't due any and she looked at Mike helplessly for more advice.

"Mike? What do we do now?"

Mike stared at Steve who was visibly struggling to get a handle on the intense pain that was burning through his shoulder and then at Jeannie who was at a loss of what else she could do to help him. Knowing he had to think of something and thankfully feeling respite from his own pain thanks to the pain killers and the heat that had started to ease the muscles that were locked in his lower back, he spoke urgently to his daughter.

"Jeannie, go and ring the ER. The number is on the back of the prescription. Ask for Dr. Curtis. Tell him that Steve is in a lot of pain but that his meds aren't due for another hour. Ask him if we can give them to him early? Ok?"

Jeannie was glad of Mike's suggestion but felt torn leaving both of them even temporarily to make the phone call she needed to. Seeing her reaction Mike grabbed her hand.

"Go on sweetheart. It's ok. I'll keep an eye on him. My back is starting to ease a little."

Reassured that they would be ok, Jeannie ran off to use the phone. Steve was sitting sideways and still looked very uncomfortable. Mike remembered the Doctor's words from earlier about how Steve would find sitting and lying down very uncomfortable for several days and his heart went out to his partner. Steve had his eyes closed and was trying to breathe through the pain, so feeling his back a little looser, Mike sat a little bit forward in his chair and reaching over he placed a concerned hand on Steve's left knee. Steve wasn't expecting the touch and jumped, startled.

"Mike? What are you doing? Watch your back. I'm ok ... I'm ok."

"Steve. You're not ok. And you're jumpier than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Is the nightmare still bothering you as well as everything else?"

Steve heard Mike's phrase and found it strangely amusing. He wasn't even sure why or maybe he was just grabbing at anything remotely funny to alleviate his distress but he found himself starting to laugh at Mike's observation.

"Oh Mike! That's bad ... that's really bad ..."

At first Mike had been taken back by Steve's unexpected laugh, but then realizing what he was laughing at he played along, glad that he had at least managed to lighten the tension that was in the air.

"Oh you think so huh? If it was so bad why are you laughing then? Tell me that? Go on admit it ... it was good. Haven't you ever heard that expression before?"

"No ... Ok, ok ... it was a bit funny alright? How's your back?"

"Oh it's ok. Don't worry about me. My back isn't half as bad as your shoulder. How are you holding up?"

"It's very sore Mike ..." Steve admitted and then trying to distract himself from his misery until Jeannie returned he asked. "How come you never told me the story about how you hurt your back before?"

"Well, there's lots of stories I've never told you about buddy boy. I guess that was just one of them. It's a story I try to forget quite frankly."

Steve felt that MIke didn't want to tell him the story but he badly needed the distraction so he practically begged Mike to tell him what happened.

"Please Mike. Just tell me will ya?"

In that one sentence and the look that accompanied it Mike knew that Steve needed him to take his mind off the pain that he was suffering so he reluctantly agreed.

"Ok, ok hotshot. It was while I was still in a black and white. We chased two perps to the docks in the car and then chased them on foot. My partner then twisted his ankle in the pursuit so I stopped to assist him ... and then ... well ..."

"What? ...well go on Mike. You can't just leave the story there. What happened then?"

It was a story that always embarrassed him and as such was the reason he never told anyone about it but feeling like he had no choice right now but to continue he muttered under his breath " ...the perp let loose some barrels that were piled up and ... " Lowering his voice to a whisper he finished "... and bowled me over."

Steve had strained to hear the end of the story but missed the last sentence completely as Mike had said it too quietly.

"And what?"

"BOWLED ME OVER! Ok? Are you happy now?"

The scene played itself in Steve's head and he could see that Mike was uncomfortable about telling the story so he repeated, letting the action sink in.

"You got bowled over by barrels?"

"YES! Ok. Go ahead laugh! Everyone else did at the time. " Mike said blushing with the embarrassment about being so careless to let such a thing happen and remembering the intense ribbing he had gotten at the station on his return to duty over the whole thing.

Steve was more amused at Mike's current reaction rather than the facts of what had happened and genuinely felt bad that he had been hurt in the process of the story but knowing that Mike was uncomfortable with what had happened he fought back the smile and chuckle that was threatening to appear.

"I'm not laughing Mike ..." Steve said sincerely trying not to.

Mike scowled in his direction, seeing that he was trying hard not to.

"No but you're wanting to aren't you? "

"No, no Mike. It must have been very painful at the time ..." Steve said trying to sound as convincingly contrite and concerned as he could.

Seeing Steve's kind attempt not to laugh and appreciating the young man's efforts but also for some strange reason suddenly seeing the funny side that everyone else had seen at the time of the whole episode himself after all these years, Mike started to chuckle himself much to Steve's amazement as he spoke between chuckles.

"I guess ... that's why I took up bowling after that and became so good at it huh?" and then broke into a fit of laughter himself.

Mike's laughter was infectious and broke through Steve's own resolve to remain serious and he chuckled along with his partner until Jeannie appeared back between them with a very serious expression on her face. She had heard them laughing and wondered what they had been laughing about but knew the news she had to impart would sadly stop their laughter fairly quickly. Both men looked at each other and back at Jeannie as the laughter faded.

"Jeannie? Why the long face? What did Dr. Curtis have to say?" Mike asked anxiously.

Jeannie looked at her father solemnly and answered.

"Mike, he said the painkillers are very strong and we can't give them to him early ... but ..."

Jeannie stopped mid sentence knowing that Steve would not like what she had to say next. The mere fact that he had to suffer this intense pain for another fifty minutes while it got increasingly worse was enough to distract Steve momentarily from caring what the rest of her sentence had to say. He covered his face with his good hand and groaned audibly but Mike was more in tune with Jeannie and shakily asked her, while observing Steve closely at the same time.

"But what Jeannie? ... "

"He said, there is only one effective way to numb the pain and keep him comfortable until his meds are due Mike ..."

Jeannie stared at Mike and Mike gasped softly as he realized what Jeannie meant. Nodding to her to let her know he understood and seeing that she had qualms about the whole thing, he gently took her hand and squeezed it. Speaking softly, he whispered.

'Go fetch it Jeannie. Leave Steve to me ..."

Jeannie cast one more glance at Steve who was still in a world of his own misery and then nodded at Mike and headed towards the kitchen downheartedly.

"Reaching gingerly for Steve's knee once more he spoke.

"Steve, you can't suffer that pain for another fifty minutes. We're going to have to relieve the pain some other way until you can take your pain killers ..."

Steve dropped his hand from his face and looked at Mike horrified, suddenly realizing what he meant. "Oh no Mike ... NO! I can handle the pain just fine thanks!"

"STEVE! Listen to me. A few minutes of discomfort and then you'll feel better. Ok?"

"NO MIKE!"

As Jeannie filled the ice pack with ice from the freezer, the sound of Steve's desperate sounding protests reached her ears and a solitary tear ran down her cheek as she realized their problems were still far from over.


	22. Chapter 22

**Christmas Break **

**A/N: Thank you to those who are continuing to read and keep up with all my stories on here and a special word of thanks to keller12917, briroch, mchicken and Sylvia Elaine who left such kind reviews on all three of my latest updates. I am very grateful to you for taking the time to leave feedback. To those who are still following this story here is chapter twenty two and it is a long one so be warned. **

**Also, the last section deals with some legal issues and I fully admit that I am not one hundred percent up to speed on such matters. I tried to research it as best I could and hope that there are not too many flaws in my interpretation. If there are, my sincerest apologies.  
><strong>

Chapter 22

"NO MIKE! I am NOT using the ice and that's FINAL!" Steve shouted through the spasms of pain that were to Steve's dismay getting increasingly worse as the minutes passed.

"Now who's yelling?" Mike answered calmly, causing Steve to look suitably embarrassed and chastised.

"Mike ... that's not fair. " Steve answered in a more subdued voice, placing his right hand under the sling to absentmindedly guard his painful shoulder and hanging his head in misery.

Mike reached out gingerly and patted the young man's leg.

"I know, I know it's not fair. It's not fair that after getting a dangerous criminal off the streets, you have to endure a broken shoulder either. But Steve, if you won't agree to the icepack for yourself then do it for me and Jeannie ok? Because I don't want to sit here watching you suffer in agony for the next hour and you know Jeannie is going to feel bad putting it on your shoulder and hurting you as it is. You know that right? Don't make it any more difficult that is has to be. You're being unreasonable now. Come on. You can do this, alright? Now when Jeannie comes back with the ice pack, put on a brave face, huh? We just have to find a way to take your mind off it like we did earlier, that's all. Ok? What do you say, huh buddy boy?"

Steve seemed to be mulling over what Mike had said. He had only been thinking of his own discomfort and Mike was right, he hadn't considered how Mike and Jeannie were feeling and for that oversight alone he felt obliged to do what Mike asked. So solemnly nodding his head he replied.

"Ok ... you're right. I'll try ok?"

Patting Steve's knee proudly, Mike beamed. "Good man! Now how are we going to distract you again? Any ideas?"

Steve shook his head, remembering the awful searing pain that always assaulted him when the ice pack pressed against his fractured shoulder and not knowing what could possibly distract him from it. Mike's juggling had worked earlier but only because he hadn't been expecting it and so he knew it wouldn't work a second time.

Mike suddenly clapped his hands excitedly as an idea came to him, startling Steve in the process. "I've got it!"

"What? ..." Steve asked nervously, not sure if he was going to like the idea that Mike had or not. " You're not going to start singing and dancing are you?" he added, trying to lighten the tension a little and chuckling a little as he said it, although the pain soon robbed him of his smile again soon after.

"Oh that's really funny wise guy. No, I'm not going to start singing and dancing but when Jeannie applies the ice pack, you're going to start filling me in on your cases from the red eye shift."

"My cases?"

"Yes, you said you were called out to numerous crime scenes right?"

"Yeah ..."

"Well, then get me up to speed ... ok?"

"Aw Mike, I don't think that's going to work. I can't think straight when that bad pain hits ... " Steve answered feeling really miserable but his protest was cut short as Jeannie came back into the room just then carrying the source of Steve's angst and she looked forlornly between Mike and Steve. Mike spoke first.

"It's ok Jeannie. Steve has agreed to allowing us to use the ice pack."

Steve shot a solemn "I have?" look at Mike who chose just this once to ignore the young man's uncertainty for the greater good.

Walking over to Steve, she saw his apprehension and and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Are you really ok with this Steve?"

Jeannie's expression spoke volumes and Steve knew right then that Mike had read the situation right. She looked like she didn't want to go through with it and Steve realized that he had to make it easy for her to do, any way he could. Nodding his head and forcing a smile onto his face, he answered smiling as best as he could.

"Yeah Jeannie, it's alright. Go ahead."

Mike beamed with pride at his partner's words and actions and only hoped that the next few minutes would pass quickly for Steve and that his initial discomfort wouldn't last long.

"Do you want it on your back or at the side of your upper arm, Steve?"

"The side ... that's hurting worse than the back at the minute" Steve admitted much to Mike's amazement.

"Ok ... " Jeannie said feeling more ill at ease by the second, and she pulled Steve's sling slightly to one side and positioned the ice pack ready to apply. But then she hesitated ... losing the strength to go ahead with it. Steve scrunched up his eyes and turned his head away waiting for the initial cold shock to hit, but Jeannie seemed to be frozen to the spot, desperately not wanting to cause Steve the awful pain she had seen him in earlier at the hospital. Mike noticed her hesitation and his heart went out to his daughter but he knew the longer she stalled, the more drawn out Steve's ordeal was going to be, so he reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered urgently.

"Jeannie, get it over with. Quickly please?"

Realizing that she was just drawing out Steve's angst, she took a deep breath and applied the ice pack. As soon as it landed, Steve tensed up and she heard him suppress a pain filled yell. She felt him go rigid and she heard his breathing become labored. Still holding the ice pack fast but losing courage by the second she looked back at Mike desperately for guidance as she watched in horror as the knuckles on Steve's right hand turned white with the grip he had on the arm of the chair. Mike could see Steve struggling and quickly spoke to his partner.

"Steve, listen to me. The first crime scene of your shift. Tell me about it. Come on now, try ..."

"I can't ... I can't ..." Steve gasped struggling to breathe through the searing pain let alone talk.

"Yes you can. Come on buddy boy. First crime scene. THINK! You can do it."

"Ok ... ok, male Caucasian, estimate early to late fifties ... found in the ... Golden Gate Park ... the coroner placed the time of death several hours before ... " Steve stopped abruptly as another spasm hit and he took several deep breaths.

Mike was proud of Steve for his effort but knew for several more minutes he had to keep the momentum going so he questioned Steve again.

"That's good Steve. What was your first suspicion, natural causes or foul play?"

Steve had managed to settle his breathing a little so he tried again but short bursts of words were all he could get out among the waves of pain.

"Hard to say ... no obvious signs of injury but ... his wallet was gone ... no ID left on the body ... gut instinct ... a mugging gone wrong ... man staggers away ... possible heart attack ..." and again he sucked in one more deep breath.

Seeing Steve being so brave gave Mike the courage to continue and while he could still see that Steve was suffering, he felt that the distraction was starting to work so he plowed on.

"Could be ... Nice theory buddy boy ... who found him?..."

"Dog walker ... an elderly lady ... Mrs. Benedict ... no, that wasn't it ..." Steve said struggling to remember the finer details with his current level of pain. He suddenly wished he had his notebook but then it suddenly came to his mind out of nowhere " Wait it was em ... Benedictine. Yeah, yeah that was her surname. I remember it was quite unusual."

"That is unusual ..." Mike mused and then decided this was how he would get his partner's mind off the pain once and for all. So feeling quite pleased at his unspoken idea he started off smiling as he asked" What kind of dog was it Steve?"

The question totally caught Steve off guard. It wasn't a detail that he had ever felt was important to the case and as such he hadn't been paying much mind to it at the time.

"What?" Steve asked figuring that he had probably simply misheard the older man while trying to cope with the pain and severe cold that was now torturing his fractured shoulder.

"I asked what type of dog it was?" Mike asked trying to stop himself from laughing as he saw Steve's puzzled expression but he could also sense that the distraction was working very well too as Steve's breathing appeared to be getting a little easier. While Jeannie stood holding the icepack to the side of Steve's shoulder she had been listening to their exchange and as she saw Steve completely thrown by Mike's question she smiled at her father knowing that he had managed to distract Steve expertly for a second time and pure love and admiration for her father shone from her eyes.

"What does it matter what type of dog it was? It's not like it's going to be called onto the witness stand ... I don't know what type of dog it was!" Steve said, his words not coming in gasps anymore as he became frustrated by Mike's current line of questioning.

To Steve's added amazement the same questions continued.

"Well it matters to the dog! Was it a big or small dog? What colour was it? You must have seen it at the crime scene."

Steve stared at Mike for several seconds stunned that Mike was still asking about the dog, as the pain gradually subsided and was numbed by the bitter cold.

"Yeah, it was at the crime scene but I wasn't looking at it. I think it was a small dog. I'm not sure but why on earth are you so interested in the dog? ... "and then as he watched Mike starting to laugh, realization finally hit home and as he realized the pain had thankfully eased he shook his head from side to side and knew he'd been played expertly for a second time by his mentor in the last twelve hours.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist arguing about the importance of the dog ..." Mike said laughing again and then thankful that his plan had worked he got serious again and asked genuinely "Is it easier now?"

Steve was still astonished that he had been led again so easily by Mike but he knew it had helped him and deep down was very grateful for having someone like Mike in his life. Chuckling to himself he answered. " Yeah, it's easier now ... Thanks Mike ..." and then he mumbled quietly as he shook his head again and laughed "What type of dog was it?"

"Worked didn't it?" Mike commented.

"Yeah, yeah it did. You're good Mike ... you know that?" Steve said wagging his finger at his partner causing all three of them to laugh and dispel the tension and misery that had been hanging over the room like a shroud.

When they stopped giggling, Mike spoke next as he spotted Steve shivering all of a sudden and remembered that the next stage of the ice process was that it tended to chill the young man to the bone.

"Jeannie, you can leave that now and get a blanket will you please?"

Jeannie felt Steve shivering and knew why Mike was concerned so she left the ice pack in place and raced to the couch where she picked up the blanket and returning, she draped it around Steve.

"There, is that better?"

"Yeah, thanks Jeannie."

Jeannie smiled warmly at Steve as she tucked the blanket around him and then as her eyes wandered to the fireplace she had another idea.

"Mike? Will I set the fire?"

"Good idea Jeannie. That will warm him up quicker. It is a bit on the chilly side in here anyway. Can you manage it sweetheart? I'd do it but I'm not sure that kneeling down right now would be a good move to be honest with this back of mine acting up."

"Well I'm glad you're taking that fact into consideration at last! " Jeannie said smiling at Mike. "I can manage and when the fire is going, I'm going to bring in that tea I made and I'm going to make us some turkey sandwiches. I think we could all use something to eat. Ok guys? "

Mike beamed proudly at his daughter and seemed to perk up a little.

"That sounds good sweetheart. I am a little hungry. What do you say buddy boy? Do you think you could eat?"

Steve on the other hand wasn't so sure he could stomach any food just then and was more reluctant and hesitant.

"Mike, I don't know ... I'm not hungry ..." but before he could say anymore Mike continued.

"Now listen buddy boy. You have meds to take in just over thirty minutes. It's better if you don't take them on an empty stomach so just try and eat a little, will you? Please?"

Mike's pleas got through to Steve who realized what he said made sense so he nodded through his shivers. "Ok ... I'll try."

"Great!" Mike said clapping his hands together gleefully again, feeling that for the first time in ages things were starting to pick up a little and get easier. He watched Jeannie set the fire and soon she had it blazing and the warmth started to spread out towards them. Mike had been watching Steve closely and noticed that his shivers were starting to ease a little although he also noticed that he had remained cocooned in his blanket all the same, glad of it's comfort. He also observed that while Steve had been watching Jeannie at her task too, that every now and then Steve seemed to cast a wistful look at the unlit Christmas tree that stood in the far corner of the room and seemed somehow saddened by it so when Jeannie finished and stood up to head for the kitchen, Mike caught her arm gently and whispered.

"Jeannie, turn on the Christmas tree lights for me will you please before you go. It will brighten up the place a little, huh?"

"Sure Mike." Jeannie replied not quite sure why it was suddenly so important but trusting her father she went and switched them on before checking if the two men needed anything else. When they seemed content she smiled and headed out to the kitchen to fetch refreshments for them all.

As soon as Jeannie had lit the tree, Mike noted that Steve's eyes lit on it immediately and he seemed to be mesmerized by it. He stayed so quiet just watching the lights on it flashing and Mike had a gut feeling that the lights held some deep rooted meaning for him from Christmases past. Deciding to break the silence he spoke quietly over at the young man in front of him.

"Did you warm up yet?"

Steve spoke without taking his eyes off the tree.

"Yeah, thanks ..."

"We can take that ice pack off soon anyway. It's only supposed to be on for twenty minutes at a time. You sure seem entranced by the tree Steve, you ok?"

This brought Steve out of his thoughts and he looked back at the fire instead, looking suddenly slightly embarrassed at being noticed staring at it so intensely.

"Oh sorry! I guess I was staring at it huh?"

Annoyed with himself for making his partner uncomfortable, Mike spoke again.

"I wasn't criticizing buddy boy, I was just wondering what you were thinking about, that's all. I noticed you were staring at the tree lights in the ER too earlier? What's the deal?"

"Oh nothing ... well you see ... Nah, it's just stupid ...Forget it!"

Mike felt that Steve had been about to reveal something important but had thought better of it at the last minute so he decided to draw him out instead of just leaving the subject to fester.

"I'm sure it's not stupid ... Tell me what you were going to say. Please buddy boy. Humor me huh?"

"Ok ... well, it's just that when I was a kid ... I used to find the Christmas lights sort of ... calming you know? They kind of drew me in and well that's it really ... I told you it was stupid ..." Steve finished, blushing as he did and squirming a little as he once again looked away from Mike into the fire instead, not sure all of a sudden if his cheeks were starting to burn from the heat emanating off it or the fact that he had just unexpectedly revealed something quite personal to his partner which was usually so out of character for him to do.

Mike also noticed his distinct discomfort and felt that there was more to the story than he was letting on so he persisted in true Mike Stone style.

"That's not stupid. I like watching them myself. There's something quite hypnotic about them isn't there?" Mike said turning his gaze to watch them too but noticing from the corner of his eye that Steve was now looking at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I guess there is ..." Steve replied not quite sure if Mike was just playing along for his benefit or genuinely got the same comfort as he did from looking at them.

As he continued to watch Mike looking at the tree he was caught as Mike whipped his head back around really fast and caught his eye. Feeling that it would be rude to turn away again he smiled at the older man nervously and waited as Mike asked purposefully.

"I guess there were a lot of times when you needed to look at them when you were in your Uncle's house for Christmas. Huh buddy boy?"

Mike saw Steve's face almost cloud over when he asked that question and saw how near the mark he had hit written all over the young man's face. Steve on the other hand seemed to be stunned by the unexpected question and seemed to be trying to decide what exactly he should answer. Mike began to fear that maybe he had overstepped the mark by asking such a personal and obviously painful question and so he sought to rectify his error.

"I'm sorry buddy boy. I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to answer that. Forget I asked." but Steve's reply astonished him.

"No, it's ok. I know you didn't mean to pry ... You just caught me by surprise a little ... Ah, yeah I guess that's probably where it became sort of therapeutic, yeah. There were ... a lot of rows and shouting and I guess it became my way of ... zoning it all out to a certain extent ..." Steve finished and feeling uncomfortable under Mike's sympathetic gaze, he once more blushed and looked back at the flames to escape the close scrutiny.

"Sounds horrific buddy boy. Didn't they ever hear of peace and good will huh?"

Steve laughed nervously. "No. There certainly wasn't a lot of that at the time, no sir."

Deciding that it was time to change the conversation away from the unpleasantness of Steve's past miserable Christmases and to hopefully steer it towards a more pleasant one at their house he announced.

"Say, you never did get to trim your side of the tree. After we've eaten and you've had your pain meds, we'll have to rectify that buddy boy."

Steve looked down at his shoulder and looked doubtfully at the older man.

"Mike I don't think I'm going to be up to doing that for a little while ..." but Mike was determined to keep things positive.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you will. You know the saying where there's a will there's a ..." but before Mike had a chance to finish the saying Steve added an ending of his own.

" ... relative."

"A relative?" Mike asked slightly puzzled and slow off the mark for the first time that day and then realizing that Steve was joking as he saw the young man smile at the fact that he had finally managed to get one past Mike for a change, he got the joke and started to laugh heartily causing Steve to join him.

"Not bad huh?" Steve said wagging his finger at the older detective teasingly.

"That wasn't bad at all buddy boy. Where on earth did you hear that one? I must remember that for future reference."

"I don't know exactly. I just heard it once."

As the men got over their sudden fit of the giggles Jeannie arrived back into the room with a tray filled with tea and turkey sandwiches. Then putting down the tray briefly she pulled over the coffee table until it was between the two men and then set the tray down on it.

"Jeannie you can take that ice pack off his shoulder now sweetheart if you don't mind? It's only supposed to stay on for twenty minutes anyhow."

Jeannie nodded and went over to Steve and very carefully retrieved the ice pack. Steve shivered as she removed it and Jeannie feared that she had hurt him.

"Oh Steve! I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"No, it's fine Jeannie, thanks. I'm just glad it's off that's all."

Jeannie smiled her understanding at Steve and went back to the table where she poured everyone some tea and handed out the sandwiches. Mike seemed to be starving and tucked in immediately as did Jeannie but while Steve's shoulder was thankfully feeling much easier due to the numbing cold, and while he seemed to savor every drop of his warm and reviving tea his appetite was still not quite up to speed yet and he held the sandwich untouched. To Steve's dismay, it wasn't long before Mike noticed.

"Steve, you said you'd try now. Remember?"

Steve scowled at Mike's untimely reminder but Jeannie felt sorry for him.

"Would you prefer something else? I can fix anything you like."

Hearing Jeannie's kind offer made Steve feel even worse for being ungrateful so he smiled instead and resigned himself to his fate.

"No this is fine Jeannie. Thanks." and with that he took a bite from the sandwich and chewed it as best he could.

Mike watched Steve carefully as he ate his own sandwiches, seeing him struggling to chew and swallow even the one bite he had taken. But to his credit swallow it he did and he took another, and another until the sandwich was gone but it had taken him quite a while to manage it. When the sandwich was gone Mike noticed a fleeting look of relief cross Steve's face before the young man took another drink of hot tea to wash down what he had swallowed. Jeannie hadn't noticed his difficulty eating and casually offered him another from the plate but Mike saw Steve's crestfallen expression and knew he would be too polite to refuse. As Steve swallowed hard and forced a smile at Jeannie and reached out reluctantly to take one, Mike spoke up.

"Maybe you should just settle for the one for now buddy boy just in case. You've done well to eat one. But you don't want to force too much into that stomach of yours just yet. What do you think?"

Steve looked over at Mike and saw Mike give him a knowing look. It was only then that he realized that Mike had seen his struggle to eat what he had and gratitude filled his heart as he smiled over at his partner. Taking his hand back from the plate, he nodded his head.

"You know Mike's right Jeannie. Maybe I better not risk a second one but I'll definitely have another one later, ok?"

"Ok ... but I'm going to get your meds. They're due now."

Steve nodded gratefully and Jeannie got up and brought the leftovers and the empty tea cups back out to the kitchen. As she left the room, Steve blushed slightly and looked over at Mike.

"Thanks ... nice save."

"Well I could see you were struggling. Besides one should be enough to stop your meds making you sick ... Are you ok? You're not feeling sick now are you?"

"No ... I just don't have much appetite that's all."

"Well, that's to be expected. You were very sick earlier and you've been dosed with a lot of sickening drugs since then. Between all that and the pain you've been in, your appetite may take a while to return to it's normal ravenous standard huh?" Mike ended teasingly.

"Yeah ... I guess." Steve answered as Jeannie returned with a glass of water and two painkillers which she handed to Steve.

When Steve saw the size of the two pills his face fell. "Aw guys you've got to be kidding me. Those Doctors did realize they were prescribing pills for a man and not a horse right?"

Mike and Jeannie laughed at Steve's statement although despite his laughter Mike remained firm.

"Just don't think about it too much buddy boy. Swallow them straight down, no nonsense now."

"Well that's easy for you to say."

"STEVE!" Mike chastised with a Stone glare to match and Steve knew this was one argument he wasn't going to win.

"Ok, ok ... just give me a second ..." the young man pleaded as he seemed to psych himself up to the horrendous task at hand. With one more pleading glance at the older man, that was greeted with a deeper scowl, Steve took a deep breath and threw the pills into his mouth and Mike watched as the young man drank nearly the entire glass of water in order to swallow them. As they went down his throat, Steve winced, shook his head and made a face.

"Dear God! Please tell me I don't have to take any more of them for the rest of the day."

"Stop being so melodramatic. You'll be glad you took them when they take the pain out of that shoulder of yours." Mike scolded.

Jeannie had watched the exchange between the two men and smiled. But then she decided to broach the subject that she had been avoiding for the last hour.

"Actually Mike, speaking of melodrama, now that we have eaten, I think I should call Dr. Patterson and have him call over to look at that back of yours."

"Jeannie, that isn't even remotely funny. I do not need to see a Doctor! I just need to rest it a bit that's all." Mike said, his hackles rising.

"Now who's being unreasonable huh?" Steve couldn't help himself but add, after the words Mike had used on him earlier came back to him as clear as day.

"You stay OUT of this buddy boy!" Mike yelled louder than he intended to.

"MIKE! Don't speak to Steve like that. He's just concerned about you like I am."

"Well, he STARTED it interfering like that!" Mike yelled again as frustration took hold of the older detective.

As Jeannie scowled at him again, Steve was feeling braver than usual.

"Ah, ah, No yelling!" Steve said calmly actually enjoying the roles being reversed for a while.

Mike looked exasperated between the two of them and then knew he was fighting a losing battle. Almost in a sulking manner he announced.

"Alright, alright, you win. Call him. But if he calls to see me, he's going to check him over too." Mike said pointing his finger at Steve.

"Now wait just a minute Mike, I already saw Doctors down in the ER."

"Not since you were trashing about earlier during that nightmare and almost went sailing off the couch you didn't. And then you tried to get up and hurt yourself even more or have you forgotten that so conveniently, huh?"

"I wasn't trashing around that much, you caught me when I fell off the couch and that last time was YOUR fault for being so stubborn and trying to get up unassisted or have YOU forgotten that so conveniently, huh?" Steve retaliated and as the two men scowled at each other, Jeannie called for time out.

"GUYS! STOP! Now while you two are laid up, I'M calling the shots around here ..." and while Steve shrunk into the chair suitably embarrassed by his childish display, she saw Mike about to protest and hushed him with a raised hand. " And don't you dare argue Mike. Now I'm going to call Dr. Patterson and ask him to come over here and God help the poor man but he can check you both over while I pour him the stiff drink he's going to need to put up with the pair of you. Now I'm going to make that call and then I'm going to go and have a nice hot shower and while I'm gone you two just relax and try not to kill each other. Ok? Any questions gentlemen?"

Both men looked totally taken aback by Jeannie's fiery display but did both realize they had instigated the attack themselves by their irrational behavior so both men merely shook their heads in answer to Jeannie's question.

"Good, now just sit and stay. " She announced as she headed off upstairs to make her phone call and relax with a shower.

As she left Mike stared after her and mumbled under his breath "Sit and stay. What does she think we are DOGS? "

This made Steve burst out laughing, which resulted in another Mike Stone glare being sent in his direction.

"Well what are you laughing at huh buddy boy? You got told off as well you know?"

Steve did his best to stop from giggling as he saw Mike's affronted face having probably for the first time in a very long time, been scolded by anyone, let alone his own daughter, but trying his best to calm his partner he calmly answered.

"You got to admit Mike, she has a point. After all sitting and staying is about all we're fit for right now."

Mike listened to what Steve said and found he couldn't argue the point.

"What do you know, trapped by the truth! I guess you're right but I've never seen her like that before ..." he said still astonished by Jeannie's outburst. "You know she gets that from her mother." Mike then announced which caused Steve to burst out laughing again as Mike finally joined in the laughing as well, but just for added effect he sent a cushion from his chair sailing in his partner's direction.

**Meanwhile across town at The Hall of Justice, 850 Bryant Street: 9.00am : 26th December**

Captain Rudy Olsen, reluctantly at the earnest behest of the Police Commissioner and the Mayor was holding a Press Conference about the arrest of the Oakland Blade Mugger. Addressing a rather numerous gathering of press reporters, the Captain felt very much out of his comfort zone. He hated this part of his job and had hoped that the Mayor's aide Mr. Skowlownowski would take this one but being the holidays, unfortunately he was on leave so the onerous task had landed at Olsen's feet.

As calmly and as professionally as he could, he confirmed that the man that they suspected to be the Oakland Blade Mugger had been apprehended the previous evening by an off duty Police Officer after a lengthy police chase. He further confirmed that the suspect had been charged with a mugging offense and had been retained in custody. He then went on to explain that their own Gerry O'Brien would be working closely with the DA from Alameda County in relation to the more serious charges pending resulting from the more heinous crimes committed by the suspect in the Oakland area. He went on to emphatically state that no further details regarding the Officer, the suspect or the case would be released in case it jeopardized any forthcoming trial, except to say that the San Francisco Police Department were satisfied that they had the right man in custody and that the people of San Francisco and Alameda County could rest easy again.

A question and answer session followed but the majority of the questions raised were met with the same statement from Captain Olsen that the reporters would have to wait until any Official public trial to get their answers. However a sole voice rose from the back of the group.

"Captain Olsen, I have it on good authority that the Officer involved in the arrest suffered a broken shoulder in the incident. Can you confirm or deny that for us please?"

The entire Press core gathered fell silent, except for the clicking sounds made by the numerous camera men in attendance as all eyes traveled between the well dressed blonde reporter standing inconspicuously at the back of the group and the shocked looking face of SFPD Captain Rudy Olsen.

When Olsen recognized the reporter in question, his blood ran cold. Recovering his composure quickly he answered professionally.

"Ah Mr Whitaker. Perhaps you didn't hear me tell your colleagues that those details are not being released so I won't be confirming or denying anything in relation to that."

"Oh I heard you say that alright, but Captain, the good people of San Francisco just want to know if the Officer who acted so heroically on their behalf and spared the city any more bloodshed and fear is recovering well. Surely you can at the very least confirm that simple fact for the concerned citizens of this city and Alameda County, Captain Olsen? Surely, that simple statement of reassurance for the general population wouldn't jeopardize any aspects of your case against the suspect in question?" Whitaker added smugly, moving forward through the crowd as his fellow reporters made a path for him.

Olsen was rapidly losing patience with the young reporter's persistence and was about to answer when the legal representative from the Mayor's Office at his right hand side, who was there representing Mr. Skowlownowski, leaned over and whispered into his ear that it would be prudent to give the public the vague reassurance that they sought. Olsen scowled at the man on his right but reluctantly turned to speak once more to the blonde smug looking reporter who was now standing just in front of him.

"All I'll tell you is that the injuries sustained by the Officer during the course of the arrest were not life threatening and the Officer in question is now thankfully on the road to recovery. "

Olsen went on to tell the entire group gathered that he would expect the Press Core to respect the privacy and anonymity of the Officer involved and to allow him the space necessary to heal and recover to full health. With that he stood up and declared that any further information would have to be gleaned from the public trial whenever the details, a venue and the date were decided and then announced that the Press Conference was officially concluded.

Gathering up the papers in front of him quickly, he shook hands with his colleagues and feeling very disturbed by the revelation that Whitaker knew about the nature of Steve's injury, he hurried over to his secretary Alice Connors who was waiting for him at the back of the room.

"I think you handled that very well Sir." Alice praised, knowing how much her Boss had been dreading the whole affair but Olsen's face didn't seem to concur with her evaluation.

"You think Alice? I'm not so sure. Let's get back to my Office quickly. I have some important phone calls I need to make."

"Yes Sir." Alice replied taking his papers from him and placing them into a folder that she was holding and following her Boss out of the room and down the corridor towards the lobby.

As they rounded the corner however their way was blocked by the smug looking form of Randall Whitaker.

"Mr. Whitaker, I really think your hearing needs checking. Didn't you hear me saying that the Press Conference was over, or perhaps you're lost. It would be my absolute pleasure to have Security show you the way out." Olsen stated as calmly as he could despite the fact that he could feel his temper rising.

"Captain Olsen. You really need to watch that blood pressure of yours you know? Especially a man of your advancing years."

Olsen saw red and advanced towards the young man menacingly however Alice made a grab for his arm, sensing that her Boss was about to say or do something that he would end up regretting. Before Rudy had a chance to retaliate, Whitaker spoke again.

"Relax Captain, I'm not here to cause any trouble."

"Well that would be a first!" Olsen interrupted with venom in his voice.

"I merely wanted to ask you if you could please tell ... Inspector Steven Keller that the people of San Francisco wish him all the best in his recovery and that we are indebted to him for his selfless act of heroism when you see him. You will be going to see him at some stage soon won't you?" Whitaker added smugly.

Olsen's face fell momentarily at the mention of Steve's name by Whitaker but making a huge effort to recover his composure as quickly as possible he raised his voice and in a threatening tone he answered.

"Now you listen here Whitaker! I don't know where you got your incorrect information from but if you print any of that, I'll make sure every resource of this Department comes down on you like a ton of bricks. IS THAT CLEAR?"

At the sounds of the raised voices, two security men from the main lobby headed towards them. Smiling smugly at the Captain, Randall stepped towards him brazenly and spoke.

"Perfectly clear Captain but you really don't think I would be that foolish do you? I do understand that you can't confirm the Officer's name, after all that would be most unethical of you but anyway you don't have to. Your facial expression told me everything I needed to know."

Rudy snapped and went for the young man, now being held by both shoulders by Alice. "Why you little jumped up ... "

Before he could finish the chief Security Officer and his colleague had arrived and the taller of the two placed a restraining arm between the two men.

"Captain Olsen, is there a problem here?" he asked

"No, no problem Stewart. This young man just thought he was going somewhere but I think he needs your assistance to show him back out to the street where he belongs."

"Certainly Captain, Sir this way please?" the Security man spoke to the reporter sensing how volatile the situation was and wanting to remove the young man from the building before he saw a side of Captain Olsen that he hadn't seen before.

"That's alright, there's no need for an escort officer. I'm leaving now ... " but then he turned towards Rudy one more time, only this time his smug look had vanished and a threatening, foreboding look had replaced it." ... but I'll get my interview, one way or another! I always do Captain."

Although he was still being physically kept apart from the reporter at this stage by the Security man, Olsen still fought to get his hands on Whitaker and spat back venomously.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Whitaker laughed enjoying how much he was riling the older man.

"Oh Captain, I do sincerely hope it doesn't come to that however perhaps over your badge might be a more appropriate scenario. After all, my dear father is a golfing buddy of your fine upstanding Commissioner. Watch your back Olsen."

The Security Officer who was keeping them apart, felt equal contempt for the young reporter after hearing his veiled threat and grabbing the young man by the upper arm he began to frog march him away towards the Exit.

"Sir, I'm going to have to escort you from the premises and ask you to refrain from returning. I think you have definitely outstayed your welcome."

As he was manhandled towards the exit doors he spat back sarcastically over his shoulder.

"You have a nice day Captain."

Olsen had to be further restrained from following him by the second security man who merely uttered. " He's not worth it Sir."

As he watched the reporter being deposited outside, his temper finally started to calm and as he did, he felt the security man and his secretary release him and felt embarrassed by his lack of self control, but the arrogance of the young reporter had been intolerable.

Alice who had been both shocked and concerned by the way her Boss had reacted, still remained a little shook after witnessing the exchange and stammered quietly.

"Who was that Sir?"

"That Alice was the lowest life form on the planet. Come on. Those phone calls are even more important now." and as Rudy cursed inwardly the fact that Steve's identity had now been compromised so easily he stormed purposefully across the lobby towards the elevator, as poor Alice practically jogged to keep up behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Christmas Break**

**A/N: Apologies to all my followers for the delay this week in my updates. Life has been particularly cruel this week and apart from ongoing health issues and the Office application on my laptop continuing to delete stuff that I have written, my muse has been very uncooperative also. Due to more underlying criticism of the type of stories I write, my muse went into hiding for a while but I finally managed to coax another chapter out of her. Hurt/comfort stories are the stories I enjoy writing best and if they are not everyone's cup of tea then that's perfectly fine. But please be aware that when you read my stories that is the genre you will for the most part be reading. I want to thank all those who have patiently waited for my updates and apologize if their tardiness let anyone down. I am trying to return to faster updates as soon as possible and appreciate you sticking with me.  
><strong>

Chapter 23

Rudy Olsen impatiently pressed the button for the elevator, still fuming after his exchange with the arrogant reporter. While he knew that regardless of the fact that the heartless fiend's father was indeed a golfing companion of the Police Commissioner, the policy regarding the anonymity of their Officers would remain steadfast, he worried as to how much trouble the young man could manage to stir up and how it would impact on his youngest Inspector. He had to call Mike and warn him of the fact that Whitaker had Steve's details but he knew he would have to be careful how he broke that news to Mike. It had over the last couple of years become quite obvious to anyone who knew them in the Department that Steve had become more like family to Mike than a partner and Rudy worried how his good friend would take the news.

As he waited for the elevator to arrive he thought back to Sergeant Barney Sykes and he would never forget for as long as he lived the day they found him with his service revolver on the ground by his side. It had hung over the Department like a shroud for quite some time and while most of the men hadn't spoken about it much at the time, it remained a great source of angst and disturbance to them all.

He also remembered the days that followed and the funeral. It had rained heavily that day and the bleakness and despair of the occasion was made worse by the ensuing downpour. It seemed that even the Heavens cried that day for Barney. But the one thing that he remembered most was the appearance of young Randall Whitaker at the graveside. Only straight out of college, and fueled by Daddy Dearest's wealth and connections he was supposed to be the next best thing to come out of journalism. But very early on it was plain to see what path the young man preferred to take to get his story in the headlines and he had earned most people's contempt that way. He remembered how deeply affected Mike had been by Barney's death and the rage that he saw in Mike's eyes when they had lighted on Whitaker's presence. He also remembered vividly that it had taken him and two others to restrain Mike from attacking Whitaker there and then and he recalled the long conversation he had with Mike later back in his Office and his warning to Mike to leave well enough alone. No, this was one phone call he was not looking forward to making.

As the elevator arrived and took them up several floors, Olsen and Alice stood in silence. Alice also was thinking about the scene that had played out before her eyes downstairs and she too couldn't help but feel ill at ease for the young Inspector that the seemingly unscrupulous reporter had appeared to target. She was very fond of the young Inspector who was always so polite and charming and she hoped that his recovery wouldn't be hampered or set back by the unwanted media attention. As they both walked back to the Captain's Office, both of their thoughts remained on how Mike and Steve would handle the news but as they entered his outer office, Olsen's day got worse. Standing waiting to see him was Captain David Miller of the Oakland Police Department.

"Ah Rudy. There you are. I hope you don't mind me just dropping by like this. But you and I have a lot to talk about regarding the suspect you have in custody."

Rudy's heart sank. He really needed to call Mike but if he went ahead with this meeting he knew it had the potential to go on for many hours and with his nerves still on edge from the confrontation down stairs he really wasn't in the mood anyhow. Before he could speak to proffer his apologies, the door to the outer office opened and the Mayor's legal representative who had been downstairs at the Press Conference appeared followed by the Police Commissioner himself Edward Downs.

"Ah gentlemen. I see we are all gathered. Let's get this problem all sorted out shall we? I hope you don't mind us using your office Captain Olsen but it seemed like the most logical place to meet up. If we could wrap this up quickly I would appreciate it gentleman, I have another appointment at twelve noon downtown."

Rudy's face fell. Whatever about putting off David, there wasn't anyway of getting out of the meeting now. He forced a smile on his face and answered his superior charmingly.

"Not at all Sir. Please go into my office and make yourselves comfortable. I'll just arrange some coffee for us."

All three men entered Olsen's office and Alice noticed the change in Rudy's expression immediately.

"Of all the times they had to pick." he said in a hushed tone but with anger evident in every word. " Alice arrange some coffee please and hold my calls."

"Yes Sir. Do you want me to call Lieutenant Stone for you?"

"No thank you, I need to do that myself." then feeling torn between having to hurry into the meeting and warn an old friend he quickly made his decision and sat on the edge of Alice's desk and picked up the phone. Before he could even dial Mike's number fully, his office door opened and the Commissioner looked sternly in his direction.

"Captain, are you joining us?"

Rudy nodded and reluctantly hung up the phone as the Commissioner went back inside. He cast one more frustrated look at Alice and leaned over and whispered.

"Alice, if I'm not out of there by twelve, you call me and tell me I'm needed urgently down in Homicide. Ok?"

Alice nodded. "Yes Sir."

Rudy turned to go into his Office and then at the last minute he turned and addressed Alice again.

"Oh and Alice. If Mike calls, tell him ... tell him the information is out there and that I'll call him as soon as I can. "

Then taking a deep breath and wishing he were a million miles away he entered his office and Alice heard his first words before he closed the door.

"Sorry for keeping you Gentlemen ..."

**Meanwhile back at De Haro Street:**

Steve and Mike sat together in companionable silence after Jeannie had left to go upstairs. Both men were tired after the exhausting evening and broken night that they had endured and Mike was still sulking a little at his daughter's telling off. Steve could see that his partner was getting frustrated at not being able to move around like he wanted to and he also knew only too well what Mike was like when he was tired or in pain and seeing as he was falling into both categories at the minute Steve figured it was in his best interests to not converse too much. Anyway Steve's painkillers were starting to kick in and his head was starting to float a little. So he just laid his head back against the back of the armchair and alternated between staring at the flames that were dancing in the fire and the lights that were flashing on the Christmas Tree. Mike's back was starting to irritate him again. It was niggling at him and he started to fidget in the chair in a vain attempt to get comfortable. Despite his own discomfort, he did notice that Steve had gone very quiet and began to worry about the young man again.

Steve however noticed Mike fidgeting first and despite his gut instinct which was telling him to stay quiet, he spoke with concern in his voice.

"Is your back at you again Mike?"

"Yes, a little. Of all the times it had to start playing up!" he yelled out of pure annoyance.

Steve tried to distract the older man even though he felt he wasn't quite as good at the art of distraction as Mike was.

"Maybe we should have got Jeannie to put on the television for us before she went upstairs. At least we would have had something to watch huh?" Steve asked not realizing he couldn't have said a worse thing.

"NO! ... " Mike shouted louder than he had intended to, startling Steve and realizing that he had alarmed the young man sitting in front of him he quickly lowered his voice and tried to explain himself better. " It's busted. I forgot to tell you. It started playing up yesterday so I'm going to have to take it to the repair shop and get them to take a look at it."

Then he looked sheepishly away hating the fact that he had to lie to his partner. Steve hadn't expected the initial yell he had received from Mike and something about the way Mike explained that the television was broken had seemed slightly off but he couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong. Not realizing that he was digging a bigger hole for himself he very gingerly looked behind his chair and saw the radio just on the cabinet behind him.

"That's ok. I think I can reach the radio from here. Maybe we can listen to that instead?"

But as he tentatively reached behind him, trying his best not to jolt his shoulder, Mike once more panicked and shouted again.

"NO STEVE!"

This time the yell caused Steve to jump and his shoulder protested. Steve turned back around gingerly, while grabbing at his shoulder at the same time and spoke through gritted teeth, getting increasingly annoyed at Mike's bad mood.

"Mike will you stop yelling like that. What's the matter now? Why can't we put on the radio?"

As no valid reason came to his mind and cursing the niggling back pain that was vibrating through his lower back, Mike felt guilty for once more causing Steve to jolt his shoulder and could tell by Steve's tone that he was getting annoyed at being yelled at so he lowered his tone and tried to make what he said next as believable as possible even though he feared that Steve wouldn't buy it.

"Sorry ... it's just that it's busted too."

"The radio's busted too?" Steve said incredulously.

Knowing that Steve was getting suspicious and with his back still killing him he felt his frustration at their current predicament getting the better of him again.

"That's what I said didn't I or don't you believe me, huh? Haven't you ever heard of two things being busted at the same time buddy boy?"

Feeling equally bad at questioning his partner's statement and also seeing that at the minute with the pain Mike was in, there was no real good going to come out of any conversation, Steve decided it was time to be quiet again. He didn't really believe Mike for some reason which he also questioned because he always believed Mike. But this time something felt very off to Steve and he began to wonder why Mike would say both items were broken if in fact they weren't. However the strong painkillers were taking hold more by the second and his mind was getting a little too fogged to try to figure it out and he was also wise enough to know that now was NOT the time to question Mike about it so dropping the subject he spoke rather despondently.

"I just thought it was a bit strange, that's all but I wasn't saying you were lying Mike ... Sorry ..."

With that he stopped talking and stared once more into the fire. Mike knew he had been very hard on the young man but had just panicked slightly when Steve had wanted to put on the television and radio. He didn't want Steve hearing the news just yet, especially as he hadn't had a chance to see what the latest broadcasts were saying and with Whitaker involved he dreaded what they would say. He knew his excuses had sounded very lame and he felt even more guilty that Steve had accepted them so trustingly and without query. He really hated lying to the young man but on this occasion he was only doing it for his own good. Or at least that's how he was justifying it to his own conscience.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. This back pain is making me snappy again ... I didn't mean to yell at you ..."

"It's ok ... Forget it Mike ..." Steve said, alarmed himself that his words came out a little slurred.

Steve was feeling increasingly flaky as the seconds past. His head was now feeling very light and dizzy and his vision was starting to act up too. Things were zooming in and out of focus and Steve was starting to panic a little at how he was feeling. _" Damn, why had he taken those pills?" _He thought to himself as he began to wish that he hadn't.

Watching the young man now, Mike felt that something did not seem right. He was acting strange and fingering his chin and mouth, an action Mike had come to know usually meant that the young man was nervous or uncomfortable about something but the strange way he was doing it now reminded Mike of the time when Steve had gone undercover in an asylum and had been drugged. That was it. The strong painkillers must be kicking in. Concerned by the strange almost glazed over look in his partner's eyes, he reached over despite the niggling pain in his back and placed a hand on the young man's knee.

"Steve? Are you alright?"

"I ... I ah ... I feel a little strange Mike ..." Steve said as he leaned forward, shuddered slightly and closed his eyes tight.

"Steve, it's probably just the painkillers kicking in but ... well ... you look a little flaky. I think we should get you back lying down again. Huh? What do you think?"

"NO. I can't ... I feel too dizzy ..."

"Steve, you can't sit there like that. You might fall off the chair."

Steve looked over at Mike and everything went blurry. Steve panicked slightly and his heart raced as he decided he better alert Mike to the latest development.

"MIKE! I can't see straight ..."

Mike's heart sank at those words and he knew he needed help.

"Ok, ok, just close your eyes or you'll just start to feel nauseous. I'll call Jeannie. JEANNIE?"

Before Mike had to call a second time, Mike heard Jeannie running down the stairs. She entered the living room at speed. She had showered and dressed but her hair was still slightly damp.

"Mike, what's wrong? "

"Steve's not feeling well, sweetheart I think it's the painkillers kicking in. We're going to have to get him lying down on the couch again. It's not safe sitting where he is when he's feeling like that."

"Oh my!"Jeannie exclaimed when she saw how pale and shaky Steve was and she rushed to his side.

However just as she reached him there was a loud knock on the front door. Jeannie almost sighed with relief.

"Mike, that will be Dr. Patterson. I called him before my shower and he very kindly said he'd come over straight away. He will be able to help me get Steve back lying down."

Jeannie hurried to go out to the hall to answer the door but Mike grabbed her arm as she passed.

"Jeannie, make sure it's Dr. Patterson before you open the door." he said firmly with an anxious look on his face.

For a moment Jeannie didn't understand what he was so concerned about but as Mike stared at her, she remembered about the reporters and nodded anxiously at her father.

"Ok, don't worry, I will." and with that she hurried out to the hall.

Jeannie pulled back the curtain slightly and peered out and sighed with relief to herself as she saw the familiar side profile of their family Doctor outside. Opening the door she greeted the grey haired man warmly. She had always been very fond of Dr. Patterson.

"I can't thank you enough for coming over Doctor. I have my hands full with the two of them."

"You're welcome Jeannie. It certainly sounded like you were at your wits end when you rang so I thought it best to come straight over and rescue you. Remember, I know how bad a patient your father can be. And the other young man is Mike's partner?"

"Yes, Steve Keller. He broke his shoulder in two places during an arrest yesterday evening and we spent most of the night in the ER of San Francisco General.

The Doctor whistled. " Two places? Ouch? Well no wonder he's feeling poorly. Lead the way Jeannie."

"Ok, follow me, they're both in the living room and I don't know which of them is the worst patient although I definitely think Mike might be the crankiest" she added which only made Dr. Patterson chuckle.

"That sounds about right, Jeannie."

They arrived into the living room and Mike looked up and smiled at his old friend. He had been listening anxiously as Jeannie had gone to see who it was and had been relieved to hear the Doc's deep voice quite clearly. Bob was an old family friend and right now, friendly faces were more than welcome as far as Mike was concerned.

"Thanks for coming over Bob."

"You're welcome Mike. I believe you're in the wars my friend and giving this young lady of yours a hard time" the Doctor said as he removed his coat and placed it on the back of Mike's chair.

Mike scowled at Jeannie briefly for obviously telling Bob about his earlier bad mood but his concern for Steve took over again quite quickly.

"Bob, can you take a look at him first for me?" Mike said pointing at Steve who was at this stage leaning forward in his chair, swaying alarmingly, his eyes shut tight to block out the way the room was spinning.

The Doctor took one look at Steve and his medical instincts took over. Rushing to Steve's side he placed a steadying hand on the young man's good shoulder. Feeling the young man trembling and noting that Steve never even looked up to see who had touched him he shot a question at Mike.

"How long has he been like this?"

"It's happened gradually over the last fifteen minutes. He took his painkillers a little over forty minutes ago."

"Can you show me the pills he took please?"

Jeannie grabbed the pill bottle off the table and handed them to Dr. Patterson who took them while still keeping his other hand on the young man.

"Did he take one or two of these Mike?"

"They told us to give him two."

The Doc whistled again." Well no wonder he's feeling like he is. These are very strong Mike. Two of these would knock a horse flat on its back. It's not safe to have him sitting here like this."

Looking over he saw the bed made on the couch and looked at Jeannie.

"Is that bed made up for him?"

"Yes, we had him on it but he was too uncomfortable and his shoulder was too painful so he asked to sit out in the armchair, Doctor."

"Ok, well the pain is not going to be a problem after taking those pills so we need to get him back over there lying down. Come give me a hand Jeannie."

Jeannie came to stand beside the Doc while he bent down to talk to Steve

"Steve? I'm Dr. Patterson. Now we're going to have to get you back lying down because the painkillers you took are going to make you very drowsy soon and you need to be lying down, ok?"

Steve nodded weakly and mumbled shakily.

"Ok ... but feel dizzy..."

"Ok, don't worry about that. Just keep your eyes closed and lean on me alright?"

Very professionally, the Doc lifted Steve effortlessly off the chair and with Steve's good arm around his shoulders and Jeannie on the other side, they got him back to the couch and sat him down. By the time they reached it though Steve was shaking slightly from the effects of the drugs and the unsteady movement. Instead of lying him down straight away, the Doc kept him sitting and gave instructions to Jeannie who was also alarmed by Steve's tremors.

"Jeannie, could you fetch me a small glass of soda please? He needs something sweet to bring up his blood sugar level. Has he eaten at all lately?"

As Jeannie raced to the kitchen, Mike took over the answering as he watched the scene unfold worryingly.

"We got him to eat a turkey sandwich not long ago but he struggled with it."

"Best to keep his diet very light and bland for a day or two Mike, soup, very small dinner portions but nothing too heavy. He's not going to be able to stomach much on those pills Mike."

At the mention of the pills, Steve spoke in a slurred voice.

"Not ... taking those ... again ..."

The Doc sympathized with the young man knowing the feeling induced by those drugs was very strange but also knowing they wouldn't have been prescribed lightly so it was an indication of how much pain the twice broken shoulder was causing him. Mike spoke up after hearing Steve's protest.

"Doc, is there any other painkiller he could take that wouldn't make him feel that bad?"

"Mike if they've prescribed those pills they've had good reason. You could cut them down to one and then in between top him up with paracetamol but there's no guarantee that would manage his pain adequately although he wouldn't feel quite as out of it."

Mike frowned at the uncertainty of their whole predicament and then Jeannie arrived back into the room with the soda.

Taking it from her and thanking her for fetching it, Dr. Patterson spoke to Steve who was sinking further under the effects of the drugs by the minute.

"Ok Steve, drink some of this for me and then we'll get you lying down and you can sleep for a while. Those drugs will knock you out for a while but the worst of the side effects will wear off after an hour or two and you should feel a lot better."

The Doctor brought the glass to Steve's lips and successfully got him to drink a few mouthfuls but Steve was starting to sway again so putting the glass back down the Doctor very carefully put Steve lying down on his right side and covered him with a blanket. Taking his pulse he then spoke again.

"Ok young man, rest up now and you'll be fine. Jeannie, stay with him for a minute while I take a look at your father."

Jeannie sat down beside Steve concerned by the fact that he hadn't once opened his eyes since she had arrived downstairs. Taking his right hand and holding it in hers she brushed her other hand through his hair. This had the desired effect and Steve opened his eyes briefly and saw Jeannie albeit slightly out of focus. He forced a half smile before his eyes closed again refusing to stay open.

"You ok?" she asked her voice laced with concern.

Steve nodded weakly.

"I'm ... ok." he slurred unconvincingly.

As Jeannie continued to watch Steve, Dr. Patterson's deep voice boomed behind her.

"Ok Mike, let's take a look at that back of yours."

But Mike was still too concerned for his partner.

"Oh, don't mind me Bob. He's worse off than I am. Is he going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine Mike. He's just suffering the side effects of the drugs, that's all. He just needs to sleep for a while."

"Well he was very tired. He hasn't slept much the last few days. He was pulling extra shifts at work but Bob, he jolted his shoulder a couple of times this morning. You don't think he could have caused further damage to it do you?"

"No, Mike. The hospital have his shoulder tightly strapped. I very much doubt that any sudden movement would cause further damage once the strapping stays on. Now will you PLEASE stop worrying about that young man and let me look at you instead? He's fine, you on the other hand are NOT! What caused your back to hurt this time huh?"

Mike looked at his old friend and then at Steve and Jeannie but he didn't answer the question, not wanting to admit in front of them that it was helping Steve up to the house in the early hours of the morning that had finally been the final straw that had literally broke the camel's back. But Bob caught Mike's sideways look and had figured it out.

"I guess you've been lifting things that you shouldn't have been huh?" Bob said and his look told Mike that he understood but Mike merely answered irritably not wanting to land the blame squarely on his partner's shoulders.

"It was those wooden, hospital waiting room chairs that did it! It's bad enough you have to wait so long but those chairs! ..."

"Ok, ok Mike. I get it." Bob said chuckling as he interrupted Mike's rant "Now could you please lean forward so I can examine your back please?"

Mike grumpily complied, leaning forward, but as Bob Patterson lifted Mike's pullover and shirt to start the examination, Mike started complaining again as the Doc's cold hands touched his lower back.

"BOB! Well you could at least warm up your hands before you start that."

"Sorry Mike ..." Bob apologized, rubbing his hands together briskly as he shot a knowing look at Jeannie who was trying her best not to laugh at her father's contrariness.

The exam continued with Mike complaining further about being poked and prodded but being an old friend, Dr. Robert Patterson was well used to dealing with Mike when he was in pain and ignored most of Mike's fussing. After several minutes he replaced Mike's shirt and pullover while Mike spoke again.

"Well Bob? What's the verdict? Am I in trouble?"

"No Mike, I'm pleased to say that you aren't. Your discs seem fine. Looks like you just tweaked the muscles in your lower back. You're going to be sore for a day or two but then you should be fine. I'll give you a prescription for some mild painkillers and some anti-inflammatories and just make sure you take it easy for the next day or so. Absolutely NO heavy lifting." the Doc emphasized while casting a knowing look over at Steve" And no unnecessary bending or stooping either. Some heat on your lower back will help ease it out too."

"Please tell me I don't have to sit in this chair all day Bob?"

Dr. Patterson smiled, knowing how much his dear friend would hate being unable to move around and how he would end up as ornery as a caged lion so he put his friend out of his misery.

"No you can move about Mike once you're careful but you could use some kind of support at the same time. Have you any old crutch lying around the house you could use?"

"No, I don't think so." Mike replied trying to remember whether he had or not but as the silence ensued Steve's unexpected slurred voice broke through the silence.

"Mike ... haven't you got that stick ... I got you when you ... broke your ankle that time?"

Surprised that Steve had even been listening, Mike's face lit up.

"You know he's right. I have a walking stick upstairs ... beside my wardrobe I think. Good thinking buddy boy. Guess your mind is not as fogged up as we thought huh?"

Steve never opened his eyes but Mike saw a smile play on the young man's lips as he heard Mike's words.

"I'll get it." Jeannie announced and letting go of Steve's hand she headed off upstairs while Dr Patterson quickly wrote up a prescription for Mike and then took his coat off Mike's chair and started putting it on.

Well Mike, I think my work here is done. Just let the young man rest and you take it easy too. I'll call back over tomorrow afternoon to check on you both but in the meantime if you need me for anything, just call."

"Ok, thanks again Bob."

Jeannie arrived back with the walking stick and gave it to Mike who thanked her. Seeing the Doctor ready to leave Jeannie spoke.

"I'll see you out Doctor and thanks again."

"Ok, goodbye Mike and remember go easy on that young daughter of yours. She's going to have her work cut out for her looking after you two without you being an old grouch."

"Exactly!" Jeannie exclaimed and smiled as she saw Mike's expression.

"Oh I see. Ganging up on me you two,huh? Well you two don't have to worry about this old grouch thank you very much. This old grouch is well capable of taking care of himself."

Dr. Patterson smiled and patted Mike's shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Mike. And good luck Jeannie, I think you're going to need it."

"Yes, I think you're right." Jeannie answered, chuckling as she walked the Doctor to the door while Mike glared after them and rubbed at his sore back.

Addressing Steve he started complaining again.

"You know Steve, I'd swear he made this back of mine worse with all his poking and prodding."

He looked over at Steve and listened for a reply but none came. He watched the rise and fall of his partner's chest and was satisfied that he was finally sleeping so he waited for Jeannie to return. But when she came back into the living room, she was putting on her coat.

"And just where do you think you're going young lady?" Mike asked, unable to hide the concern in his voice.

"Well, I'm just going down to the drugstore to pick up your prescription, Mike and we're running out of a few things so I want to pick up some things in the market. Don't worry. It will just take me half an hour. I won't be long."

"Sweetheart, I don't think you should. The prescription can wait and the last time I checked, we had enough food out there in that kitchen to feed an army. "

"No Mike, your prescription can't wait because whether you are prepared to admit it or not you need those pills and I know we have plenty of food but after what the Doctor said about keeping Steve's diet light I want to get some of that tea that Steve likes and I thought I'd get some light soups for him as well. Anyway there are no reporters out there. I looked. There's nothing unusual outside. Please stop worrying so much. Now will you two be ok while I'm out?"

"Yes, we'll be fine. Just be careful and don't be long ok? Please?"

"I will ... see you soon."

"Ok, honey. Stay safe now."Mike replied knowing he wouldn't be entirely happy until Jeannie was back safe and sound.

Jeannie kissed her father's cheek, picked up her handbag and the car keys and headed towards the hall but only reached the doorway when Mike called her again.

"Oh and Jeannie?"

Smiling to herself at her father's over protectiveness, she poked her head back around the door frame.

"Yes Mike?"

"When you get back, don't use the front door. Go around to the back door, ok?"

"Mike? Whatever for? Aren't you being just a little paranoid? There's been no sign of trouble yet. Maybe you read it wrong this time Mike? Maybe the reporters have moved on to their next big story."

"No Jeannie. My gut is very rarely wrong and right now it's telling me that we're not out of the woods just yet. Let's not take any chances, ok sweetheart? Come on, humor your old man will you? Use the back door?"

"Ok Mike, if it makes you feel better I will."

"Thanks and it will ..." Mike said smiling.

"Alright, I won't be long. Will you be able to keep an eye on Steve until I get back?"

"Yes, don't worry. He seems to be out for the count at the minute so hopefully he'll sleep for an hour or two now. The rest should do him good."

"Ok, see you." and with that Jeannie headed off.

"Oh and Jeannie, don't talk to any strangers! ..."

Jeannie shook her head and smiled at Mike's last remark and left as Mike heard the door close behind her.

Mike tried to push the worry from his mind. He was in full protective mode at the minute and he wanted nothing more than to keep Steve and Jeannie inside with the doors firmly locked and bolted. He knew that perhaps he was worrying for nothing but his gut was still ringing alarm bells and until his gut told him that everything was alright, he knew he would remain on high alert just in case. Glancing casually at the mantel clock, he saw that it was just gone ten forty am. It felt as if it should be later but Mike put that feeling down to having been awake for most of the previous night. Since Jeannie left everything was eerily quiet. He could hear Steve's gentle breathing, the rhythmic tick-tocking of the mantel clock and an occasional car passing outside but other than that nothing. As he sat in the disquieting silence, the phone rang noisily and made Mike jump. His back protested the sudden start and he was also afraid that the persistent loud ringing would wake Steve so he very gingerly grabbed the stick and lifted himself up off the chair. Leaning somewhat heavily on the stick, Mike hobbled over towards the phone and picked it up just as Steve started to become unsettled.

"Hello? Mike Stone. Could you hold on just a minute please?" Mike spoke quietly without even waiting to find out who was on the other end of the line.

Placing a hand over the mouthpiece he stood and watched as Steve fidgeted and moaned a little but then seemed to settle back to sleep. Only when he felt that Steve was ok again after several seconds had passed did he turn his attention back to his mystery early morning caller.

"Yes, sorry about that. Who is this? Anderson!" Mike swallowed hard, his gut instinct suddenly screaming even louder. "Has something happened? Oh, I see, they've arrived already huh? Have you talked to them? Ok, they're just sniffing around Steve's place for now huh? Ok ... just keep your eyes peeled for me and if they do question you, remember to tell them what I told you. The guy poking around, is he young, good looking, blonde, wearing a beige trench coat? " Mike paused and sighed heavily at Anderson's answer. " Yeah, I know him alright. His name is Randall Whitaker. Try to avoid him if you can. He's the biggest shark of them all. Look, they'll probably stake out his place for a while to see if he comes back so it's probably best if you keep out of his place for the time being. That way hopefully they'll think you two aren't that friendly. Look ... thanks for letting me know. I really appreciate you calling. Ok ... yes Steve's ok. He's been better but he'll be alright as long as we can keep the sharks at bay long enough to give him a chance to heal. Thanks again for your call. Good luck. Bye."

Mike hung up and rubbed a hand over his face. Standing while he took the phone call had only aggravated his sore lower back muscles which were now throbbing rather mercilessly and on top of that knowing that Whitaker had deployed his usual underhanded tactics to get his hands on Steve's name filled him with nothing but dread for whatever else Whitaker had planned. He wondered if Whitaker was aware that Steve was his partner and began to wonder how long it would take before the vultures descended on De Haro Street. He was also very alarmed at how quickly they were closing in. He had hoped that Steve would at least get twenty four hours peace before the media showed up. That was looking unlikely now and so did their chances of giving Steve an enjoyable Christmas of any kind.

He suddenly became even more anxious about Jeannie's trip to the drugstore and the market and wished that the call had come before she had left. If he had known what he did now, he wouldn't have let her step one foot outside the house although he was glad that at least she had agreed to come back in through the back door just to humor him.

Unable to stand for much longer the way his back was protesting, Mike hobbled his way over to where Steve was lying on the couch. He placed a gentle hand on Steve's cheek and spoke softly.

"Steve?"

When Steve didn't respond to his touch and the sound of his voice, Mike was satisfied that the drugs still had a strong hold on the young man and so thankfully he wouldn't have heard any of his one sided conversation with Steve's neighbor Anderson. After all, he felt Steve had enough to contend with right now without knowing about this media frenzy as well. Pulling the covers back up over his sleeping partner he next made his way clumsily over to the front window. Looking carefully outside, up and down the street he was relieved to see no sign of any thing unusual. There were no unusual cars except for ... Steve's Porsche ... Damn it! How could he have forgotten that? Why, he might as well have put a neon sign out front that said "Steve Keller here, look no further." He thought about going down and moving it into the garage himself but he wasn't sure how he would fare with all the steps himself so he made up his mind to wait and get Jeannie to do it when she arrived home. In the meantime he only hoped the reporters wouldn't beat her to it.

Not feeling happy with reporters potentially using zoom lenses to look through his living room window when they did get here and inwardly cursing the fact that he was now using the word when and not if, Mike firmly pulled the heavy curtains across into place and the room immediately darkened. All there was now was the glow from the fire and the lights on the tree. Mike limped over to the chair that Steve had recently vacated and sat down heavily rubbing at his sore back as he did. He threw another log onto the fire which was starting to die down. The log crackled and sparked as it caught fire and Mike stared into the flames and prayed that Jeannie would get home soon.


End file.
